If Our Hearts Unite
by BriRy18
Summary: The Continuation of the FemSora universe. After receiving diligent training, Sora sets out to recover her lost strength. In her journey she discovers many things about herself, and of the hearts connected to hers.
1. The Beginning of the End

**If the worlds ended**

**Summary: The Continuation of the FemSora universe. After receiving diligent training from Phil and Hercules, Sora sets out to recover her lost strength. In her journey she discovers many things about herself, and of the hearts connected to hers. **

**Author's Note: Since this will be the final Fem-Sora fic, that I've planned so far anyway, I'm thinking of going all out and doing chapters for every world. I really want to give some in-depth scenes and have some ideas for in between canon moments. If you, my readers, want me to skip a certain world, or feel the story flow is dragging too long please let me know and I'll change things up. I did take a few liberties, changing lines here and there in a way I think would better the story. Last but not least, scene suggestions and requests are encouraged as I like to please my readers. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Young Xehanort stood atop the high and rocky pedestal that served as the Organizations new gathering site. As his companions and other selves conversed amongst each other, he let his mind wander back to his own time… and to the girl he'd left there.

**~Scala ad Caelum: The Past~ **

Two students, a young Xehanort and his best friend Eraqa, duked each other out in a friendly game that involved twenty pieces. Each piece represented either a guardian of light, or a denizen of darkness. It was a popular game amongst children their age, based off of a story that had been passed down and was retold in various fashions.

Eraqa had played the game before, knew the rules, but had been unaware of its connection until now. She shifted her next piece into play and tucked a loose strand of black hair from her face.

"You really like this game, don't you Xeha?"

"It passes the time." He told her and captured her piece, replacing it with his. "The Master says we have to give ourselves time away from practice, and this is the next best thing."

"Aren't you a sheltered boy?" She teased and placed her next move.

"I'm hardly sheltered…" With a flick of his wrist he moved his piece and shrugged the thought off. His gaze drifted up as she went silent. He watched those liquid steel eyes of hers shift across the board, gathering quick intel before making another move. Xehanort liked the elegant way her fingers danced over her pieces before she decided which one to use. She was, to his mind, the perfect depiction of a graceful keyblade wielder. Strong, yet kind, so full of light, life, and compassion. Her heart was an open book, but her mind sly and cunning. She often caught him off guard, and was full of surprises.

Their fingers brushed together briefly as he reached for his next piece. He watched her eyes snap up to him, just for a moment, her cheeks flushed and heart open.

Anyone could tell that she loved him.

"Eraqa…"

"Yes, Xeha?" Her smile came quick and sweet, and she took his hand in hers folding their fingers together. "What is it?"

She loved him…

...and he loved her.

"Do you know of the Ancient Keyblade War?"

**~End of Flashback~**

"OI!" Xigbar's loud obnoxious shout snapped him free of his thoughts. Scowling, Young Xehanort turned his head towards him. "You deaf or something kid? The meeting's over, you need to get back to work."

"You're far too impatient." He scolded and spread his hands out. " You can't rush time, because time itself is absolute. The chain of events has been set in motion, and the future is etched."

"Spare me the lecture. You may have all of eternity, but the rest of us sure don't!" Xigbar waved him off.

"I will complete my tasks, you needn't worry. This all came to pass because of the path that was laid out for me and have chosen to take. I will help to bring about the second keyblade war, and thus start a new beginning." And in that beginning will come a new world; an empty world that will be pure and untainted by evil. He closed his eyes, picturing a pair of steel grey eyes smiling up at him... A pure world, full of innocence, hope and light… just like her.

"I will wait for you there… Eraqa."

**~Yen Sid's Tower~**

Sora hadn't returned, but Master Yen Sid knew they couldn't wait for the wayward keyblade wielder. She had her own personal agenda of self discovery, and it was best to leave her to it. In the meantime he asked Riku to bring Kairi to him, for he had heard she too could wield a keyblade now.

After updating Kairi on what had happened, Master Yen Sid gave the go ahead to Mickey to reveal the secret he had kept for such a long time.

"I saw Aqua in the realm of darkness." He told them, and briefly went over their journey there in search of the Keyblade of Darkness. "That was right around the time when you found your way into realm of darkness, Riku. After we found the keyblade I knew it was time to close the doors, but we were attacked by a dark tower. You had no weapon, no means of protecting yourself, so Aqua protected you, using her keyblade to ward them off… but they were too strong. They swallowed her up and vanished through the door we used to enter." Mickey sighed and he looked back over his shoulder, imagining her in the shadow. "I keep hearing her voice in the distance. She's still fighting."

"Aqua sacrificed herself to protect me!?" Riku held his chest then whirled on Mickey. "Why did you keep it from me for so long?"

Kairi, who had been in between the two, backed away as Riku's obvious distress made the room tense. She still wasn't used to seeing him so expressive and angry.

"I'm sorry, but," Mickey looked him in the eye, his guilt apparent, but his conscience clear. " I had to respect her choice."

"What about us?" Riku held his heart, knowing Sora would also feel discouraged knowing there was a time she could have helped. "You could have given us a choice. We could have gone and helped her!"

"I know," Mickey hung his head, feeling ashamed.

"Do not be rash, Riku." Yen Sid waved his hands down. "As Mickey told you clearly in his story it was not easy getting to the realm of darkness the first time. And even if we had found a way back, regrettably none of us had the means to get Aqua back out safely." Yen Sid motioned to himself, taking the blame. "I forbade Mickey from telling you."

"Why keep it a secret?" Riku frowned.

"That much should be obvious. If not you, then certainly Sora would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue." Yen Sid said matter-of-factly, Riku couldn't find fault with that particular argument. He knew Sora would have done exactly that.

"But… now we can help Aqua." Mickey walked up and turned to Riku with determination in his eyes. "You and me, together. We'll go to the Realm of Darkness and find her."

"Yeah! Count me in!" Riku pumped his fist and had Kairi giggling. "What?"

"Who's this new Riku, and where's the old one?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Huh?" He raised a brow at the question. "New one?"

"Yeah, you sound more like Sora." She giggled again and had him laughing too.

"Should I be flattered?" He questioned but his smile warmed. "I try too hard to be the role model… It's a lot more fun just listening to my heart. Which I guess is Sora-esque."

"Well, we still like you." Kairi winked then turned a serious expression to Yen Sid. "Master, I came here because I wanted to help somehow. What can I do?"

"I have entrusted Merlin to oversee the training of our new keyblade wielders, yourself and Lea."

"Lea?" Kairi questioned wondering who this new friend was.

"He means Axel." Mickey filled in and had Kairi jumping back.

"What!?"

"It's okay, He's a regular person now, he even rescued Sora for us." Mickey reassured. "You can trust him."

Kairi looked hesitant and turned to Riku who gave a nod. She supposed if the suspicious Riku was in favor of it, she could trust him. Still she wasn't sure how to approach the guy, the last time they'd seen each other he had kidnapped her in an attempt to lure Sora out.

"Okay."

"Good, now that that's settled, it's time for us to go." Mickey waved Riku along. "Let's go find an entrance to the Realm of Darkness."

"Before you go," Yen Sid waved his hands and two cases appeared. "The Good Fairies have asked me to give you these. They are new vestments which will shield you from the darkness."

"Thank you, Master!" Both Riku and Mickey bowed in respect and picked up their cases. As they headed down the steps Riku eyed the sky, looking around.

"I'd hoped Sora would be back before we left." He sighed.

"You don't need to worry about Sora." Mickey assured. "Master Yen Sid said he could still sense her in the Realm of Sleep. He'll make sure nothing happens to her."

"That's fine, but I wonder what's taking her so long."

**~Realm of Sleep~**

Sora wasn't sure how long she spent in Traverse Town training, but she was sure of one thing.

She'd screwed up.

Not only had she failed the Mark of Mastery exam, but the bulk of her powers were gone. Her little training sessions with local Dream Eaters had proven that much to her.

"Dang it! Why is it everytime I gain strength something comes along and takes it all away? Ugh!" She flops onto her back, exasperated…. and sees a familiar figure standing over her.

"Hello there, Sora."

"Joshua! Hi!" She immediately sat up and turned to him. "I was wondering if I was going to run into you and the others while I was here."

"We're still here. Neku and his friends are currently on a mission. Thanks to you they've made significant progress and have regrouped into one world. Now that they're all together, things should run more smoothly for them."

"Glad to hear it." She wiped sweat from her chin and had Joshua giving her concerned looks. "What?"

"I was watching you for a time. I kinda got the gist of why you're here."

"Oh… well it's no big deal really." She laughs. "Happens all the time."

"Sure seems like a big deal." He waved his hand out. "Anything I can do to help? I owe you after all."

"Mmmm," her face saddened a little but she managed a smile. Shaking her head she put her arms behind her head and took her usual casual stance. "No… I need to leave pretty soon anyway. I promised Riku and our other friends I wouldn't linger too long."

"Understandable, but if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me." He touched her shoulder companionably.

"I know," She touched his hand. "It was good to see you again, Joshua."

"You too…" He stopped her before she could pull away. "Hey Sora… Are you sure there's nothing else I can help you with?"

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." She flexed her arm to prove it. "I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"I can believe it." He laughed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, at the very least let me give you this." He kissed her cheek, a little light escaping from his lips and into her. Sora blinked and flushed holding her cheek.

"W-W-What was that for?"

"Let's just say I opened up a path between our hearts. As you get stronger I'll be able to lend you some of my strength too." He smiled at her. "It'll allow you to retain some of the abilities you learned here."

"Really?" She laughed a little. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem… anything you want me to pass onto Neku and the others?"

"Just wish them good luck for me, and tell them that I hope we'll see each other again soon."

"Sure, I can do that." He waved goodbye. "Safe journey Sora."

"You too," she waved then took out her keyblade opening the portal back to the real world.

**~Yen Sid's Tower~**

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Donald shouted waving an accusing finger at Sora as she climbed the steps up. "START TALKING!"

"You were gone a long time. What were you doing?" Goofy asked, more calmly.

"Hehehe, secret" Sora held her cheek feeling too embarrassed to tell them the real reason. She opened the door to the study and called out. "I'm back! Riku… huh?" She stepped in and looked around. When she only saw Yen Sid she frowned. "Where'd everybody go?"

"The others all had important work to do." Yen Sid explained. "So I sent them on their way."

"Without saying goodbye?" Sora pouted. She had wanted to at least send Riku off.

"It's your own fault you missed them!" Donald scolded.

"It is not!" She put her hands on her hips. "I just went to say goodbye to all my friends. Is that so wrong?"

"Well next time do it faster!"

"We have matters to discuss." Yen Sid broke up the argument and had all three at attention. "In order to defeat Xehanort there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber."

Aqua, Terra, and Ven, Sora thought wondering what her task would be in this endeavor.

"The Mark of Mastery Exam was held in hopes you would acquire the power to awaken them, Sora." Yen Sid explained, and saw her determined face fall. His suspicions about her true reasons for returning to the realm of sleep were confirmed. "However, the darkness nearly took control of you, and your grasp of your new abilities leaves much to be desired."

Donald and Goofy saw the guilt and dejected look on her face, and tried to think of what to say to comfort her.

"Furthermore, Xehanort almost made you his vessel, and in the process stripped what little power you had gained by then. I imagine you've already noticed this."

Sora looked down at her shoes, hearing the lecture and words that she already belittled herself with. Knowing she had to move past her failure Sora forced a smile and crossed her arms confidently.

"No big, it happens all the time."

"Hmmmm yes," Yen Sid smiled, approving of the girl's strong will. "I have high hopes for the data Ansem the Wise provided to Riku, but our best chance at defeating Xehanort still lies with you Sora." He watched her face light up with confidence again and his own hopes raised with it. "If you trust the guidance your heart gives, I know we will find all the lost guardians of light."

"Yes sir." She touched her heart, encouaged by his words. "I won't let you down again."

"I have faith in you my dear… but first you must regain your lost strength. There is someone who recently lost his strength and regained in, a true hero whom you ought to pay a visit. Perhaps he can provide you with a clue." .

**~The Gummi Ship~**

She'd been stoked to start a new journey, but even with a clear destination in her head Sora was at a loss. She sat pouting in the pilot seat of the gummi ship. Donald and Goofy sat behind her looking concerned and impatient.

"Mmmph I know where I'm supposed to go, but how in the heck are we supposed to get there?"

"What? I thought you knew!" Donald frowned and had Sora slumping further into her seat. "Women, can't trust them to do anything."

"I heard that," Sora grumbled and sat up straight letting out an aggravated sigh. "Dang it!"

"Looks like all the old highways are closed." Goofy acknowledged. "Didn't master Yen Sid tell Sora to trust the guidance her heart gives?"

"Come on Sora, which way?" Donald questioned… and when Sora only looked puzzled he scowled at her. "Hey would you get serious?"

"Hey I'm trying, cut me some slack." She sighed and stood up trying to picture Hercules in her mind. The handsome and strong young hero with a heart of gold, the ornery and loud trainer of heroes, the sweet and sly Megara. She could see them all, see where they were, but didn't know how to connect their worlds together. "Dang it! I've got nothing."

"May your heart be your guiding key." Goofy quoted earning a questioning look from both Donald and Sora.

"What's that?" Sora questioned placing a hand on her hip.

"Master Yen Sid would always say that right before we went on any of our big adventures."

"Really?" She looked to Donald. "Ring a bell?"

"Uh uh," Donald shook his head.

"Maybe I just imagined it." Goofy scratched his head in puzzlement.

"May my heart be my guiding key…" Sora held her chin and then broke out into a grin. She raced back to the drivers seat and released her keyblade. "I've got it!"

Picturing all of them in her mind again, she reached out with her heart and pointed her blade out to the sky. As the image and connection became more clear a warp opened in front of them and the three friends jumped up in celebration.

"It's a gate!"

"Alright!" Sora took the wheel. "Olympus Colosseum here we come!"

**~Ask Briry~**

**Briry: Woot! Didn't think I'd finish it today but I did! YAY! Hope you guys like the first chapter and are anxious for the next! **

**Next Chapter: With All Your Heart**


	2. With All My Heart

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 2: With All My Heart ❤**

Sora walked the rocky path they'd descended on, her brow raised as she looked around for anything familiar. She didn't see the tall gates of the colosseum or the dark corridors of the underworld. She didn't even hear the familiar blaring trumpets that always seemed to greet them when they entered Herc's world.

"No fanfare?" Sora looked to Donald and pretended to toot through her fingers.

"Huh…" Donald strained his ears but shook his head. "Nuh uh."

"Looks like we missed the colosseum." Goofy declared straining his eyes out at the unfamiliar horizon. Still the feel of the world was the same so they couldn't be far off.

"Sora! You opened the gate." Donald waved a disapproving finger and had her flushing with embarrassment.

"Whoops, guess I was a little off, sorry."She rubbed the back of her head. "Don't worry, we'll find them." She looked around and started up the mountain path. "Let's go this way!"

"Huh? Up the mountain?!" Donald questioned looking exasperated.

"Well yeah, up IS the usual direction right?" She grinned over her shoulder at him.

"Well never hurts to have your head in the clouds."

"Exactly." She brushed her braid over her shoulder and pointed up. "Come on!" She hurried ahead, her eyes going wide as they entered a clearing with a towering statue. "Whoa…"

"Heartless!" Donald screamed, catching her attention. Sora looked up startled and saw the shadowy figures come up out of the ground like sand golems. Immediately she brought out her keyblade. Taking aim, she fired a stream of water launching it right into the face of the oncoming heartless.

"Whoa, Sora…" Goofy ran up beside her, holding his shield out for protection. "Since when can you use water magic?"

"Uh…." She rubbed the back of her head laughing. "To be honest I was going for a freeze attack… but I guess I couldn't get it cold enough."

"Well it's a good idea!" Donald exclaimed aiming a water spell of his own at another. "These heartless are made of sand, it really seems to affect them."

"Okay, water magic it is then!" Sora beamed and she slammed her blade into an oncoming enemy, then unleashed another barrage of streaming water. She had to admit the spell was fun, and handy. Still it just made it more clear that her powers were weaker than before. Her strength, her speed, her use of magic… all of it was far less impressive.

She had to find a solution to this problem… and Master Yen Sid believed Hercules may have the answer. Determined to find him she blew through the enemies quick and eyed the wall. In the dream realm she could scale them no problems but...

"_I opened up a path between our hearts. As you get stronger I'll be able to lend you some of my strength too." _

"I wonder…" Sora murmured and closed her eyes imagining Joshua, Neku, and the others in teh dream realm. She held her heart, sensing the connection there, and just followed it. She ran forward, leaped up and as if running down a path, scaled the wall.

"WHOA!" Donald looked up in amazement, "I didn't know you could do that Sora."

"Honestly…" Sora grinned as she reached the top, "Neither did I."

**~Meanwhile~**

Everything was going according to plan. Hades had spent 18 years building up his army to cause an epic coup against his brother, Zeus. With the help of the aligned stars he was able to release all of the titans at once, instead of the measly one or two like before. Their combined strength would be more than enough to catch the other gods off guard and allow him to make his move.

The only possible hitch in his plan was Zeus' sunspot offspring that had resisted death for the past 18 years through his inherited strength and the help of an annoying teenage girl and her keyblade. Thankfully he'd laid siege against Thebes with an army of heartless which would keep the hero occupied, and the annoying girl had gone off world.

Everything was in place.

"HERCULES! HEY HERCULES!"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hades visibly flinched at the sound of the name, and he sneered waving a hand in the air. "Hold the ascend boys, let's deal with the hitch first."

He turned to a cloud of smoke, descending in the direction of the voice. As he appeared he let out a long aggravated sigh.

"Okay, I know I dotted my i's, crossed my t's, zeroed the hero. So what gives? Who could possibly be trying to give me a migraine by yodeling that yutz's name?" He rubbed his temples and frowned at the lanky female keyblade wielder. "Ugh, it's just you. Oy vey."

"It's just us? Even for you that's cold?" Sora shot back placing a sassy hand on her hip.

"Remember I can always TURN UP THE HEAT!" He stepped up to her, his body bursting in flames as he stare the girl down. Immediately he noticed something… her body language, her energy, and even the little nodes in her voice seemed weaker, and far less annoying. Seemed to him that she'd lost a great deal of strength since he'd last seen her… and immediately he found his calm. "Ah you know what… I don't care. Wonder boy will be out of my hair soon enough, and so will you."

"So you're up to no good again, huh?" Sora unleashed her keyblade glaring at him.

"Hey, hey, hey what is this, Sparta? I don't have time for you, or to throw around the old fire and brimstone." He waved her off and turned his back to her. "The whole cosmos is waiting for me to, you know, conquer it." His plan was coming together once again. He didn't have to deal with the insects personally. In their current state of power he knew some of his new friends could handle them no problem.

"Where are my Titans? Show me your power!" He summoned forth the Titans from the sky, their mixed elemental strength causing an explosive mix of natural disasters that made him giddy with confidence.

Sora squeaked as the ground beneath her feet began to shake, and she looked up and around trying to find the source.

"Why do I have a sudden case of Deja Vu?"

"Wha… ACK!" Donald braced up against Sora as a rushing icy wind started to push them back. "Hold on!"

"Ah, love the breeze." Hades waved his arms around and glanced back, smirking as Sora and her friends struggled to remain on their feet. One last rushing burst of wind sent them soaring off the cliff and out into the distance.

"KYAAA!"

"QUACK!"

"YAHOOHOOEEY"

"Heh heh heh," Hades chuckled laying a hand over his eyes and watching them soar. "That sure sent them flying."

**~Thebes~**

Hercules dusted his hands off after finishing off another enemy. The town was still in shambles, and there were people that needed his help, but the danger wasn't as extreme as it was before. The worst of it was over, all that was left was to-"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Sora screamed catching his attention. Hercules whirled around catching sight of the three as they fell through the sky. Hercules leapt up, catching Sora Princess Style, but missing Goofy and Donald who luckily were caught on the hooks of a statue and hung by their clothes. "Whoa…" Sora blushed and laughed. "My hero. Glad I found yah."

"Nice of you to drop in," He sent her a charming smile.

Meg, Sora thought, with a slightly dreamy expression you're one lucky girl.

"HEY GET ME DOWN!" Donald squawked.

Hercules glanced up at Goofy and Donald with an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. Just a second." He set Sora on her feet and rescued the other two from their precarious positions. "Sora, Donald, and Goofy, it's nice to see you guys again."

"You too, and thanks again for the save." She smiled back and then took in their surroundings. "What's going on around here?"

"Take a guess," Herc said with an exasperated sigh. "Starts with an H"

"Ah," Sora placed a hand on her hip and cocked it. "I get the picture. Actually we bumped into the H-ster on the way here."

"Yeah," Goofy nodded. "He mentioned something about conquering the whole cosmos."

"All of it huh?" Herc chuckled. "Nice of him to show a little restraint." He smirked and puffed up his chest. "Don't you worry though, I'll send him flying back across the Styx."

"That's our Herc!" Sora laughed and pumped up her first and walked with him back into the city. "We'll do our best to help in any way we can."

"I appreciate that… is that the reason you're here?"

"Oh, right!" She blushed. "I almost forgot. I came here so I could ask you something." Sora turned to him. "The last time we were together, you were feeling down and out, and I was wondering how you managed to get your strength back. You know, when you jumped in to save Meg."

"Huh… that's tough." Herc rubbed his chin. "All I knew was that she was in trouble, suddenly I wanted to save her with all my heart, but it's not like I could tell you how."

"Oh man…" Sora sighed and pouted.

"What's wrong?" He knelt down so that they were at eye level.

"It's just… I lost all of my strength too, so I was hoping you'd have some kind of solution." She explained looking bummed that her hint to finding her strength was a flop. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she lifted teary eyes up to him.

"I'm sorry, Sora." He apologized, looking completely apathetic. He thought there was something different about her.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." She forced a smile and wiped a tear away.

"Awww…" Donald sighed, feeling bad for his friend. He caught a glimmer of red light in the distance, and suddenly shouted when he saw what it was. "QUACK! HEARTLESS!"

The fiery heartless rained down, causing more destruction and spreading fire throughout the city. Sora watched people run and take cover, and her instinct to fight and defend screamed at her.

"Let's talk later." Hercules got to his feet and pumped his fists.

"Right, after we deal with these guys!" Sora agreed and leapt straight into battle. She targeted two heartless with a water spell, dousing their flames and allowing her to cut through them quickly. While Goofy and Donald handled a group behind her, Sora stayed focused on sticking close to Herc and guarding his back against attacks.

As she cut through another enemy, she failed to see the attack from the side and took a fireball to the head.

"Kya! Hot! Hot!" She danced around beating the fire off her skin and choked as Donald soaks her with a water spell to put it out. She spit out water like a fountain and grunted. "Thanks Donald."

"Don't mention it." He held back a snicker at the wet look. All of them look down at a clink sound. Sora sees her dual star charm and gasps.

"Oh no!" She quickly picked it up and cradled it in her palms. She ran fingers through her hair, the length choppy and much shorter. Her eyes went hard and she flexed out her free hand clutching her stars to her chest. "THAT DOES IT!" She turned to the remaining heartless looking pissed off. " NO ONE MESSES WITH RIKU OR MY HAIR!"

The surge was short, but the build up and blast of water was much larger this time. It spread and caught the remaining bulk of fire heartless, puffing out their fire power and leaving them open for attack. She sliced through them like cake, eliminating her opponents with ease.

"Whoa…" Donald and Goofy blinked in amazement. "That was incredible, Sora."

"Yeah, nice job." Hercules agreed and took scope of her. "You okay? You got burned pretty badly."

"Other than my hair, I'm fine." She held out her charm, her expression saddening. "But Riku gave me this charm… I've had it with me since the very start of my journey and it's never been damaged before."

"Any of the magic or protection that was put into it must have been dispelled somehow. It probably happened the same time you lost all your powers." Goofy deduced and had Sora tearing up. "It's gonna be okay, Sora. I'm sure Master Yen Sid, or the good fairies can fix it for you."

"I hope so…" She clutched the stars to her chest in a praying gesture. "I've already lost most of my strength… I can't lose anymore." She spoke it aloud and earned curious looks from Goofy and Donald. They didn't know, or didn't understand that most of her power came from other people. Her connections to Riku, Kairi, and the rest of her friends is what made her strong in the first place.

"Hercules!" Megara called from the skies and turned their attentions up to the flying pegasus carrying two passengers. Meg dismounted with Phil right behind her. "You're alright!"

"Meg!" Herc ran up to her, relieved that she didn't get caught up in the disaster.

"Oof, that didn't look so fun." She commented, taking stock of the damage.

"Yeah, but thankfully our friends showed up just in the nick of time." He motioned to Sora who waved at her.

"Well, whaddya know." Meg smiled at Sora, raising a brow at the hair but held back any commentary. "Sora, Donald, Goofy, guess I owe yah a big thank you."

"Nice to see yah, rookies." Phil commented and took a few stumpy steps up to Sora and them. "What's with the downer faces?"

"It's nice to see you too, Phil." Sora put a smile back on her face for the hero trainer. "I'm glad you're all safe."

"Safe is hardly the word for it. I know for a fact there's a ton of people still in town and the fire has them trapped. Let's put you Rookies to work." He wagged a finger at her, and made her laugh and salute.

"Yes Sir!"

"Atta Girl!" He looked her up and down. "Sora… how old are you again?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked. "Um… 16, why?"

"Eh that's what I thought. Some see me again in a couple of years." He waved his hand in front of his face as if to wipe away any dark thoughts. "Come on Toots." Phil motioned Meg away from Hercules. "Let these guys handle the dangerous stuff while you and I circle the perimeter to check for anymore trouble."

"Call me that again, and I'll shove my sandal up your nose, mutton man." Meg warned but mounted Pegasus with Phil behind her.

"We'll rescue the townsfolk. Keep an eye out in the sky for anyone who might need our help." Hercules pet Pegasus along his mane and then stepped back so they could fly off again. "I'm counting on you guys."

Sora watched them fly off, and put her charm safely in her pocket for now. She tossed back her choppy locks. Her hair and personal problems could wait. For right now there were people who needed their help, and she couldn't get distracted.

"Let's go, you guys!"

_**~Meanwhile in Hallow Bastion~**_

Ienzo was glad he had reached out to the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee. He'd known Leon and the others briefly when they were children, and had explained the situation to them. After a long talk, and some info sharing, he was able to get in contact with others, including a pair called Chip and Dale who were working on cracking his Master's Code.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to assist you in your endeavors." Ienzo spoke through the communication device he'd been given. "Leon and the others are continuing restoration of the town, and I was able to upload the remaining data on the city itself to assist them. Still when they told me you'd been working on some data of my master's that was hidden inside Sora, naturally I was curious."

"We weren't sure whether to trust you, but after Axel saved Queen Minnie we've decided to give you guys the benefit of the doubt." Chip explained.

"Understandably, and I promise I won't give you cause for distrust." Ienzo assured.

"Well fresh eyes couldn't hurt. Chip and I have been working non-stop since we were given the data, but we haven't got a clue how to even begin cracking Ansem's code." Dale said with some frustration.

"My Master did like to script his work to keep it from being stolen. Still I've worked with the man before, and I understand the process to a degree. Still it's been sometime so my memory is a little vague in that area. I'll decipher what I can, but Even would've been a better candidate. Unfortunately he's disappeared."

"Well that's certainly not a good sign." Chip sighed. "Alright, we'll send you what data we have. If you can give us some kind of direction to follow, I'm sure we can work together to crack it."

"Sounds promising. Let me open up a link for us to share." He pressed some keys on the panel and looked up when teh door opened. He said Dilan and Aeleus standing at the door, both with grim faces. They shook their heads and had him sighing heavily.

"Even… where are you?"

**~The World of Darkness~**

The empty puppet seemed to float mid air, and tinged black as Vanita sunk into it. Her heart and memories melded together with the form and for the first time in years Vanita truly felt like herself again. She stood up tossing her black hair back and circling around.

"Finally, I'm me again."

"Ah, Success…" Even nodded his head in approval and turned to Saix. "With this test complete I shall begin work on the last remaining vessel needed to fill our ranks. Unfortunately this one will be a bit more difficult as my research shows that its memories and heart were falsified and stolen. I will need to conduct more research to ensure its success for the final battle."

"Not to worry, Master Xehanort has already prepared a back up plan for just such emergencies."

"You're referring to that dolt, Demyx? Xehanort must surely be desperate if he's calling in his help." Vanita snorted and placed a hand on her hip. She admired the organization cloak… not really her style, but she felt the difference in protection.

"You've no right to judge." Vexen told her with a scowl. "You may appear to be back to normal, but your heart is still incomplete. If you don't stabilize your heart then my invention will not be able to contain you."

"I know exactly what I need to become complete, but I refuse to share my heart with that girl ever again." She sneered at him, her eyes glowing bright gold through the darkness. "I'm my own person, and I will find complete my heart, MY way."

She opened the darkn cooridoor and stepped through it. Vexen sighed and shrugged it off.

"Such a vengeful wench."

"Leave her be. She may seem rageful and incompetent but it was her idea to looki nto your research for the final vessel. If she's right, and this puppet has ties to Sora, then they will be able to wield a keyblade, and give us the edge we truly need."

"Mmhmmm, are you sure you want to do this, Saix?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. I'm doing as I've been instructed, and you should do the same." He looked over his shoulder smirking. "Unless of course… you've decided NOT to join us."

"Hmmm," Vexen coolly smiled and pulled his hood up. "I know where my loyalties lie."

_**~Olympus~**_

"Someone help!" A young woman crouched atop a pillar looking down at the heartless. "Where did all these monsters come from? Hercules! Where are you!"

" Oh no!" Sora rushed down the steps with Goofy and Donald right behind her.

"Help is on the way!" Goofy called out, trying to calm her. The woman in question looked up as the three came up.

"Huh? Who are you three? Where is Hercules?" The woman said in obvious judgement. Sora stopped mid run and she could feel her temple throbbed with annoyance.

"Would she prefer we just left her up there?" She muttered.

"Now Sora…" Goofy scolded her and made Sora sigh.

"Yeah, I know. We should always help others even if they don't WANT our help." She flipped her keyblade around and slashed into the first heartless that came her way. Now that she gathered their attention, it was easy enough to pick off the heartless one by one and eliminate the danger.

Once the heartless were gone the woman climbed down, and a smile had replaced the look of judgement.

"Thank you, you're so kind."

Trying now to be smug Sora returned the smile.

"Don't mention it."

"Keep training and I know you'll be great heroes just like Hercules." She waved and ran off, not noticing Sora's look of insult.

"Keep training?" She crossed her arms and stomped her foot. "First VIncent and Patty, and now a total stranger? Is it seriously that obvious?"

"Just for you," Donald snickered and earned a glare.

"Hey!"

"I think we all have a ways to go." Goofy commented to prevent an argument. "We'll get there together."

"Yeah, you're right. We will." Sora agreed cheering up some. Even if she did need training, at least she knew she wouldn't be taking that journey alone. Donald and Goofy had her back… and somewhere out there Riku, the King, Axel, and Kairi were all doing what they could to improve and get stronger. They were all in this together.

With that positive attitude, the three heroes finished the sweep up in Thebes. They met up with Hercules, saving a small family from a crumbling building before it collapsed. Sora showed concern when Hercules wound up underneath the rubble, but let out a sigh of relief when he came out brushing off the feat and debris like it was nothing.

"Hercules!" She ran up smiling. "Thank goodness! You scared us."

"That was nothing, that's what these are for." He pumped up his muscles and had her giggling.

"Very nice, full marks." Xigbar walked out of a dark corridor clapping his hands.

"Go away!" Donald shouted.

"No Organization!" Goofy agreed and both instinctively stood in front of Sora. They wouldn't let these guys take Sora for a vessel again.

"Awww, all this altruism is giving me the warm and fuzzies." He laughed, keeping his focus on Sora. He watched her stand up straight and lift her chin. The girl continued to have moxy, and he really liked that about her. "So then, does having a heart of light come with having a real good insurance policy?"

"Insurance policy?" Sora questioned but then grit her teeth. "Would you just say what you mean!"

"Oh but I did though. No good will ever come of putting others first." He waved a hand, brushing off the very idea.

"I was able to save Meg's life because I was ready to risk my own." Hercules pointed out.

"Because you have friends in high places you mean." Xigbar corrected looking annoyed at the hero for butting in. "Tricks like that don't fly for your average joe."

"What do you know? You weren't even there. If you were, you'd admire Herc's courage." Sora shot back but Xigbar scoffed it off.

"I don't admire anyone leaping into danger if it means someone might have to save them." He turns toward her. "Ring any bells, Doll Face?"

"Tch…" Sora clicked her tongue.

"You're all just lining up to lose out." Xigbar continued turning fully to face her again. "Forcing others to take the fall with you."

"Hearts are-" Sora started to object.

"Spare me your usual party line. Yes hearts are strong when they're connected. However, if you put too much of that power into one place, some of those hearts might end up breaking." He walked towards her, Goofy and Donald ushering her back again to keep a barrier around her. "Still Sora, that doesn't mean that you should change. Find the hearts joined to yours."

"Like hell I'll listen to anything you say." She snapped back.

"As if!" He laughed and turned away again. "You don't have a choice but to follow this tasty trail of breadcrumbs. At the end, you might finally realize what destiny has in store for you. In fact your reward might be right around the corner, you're so close!"

"Wait!" She pushed away from Donald and Goofy, clenching her teeth when he vanished in the dark. "Dang it!"

"Ignore him, Sora." Goofy suggested. "Anything the organization says is just nonsense."

"You're right, but-" She lowered her head and held her chest. She couldn't help but feel that there was a hidden meaning in those words. Hearts breaking? Whose hearts?

"Sora…" Hercules placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Don't let him bother you. He's just trying to get under your skin because he thinks he can. We'll show him differently. We'll show him that our sacrifices haven't been in vain."

"Mmmm" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Herc."

"Good, now come on. There might still be people who need our help." He stepped back and lead the way out. Donald and Goofy followed closely behind, but Sora lingered looking back at the spot where Xigbar disappeared.

"What Reward?"

That was all the time Sora allotted herself to think of what Xigbar said. Once they returned to the square they took down a colossus of heartless, and saved the remaining people in Thebes. From there they journeyed up the mountain again to face Hades… but the God of the Underworld wasn't conquering the cosmos alone.

Between fighting the Heartless, and the massive Titans, it was a wonder that Sora had any energy left at all to face against Hades. Luckily they weren't alone. With them, Hercules, and the other Gods of Mt. Olympus Hades was sent back to the underworld like a three headed dog with its tail between its legs.

Climbing down the steps of Olympus, Sora watched Hercules' back, and had to stop as something occurred to her.

"Hercules… are you sure you want to leave all this behind?"

"Yeah isn't Mount Olympus your home?" Goofy agreed.

"And your family…" Donald added with a voice filled with sympathy.

Hercules turned to look at all of them, then up at the gates. It was true there was a pang in his chest from not being able to stay with his family, but…

"I can see my family anytime I want." He told them. "If I stay, I'd be separated from the person I care about most, and that life would be empty."

He heard footsteps and glanced back. He saw Megara standing at the base of the steps waiting for him, and his smile broke out big and wide.

"I finally know where I belong."

Sora watched the two lovers embrace, the feeling of warmth and light just beaming out. There was strength there… powerful and pure, and Sora finally understood what she was meant to do.

"Something to fight for with all my heart," she smiles and cocked a hip. "Guess Herc had the answer after all."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Yay another chapter done! Sorry if I rushed it a bit there at the end, but after reviewing what I wrote I realized a lot of it was copy paste to the original so I cut it out. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **_

_**Next Chapter: A New Style, A New Quest **_


	3. A New Look, A New Quest

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 3: A New Look, A New Quest**

"We're back Master." Mickey and Riku come through the door and into Yen Sid's study. They spotted Goofy and Donald right away but Sora wasn't in the room.

"Your Majesty!" The two ran up and greeted him with big smiles.

"Hey there fellas." Mickey greeted them.

"Where's Sora, hasn't she returned yet?" Riku asked with concern.

"She's been back for some time now, Riku." Yen Sid assured. "Her Donald, and Goofy just returned from their own mission. The three good fairies have Sora in there," he motioned to the connecting room. "She's asked that they see to some damages."

"Damage?! SORA!" Riku raced to the door, and before Yen Sid or anyone else could stop him he flung the doors open.

"Lovely, just lovely." Fauna clapped in approval.

"Yes, you pull off this look quite well, Sora." Merryweather explained nodding her head in appreciation as Sora pulled on the jacket of her new vestment. The fairies all made crooning sounds as she modeled it off in the mirror. The black and red ensemble was a bit boyish with its short sleeve jacket, and straps, but had enough feminine touches to bring out the lady in the tomboy. The shorts were tight showing off long legs, and had a skirt attachment that flowed and moved without being a hindrance to her athleticism.

"Thank you, I appreciate it, and the haircut." Sora giggled stroking fingers through the pixie cut. Her bangs swept to one side and the once uneven choppy spikes were evened out into a more elegant cut. They had offered to grow her hair back out, but after a long debate with herself Sora decided to keep the short hair. She considered it a symbol of growth… she was sixteen now, a young woman who was about to start a new adventure. It was time for a change.

"Our pleasure… Oh well now look who's here, dears." Flora turned to the door.

"Hmmm?" Sora turned and her eyes went bright. "Riku! You're back!" She ran to him, arms wide open and she hugged him.

"Sora… you… you're not hurt? What happened?" He pulled her back and looked her up and down for the damages. "Your hair…"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" She blushed a little and played with her bangs. "It caught fire while I was visiting Hercules. The three fairies helped me style it. I like yours too." She reached up brushing her fingers through it. "Very cool."

"Wha?" He blushed as well. "Oh, right, long story." He cleared his throat trying to hide his embarrassment. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey all hid little puffs of laughter behind their hands at the adorable sight.

"I'm glad you're back. There's uh..." her face immediately fell and she pulled something from the side pouch on her belt. "There's something I need to apologize for." She held out her hand showing the damaged hair tie. "I'm sorry, Riku. I should have handled it with more care."

"Hmmm?" He touched her hand, examining the broken pieces. "So that's the damage Master Yen Sid mentioned." He smiled warmly and closed her hand over it. "Don't worry about it, I can always make you a new one."

"I guess that's okay… but it's just that this is…" she held her closed fist to her heart. "It's the gift you gave me before we were separated. It's been with me ever since the start of our journey. Even if it's damaged, I want to keep it with me."

"Sora…" He touched the star pendant around his neck. "I can understand having sentiment in it. It's a symbol of the bond we have. Still even if we don't have it, the bond is still there."

"I know that, but-" Sora started to protest, fidgeting a little.

"There's no need for such a sad face, dear. Allow us to assist you with that." Flora nodded to her two ladies and all three waved her wands in the air. The paopu shaped trinket began to glow. The band and charms reshape, becoming refashioned into two earrings that sparkled like the stars themselves. Sora turned to the mirror, marveling at the way they winked in the light.

"Oh wow!"

"There we are. We've even placed a protection charm inside them to help keep you safe." Flora tapped her wand in her hand.

"Thank you!" Sora's face brightened again as she admired it. "I love them!" She held her ears turning to Riku. He nodded in approval.

"I'll still make you something else, but at least this way you still have them for sentiment."

"Yeah," she grinned and then walked into the room giving a spin for the others to see. "What do you guys think?"

"You look great, Sora. That new gear is really gonna come in handy." Mickey complimented.

"Now that you're ready Sora," Yen Sid motioned with his hands. "I would like to hear about your trip."

"Where exactly did you guys go?" Riku questioned.

"We went to visit Hercules in order to find a clue about restoring Sora's lost power." Goofy explained.

"Yeah, but-" Donald whispered to the King. "It was a big disappointment."

"Gee, what a shame." Mickey said with a sad expression. "…but, honestly..."

"We didn't fare any better." Riku finished for him.

"Did you guys manage to figure out where Aqua is?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, Master Yen Sid that's the reason why you fellas left." Goofy added on.

"Even a hint?"

"We know Aqua made it as far as the beach that you and I visited." He told Sora. "Unfortunately, that's where her trail ends."

"All traces of her vanish into the great abyss, beneath the realm of darkness." Mickey explained further.

"She's gone?" Donald lowered his head looking sad.

"No, I don't think so. After all," He looked to Sora again, hope and warmth in his eyes. "Sora was dragged into the abyss during the exam and I went in after her. I think if we find someone who is really close to Aqua and they make the dive, then they could reach her down there."

"I'm not even sure who's left to ask." Mickey sighed. "Venus is hidden, and Aqua is the only one who knows where. Plus no one has seen Terra in ages, Aqua was the last."

"So Aqua, she's gonna be the key to finding all three." Riku placed a pondering hand on his lips.

"Yes, their teacher, Master Eraqa would have been another possibility." Yen Sid added and his face went grim. "Had Xehanort not mercilessly struck her down."

As the room went silent, all of them considering what to do, Sora felt a stirring inside her heart. Closing her eyes she reached down to examine the feeling… and before she could stop herself, spoke with firm clarity.

"I'll save her!"

Everyone turned to Sora when she suddenly spoke. Her eyes opened and held such intensity and determination.

"Oh no you don't!" Donald waved a finger at her frowning.

"Sora, that's going to be super hard since you don't have the power of waking." Goofy added on, and Sora's serious face softened into a look of confusion and slight embarassment.

"Oh, sorry, I actually have no idea why that slipped out." She continued to hold her chest, laughing nervously at her own bold words.

"Well it was pretty convincing." Mickey smiled. When things got super serious like this, he was glad Sora was there to lighten the mood once more. It kept them all in good spirits.

"Sora," Yen Sid addressed her, and Sora turned to him at full attention. "You must focus on regaining your lost power of waking, and rebuilding your strength."

"Yes Sir, Master." She bowed.

"Hmm, Mickey, Riku, I recalled that Master Aqua journeyed to many worlds, and connected with others who could be the link we need. Let us start there."

"Good plan, sir. Riku and I will retrace her steps, and see if we can find any sort of clues, but first..." Mickey stepped up to the desk. "We got hit pretty hard in the realm of darkness. My keyblade was damaged, and the Heartless broke Riku's clean in half."

"They broke your keyblade?" Sora looked distressed at Riku.

"It's alright… Actually the three fairies just gave me an idea on how to power up a new one." He tapped the pendant around his neck. It made Sora smile.

"The two of you should rendezvous with Kairi and Lea. They are continuing their training under the tutelage of the Wizard Merlin." He waves his hand. "Also be sure to deliver these for me. Like yourselves and Sora the good fairies have also provided vestments for Kairi and Lea. Be sure that they get them."

"Yes sir! Come on, Riku."

"Right." Riku put Axel's case over his shoulder, then stepped close to Sora, flicking one of her earrings. "Stay focused, and follow your heart. It's never steered you wrong before."

"Mmmm…" She smiled and touched the pendant on his chest. "Stay safe, and I'll see you soon."

_**~The Keyblade Graveyard~**_

"We will need to continue observing Sora just in case our back up plans for the thirteenth vessel fall through. She remains the key player as her heart is the strongest of all the other contenders." Saix determined, as he spoke with the newly returned Luxord, Ansem, and Xemnas.

"I've been thinking. You recovered Vexen to complete the replica program. The recovery of Vanita has proven that the replicas work. With the initiation of Demyx, Luxiana, Larxene, and myself our numbers are already completed, aren't they?" Luxord pointed out.

"It is not set in stone." Xemnas corrected. "Vanita's condition is still unstable. Her heart remains incomplete without her sister's light and thus she seeks to strengthen her darkness in order to make her submit when the time comes."

"Also the candidates you just listed are back ups, yourself included." Saix explained with some malice. "If you prove yourselves useful that's fine, but Vexen is not a fighter and his combat skills are lackluster at best. Demyx is a coward, and may very well choose to run if his existence is compromised."

"Which is why we are seeking two other candidates, ones with strong ties to Sora." Xemnas finished.

"Why her of all people, I wonder? Xehanort said it himself, that she's just a plain and ordinary girl. Yet she's managed to defeat us at every turn." Luxord questioned. "Curious don't you think?"

"Strength of the heart is powerful." Ansem turned away from his colleagues. "The keyblade has always been a weapon that draws on that power and when hearts are connected like Sora's is to so many others, its strength can become overwhelming and unpredictable."

"Which is why we must keep a leash on the girl. If we allow her to discover the true depths of her power, then she may prove to be too great an obstacle." Saix closed out the discussion. "Now then, you all have your assignments, best make haste."

"Remind me why I'm running errands for Xigbar again?" Luxord questioned.

"He claims this item will undoubtedly benefit us in the end. Master Xehanort has given Xigbar free reign with that despite my complaints." Saix answered.

"Very well, I'll keep searching for this illusive black box. Send for me once the others have finished their responsibilities." He waved and walked through the black corridor. Xemnas and Ansem turn the opposing way into their own corridors leaving Saix alone in the desolate landscape.

In silence, Saix reflected on his actions the past few days, contemplating on what his next move was, and how to arrange his own pieces. It no longer mattered to him who won… in the end he'd fall out of grace with either side, and be forced to be alone. Still… with the power and position his friend had helped him get, he would use it to assure two things.

One, was to find his and Lea's missing friend from Radiant Garden Castle.

Two, was to mend the bond he'd helped destroy.

"Lea… I've tried to forget you and our friendship… but it would seem I've got the past far too memorized."

_**~Gummi Ship~**_

Sora admired the heart binder that Master Yen Sid had given her. She gently brushed her fingers along the glassy surface and smiled as she felt the presence of her dream eaters close to her heart. The master had said she had a gift with connecting to others, and that this would make it stronger.

"Little by little," she murmured to herself and pocketed the binder and then looked to the outside with a slight frown. Jiminy Cricket jumped onto her shoulder, he'd caught up to them at Yen Sid's tower and was now part of the crew again.

"I'm ready when you are, Sora." Jiminy smiled at her.

"I'm ready, I was just trying to figure out where we're going." Sora laughed a little.

"Okay, so where to?" Donald questioned.

"Ummmm… Well..." She scratched her cheek looking around aimlessly again.

"Oh come on, would you get serious." Donald scolded

"Give me a break, Donald!" Sora sighed, her mind racing and trying to think of where to go next. They could go back to Hercules world and keep training… but that seemed a bit redundant at this point. She could travel to a new world, but there were no open gates or lanes to explore. The best option would be to connect to a world she'd already been to… but where?

A sudden ringing tone went off and Sora blinked and looked around.

"It's coming from you, Sora." Jiminy pointed down to pouch on her hip. Sora flipped bangs out her face and pulled out a block with a display screen.

"Huh? What's this?"

"Got me, make it stop." Donald said with irritation.

"Okay, but I don't know how." She examined the phone. She never did well with technology and pressed the screen hoping it did something.

"Yay! She picked up!" Dale popped on screen and jumped for a joy a little. "Chipper! I finally got her! Yo Chip!"

"Well it's about time." Chip raced into camera view looking at Sora on the other end. Her bemused expression made him realize what exactly the hold up was.

"Chip? Dale? What's going on?" She turned the phone this way and that wondering how it worked.

"You gotta answer the phone, Sora, or we can't give you updates." Dale told her. "We've got lots and lots of stuff to tell you about."

"That's why we asked Master Yen Sid to give you this Gummi Phone we made for you. This way we can stay in contact at all times."

"It also takes pictures." Dale explained.

"Hey you finally finished it!" Jiminy jumped into view. "With this phone, we can talk to each other across worlds. I think I might even write my journal on it."

"Wow, sounds pretty hand to me." She smiled into it. "Thanks guys!"

"No problem… now then, back when you and Riku quested across the sleeping world, Ansem the Wise gave Riku some important data. We've been working our tails off trying to crack it."

"The Data has been encrypted so we've only managed to decipher some of it." The screen blinked, and another face that Sora didn't recognize popped onto screen. She eyed the older teenager with the silvery hair.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I guess we haven't spoken since the castle. My name is Ienzo." He explained, glancing over his shoulder at the stern Aeleus who refused to speak. There was some troubled water where he and Roxas were concerned, but Ienzo had faith the big guy would come around. "Sora, the reason we're here is because you and your friends defeated our nobodies thereby recompleting us. We cast off our hearts, but all of were unaware that Xemnas, or rather, Xehanort is deceiving us."

"Xemnas… you mean the organization?"

"Aww he's with them." Goofy scowled.

"Not anymore. Xemnas and Xehanort have no hold over us now." He tried to reassure. "We are just students of the heart, exactly as we were before any of this began."

"Yeah, right." Donald crossed her arms not believing him for a minute.

"Should we trust him?" She looked to Goofy.

"Hmmm… come to think of it Axel's on our side now." Goofy tapped his temple, his trust still shaky, but he had some hope that these new allies were ones they could trust. Donald wasn't as optimistic, his face scrunching up and looking dissatisfied.

Sora in the meantime continued to listen to Ienzo, listening to his words, and hearing the truth and sincerity of his heart. She offered him a soft smile.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Ienzo returned the smile and he tapped the keys on the computer in front of him.

"We found some intriguing data in the bit of code we uncovered. You see, in order to piece your memories back together, Master Ansem to a close look at your heart. What he found was that your heart doesn't belong to just you."

"It doesn't!?" Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy all looked surprised… but Sora's face remained calm and attentive.

"Gawrsh, you don't seem surprised, Sora." Goofy questioned.

"Mmmm," Sora recalled her journey in the sleeping worlds, the voices she kept hearing, the feelings of nostalgia in places she'd never been to and her final encounter with Roxas in the World that Never Was. "Honestly I suspected as much. There's another heart inside mine."

She held her heart, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"It's Roxas. I'm sure of it. She's been with me this whole time… just like Namine has been inside of Kairi."

"Hmmm, Interesting, well no one knows your heart better than you, Sora." Ienzo tapped his fingers as he pondered over that. After the other data he'd uncovered that seemed to all revolve around Sora, things were starting to coalest. "To be honest we still have a plethora of questions on our side but... the idea has merit. It's remarkable enough that the two of you were able to coexist. If you share a heart then it's no wonder Ansem the Wise took great interest in you."

After finishing the conversation Sora hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket. She stood up as her mind and heart were now set.

"The others are following Aqua's heart… so I'm going to follow Roxas' heart!" Her head lifted up and she smiled as a destination quickly came to mind. She unleashed her keyblade and pointed it at the sky.

Next stop… Twilight Town.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Yay another chapter up! I've too many ideas in my head and I'm trying to smoothe and separate all of them out. Thankfully I've got today and tomorrow off so I'll have more time to write and figure it out. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Talk of Twilight Town**_


	4. The Talk of Twilight Town

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 4: Talk of Twilight Town**

The moment Sora stepped out of the rain station and out at the pretty sunset she felt a large at her feels. Nostalgia, excitement, and just a little bit of fear lingered inside her, making her certain that this was the page they'd meant to go.

"Beautiful as ever, huh guys?"

"It sure is, ahyuk." Goofy agreed with a smile. He used his hand to block against the sun and peered out. Sora was already running for the back alley. "Hey, wait for us Sora!"

"Hurry up, then!" Sora called back grinning but stopped so Donald and Goofy could catch up. She jogged a few steps ahead admiring the familiar streets and shops with a bright smile.

"She sure seems happy." Donald noticed.

"Excited too, Sora's always ready for a little adventure… wha uh oh." Goofy paused a moment. "I just realized. We never told Master Yen Sid about what happened in Olympus. Should we go back."

"Typical Sora," Donald mused.

"Hey you forgot too," Sora turned around and walked backwards as they spoke. "You're talking about what happened with Xigbar, and that thing with Vincent right?" She turned back around as two people walked by her chatting. The number of people had increased since the last time they were there. "Hmmm no, I think they've got enough on their plate. I don't want to stress them out."

"Are you sure?" Goofy said skeptically.

"Sure, the three of us know how to handle a couple of old adversaries." She flexed and did a little twirl, liking the way the ruffled fabric spun like a skirt. The three fairies really found a good balance of athletic and feminine. She paused when the bell of the tram sounded and her smile broke out. "Oh cool! The trams are still here!" She ran up watching it glide by.

"Sora…" Donald crossed his arms. "It hasn't been that long since we've been here."

"It sure seems like it." Sora held her heart, looking around at the town. When she turned her big blues to her friends they glanced at each other knowingly.

"I think you might be feeling how Roxas feels." Goofy pointed out. "She probably misses her home."

"You think so, too?" She closed her eyes, and smiled a little. "Mmmm I ran into her in the sleeping worlds. It was like seeing into her heart for the first time. There was so much emotion, and pain."

"She was in the datascape too." Donald remembered.

"The… what?"

"The datascape…after you and Riku reunited with Kairi on the island, Donald and I helped Jiminy and the King analyze the blank journal. Roxas was there inside… it was a test to see if your data version could handle the pain that you carried inside yah."

"That… actually sounds familiar." Sora held her chin. She recalled having a dream while taking a dive into one of the sleeping worlds.

_~Flashback~_

"_I would ask if you enjoyed your little trip." Roxas, shrouded by her cloak, spoke with such disdain and callousness. "...but we both know that you've forgotten it. I bet you're feeling pretty empty." _

"_No I'm not." Sora held her chest, her face sad, but calm. "I don't remember who I met… but I do remember that I met them, and knowing that I've forgotten them… I miss them." _

"_So you hurt," Roxas laughed sourly. "I warned you. Don't you remember what I said? The hurt will drown you in darkness. You have to get rid of it… ALL of it."_

"_No, I don't. I can keep the hurt, because it reminds me of something important." Sora looked up, a tear slipping down. "It lets me know that what I've forgotten is crucial, and that hurt will stay there until the day I remember." _

_Roxas grit her teeth, her own pain and hurt swelling up. Why couldn't this girl see that she was trying to help? Didn't she know what she'd be taking on if she continued to let the hurt build up. _

"_You're a fool." She threatened standing straight and facing her down. "The darkness will take you first!" _

"_I'm sorry, but my mind's made up." She took the steps slowly eyeing the girl with determination, and without fear. "I may end up falling into darkness, but I'll carry this with me. Until the day I remember, and not a moment sooner than that. It's all that I have, it's what holds the pieces in place. I've accepted that." _

_Sora started to walk past and Roxas grit her teeth clenching her fists. _

"_You say you accept it? THIS IS NOT A GAME!" She summoned both her keyblades and stopped Sora in her tracks. Sora whirled around, facing the edge of Roxas' blade. "It's time you learned what REAL hurt feels like!" _

_~End of Flashback~_

Sora shuddered off the memory or rather dream and rubbed her arms.

"So was I ready?" She held herself closing her eyes as she recalled the own hurts of her past. "I do know hurt. Watching Riku disappear behind the door to darkness… Losing Kairi, and the keyblade. When the two of you had to walk off like that… having no one to turn to was the worst kind of hurt."

"Sora…" Donald pat her arm and looked a bit surprised when she smile at him.

"Despite that… I'm grateful. It showed me just how much you all mean to me. Carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad. Hurting is part of caring."

Donald looked back at Goofy and the two of them shared a chuckle.

"She sounds just like Data Sora."

"Well yeah, any Sora is still Sora." Goofy chuckled.

"Mmm… ah but if Roxas feels something… then that must mean we're in the right place." She looked around holding her heart. "Don't worry Roxas… I'll find you."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Riku and Mickey waved goodbye to the people of Cinderella's world. Cinderella and the Prince had been more than happy to tell of the visitor's they'd encountered there. Still there didn't seem to be a strong enough connection to Aqua to really claim victory.

"Another dead end… according to the timeline we put together, this was the first world that Aqua visited in her journey."

"Yep, we're definitely on the right track now. We should head back to Enchanted Kingdom and pick up the search from there. We can use our keyblades to guide us to the next world." Mickey agreed.

"Right…" he paused and glanced back looking up at the castle. "Sora would really like this place."

"Hmmm? You think so?"

"Yeah…" He crossed his arms smiling. "Back when we were kids she would always be reading books about far away lands, big shining castles, knights and princesses."

"Sora wanted to be a princess?" Mickey blinked in surprise.

"No," he laughed. "She wanted to be a knight. Be the hero, save the day… Sora may be a girl, but she's not the princessy type. She won't just wait around waiting to be saved. She'd rather do the saving."

Which was probably why… Riku thought and his smile fell… she was having such a hard time accepting what happened. Sora had saved him, and Kairi, and had defeated evil a number of times in the past. The Mark of Mastery exam had been important to her, because she wanted to prove to Yen Sid, and the others that she could stand up to whatever task was in front of her… but she failed.

She'd been genuinely happy for him. He knew that… but he could also see the disappointment in herself. He could see the realization in her face that she wasn't as strong as she'd made herself believe… which was stupid.

Sora was strong. It wasn't her fault that the organization had tricked them all, and had trapped her in the realm of sleep. Her heart was powerful, not just because of its connection to others, but because of how open, caring, and determined she was as a person.

He looked down at his new keyblade. He'd turned the pendant Sora had given him into a keyblade charm. It dangled from the elegantly curved hilt, shining bright with the light of Sora's love and support. The staff itself had a long reach and was decorated with shimmering silver stardust that glinted in the moonlight. The blade had a sharp tip, and whimsically curved down like a crescent moon, before jutting out on the opposite end of the staff with sharp points.

This blade was far more powerful than his previous one. He could feel the strength of his own heart blend with that of Sora's. The two of them were always stronger together, and because he knew that he forged that bond into his blade, cementing it. He knew Sora would be okay... He just hoped when the time came, she would be able to see the real strength she held inside.

"You are my strength, Sora," Riku murmured and cupped the pendant charm in his hand, stroking a thumb over it. "So long as our hearts are connected, I'll never be weak."

"Something wrong, Riku?" Mickey questioned him.

"No… I'm good" he dismissed the blade and turned to his friend with a smile. "Let's go."

_**~Back in Twilight Town~**_

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" Sora waved to the trio as they ran in her direction. "It's been ages!"

"Huh?" Hayner raised a quizzical brow. "It hasn't been that long."

"Ya see?" Donald shrugged his arms up.

"Donald, Goofy, how are yah?" Olette beamed a friendly smile at the two.

"Howdy there, Olette." Goofy waved.

"So since you guys are here, this must mean that weird stuff is going down again." Pence wondered aloud.

"Are you kidding, Pence?" Hayner waved his arms around. "Since when have we ever seen a tornado of shadowy blobs before? This is more than weird, it's unprecedented!"

Sora giggled and placed a hand on her hip.

"Glad to see you guys haven't changed."

"Of course not… but I see you've made some changes." He flicked bangs out of her face making her blush at the close contact. "Nice hair. It suits you."

"Uh, thanks I guess…" she tugged on the bangs laughing. Before Riku had confessed she'd been oblivious to other boys flirtations… but now she was fully aware and it made her nervous. She took a step back and put her hands confidently on her hips. "So I take it that's the first time you've seen that tornado thing?"

"Yeah, the figures before were bright white. Things guys are definitely new." Pence concurred.

"Whatever is going on, you three wouldn't be here without a good reason." Olette added.

"Oh, well actually, we're here looking for Roxas."

"Roxas?" Hayner rubbed his chin. "That's funny… I don't know any Roxas, but the name does sound familiar."

"Maybe we bumped into her somewhere." Pence theorized.

"Uh, well that's one way to put it." Donald thought with a wince.

"Actually she might have been friends with another version of yah." Goofy reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he'd saved of the Twilight gang in front of the Old Mansion. Roxas leaned into Hayner, her smile big and eyes bright.

"Oh yeah, the other twilight town!" Olette pulled out her version of the picture setting them side by side.

"It's kinda like those spot the difference puzzles, only really easy."

"Wait a minute!" Hayner held up a hand pointing to Roxas. "Now I know I've seen this girl before. Hmmm… but where?"

"Huh... oh wait I know!" Pence bopped his fist into his palm. "Don't you remember that one girl… you know the shy one we met just as Summer Vacation started. She beat your grandstand record and we invited her out for ice cream."

"Oh yeah!" Hayner slapped a hand on Pence's shoulder. "I remember now! We never got her name, but that's definitely her!"

"I can't believe we all just forgot. It actually didn't happen all that long ago." Olette admitted. "We used to see her every once in awhile in town… but she would always be with these other people."

"Yeah, but she never stayed long. She and the other two who were always with her just seemed to vanish. If Roxas is from the other Twilight Town, that would definitely explain why she kept disappearing." Pence rubbed his chin looking at the picture again. "I guess she must be friends with us in the other Twilight Town."

"Sora," Hayner's eyes glazed over as the memory of Roxas' smile and laughter came into mind. It was funny… he hadn't given her any thought up until this point. Now knowing who she was, that she was lost somewhere, and possibly in trouble? There was no way he could ignore it. "Let us help you track her down." Hayner insisted.

"Really?" Sora's eyes brightened.

"Yeah," His face softened as he admired the photograph again. "From what I remember, she seems like a pretty cool girl."

"Yeah, she is." Sora smiled, happy that the trio were finding their connection with Roxas again.

"Great, then let's go ask around town. If us and alternate us knew Roxas, then more than likely others will too." He waved the picture. "We'll show the picture around to other people, see what they say."

"Sora, you should go to the place in the photo. It's the old mansion. The rest of us will cover places here in town." Olette suggested.

"Sounds great." Sora agreed.

After a brief photo session, Sora wandered around, catching the few areas in town that were different. She eyed the bistro that seemed to be bustling with customers in the early evening. She took a big whiff and her stomach rumbled.

"We definitely have to get something to eat later."

"No complaints here, ahyuk." Goofy chuckled.

"Uh oh…" Sora jogged to the far wall of town and placed a hand on it. "The shortcut is gone. I guess we have to go around." She browsed around, asking a few people for directions. He wrinkled her nose when they went to the underground tunnell connected to the sewers.

"Ick, do we have to go that way." Donald complained holding his nose.

"Fraid so, Donald." She made a face jumping down into the muck. "Ewww…. Let's make this fast."

They sped through the tunnell, taking out a few heartless that lingered around. When they finally came up for air again Sora let out a long sigh of relief and breathed in teh fresh air of the forest.

"Much better!"

"Yeah… WHACK!" Donald squawked when an apple landed on his head. "Hey! Who threw that?" He rubbed his head and looked around. Heartless danced along the treetops surrounding what looked to be a small rat clinging to a branch.

"Oh no! We've got to help that poor little guy!" Sora unleashed her keyblade and flow motioned up into the trees, swinging on the branches and knocking down the group of heartless that surrounded the poor creature.

Once on the ground, she and her friends made quick work of the mischievous monkeys. The ground was littered with the fruits and herbs that the heartless had tossed around, but Sora ignored it making sure the rat was safe.

"You alright?" She knelt down smiling at him. "That sure must have been scary for you."

The little rat, known to his friends as Remy, blinked his eyes at her soft and affectionate smile. This human was a lot more gentle and open then others he had met. He lifted his head, returning the warm smile. Though he couldn't speak to her, he tried to convey his thanks through expression.

"So what were you planning on doing with all this fruit?" Sora asked, curiously. She raised a brow when he started to make elaborate gestures, fanning his hand out and making chopping motions. "Uh… okay…" she laughed. "Well at least you're safe now. Be careful going home, okay?"

She stood up and started to walk away. Remy held out a paw, glancing back at the scattered fruit. It would take him ages to collect all of it again. He needed help. He rushed after Sora, scrambling up her back, making her squeal in surprise. He plopped onto her head gripping two fist fulls of hair in his hand and making her turn around.

"Whoa, what?!" Sora stumbled a little as she tried to gain control of her body. She bent forward, picking up an apple and stared at it in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Looky!" Thoroughly amused Goofy motioned to Remy. "That little feller's parked on your head."

"Sora you've been hijacked." Donald hissed out a laugh.

"It's not fun-WHOA!" She squeaked as she was forced to bend over and pick up an orange now. "Okay, okay, I get it. Let me do it myself, okay?" She felt her body relax, Remy climbed off her head and onto her shoulder and she gave him an amused smile. "You want me to collect the fruit, right?"

Remy nodded and Sora sighed, setting him back on her shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I guess this won't take long." She gathered up the rest of the fruit, putting them in a little pile under the tree he'd been in. "There you go." She held out her hand so he could scamper onto it and she set him down gently. "I'm not sure what you're gonna do with all of this… but at least now it's all in one place for yah."

Remy nodded his head and gave her a little bow of appreciation. Sora laughed and tapped his nose.

"Okay, we have to get going. Bye now." She stood up and waved. Remy watched them leave, his facial expression falling as he looked between the girl and his pile of fruit. He wished he could have thanked her more properly…

...and was suddenly struck by an idea. Racing back towards town he went through the small holes in the wall, bypassing all the bustle to find his partner.

"Well now there you are little chef." Scrooge McDuck sighed with relief. "I was getting worried about ye. Did yah find the ingredients yah needed?"

"Yeah I did," He spoke to him. Mr. McDuck was the only non-rat in Twilight Town who could understand him. "Actually I want to make what's called a Tarte-aux-Fruit… Three young heroes rescued me from those shadow creatures, and helped me pick up my fruit. I want to give it to them as a thank you for their kindness."

"Hmmm? Three heroes you say… well now how can I say no to that? Let me get one of my workers to pick up the ingredients for ye, and we'll get started." He tipped off his hat and let Remy crawl underneath. He couldn't wait to meet these young heroes, and give his own appreciation.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**I couldn't resist including Remy. Ratatouille is such a great movie and Remy as a character is just so cute! Hoped you liked the other little bits I added and are looking forward to more. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Unlikely Love Triangle**_


	5. The Unlikely Love Triangle

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 5: The Unlikely Love Triangle**

_**~Twilight Town~ **_

Sora finished gathering the last few ingredients that they needed for Little Chef. Who would have thought that the little guy they'd saved in the forest would turn out to be the head chef at Uncle Scrooge's new Bistro in Twilight Town? The little cake, or the Tarte Aux Fruit, he'd made before had been delicious and she looked forward to tasting more of what Little Chef had to offer.

She needed a good meal after all that had happened. First the incident with the heartless… then coming up to the haunted mansion and very nearly having a heart attack when Hayner Pence and Olette had shown up suddenly. Then there was that long and complicated phone call from Ienzo where he and Pence did their computer stuff. Sora knew what they were doing was important and would ultimately help Roxas in the end, but her knowledge of computers and other techno gadget thingys was very limited.

To top it all off, just as she exited the mansion, they were ambushed by Ansem and Xemnas.

"_Roxas should never have existed in the first place. What you seek is impossible." _

"_Roxas DOES exist! Her heart is inside of my heart!" _

"_And in the unlikely event you did manage to separate the two, just where would you put her?"_

Sora paused her walk, Donald and Goofy stepping up behind her and looking concerned.

"Sora?" Donald walked up beside her, looking at her serious and sad face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just thinking." She turned a smile on to face him. "Don't mind me."

"_Nothing would please us more than Roxas' return, of course." _

"_You wish! She'll never answer to you guys again!" _

"_Still so blind. A nobody is what's left behind when one gives their heart to darkness. There is only one way for you to bring Roxas back, and that is for you to give up your heart." _

"So be it…" Sora let out a long deep breath and held her chest. "If all my heart is what it takes… then all my heart it is,"

**~Elsewhere~**

In the scenic atmosphere of a place that defied time and space, Kairi sat alone in front of a gorgeous sunset. In her hand she held a notebook and wrote down her thoughts and feelings. Before she knew it, she was inscribing a letter to her best friend, and the persons he missed the most.

_Dear Sora, _

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. Did Master Yen Sid tell you? I'm training to become a keyblade wielder like you. I've decided I'm not going to wait around anymore while you and Riku go on your adventures. I want to get out there and do my part to help. _

_I'm not alone, since Axel or rather "Lea" is here with me. He is training just as hard as I am, and we're making great progress. The Wizard Merlin has used his magic to bring us to a place where time doesn't matter. This means we can train for as long as we need in order to be ready for the final fight. _

_The training itself is hard work, but having Lea here helps. He's really sorry for the trouble he's caused. I told him it was fine, but he won't stop apologizing. There's times where he'll just stare at me, and when I ask him what's wrong, he'll say he's trying to remember something he forgot and that looking at me helps. It's kinda strange, and a bit embarrassing._

_I know Lea is in love with Roxas. He talks about her all the time, and he's determined to find her again. When he does, though, there's this tightness in my chest. I wasn't sure what it was at first… but I finally figured it out. _

_I think… I'm lonely. _

_Your friendship means the world to me, and I know that we'll always be close… but I kinda wish that I had someone who felt the way about me the way Lea feels about Roxas. I wish there was someone who would fight for me, the way you and Riku fight for each other. There's a bond there, one that's irreplaceable. _

_I know I'll find it someday… my special someone. _

Kairi stopped writing and she held her flushed cheeks and sighing. Even if it was just a letter, getting those words out were embarrassing. Admitting to them in the first place was scary… but if there was one thing that Sora and Riku taught her it was to never let fear get in the way. Picking up her pen again she continued to write.

_Sora… your journey is all about helping people. Some you've never met before, and some like Lea whom you have. They're all counting on you. It won't be easy, but I hope you'll remain the happy and cheerful Sora I know. There's not a single heart your smile can't reach. _

_With that said… I'll wish you the best and hope to see you soon. _

_Best of luck, _

_Kairi. _

As she finish, the sound of footsteps caught kairi's attention. She lifted her head up as Lea came walking up the path and she shot him a bright smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Lea waved at her and took a seat on the rock beside her. "You writing a letter?"

"Yeah." She folded it to her chest, preventing him from reading it.

"To Sora?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Hmmm technically yes, but I won't send it. It's more for me." Kairi explained tapping her pen to her cheek.

"Have Merlin deliver it for you." He offered but she shook her head.

"It's okay… I just like talking to Sora, even if it's just on paper." She held the notebook to her chest again. "She's always been the person I go to when I need someone to listen."

"I get that… Roxas was like that for me. No matter what was going on, she was always there to listen when I needed someone to talk to."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"Mmm," he nodded and folded his hands together, his eyes meeting hers. He scowled a bit letting himself stare a little while, trying to find an explanation for this… gap… he felt. "There's parts of myself that are missing. I know Roxas will fill most of it but… When I look at you... I can't help but feel there's another piece I'm missing."

Kairi flushed and tucked hair behind her ear. She wasn't sure how to respond to that comment. Axel let himself stare a bit longer then shook it off when he remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I asked Merlin to pick these up." He reached into his pouch and pulled out two ice creams. "Here."

"Ice cream? Really?" Kairi laughed and accepted the frozen treat.

"Yeah? Why not? I mean we both were able to summon keyblades. We've gotta celebrate."

Kairi laughed and she watched his face soften and look out at the Sunset. There was a dreamy expression in his eyes that made her heart sigh a little. Deciding she needed to change the mood she waved her ice cream like her keyblade.

"So tomorrow, you and me in the ring, are you ready?"

"Of course," a smile spread on Axel's lips. The kid sure was cute when she was fired up. It definitely reminded him of someone.

"Don't hold back, Lea, promise?"

Axel turned his head, and his eyes widened as the face he saw wasn't Kairi, but the shadow of a dark haired girl. Something shook inside him and he dropped his ice cream to the floor. Tears spilled out of his eyes and he quickly covered it up by holding his face.

"Lea, you're crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… nothing… just the damn sun in my eyes." He sniffed back the tears and wondered what was causing this painful ache in his chest. The gap, he realized, had filled for just a second and then emptied him out again. The face he'd caught a glimpse he could no longer bring to memory and it made the ache worse. He stood up, not wanting to upset Kairi any further. "I'm gonna go, sorry."

"Okay, but stop apologizing."

"Heh…" he looked down at her and offered a warm smile. "fine, but on one condition." He held up his finger. "Call me Axel from now on." he used that finger and tapped it to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

_**~Radiant Garden~**_

Mickey and Riku met up with Merlin, and the Restoration Committee. More and more the town was looking back to the way Mickey remembered it. Even the courtyard looking beautiful with its gorgeous flowering beds and spitting fountains.

"We made contact with the surviving members of the organization." Leon informed them. "A guy named Ienzo is overseeing the data you brought back, and is working together with Chip and Dale to crack the code."

"That's good to hear. Have they found anything yet?"

"You'll have to ask him that, but I can tell you the guy's good. All the old encrypted files we were unable to access he was able to crack open. The restoration went into overdrive after that and things are returning back to normal here."

"If this Aqua person you guys are looking for came here, Ienzo and the other guys in the castle would be your best bets. They've been around the longest and know the town the best." Yuffie suggested.

"We'll do that, thanks." Riku bowed and both her and Mickey headed for the castle. After getting updates from Ienzo about Sora and the Roxas project, the castle guard Dilan, formerly known as Xaldin, informed them about the last time he had seen the young keyblade wielder, and the reports of a silver haired man lying unconscious in the square soon after.

"A silver haired man… Dilan can you show us where exactly you found him?" Riku inquired.

"Of course, please follow me." Dilan took the lead. While they walked, Roxas was in deep thought over what they'd learned. They journeyed to many worlds following Aqua's trail, but it had left them with no clear links to her. She never seemed to stay any longer than what was needed and the people who did know her and only met her briefly.

The same could be said for the other keyblade wielders. It turned out the three of them had all gone to the same worlds but in a different time frame. Venus had given the most lasting impression to the worlds they'd visited, but even her presence wasn't very well known. Riku could vouch that he and Mickey were similar in that regard.

...but not Sora.

Sora had a way of connecting to people's hearts even with the smallest of meetings. Ansem the Wise had been right about that. Sora's smile, her joy, and her ability to bring light to every world she visited, was a testament to the strength and love in her heart for other people.

Sora's declaration in the study held more weight now that Riku thought about it. Even if Sora didn't have the power of waking, she was the best link they all had in connecting with the keyblade wielders of the past.

Even so, Riku was still determined to do his part. He was a keyblade wielder too, and HE had the power of waking. It was up to him and Mickey to save Aqua, and save her they would.

"So here's the place." Mickey stood staring at the mosaic stone that had been freshly restored. The fine details showed how much hard work Leon and the others had put into reestablishing their home.

"The place where Aqua fell into the realm of darkness… after she dove in to save Terra." Riku tried to picture it… but couldn't quite collect the image of the two in his mind.

"Yeah, she said he was acting strange."

"Strange, how?"

"She sensed darkness in him… after which they got into a huge fight." Mickey told him looking grim.

"Ah, I see… and in the aftermath the two of them disappeared. Then not too much later a stranger with white hair appeared here in the courtyard."

They connected the dots… figuring out quickly that Xehanort had possessed Terra's body, and after his fight with Aqua had secretly begun his plans for collecting the seven princesses of heart, and forming the organization thirteen.

"...Terra, Master Xehanort was using Terra."

"Yep, remember what he said at the end of the Mark of Mastery exam? He said that Sora and another on our list was on his side. He was talking about Terra."

"Okay, but master Xehanort is an old man again now. So where did Terra's body go?"

"Hmmm…" Mickey contemplated that, but then gasped. "It's because the Organization is collecting vessels. He claimed to have two of the seven lights on his side. We got Sora back, but Terra must still be on the organization's side."

"If that's true, then we should warn Sora." Riku concluded. "If anyone is going to run into him, it'll be her, Donald, and Goofy. We can't have them mistaking him for an ally."

"Good idea. We should also let Master Yen Sid know, and Merlin too."

"Yeah, let's go."

_**~The Kingdom of Corona~**_

Sora lay out the blanket across the soft bed of grass, her smile bright and happy. The beautiful picturesque surroundings were the ideal place to devour all the delicious food that little Chef had packed for them.

"Hey Donald! Help me straighten the blanket out would yah?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Donald scrambled for the edge of the blanket and did his best to stretch it out. Sora knelt over the soft fabric and opened up the basket with the food inside. "Why do you think we came here?"

"Got me… but we can stress about it later." She smiled as Goofy brought over a bouquet of wild flowers and set them down beside the basket. She picked them up and started to weave together a crown before setting it atop his head "We should enjoy the peace and quiet while we have it."

"Fine by me." He smiled and adjusted the crown. He reached for a pastry and held it up ready to devour it. "So long as there's no heartless." He opened his mouth, but went face first into it as someone leapt from the rocks above them and knocked him over.

"AHHHHHH!" Flynn Ryder landed atop Donald. He scrambled to his feet and scattered food as he ducked and dodged arrows flying in his direction. "Make way! Make Way!"

"Hey!" Sora held up her hands as cream and sake splattered all over and she looked up in the direction of the attacks. The familiar shadowy faces made her sigh in aggravation. "Damn it, you just had to go and mention them didn't you?"

Sora stood atop the ruined picnic and set free her keyblade.

"There goes our picnic…" Goofy said standing up, shield at the ready.

"Hey! I didn't do it!" Donald shook the food off his face, his crown of flowers broken and tilting off his head. Grumbling to himself he brought forth his staff and faced the heartless.

Behind them Flynn Ryder peaked around a nearby tree. He saw the small group facing down the horde of monsters without fear, and took a long sigh of relief.

"Say, since you three seem to know what you're doing, mind if I leave this one to you."

"Yeah sure," Sora looked back at the young man. "Go on, skedaddle."

"You have my thanks, miss." Flynn sighed heavily. "The horse was enough, I don't need any monsters on my trail."

"The WHAT was enough?" Donald glanced back at him, looking suspicious.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, the name's Flynn, Flynn Ryder." he pointed towards the monsters. "Oh watch out, they look mad!" Flynn waited for the young heroes backs to be turned, then slowly made a break for it. No way was he going to get entangled in a fight he had no chance of winning.

Sora cut through two heartless immediately as they leapt at her. She did a quick dodge roll out of the way, her nose twitching at the heavy amounts of pollen in the air. She had a vicious urge to sneeze, but held it back, keeping her attention on the fight. Beside her Goofy spun his shield out taking out two more, and Donald let loose a huge water attack that sprinkled the air with droplets. Not wanting to be left out of the action she cartwheeled through a patch of flowers and set lose her newest spell, an air attack that spun and gathered all her enemies together. In a quick combo move she cut down the last of their opponents and let out a sigh of relief, then sneezed.

"ACHOO! Ugh, allergies." She sniffed and pulled a tissue from her bag blowing into it. She looked around for the young man from before and frowned. "Where'd Flynn go?"

"He skedaddled." Donald informed.

"If the heartless are around he might still be in danger." She gave a long sorrowful look at their ruined picnic but then turned to the task at hand. "Let's go find him."

"Right. I think I saw him go that a way." Goofy pointed towards the edge of the clearing.

"Huh… but isn't that way just a dead end?"

"Yeah, that is puzzling." Goofy scratched his temple.

"Wel did he or didn't he?" Donald crossed his arms looking flummoxed.

"I don't know, but we'd better investigate." Sora decided and walked through the brush and towards the far wall. Upon closer inspection there was no sign of Flynn. The tall walls of rock were too steep and too high to climb, so it was unlikely he came this way.

"Huh, that's strange…" Sora turned her back to the long stream of vines growing on the side of the mountain. "Oh well, at least he got away safe, right? WHOA!"

Sora flopped onto her back falling right through the vines. She rubbed the back of her head which had hit solid rock and she sat up slowly glancing around. At the sight of the cave her excitement piqued.

"Hey! This way guys! I found a secret passage!" She poked her head through the vines grinning at them. "Come on, hurry!" She ran back in and took a few jogging steps inside. She admired the beautiful structure of it, the bits and pieces of sunlight leaking through the holes of the mountain. The air was thick with mystery and it made Sora's limbs tremble with excitement.

Increasing her speed she rushed to the other end, and her heart did a quick pitty pat as they came out the other end. The hidden valley was one of the most beautiful things Sora had ever seen. The single column tower was so romantic, and was surrounded by a majestic scenery suc as a slow running stream and a misty waterfall.

Something was here, Sora thought as she took a few more steps forward into the clearing. She felt a powerful tug at her heart when she looked upon the tower. Something or someone there was waiting for them… and she couldn't wait to find out what it was.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Another chapter done! The chapters themselves will more than likely get longer from here because I want to include as much content as possible. Guess it really all depends on how much of the story I feel is relevant. Either way Kingdom of Corona is my favorite world in KH3 and I'm uber excited to get started. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Lost Princess**_


	6. The Lost Princess, pt 1

**If Our Hearts Unite **

**Chapter 6: The Lost Princess, part 1**

"So… let me get this straight." Flynn, tied up by a strange girl with abnormally long hair, wondered if his day could get any weirder. Things had started off good, getting away with an expensive looking crown, escaping guards left and right with little fuss… then all of a sudden he was attacked by monsters, stumbled onto a weirdly dressed group with magic swords that looked like keys, and now he was being tied down by miles of blonde hair. "I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and then you give me back my satchel?"

"I promise… and when I promise something, I never ever break that promise… EVER." The girl in question, Rapunzel, stared him down. This Flynn Ryder was her only chance at getting her dream of seeing these lanterns in person. She wasn't about to let this opportunity slip away.

Stuck between a rock and hard place Flynn mulled over his options. He couldn't let Blondie find the crown, but the kingdom had a warrant out for him, plus there was that horse and hordes of monsters…

...and the weirdly dressed fighters! He could use them to help him out of any scuffles. Now there was a plan!

"Alright you have a deal...but on one condition! My sidekicks have to come along."

**~Outside~**

"This place is so beautiful." Sora picked up a stray flower and twirled it between her fingers. Curious, she wandered towards the river dipping her fingers in the cool water and taking a much needed sip. From her crouched position she looked up at the tower admiring its romantic structure… and saw Flynn climbing down from its top window.

"Flynn!" She got to her feet and started to jog over. She paused briefly as Rapunzel cascaded down from her long hair and proceeded to jog and awe at everything around her.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!"

"Hey guys," Flynn pat Sora's back hard. "You're here just in time."

"Ooof! We are?" She rubbed her shoulder with a raised brow then looked back at Rapunzel. "Who's that?"

"That would be Rapunzel. Something tells me this might be her first time outdoors. Better give her a few minutes to get used to it."

"First time ever?" Sora blinked wide-eyed, watching Rapunzel run around in pure joy. She ran off ahead, leading the group back out into the forest where she proceeded to ramble to herself in a comedic and concerning way.

"I can't believe I did this, I can't believe I did this, I can't believe I did this!"

"Geez," Sora got out of the way as Rapunzel rushed by, her long trail of blonde hair kicked up like strewn gold. She went from one side of the forest to the other, all the while having moments of pure joy, and utter heartbreak."Is she gonna be okay?"

"Probably not…" Flynn shrugged as the two of them lounged against a tree watching Rapunzel spin around it Tarzan style, then proceeded to curl up and cry like a baby. "I can't help but notice you're a little at war with yourself."

"A little more than a little…" Goofy said with concern.

"More like a lot." Donald agreed.

"Yeah," filled with sympathy Sora crouched down and touched her shoulder companionably. "You gonna be okay?"

Rapunzel tensed up at the touch and she jerked to her feet holding her frying pan out defensively. Sora blinked as she stared down the black kitchenware.

"Stop right there! Who are you?"

"I told you before..." To the rescue Flynn gently poked the pan away from Sora and got between them. "...they're my sidekicks."

"Sidekicks?" Sora puffed her cheeks out and got to her feet. She put disapproving hands on her hips. "Excuse me?!"

"Now now, my dear, don't be shy," Flynn patted her head and pulled her up by his side. "Introduce yourself to our new friend."

"Hmmmm?" She raised her brow still frowning but then looked to Rapunzel with a soft and friendly smile. "Hi, my name is Sora."

Donald and Goofy took a couple of steps forward in order to introduce themselves properly as well.

"I'm Donald!"

"I'm Goofy, it's a pleasure, ma'am."

"Sora… Donald… and Goofy," calm and relaxed again Rapunzel lowered her frying pan and smiled in return. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Rapunzel."

"Yep, my sidekicks, OOF! OW! What was that for?" Flynn glared down at Sora who elbowed him hard in the ribs. He flinched a little when Sora snagged the front of his shirt and glared at him in the eyes.

"Since when did I become your sidekick?"

"Easy… okay look…" Flynn bowed in closer whispering. "She really wants to see the lantern show tomorrow night. Now I'm a nice guy so I've decided to help her, but those monsters might show up again."

Ah, Sora's expression softened a little, so that's what this was about.

"I can get her to the kingdom, but you three are clearly more cut out for combat."

"Well when you put it like that…" Sora grinned, Goofy and Donald chuckling in the background.

"You two sure are close…" Rapunzel giggled, watching the friendly exchange. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but their interactions were something she'd always craved with other people. "You must be fond of each other."

"Huh?" Both Flynn and Sora turned their attention to her, then back to each other. They then realized how close they were and immediately shoved away from each other.

"No! No, no, no way! I happen to have a boyfriend!" Sora blushed bright red.

"Yeah, she's like a kid sister to me!" Flynn demonstrated leaning his elbow atop Sora's head.

"Ow! Yeah, that…" Sora grunted looking up annoyed at Flynn for a bit before smiling. "Don't worry, Rapunzel. We'll get you to the Kingdom safely. Just leave it to us."

"It's a done deal," Flynn patted Sora's back and then motioned for Rapunzel to walk with him. "Shall we?" Sora and her crew lingered behind as Rapunzel and Flynn took point..

"Rapunzel sure is interesting." Donald spoke.

"Yeah, her heart is pulling her all kinds of ways." Goofy agreed.

"The outside world must seem so big and scary…" Sora said aloud, immediately relating to Rapunzel's situation…"When I lost my world, and then my friends, I was tossed into a world I had no knowledge about, or people I knew. It was both exciting… and really frightening."

"Sora…" Donald rubbed her arm and she smiled down at him.

"It's okay Donald… I was lucky, really. You and Goofy came along just when I needed you." She crouched down and hugged him. "The rest has been unforgettable."

"Awww!" Donald hugged her back, feeling left out Goofy engulfed them both in his arms in a group hug.

"Hey! Sidekicks! Try and keep up will yah!" Flynn called back to them.

"OH! Sorry! We're coming!" Sora broke free and sprinted forward, her skirt flowing up as a cool breeze rushed by. Donald and Goofy watched her join Flynn and Rapunzel at the head, and they both looked at each other.

"All for one," Goofy started.

"...and one for all!" Donald finished and the two of them jogged up to join the bulk of the group.

**~Meanwhile~**

Luxiana didn't think there could ever be a world that was more beautiful than her own… but the Kingdom of Corona was such an enriched and lush land, that it was hard not to admire it. Gorgeous blue waters, thick green forests, and fields upon fields of flowers were just snippets of what made up this piece of artwork come alive.

It was just a pity that she no longer had a heart that could enjoy it.

When she'd first became a nobody she'd done it of her own free will… falling for the seductive words of a man she didn't know, who made promises of unravelling the mysterious blanks in her memory. When it became clear to her that he had no intention of giving her what she wanted, she rebelled, and formed an alliance with people she thought she could trust… but was disappointed once again. After she became recompleted, Luxiana had been content to just stay as she was in her little cottage, tending her gardens, and living peacefully.

...but Xehanort had other plans.

Once again she'd been torn heart from body, and forced to become a husk for a selfish and conniving old man. She didn't know why the old fool had decided to use her again, especially after she and Larxene had rebelled once against him. This time, however, he made it clear that neither she nor Larxene could go against him. This time the battle for Kingdom Hearts would be for keeps, and any who stood against him wouldn't live to see the outcome.

Frankly, Luxiana didn't care who won. Whatever the outcome she would be on the losing side. If the guardians won, her nobody would be destroyed, any chance of finding out more about her past would go up in smoke, and she would once again be humiliated by a group of children. If the darkness won she would become a puppet husk for Xehanort to control and the worlds would be wiped away. Either way, the outcome sucked, and she knew full well Larxene shared her sympathies.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to piece together the puzzle of her past, find out the truth about her history, and the loved ones she'd forgotten. The longer she stayed in this form, the more she forgot about what her life had been like, and the things that had once brought her joy.

"Luxiana…" Xigbar spoke as he walked through the dark corridor and behind the lovely young woman. He took the time to stop and admire the picture she made. Her tall and willowy silhouette stood out atop a cliff overlooking the gorgeous plains and meadows of Corona. Her soft pink hair came down in lovely waves that billowed in the wind, and framed a face that was aristocratic and demure. Xigbar thought she looked very much like the roses she so coveted. "Did you find our light?"

"Yes, but there are things here that threaten to dull its shine, so I'm keeping an eye on it for the time being." She informed, and flipped the loose strands of her hair behind her shoulder. "You can tell Xehanort I'm following his instructions and taking my responsibilities seriously… unlike you."

"Oooh, ouch, the rose is showing her thorns." He teased and snagged the ends of her hair bringing it up to his lips. "Come on, smile a little. You're too pretty to be frowning like that all the time."

"I'm a nobody, why should I smile when there's no heart in which to pull joy from?" She turned her sharp gaze back at him. Xigbar released the stands of her hair then took her chin in his hand.

"It's only temporary, rosebud. You'll soon feel again, and when you do…"

"I'll finally be able to act upon my distaste and malice for you?" She jerked her head away. "Get lost, Xigbar. I'm busy." She walked away from him, stepping into her own corridor. Xigbar stretched his fingers a little then looked down at his hand smirking.

"Hmmph, as if."

**~Sora & Rapunzel~**

"Hey!" Sora laughed as Rapunzel splashed her in the water. Enjoying the game she chased her around the spring. Flynn lounged on a grassy hill enjoying the sight of two pretty girls laughing and playing, while Donald and Goofy lingered nearby, collecting ingredients that they would send to Uncle Scrooge and Little Chef.

"Alright you asked for it Rapunzel!" Sora took out her keyblade and with a quick flick of her blade she kicked up water and mist. Rapunzel laughed from getting wet but then turned her bright eyes up to the sky where the sprinkles of droplets formed a rainbow in the sky.

"Wow… it's so beautiful! I just knew the outside world would be full of wondrous things."

"It is," Sora agreed and let her blade disappear. She waded through the water to her. "There are scary things out here, but the beautiful and wondrous things you can experience more than makes up for it."

"Mmmmm, I can see that. I did get a little scared at first when we went up against those monsters… but I'm not going to let a little fear stop me from achieving my dream."

"Good for you!" Sora held out her hand to help Rapunzel out of the water.

"Thanks… hey Sora, what's your dream?"

"Hmmm? My dream?" Sora blinked at the sudden question.

"Yeah, you must have at least one, right?" Flynn queued in and put in his own two scents. "My dream is to have my own castle someday, and blondie's here is to see the floating lanterns… what's your dream?"

"Hmmm, well..." Sora held her chin giving it some serious thought. When she was younger her dream was to see the outside world with Riku and Kairi. She accomplished that dream, more so than originally intended. Now if she had to say what her current dream was…

"...Sora?" Rapunzel could hear the stipulation in Sora's voice.

"To be honest… I don't know." Sora rubbed the back of her head. "I had a dream when I was little, but I already accomplished that."

"Oh?" Rapunzel's smile fell a moment. She seemed to be in deep debate with herself.

"Well I think that's great." Flynn patted Rapunzel's shoulder. "The great thing about dreams is there's no limit to them, right Sora?"

"Mmm, right." Sora grinned. "I guess my dream now is to find a new dream."

Rapunzel looked up from her feet, curiosity and wonder in her big green eyes. She returned Sora's smile, and the two walked companionably together as they continued their journey forward. They traveled through rising hills, the trail becoming tight and enclosed as the forest got thicker. Mist started to form along the ground, turning the air dewy.

As they entered another clearing, all eyes turned upon a strange looking flower that sprouted up tall. It's metallic looking petals and odd coloring immediately made the group suspicious.

"Whatever it is, it's not normal. I'll check it out." Sora stepped forward.

"Watch it." Donald warned and nervously fidgeted.

"Hmmm…" Sora circled the flower, checking for any sign of movement or suspicious action. After carefully looking it up and down, sensing nothing wrong, she turned her back to it. "All clear."

...or so she thought.

The moment Sora's guard was down, the flower twisted and morphed into its nobody shape. It raised its scythe weapon, ready to take off Sora's head in one swing.

"SORA!" Donald screamed. Sora's head jerked and she quickly dodged, barely missed getting knicked.

"Whoa! No thanks! One hair cut is enough for me!" She unleashed her keyblade. "Rapunzel, Flynn, get to safety."

"No, I want to help you fight." Rapunzel insisted, ready to stand next to her.

"I know, but trust me you can't hurt these guys with a frying pan." Sora turned to Flynn. "Flynn, could you explain?"

"Got it! Knowing when to flee is one of my specialties." Flynn took Rapunzel's arm. She resisted at first, not wanting to leave Sora Donald and Goofy alone, but Sora's confident smile finally convinced her to run.

The moment she knew Rapunzel and Flynn were safe and out of harm's way Sora let loose. She flipped her keyblade out, cutting through the first white and pink husk with practiced skill. Little by little Sora could feel her power returning. Moves she'd perfected were becoming more familiar again, and her body's reaction time increasing.

"THUNDER!" Donald unleashed his spell, zapping away the last enemy and the three of them congregated in the center of the clearing.

"You know who uses nobodies right?" Goofy suspected.

"The Organization!" Donald confirmed with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm surprised we haven't run into them." Sora took a turn, putting impatient hands on her hips. "I know you're there! Come out you hasbeens!"

"Hasbeens?" Luxiana came through the dark corridor, her long willowy body practically floating across the ground. "Why would you say that?"

"Bossing around nobodies? That's the old organization." Sora crossed her arms looking the woman up and down. "Are you in the new one too? Good for you." Sora said sarcastically.

"The name's Luxiana, and yes I am. It's so nice to see you again, Sora."

"Again?" Sora raised a brow then turned to Goofy and Donald. The two of them shook their heads, no one in the group recognizing the woman.

"You have no memory of me, which is a shame because I remember you exceedingly well…" Luxiana's eyes sharpened like daggers as memory of their last encounter came to light. "... memories I wouldn't hesitate to erase."

_~Flashback~_

"You defeated Axel," Luxiana laughed staring into the fierce blue eyes of the young keyblade wielder. The image of her, the strength of her heart, and the bond she had with her friends were all very reminiscent of something. "How I've longed for the keyblade's power."

"Let Namine go, Luxiana!" Sora sneered at her.

"I thought you'd be angry with her." She pet Namine's hair, running fingers through the blonde strands. "After all, she came between you and the boy you love. She wanted to take him for herself."

"Only because you forced her to!" Sora countered back. "Don't turn this around on Namine, I know who the real villain is."

"Oh Sora… I don't think you have a clue who the true enemy is." Eyes sharp and her smirk full of confidence Luxiana swung her scythe elegantly and with little effort. Confident she would win, she twirled her weapon around into attack position, and waited. "Otherwise, you'd be pointing that blade at someone else entirely."

~End of Flashback~

"I thought the keyblade would be the clue I need to find out who I really am, where I came from, and what my purpose is… but now that's all come to a moot point. The Keyblade War is upon us, and I must do my part as one of the thirteen darknesses."

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Sora scowled. "You guys sure like to speak in riddles and confuse me. It's really irritating."

"Hmmm, so noted." She laughed. "Sora, do me a favor, and protect Rapunzel with your keyblade."

"What?" Sora looked at her wide eyed.

"That young maiden, Rapunzel, is the very light of this world…" Luxiana explained, speaking slow and concisely so as not to confuse the girl further. "I would see you guard it from its horrors."

"Humph, starting with you right?" Sora smirked and turned her blade towards her opponent.

"Don't misunderstand me… I do not wish to clash with the light. It is not mine or the organizations true objective. We seek to compliment it, and maintain proper balance. So use that keyblade," she eyed the weapon, ignoring the irritating tugs at her heart and mind. "...and keep Rapunzel safe."

Luxiana vanished from the clearing, and reappeared back on her cliffside. She sat upon the soft pillow of grass and gently plucked a wildflower in order to take in its scent. Her objective in this world was nearly complete. With the little bug planted in Sora's ear, the girl would become suspicious. Sora's influence would then help weed out the lingering stench of darkness that cast a paw over Rapunzel's light. Luxiana would guide the young keyblade wielder to the right conclusion, defeating the darkness, and thereby keeping the princess safe and free for collection should the need for her arise.

"Elegantly played as always, Luxiana."

Luxiana sighed heavily and lowered the flower.

"First Xigbar, and now you?" Luxiana looked over her shoulder at Larxene. "Don't you have your own objective?"

"Please, I'm in no mood to play babysitter to an introvert princess who could very well be a lost cause for us." She sat on a stone and crossed her legs. "I came to keep you company."

"I don't need help or company, Larxene." She tucked the flower she plucked into her hair. "I'm perfectly capable of handling my objective on my own.

"Of course you are," Larxene smiled. "That's why I like you."

"The illusion of like, you mean." Luxiana corrected.

"Ugh, your one annoying attribute is that you're such a downer. What happened to your spirit?" Larxene stood up. "You were ready to face down the entire organization once upon a time, but now you're laying belly up and letting the old coot tell you what to do."

"The war is happening, Larxene, and any personal agendas I had have been thrown into the abyss along with my heart." She glared over her shoulder at Larxene. "Leave me alone, and get back to work."

"Fine, I'll leave you to sulk in your bed of roses… but if you change your mind, let me know so I can join the fun." Larxene wickedly laughed and slipped into the darkness. Luxiana waited until her former cohart disappeared before turning her eyes back to Corona.

She sat patiently, watching from afar as Sora and her friends travelled through the forest in search of the light… and in her mind tried to shake the blurry images of a rose-shaped keyblade, and a girl with twin tails and a face much like her own.

"Why should I change my mind when I no longer have anything to fight for? The darkness shall erase everything…" She holds her head and closes her eyes. "... even these fragmented memories."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: This is gonna be my lengthiest kingdom hearts story yet. I'm getting really invested in the details and have even started watching videos to help me recall the details from Union Cross. Hopefully you guys enjoy it, I'm really nervous especially in the areas I break canon. Let me know what you think. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Lost Princess, part 2**_


	7. The Lost Princess, pt 2

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 7: The Lost Princess, Part 2**

Sora felt the marsh sink up to her ankles and let out a small "ick" sound as she waded through the muck. She wasn't a girly girl, per se, but she still found gross things gross.

"This is almost as bad as the sewers in Twilight Town. I feel bad for Rapunzel having to navigate through here in her bare feet." Sora leapt up onto a hill and shook off the mud. "Hopefully her and Flynn found another way around."

"Doubtful," Donald squawked and squinted through the fog. "I can't see anything through this fog. Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"That's what the map says…" Goofy answered, but then turned the map around and upside down. "...uh I think. It's kinda hard to read."

"We're good, I've following the direction of the signs that are posted." Sora patted the top of one and squinted. "I think I see a cavern up ahead. Maybe it'll lead us out."

"I sure hope so." Donald let out a long yawn and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink in the camp they'd made in the marshes. All the spooky sounds, and awful smells made it difficult to get comfortable.

Everything about this place was spooky and unsettling. From the moment they'd bumped into Rapunzel's mother at the entrance everything seemed to go dark and gloomy, heartless and nobodies at every nook and cranny, hiding in trees, or Upon entering the cavern they came across a tall wall that was certain to lead up the mountain., At its peak was the hint of morning sunlight that left them all hopeful.

Using her wall run Sora scaled up, allowing Goofy and Donald to appear magically at her side. She gave them both a smile and lead the way through a small canyon, and out to a clearing where they heard a familiar voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy boy, easy!" Rapunzel tried to soothe the agitated horse, holding her arms out and trying her best to protect Flynn. With her soothing voice and calm expression she eased the stallion down, and then showered him with affection. "There now, oh you are such a good boy, yes you are."

"Whew…" Flynn let out a long sigh of relief but stayed backed up against the tree, just in case.

"Are you tired from chasing this bad man all over the place?" Rapunzel rubbed the stallion's flank and Flynn's brow twitched.

"Excuse me!?"

"Nobody appreciates you do they? Do they?" ignoring Flynn she continued to soothe and pamper. "You're nothing but a big sweet heart," she eyed the name on the bridle. "Maximus. So here's the thing… Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and I need you not to get him arrested." She motioned to Flynn, Maximus snorting through his nose temperamentally. "Just for 24 hours, and ten you can chase each other to your heart's content."

Sora jogged up, just in time to see Flynn and the tall white stallion shake in agreement. Rapunzel brushed by them and held out her hands to take Sora's.

"Sora! You're alright."

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you and Flynn are safe too." She squeezed Rapunzel's hands companionably then turned her attention to the stallion. She gave it a beaming smiling and reached out to pet. "Oh and who's this handsome boy?"

"This is Maximus… you could say Flynn introduced us, and where one goes the other follows." Rapunzel explained without giving away Flynn's true identity as a thief and fugitive. "Maximus this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They've been helping me."

Maximus eyed the three speculatively, but Sora's gentle eyes and friendly pets were already putting to rest any suspicions he had. He leaned into her hand, braying happily that he was being praised and pampered by two pretty girls. It was a definite upgrade to the rough and ready soldiers he was used to.

"Come on," Flynn wheezed and held his sore stomach where Maximus had sucker punched him with his hoof. "The Kingdom's not far."

Not far, her foot, Sora thought as they climbed, jumped, and swung over high rocks and mountainous terrain. The walk and climb were hard enough, but they also ran into heartless all over the place. Sora started to wonder if Flynn really knew what he was doing leading them all around in circles before finally finding the right trail that brought them to the picturesque flower meadow. Nearby the birds sang, and the air became filled with their song.

"The Kingdom is just down this steep hill." Flynn told them, taking Rapunzel's hand and slowly guiding her down. "Watch your step or you'll slide right down to the bottom."

"Hey now there's an idea!" Sora took a few steps and then made a running leap. She landed sideways and began to surf down the smooth trail through the flowers and trees. "Last one down's a rotten egg!"

"Oh! What fun!" Rapunzel mimicked Sora taking a leap and sliding down the path. Donald and Goofy let out little cheers of fun before following suit and Maximus took a butt slide after.

"Women…" Flynn laughed and shrugged but then took his own leap… he started out good but a rock tripped him up and he went barelling down skidding just past Sora to be the first one down.

"Whoa, you okay there, Flynn?" She took his arm and helped him up.

"Ow, yeah yeah, all part of my plan to make it down first." He laughed and pretended to boast. "Not graceful, but effective."

"That was so much fun!" Rapunzel joined them and then sighed happily when she spotted the castle town across the wide lake. "We made it! That was so amazing." She turned to the group. "Thank you so much for your help."

"Don't mention it. Now come on, I think I hear music. Let's check it out." Sora grabbed Rapunzel's hand and the two young women ran up and across the bridge and straight towards the bustling town.

Everywhere in the town there was excitement and fun. Fishermen congregated at the various piers, children ran around playing games. Merchants sold goods in the market, decorations were hung all over with bright purple banners with the Corona sun insignia etched on them. People lingered about, talking, laughing, dabbling in this and that, and all of them looked happy.

"Everyone seems to be having such a great time!" Rapunzel bounced on her toes and moved to dodge a couple of running children. Her hair got caught under someone's foot, she tripped and squeaked as it tangled with some decorations and a couple of geese try to fly off with it between their beaks.

"Whoa! Okay it doesn't look like you're gonna be as free to move around here." Sora helped Rapunzel gather up her hair. "We need to somehow bundle your hair up. Hmmmm…" She spotted some girls braiding each other's hair and decorating the braids with flowers and ribbon. "Hey, now there's an idea. Come on."

The small group of girls were ecstatic to help, layering the braid weaving it to make a long thick rope that stopped just above her feet. The various braids were decorated with all variety of wildflowers and ribbons and Sora couldn't help but run fingers through her own short locks. She felt the pang of jealousy and tried to hide it by smiling.

"Thanks girls." Sora knelt down to their eye level. "You were a big help."

"You're welcome… oh, here. I was gonna give this to the lost princess, but you can have it." The smallest of them held out a single flowers and placed it behind Sora's ear. The kind gesture made Sora's heart melt and her smile brightened up.

"Thank you… who's the lost princess?"

"Don't you know?" Another girl asked with big wide eyes. She took Sora's hand and motioned to the large mural on the far wall. It depicted the King and Queen of the kingdom, and in the Queen's arms was a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair. "The whole festival is for the lost princess. Many years ago the King and Queen had a daughter, but she was stolen away by a witch. No one's ever seen her since."

"That's horrible." Sora's eyes saddened. She briefly glanced at Rapunzel who admired the mural for herself with a quizzical look on her brow.

"Every year the King and Queen and everyone in the village have a big party, they bring gifts and play music, and after dark they send up lanterns in hopes it'll lead the Princess home again."

"I see…" Sora plucked the flower from her hair and admired it, then looked back to the mural. "Well then…" She walked up to it and placed the flower down beside the other bouquets. She smiled up at the picture and crossed her arms behind her back. "Safe journey home, princess."

Music started to play and Sora turned around to see Rapunzel dancing in the center of the square. People began to clap and join in, the festival in full rev now. Sora smiled and joined the crowd and started to clap along with the beat. Rapunzel looked at her friend and her smile beamed.

"Come on, Sora, come dance with me!" Rapunzel ran to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her out onto the dancefloor. Sora laughed and mimicked the steps she saw, kicking her feet up, spinning around and waltzing with various other villagers.

From the sidelines Donald and Goofy cheered and clapped their hands. Next to Flynn and Maximus who stood and admired the two lovely ladies that took all the attention. Sora had a beautiful smile and impressive athleticism. Despite not knowing the traditional dances of Corona she picked them up relatively fast, and even tossed in a few moves that made the crowds cheer and applaud. She cartwheeled on top of displays, spun on handstands, waved around the corona flag with gusto and just added an extra element to the dancing.

Flynn's eyes, however, were all for Rapunzel. There was just something about her spirit that was so infectiously joyful. She was like the sun, so bright, cheerful, and optimistic. He'd started this journey with her, considering it more a burden and annoyance… but as they traveled together, got to know one another, he'd found himself falling for her.

She'd helped him escape the guards, had shared the secrets of her healing hair, and used it to close his wounds from the fight they'd had with the monsters. He'd told her secrets too, about his past, his real name and about his true dream. While he did want to live in his own castle someday… in truth he just wanted to be like his hero Flinnigan Ryder, the richest man alife who could do and be anything he wanted. Which was why he tossed the name Eugene Fitzherbert out the window, and became the dashing thief Flynn Ryder.

It was a story he'd never told anyone, because he hated telling sob stories of poor orphaned Eugene. He'd expected her to show pity, or roll her eyes at the lame backstory… but instead she'd smiled at him. She told him she preferred Eugene Fitzherbert over Flynn Ryder… and looking into those lovely green eyes, he could tell she'd meant every word of it.

"Hey Come on, Eugene!" Sora snagged his hand, snapping him out of his daze. "You should join us!"

"Oh no, I'll leave the froo froo dancing to you lovely ladies." He tried to pry Sora off, but Maximus bumped him forward, and Eugene was dragged into the joyful dancing. His annoyance quickly wore off as he danced around, changing partners left and right, hoping to snag Rapunzel up during the frey. Before he could get the chance, Sora led the crowd into a parade circle, spinning and marching, her skirt spinning out, revealing the leggings underneath. The music built up, going faster and faster and faster. When the circle broke, Eugene finally reached Rapunzel just as the music stopped. He stood with her in his arms, looking into her eyes and just smiling.

Rapunzel felt her own heart skip, looking into the eyes of this man she'd barely known for a day… but was falling for more and more. Was this the love and romance she'd read about in books? Was this something she could hope for?

"TO THE BOATS!" A villager cried out as dusk approached. The crowd began to disperse and head for the docks. The lantern ceremony would begin soon.

"Come on, let's get you a front row seat." Flynn told Rapunzel and took her hand walking with her down to the pier. He spotted Sora, donald and Goofy mingling and chatting away about the fun experience and had to laugh. "That Sora sure knows how to stand out in a crowd."

"She does…" Rapunzel agreed with a giggle, but then bit her lip. "Is she really just a little sister to you?"

"Hmmm?" Flynn glanced back at her, saw the blush on her cheeks and her eyes diverting downward. He gave a quick smirk. "Well, she is cute, and I do have a thing for brunettes," He resisted the urge to tease when he saw her face fall. "... but yes, that's all she is to me." He helped her down into the boat. "There's just something about Sora that doesn't quite fit, yah know what I mean?"

Rapunzel glanced over at Sora, her and her friends sat on the edge of the dock, watching the boats float out onto the water. The three of them made a solid picture together… but Flynn was right. Sora just didn't quite fit in which was why she always seemed to stand out in a crowd.

"Yeah… I'm beginning to."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"It's just about time…" Luxiana pulled back her hood and looked out at the boats from the beach. She glanced back at Mother Gothel who came out of the forest looking miffed. "Did you give Rapunzel the crown?"

"Yes… but are you sure this plan of yours will work?"

"Of course, after all..." Luxiana blew a kiss out, scenting the air with roses, and a light pink mist formed around Rapunzel's boat. It wasn't a love spell per se, but more an addition of ambience to give the star cross teenagers a little nudge towards the big fall. "Love is in the air… and when that heartless thief breaks her heart, you'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Humph… very well…" Gothel looked down at her hands, frowning at the lines that formed there. "I won't complain so long as I get results." She lifted her hood back up and hid in the trees to await her signal.

The sky soon became filled with light as the first lantern was released, followed by hundreds more in a breathtaking display. It was a beautiful and romantic sight that took Rapunzel's breath away. She didn't think this day could get any better, sitting hand in hand with Flynn, eyes full of love and hope. This man had given her her dream… and now held a special place in her heart.

"Eugene… Thank you, for everything. This day has been just… magical."

"I feel the same way, Rapunzel." He smiled at her… but as his eyes lifted, catching a movement of shadow… his smile faded. He slowly let go of Rapunzel's hands and took up the oars and rowed them to the shoreline."I'm sorry, everything is fine." Flynn picked up the satchel Rapunzel had returned to him and held it to his chest. "There's just something I have to take care of."

Rapunzel looked to the satchel, the quick stab of fear and doubt nagging at her, but she smiled and put her trust in him.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." He walked off, past the rocks and looked around. "Are you there, Luxiana?"

"Yes…" Luxiana stepped out of the dark corridor. "I've been waiting for you, Flynn Ryder."

"I know… and I'm sorry. I tried to run off before… but I was wrong to do that. You don't have to keep sending your minions and monsters after me because I didn't hold up my end of the bargain." He holds up the satchel. "I can't help you find what you're looking for… so in exchange you can have this, it's yours." He tossed it at her feet. "I don't want it, anymore."

"Of course you don't…" Luxiana knelt down, opened the satchel and picked up the crown. "...especially since you found a far more valuable treasure. The Lost Princess with the power of healing in her hair."

"What?" He looked back towards the boat where he left Rapunzel. "How did you… no! You can't hurt her! I won't let you!"

"I'm not the one who's going to hurt her, Eugene Fitzherbert." She laughed huskily, and twired the crown in her hands. Her darkness flooded out, and her minions came out in droves around her. Simultaneously she unleashed a horde in town to keep Sora and her friends occupied. "Do you really think a selfish, and greedy man such as yourself could possibly win the heart of this world's precious light? Do you really think I'm going to let you taint that light with your false love?"

Eugene backed up, and whirled around to warn Rapunzel and tell her to run. As he inhaled to scream, his lungs took in the powerful scent of poppy and lavender, and almost instantly he passed out cold.

"Men…" Luxiana tossed her hair over her shoulder and knelt down stroking her fingers through Flynn's hair. "Such naive simpletons." She looked up and out at Rapunzel who waited patiently by the boat. "Time to set the scene."

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Sora panted and let her blade fade away as the last of the nobodies were defeated. She wiped sweat from her brow and glanced back at the lake. The boats were docking, but she didn't see Rapunzel or Flynn.

"Where are they?"

"Flynn did promise to take Rapunzel home afterwards. Maybe they docked on the other side of the lake."

"Good thinking, we better hurry just in case more of those guys show up." Sora led the way out of town and across the bridge. She slowed her pace as they reached the beach, she recognized the familiar stench of darkness in the air and looked out and around. A cold chill ran up her spine when she saw Rapunzel in the arms of an older woman with black hair… the same one she'd ran into in the marshes. "Hey, isn't that Rapunzel?"

"It is, I wonder what happened." Goofy looked around for any sign of Flynn.

"Hey! Wait! Rapunzel!"

"Leave the girl be, Sora." Luxiana appeared between them, keeping Sora from stopping Mother Gothel. "She's where she belongs."

"You again," Sora grit her teeth and braced to fight. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Rapunzel is far too important. She must live out of sight atop her tower, and live out her days with Mother Gothel."

"And not see anyone else?" Goofy asked grimly.

"You can't be serious! That's like locking her in some prison!" Sora argued, furious at the very thought of Rapunzel being locked away again.

"That's exactly what it is. If Mother Gothel's actions can protect her, preserve her, then she is doing the organization a favor. Keeping her fresh on the shelf, and ripe for plucking at our leisure." Luxiana explained, and played with the ends of her hair. "After all… if you fail to collect your seven lights, then we'll need to find other hearts of light to take your place, a new seven hearts to fill out the ranks."

"A new seven hearts?" Sora's brows knit together.

"Yes, seven new hearts that were selected after the previous princess' roles were fulfilled." Luxiana explained.

"So you guys don't care about her. You just want Rapunzel for your own purposes!" Sora grit her teeth. Now it all made sense… Sora hadn't been able to wrap her head around the fact that Organization 13 was being helpful for a change. With this new revelation everything fell back into place. Bad guys were still bad guys. "Well, you're done here!"

Sora unleashed her keyblade, prepared to stop Luxiana in her tracks. Donald and Goofy readied their own weapons behind her.

"Humph, I just knew you'd make a scene…" Luxiana rubbed her fingers together. "Very well, then I guess it's lights out for you." She brought her hand to her mouth, blowing pink dust that covered Sora head to toe.

"What!" Sora smelled the same mixture of poppies and Lavender that Flynn did. She stumbled and dropped her keyblade before falling to the ground, out cold.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy knelt beside her.

"You always were such a sound sleeper." Luxiana laughed huskily and vanished into the dark.

_**~Sora's dreams~**_

Sora stirred and blinked her eyes open.

"Ugh, what happened?" She held her head as it throbbed and looked around the familiar stain glass platform that was her heart. She walked around wondering why she was there. "Hello?"

"_Wow, you sleep more than we do…" _

"Huh? Who's there?" Sora turned around wondering where the voice was coming from.

"_Who do you think, you idiot?" _

"Roxas?" Sora held her chest. "Then… who was that other girl I heard?"

"_Haven't you figured it out yet? Man you're slow."_

"Figured what out? What's going on?"

"_Aww come on, you guys, let's not confuse her more than she already is." _

"Huh? Ugh, did I hit my head when I fell asleep?" Sora held her head, feeling it throb as she tried to figure out what was going on. "What kind of weird dream is this?"

"_Don't worry about it too much Sora… just follow your heart… it'll lead you where you need to go." _

"_Yeah, we have faith in you, Sora." _

"_They're calling for you… you better go to them before they freak out."_

"Wait… I don't understand. Who else needs help? Roxas! ROXAS!"

_**~End of Dream~**_

"Hmmm, an unresponsive sidekick," Having escaped the prison dungeons, with some help from a few friends, Flynn looked down at the unconscious Sora from his perch atop Maximus. He tried to think of a way to wake her up… and was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea." Hey! I've got an idea! Max, give her a wash!" Flynn told the horse, who bathed her face with his tongue. Sora stirred and groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald hugged the sleepy eyed girl and helped her to her feet.

"Aha! That did the trick. Nice work, Max."

"Flynn?" Sora sat up and held her head. "How did I end up… Oh No! Flynn! Rapunzel's being held prisoner!"

"Yes, at her mother's tower." Flynn strode Max up a few paces. "This calls for a rescue, what do you say?" He held his hand out to Sora. She took it with a grin and climbed up behind Flynn holding his sides. Goofy and Donald climbed up… Max straining a little but toughing it out like the proud stallion he was.

"Let's go, Maximus!" Sora pointed ahead, and they road off into the misty forest.

The trip there was far faster on horseback, They bypassed the mountainous paths, and confusing trails with ease, Max's nose was as good as a bloodhound and he was able to scent out any danger or tricks Luxiana had set up.

As they reached the wide clearing, however, a horde of heartless stood in their path and Sora looked back to her friends with a nod.

"Keep going Flynn! We'll stop these guys!" They leapt off and diverted the Heartless' attention. Once the horde was defeated Sora, Donald and Goofy continued to run on foot towards the tower… and immediately took notice of the increase in heartless activity.

"Something's not right… I sure hope Flynn and Rapunzel are okay."

_**~Rapunzel's Tower~**_

Flynn reached the tower and started to climb up. He paused when the familiar long strands of Rapunzel's hair flow down and he smiled and used it to help him scale up.

"Oh thank goodness, Rapunzel I thought I'd never see you again…" He climbed into the window, his eyes hopeful… and then his face fell when he saw the woman he loved bound and gagged on the floor screaming and trying to warn him. He felt the sharp stab in his side and collapsed to the ground holding the wound as it bled profusely.

"...and that takes care of that." Gothel snagged Rapunzel's chains and dragged her across the floor. Rapunzel fought back, pulling and tugging , and trying to get free. Gothel set her teeth and pulled on her harder. "Stop fighting me!"

"MMPH NO!" the gag came free and Rapunzel shook it the rest of the way off. "I won't! As long as I live I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" She panted, tears forming in her eyes. "...but if you let me heal him, I will go with you. It'll just be you and me, together forever just like you want… Please just let me heal him."

Gothel scowled and turned her eyes to the bleeding man on the floor. She removed Rapunzel's chains and instead put them on Eugene.

"Just in case you get any bright ideas about following us."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel knelt down beside him, flustered and panicked she looked at the wound and shook. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Everything's gonna be alright, I promise."

"No, I can't let you do this." Eugene grabbed her hand trying to shove her back.

"...and I can't let you die." Rapunzel sobbed, feeling guilty that she had ever doubted Eugene's affection for her. This man loved her, truly loved her… and her heart just couldn't bear the idea of letting him die.

"If you do this… then you will die." Eugene looked into her green eyes, his own heart breaking at seeing their tearful expression. If she healed him, and went with Gothel, then the light of his life would burn out. Even if he lived, the world would be cold and dark just as it had been before he met her.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." She smiled at him, stroking his face and then setting her hair over his wound.

"Rapunzel, wait." Eugene secretly snagged a piece of broken mirror that had been on the floor. He reached out with his free hand to cup her face, and as they leaned in for a kiss he used the last bit of his strength to cut Rapunzel's hair, and destroy the magic inside.

"No! NO! WHat have you done!?" Gothel screeched and looked down at her hands as the magic inside her faded, and the darkness drained the remaining youth from her. She fell from the tower, but her darkness lingered. Luxiana watched from the cliffside, her smirk wide and proud.

"There you are…" She turned her eyes down to Sora and her friends. With everything coming together, her plan came to fruition. "Now to remove your darkness from this place… and keep it from casting a paw over Rapunzel's light."

She snapped her fingers, Mother Gothel's darkness taking shape in a large heartless. As predicted Sora and her friends battled it head on… and as predicted they succeeded in perishing the darkness and brought the world back to the light.

"Geez, couldn't you have done that from the start and saved yourself a lot of trouble?" Larxene asked walking up behind her.

"It's not my place to remove darkness from the world. That is the keyblade wielders' purpose." Luxiana explained to her. "In order to ensure that she rid the darkness completely, I had to give her just cause to upset the order." She placed a hand on her hip, the smallest hint of a smile coming onto her lips as Rapunzel's light filled the tower, healing the dying Eugene and making everything come full circle. "It's like I told Sora before… What the organization seeks is not to clash with the light, but to maintain the balance."

"Is that the real reason you're going along with the geezer's plan?"

"We don't have a choice but to follow along." She turned away from the pretty scene and gave a genuine smile to Larxene. "Then again, Sora's proved once before that even a puppet can have some significance. If I'm going to be Xehanort's puppet… then at the very least I'd like to choose what kind of strings I'm wearing."

"Well why you pick out your strings, I'm going to keep working on ways to cut mine free." Larxene turned up her nose and led the way into the dark corridor. "I'm no one's puppet."

Luxiana laughed, and gave one more glance behind her at the beautiful world of Corona.

"Who knows, Larxene… maybe we'll get some help in cutting those strings."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Another Chapter Done! *claps hands* Yay Me! Lol hope you guys are enjoying the ride so far. Let's keep it going!**_

_**Next Chapter: Batteries not Included**_


	8. Batteries Not Included, pt 1

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 8: Batteries Not Included**

"_We believe in you, Sora."_

Ever since she'd passed out on the shores of Corona, Sora had those words stuck in her head. WE believe in you. There were others besides Roxas who needed her help… but who were they, and how was she going to help them?

She had a vague idea on how to help Roxas… but there was a problem. In order for Roxas to become complete again, she would need a body. Ienzo and the others were working on releasing Roxas from her heart, but it posed the question if they knew what to do with her once she was set free.

"You've got the Gummi Phone Sora, why don't you call Ienzo and ask him?"

"Hmmm I guess so," Sora pulled out the phone and stare at the empty screen. Her lips curved as the idea had merit. "Yeah, why not?" She tapped a few buttons. She still wasn't completely adept to using the Gummi Phone, but thanks to Jimney she was learning and getting better at it. The phone rang a few times, but instead of Ienzo answering it was Mickey.

"Oh, hi Sora." Mickey smiled.

"Your Majesty!" Goofy and Donald shoved into picture and Sora let out a squeak and tried to shove them off.

"Ow! Hey! Did I dial the wrong number?"

"No… RIku and I are visiting Radiant Garden." Mickey told her. "Actually we were just about to call you guys, but it looks like you beat us to the punch."

"Riku?" Sora's eyes brightened a little as he came into frame. Her heart always warmed a little at seeing his face.

"Sora, is something wrong?" He asked looking concerned.

"Mmmm no," she shook her head and smiled warmly at him. "Everything's fine… I just wanted to pick your brain. In order for us to recomplete Roxas, she needs a body, right?"

"Yeah, to put her heart in." Mickey confirmed and looked back at RIku to see if he had any ideas. Riku went silent for a moment, trying to think of something that may work.

...and then he remembered his friend back in the darkness.

"Oh… Replicas."

"Huh?" Sora raised a brow.

"Well, Replicas are basically human." Riku pressed on, but Sora still looked confused.

"I don't get it, what's a Replica?"

"Oh… that's right. You wouldn't remember." Riku rubbed his chin, remembering that Sora had no recollection of Castle Oblivion or the inhabitants of it. "The previous organization 13 developed "replicas," they're realistic vessels that they used and experimented with. They're so real in fact, they they would actually be mistaken for people… and with hearts the Replicas would become people."

"Okay… but if we used a replica to put Roxas' heart in, would she still look like herself once she's recompleted?"

"Yep…" RIku nodded, remembering how frighteningly real his own Replica had been. "The Replica takes the form of the heart and memories inside it."

"That's perfect!" Sora smiled brightly. Hope glimmered in her eyes, and Riku couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I'll talk to Ienzo," Mickey continued. "He was with the organization then so he might know more."

"Great, thanks… oh…" Sora looked to Goofy and Donald. "Do you think they're after Replicas too?"

"Nope, they definitely said a black box." Goofy corrected.

"Who's that?" RIku asked with a raised brow.

"The Organization and Vincent… oh… oops…" Sora hald her mouth, forgetting that she never told them what had happened in Hercules' world.

"I guess we forgot to mention it." Donald apologized.

"Aw it's okay," Mickey laughed a bit. "There is something you guys should know about one of their members." He then went into detail about the evidence they'd found about Terra. "So let the rest of us worry about Roxas and Namine for now… you three journey fourth and keep an eye out for Terra."

Sora nodded, but before she could speak Donald and Goofy shoved her back again to smile into the camera.

"Yes Your Majesty!"

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Sora shoved, and the phone line cut out. Unable to help themselves RIku and Mickey laughed.

"They don't change, do they?" Mickey pocketed his phone.

"Nope, that's their best quality." Riku stood up straight.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Geez, why do you guys always gotta shove me back like that?" Sora tapped her phone, wondering if she should call Riku back… but decided against it. She pocketed the phone and held her heart. "Well, now that that's settled… we'll just keep pressing on."

"That gateway you opened leads to another world, and from what I can tell we've definitely never been there before." Goofy said excitedly. "Let's check it out."

"Mmmm okay, might as well stay on course, right?" Sora took a firm grip on the controls and guided the ship towards the land on the stellar charts. As they approached the new world, Sora let out a gasp as it became clouded in darkness and a heartless took shape blocking their path.

She spun out of the way of its lazers and ordered Donald and Goofy to help her man the weapons. As she guided them through the beams and lazers aimed in their direction, their own lazer beams fired away, breaking down its defenses and making it explode.

"Whew… well that was fun." Sora laughed a bit and wiped sweat from her brow. "Nothing like a little space battle to get the blood pumping."

"Speak for yourself," Donald complained and slumped into his seat. "I can do without all that excitement."

"That space battle might just be the beginning. Let's touch down and make sure that world is okay."

"Alright, let's go." Sora guided the ship down into the worlr… and the familiar tingle of Donald's magic trickled over her. It would seem like they would need to take different forms in order to blend in… and Sora was curious just what sort of disguise this world had in store for her.

_**~Andy's Room~**_

Rex the Dinosaur stare at the TV as the commercial for his favorite game started to play. He watched as the hero ran through enemies, racing towards the damsel in distress. Powerful uplifting music pumped up the adrenaline of the moment, building up toward the climax as the two leads reached for each other's hands and then it cut to the title screen and an advertisement for the Gigas robot toys.

The commercial cut to black. Rex jolted from his day dream and looked dejected at his tall cowboy friend.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Hmmm," Woody glanced down, and sighed. "Sorry, Rex, but this is no time for fun and games."

Rex sighed as well and looked to Hamm the piggy bank.

"Gotta say that Gigas is pretty impressive." Hamm commented casually. He and Rex huddling together to talk fan to fan. "

Yah think so? I like Yozora most. WAH!" Rex fell back on the bed. Woody had caught sight of the shadowy black intruders again. On alert, and ready to defend the friends he had left, he tackled the two chatting friends and motioned them to be quiet.

"Are they back?" Buzz Lightyear, space ranger and Woody's best friend, huddled down with the group. All of them peeked over the edge of the bed and look down to see the heartless scouring the room.

"Alright you guys, it's time we showed those guys who's boss. Is everyone in position?"

"Wait, hold on, I don't think I'm emotionally prepared." Rex fretted; he was a fan of video game heroics, but a chicken in real life ones.

"Will you calm down?" Hamm told him. "Don't worry, I got yah covered."

"It's go time." Buzz nodded and the group waited for their chance to pounce.

Meanwhile below them, Sora wondered if her depth perception was off. She felt wobbly, and off center. Her eyes blinked a few times taking in the surroundings, and she finally figured out what was wrong.

"Have we shrunk!?" She turned and cursed a little under her breath when she looked down at her feet. "What the hell am I wearing? Are these boots?" She lifted her leg up, the stylish rubbery black boots going to her thighs. Her outfit was similar to what she wore, but the pants were tight accenting her butt, the belt had bling and sparkle and all her feminine proportions were being shown off to the top tier. "Donald, what gives?!"

"You know what the magic is for, we have to protect the world order."

"What does protecting the world border have to do with showing off my-"

"I said ORDER!" Donald interrupted not wanting to hear the rest of her complaint.

"Gee, who's going to protect the order from them?" Goofy pointed at the heartless patrolling around.

"The heartless!" Sora unleashed her keyblade and ran forward. She felt like she was taking bouncing steps from how long her legs felt and the added height from her heels. She managed to take the first couple swings without issue, but as she whirled around to block the one behind her she lost balance and landed on her butt, barely blocking the attack. "OOF! Ow! Damn it this is SO not practical."

"Look out!" A voice called out and Sora looked back just in time to see a heartless being zapped away by a lazer. Buzz came rushing in and held out his hand for her.

"Are you alright, miss?" Buzz asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just lost my footing." She stood up smiling. "Thanks."

"Please stand back, I'll take care of these shadowy creatures for you." Buzz motioned her back, but Sora wasn't having it.

"It's okay, I know how to handle these clowns." She changed keyblades, and shifted forms so that it speared into two guns. "Take this!" She fired the beams, taking out the remaining heartless in a flurry of shots.

Buzz watched in amazement as the last of the intruders vanished in puddles of black smoke. He turned to face the girl who put her weapon away and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Very impressive."

"Thanks, and double that for helping me up. I'm still getting used to the new-" Sora started to say form, but caught Donald's watchful eyes. "-boots."

"So I see…" Buzz nodded, and glanced behind her at Woody and the others who came to join in.

"Who are you three?" Woody wondered looking Sora up and down. "You one of Molly's new toys?"

"Molly?" Sora lifted a brow in confusion. "Toys?" Sora looked around and an "Oh" formed around her lips. "So that's why we look the way we do." She murmured then offered a beaming smile to Woody. "Couldn't tell yah, I just got here."

"Same." Donald and Goofy agreed, not wanting to add any suspicion.

"Hmmm…. What do you think, Buzz?" Woody looked to his friend whispering. "Think we can trust them?"

"I'm not entirely sure…" Buzz rubbed his chin.

"Wait, wait! You look familiar!" Rex looked Sora up and down. "This outfit, the hair, you look just like Yozora!"

"Hey you're right!" Ham agreed. "She's even got the changing weapon. I wonder if she's part of the new line up of toys from Verum Rex."

"She must be! I bet you she's part of the line-up for girls. You know like a new brand of Bratz doll."

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat?" Sora put her hands on her hips. "The name's Sora."

"YOZORA!" Rex bounced and hugged her.

"Slow down there, Rex." Woody ushered him back. "We don't know them."

"But we can trust them… she's modeled after the #1 selling hero in the country." Rex motioned to Sora. "Andy's mom must have bought her for Molly."

"If she's a Bratz doll, are you two her accessories or pets?" Buzz motioned to Donald and Goofy.

"I already told you guys, I'm not a Brat," Sora complained, feeling both confused and offended. "And these guys are my friends, not my pets. We're here on-"

"ORDER!" Donald reminded Sora and made her close her mouth. Buzz raised his eyebrow in suspicion. Woody watched Sora's expression carefully, her obvious confusion to things going around, and even her own identity was very reminiscent of a certain space ranger who didn't quite grasp that he was a toy. It made him smile a bit.

"Huh, so you're molly's new toys huh? You sure did a number on those intruders." Woody complimented.

"Those are the heartless." Goofy explained.

"The bad guys." Donald concurred.

"We've been fighting against those intruders for awhile." Sora put in, placing a hand on her hip and cocking it out. It was the most natural pose for her in this form, and felt comfortable.

"Hmmm, well in that case you're alright by me." Woody smiled at Sora. "My name's Woody, Put 'er there." He held out his hand for hers and she took it with a smile.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Woody." She glanced at Buzz who cast his eyes away to avoid looking directly at her. Giving a little shrug she placed a hand on her heart. "I'm So-"

"YOZORA!" Rex announced again and made her grimace.

"Actually, it's Sora." she shook her head at Rex but did her best to keep the smile. They went around with the introductions; Buzz, Hamm, and Rex all giving introduction. Rex continued to geek out, talking to her a mile a minute about a game she'd never heard of.

"Will you cut it out, Rex?" Hamm motioned for him to knock it off. "Her design is based on the game, but that doesn't mean she's part of it."

"Oh really?" Rex deflated some. "That's a shame, I was hoping you could tell me how to beat Bahamut."

"Sorry, Rex, but I have no idea what you're even talking about." She laughed it off. "The game does sound fun though."

"Oh it is! You're based from it so you should definitely play it. Maybe we can-" Rex bounced

"All troops at attention sir!" Sarge announced, interrupting Rex before he could go on another tirade. Grateful, Sora saluted the men and squeaked running out of the way as a skateboard carrying three aliens rushed by.

"Strangers, from the outside, welcome!" The tiny aliens greeted after climbing down from the board.

"Excuse me, miss…" Buzz cleared his throat as he approached Sora. "I don't mean to press, but what you said before concerns me. You said you've been fighting those intruders for awhile… would you mind telling us where and why?"

"Oh, well…" Sora glanced back at Donald and Goofy nervously. Buzz's intense stare made her fidget. "We were-"

"Take it easy, Buzz. What matters is that they got those intruders out of our hair, at least for a little while." Woody placed a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I suppose so," Buzz was afraid to admit that the young girl had some talent. What puzzled him was the mysterious arrival of her and her friends. She seemed innocent enough… but something still nagged at him.

"Have those intruders, the heartless, been a problem around here?" Sora questioned.

"No, they just showed up a little while ago." Woody explained.

"In fact, they showed up just around the same time our friends vanished." Buzz concurred.

"You don't think-" Donald glanced up at Goofy.

"Well gee, it can't just be a coincidence." Goofy said, confirming what everyone suspected. The heartless, or whoever was controlling the heartless, were responsible for the disappearance of their friends.

"It wasn't always this lonely." Woody sighed heavily and took a seat on a big block. "One day we woke up, and we were the only toys left here. No one's heard from Mom, Molly, or Andy…" He looked under his boot at the painstaken lettering on the tip. "We keep waiting for Andy to come home."

"You really care about him." The obviously sad expression on Woody's face made Sora's heart ache a little. She took a look around the room, at all the various toys and decorum. It reminded her a lot of her room back home on the island… and felt the ache in her chest grow. Knowing that even a toy could have a heart… be alive and waiting for her to come home and play again… made her wish she'd have taken the time to visit her house when she'd had the chance. Not just to see her room and toys again… but also her parents who were probably worried sick and just as anxious for her to come home again.

"Alright then!" Motivated now, Sora put both hands on her hips and turned a confident smile at Woody and the others. "We'd better start looking, then."

"Huh?" Woody gave a look of surprise.

"Have you got any clues we can go on?" Sora continued to ask, showing her investment in helping. Woody stare at her, wondering why a new toy would take such an interest so soon. "Are there any other strange things that happened?"

"Hmmm, well, there is one thing."

"One big thing,"

"Huge, sir."

"When the heartless showed up, they didn't come alone." Buzz filled in, his eyes still keen and suspicious on her. "They were accompanied by a man wearing all black, very much like you. In fact he's the only other toy we've seen other than you three."

"A man in black…. But that would mean-" Sora looked to Donald and Goofy.

"The Organization!" The two filled in for her.

"Somebody you know?" Woody stepped forward, this bit of information tickling his curiousity and interest.

"Yeah, they're bad news." Sora placed a hand on her heart and grit her teeth. She knew the moment she saw the world doused in shadow that something bad was happening. She was glad they were here… and she was determined to reunite Woody and the others with their friends and Andy. "Would you mind leaving this to us."

"No way," Woody shook his head. "We're not gonna just let you three handle this. If that guy had something to do with our friends vanishing, then he's our problem too."

He extended his hand out.

"We've got to work together."

Sora grinned and took Woody's hand, his stitched fingers and her rubbery ones folding together firmly in a pact.

"Right!"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Another chapter done! I had debated on whether or not to change Yozora's gender so to make it fit with the game, but I have a specific ending in mind and changing Yozora's gender just doesn't fit. Plus I felt that this particular chapter needed these changes to make the interactions more interesting. Did you like the changes I made? Hated them? Please tell me what you think. **_

_**Next Chapter: Batteries Not Included, Pt. 2**_


	9. Batteries Not Included, pt 2

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 9: Batteries not Included Pt. 2**

Banded together, Sora and the other toys made a plan to go after the man in black. The organization was behind the odd dealings going on in this world, and it was up to them to put things back to normal.

Sarge's recon team last spotted the guy in town at a place called Galaxy Toys. Gearing up Sora followed Woody and Buzz out the window of Andy's room and down the roof. Heartless immediately started popping up everywhere, and made their journey to town difficult. Still it was good practice, and any chance Sora could build up her strength and improve her abilities were a bonus.

As they walked by a car, Sora paused a minute to get a look at herself. Heels aside, she found she liked the bad ass look this world had given wasn't used to showing off her figure, or being particular girly, but the little hints of painted shadow on her eyes, and the exaggerated flare of her haircut made her feel feminine without being "girly." The outfit itself looked good on her, and allowed her to move around and didn't restrict her movements too much. Still she vowed not to wear heels again unless absolutely necessary.

"Hey Sora, stop staring at yourself and let's get a move on!" Donald complained.

"Right! Sorry!" She jogged to meet up with the group. She shot Buzz a quick smile when he waited for her to take point, but didn't notice the blush in his cheeks or his eyes averting from the harmless flirtation.

"You alright there, Buzz?" Woody patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I think there's a reason why boys don't normally play with girl dolls… but let's save that discussion for another day." Buzz cleared his throat. "Come on, we're falling behind."

The world was empty… Sora expected tons of humans, cars, and the bustle of the city… but this place was deserted of any people. It was honestly a bit creepy, looking around and seeing no one. The only active beings in this world were the toys, and the heartless. Which pegged the question… where did everyone go? The organization was up to something here, Sora knew. That pegged the question of why. Once Sora figured out the Why, the answers to the many others she had would fall in line.

"We're here!" Rex shouted with excitement as they all hurried into the doors of the massive toy store. Sora's busy brain shut off and she allowed herself to have a moment of absolute glee. This place was a building of pure childhood joy. Toys, Toys, and more toys were spread upon every shelf: Action Figures, Dolls, Robots, cars, trains, and more!

Back on her island, most of the toys she'd played with as a child were made by hand, or passed down to her. Wooden boats, rubber balls, carefully sewn dolls, jump ropes, blocks were all toys she loved as a child… but this place was an entirely new experience. It wasn't that the island was cut off from technology, but Sora had never had much interest in things like computers, video games, and other technical stuff. Who wanted to sit inside all day and pretend to be adventuring when you could go outside and adventure for real?

"Hey," Sora glanced up at the large Gigas toy on display. The Gigas robot was the current best selling toy on the market, due to the popularity of the video game Verum Rex… at least according to Rex and Hamm. They stood tall and impressive, it's shiny plastic coating glinting in the light making the inner kid inside Sora bubble up with excitement. "How come those toys don't move?"

"I guess they haven't figured it out yet." Woody smiled, tipping his hat bag to take a gander at the Gigas himself.

"Figure what out?"

"I can make it move for you." A dark, and famliiar voice sent shivers up Sora's spine. The last time she'd heard this man speak he'd been sending her down into the dark abyss of sleep.

"It's you!" Sora ran to the forefront clenching her fists and prepared for a fight. "You're from the dream, the first of the Xehanorts!"

"I'm so honored you remember me." He teased in his drawl voice. Once again, he thought as his eyes took in the scene, the young keyblade wielder was making new friends and strengthening her heart. Such an odd girl, with such an odd power. For some reason, he thought it would be immensely satisfying to watch it all crumble. His lips slowly curved up and he snapped his fingers. Heartless appeared, and they jumped into the pilot seats of the Gigas robots.

The Gigas robot leapt from its pedestal, surprising Woody. He stepped back, feeling a bad omen from this new development.

"Oh no, he CAN move."

"Way cool." Hamm commented, but quickly changed his tone as the Gigas in questioned raised its fist to attack. Sora and her friends jumped in, the three of them blocking the powerful punch with a trinity block, as Woody tucked and rolled with Hamm to get him to safety.

"One heart's darkness fills the emptiness of another. See how they bring them to life?" Young Xehanort boasted. Like heartless, and nobodies they fit together."

"Enough!" Sora shouted at him, her eyes full of ferocity. "Why are you doing this!?"

"There is a darkness we are missing and must reclaim." He answered. "The way hearts combine in this world can provide us with a clue. So we made a copy of this world, and then pulled those hearts apart."

Sora gawked at this, and gave a glance back to Woody and the others. So that's what happened. They've been separated from their friends, pulled apart from the people they care about.

"I wonder how you'll handle the strain… don't let me down." He smirked back at her and vanished into the portal.

"Wait a minute!" Her teeth grit and she dug her heels in as the strength of her foe increased. She screamed as they were thrown back, she felt Buzz's arms come around her, cushioning the fall as they rolled onto the ground. "Thanks Buzz."

"Don't mention it…" he glanced up to his friend. Woody had simultaneously jumped out to save Donald and Goofy. All of them were picking themselves up as the Gigas stomped towards them. "Woody, what's going on? Is this toy friend or foe?"

"I think we have our answer," Woody stood up and held his hands out ready to attack at a moment's notice. Sora and the others also got to their feet, but soon they were ducking and dodging the massive robot's attacks.

"Whoa!" Sora ran and skidded to safety behind a shelf looking up at it. "Oh yeah, like this is fair."

"Sora, you're up!"

"Huh?" Sora glanced over at Donald and Goofy. "I am?"

"Yeah, if the heartless can do it, there's no reason why you can't."

"Do what?" Still confused she followed the direction her friends were looking in… and spotted the large empty Gigas on the shelf. Her eyes twinkled with delight. "Oh! That's brilliant!"

Sora darted out and up onto the shelf. Climbing into the pilot seat she took control of the Gigas. It was a tight squeeze for her in comparison to the heartless, but Sora managed to maneuver the robot into a fighting position, and gave her and her friends a more even playing field. While she focused her firepower on the other Gigas, Woody, Buzz, and the others took care of the other heartless roaming around on the ground.

With the help of the Gigas they made quick work of the heartless that were controlling the Gigas. Sora climbed out of the cockpit once the battle was over, and dusted her hands off. Buzz walked right past her, his eyes showing concern and confusion.

"He was being controlled, he wasn't just switched into battle mode by accident?"

"Buzz?" Sora walked up to him, but he shrugged her off.

"It's nothing."

"I'm a little confused." Woody spoke up, crossing over to Sora. "That guy in the black coat. Did he say that he made a copy of the real world? What does that mean?"

"I think it means…" How could Sora explain it without mentioning dark powers, or anything else World Order breaking. "...that he split this world into two. Your friends in one world, us in the other, one is the real world, and the other is just really convincing."

"You can't be serious." Buzz scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "Maybe in Rex's video game world stuff like that is possible, but here in the real world it isn't."

"I admit, it is a little far fetched." Woody rubbed his chin. "Still, say that we have been taking to another world. That could explain why your lazer's real." Woody turned to his friend and gave a smile. "Is it really all that crazy? Worse than "Evil Emperors" and "Protecting the galaxy?" Ring any bells?" He winked and made Buzz cough and hide a blush.

"You have a point."

"Sir!" Sarge called from atop one of the displays. "Rex has just been Dino-napped."

"What?" Sora looked around, not just Rex, but Hamm and the three aliens were also missing.

"Not good, we have got to find them!" Woody started to jog ahead, but paused when Buzz stayed put. "Well Buzz, do you really think we can do this all on our own? We didn't get very far before."

"I know that…" Buzz looked to Sora and the other. "Still, this path is clearly dangerous. She and her friends have been proven to be skillful, and allies, but I still think they should return before anyone gets hurt." He eyed the large Gigas. If any toy could get taken over, then who would be next? What if the man in black decides to take over one of their friends?

"Don't worry," Goofy spoke up suddenly. "Sora may be reckless,"

"Hey!" Sora frowned at Goofy.

"...and Donald complains a lot."

"Hah, that's true," Sora laughed as Donald squawked in complaint.

"...but you can always count on them to get the job done."

"You see, Buzz?" Woody smiled at Sora and the others as the three laughed and talked amongst each other over Goofy's analysis. "They know more about this than we do, and they've helped us so far."

"Alright, we do need the extra help. Mind you, I remain skeptical about this." Buzz paused in front of Sora. "I'll work with you until we find our friends. Then we should all go home where it's safe."

"Alright by me," Sora shrugged and took the opening. Grouped together, they all made their way to the center of the room where a large prize ball machine stood. They all pondered on how to to get up to the second floor. Sora spotted the railings leading to every floor and grinned. "How about we use that?"

"It's perfect, come on everyone." Woody led the way inside and Sora followed closely behind. She glided up the railing and looked around.

"Wow they're really promoting these Gigas toys. They're spread out everywhere." She jumped down, and yelped instantly as Heartless popped out. "Ugh I'm NEVER going to get used to that!"

"Come on, Sora lets round 'em up!" Woody patted her on the back and jumped into battle. Little by little the group's teamwork was improving. Everyone was vibing off each other really well in battle, and even threw in some combo moves to help eliminate larger groups of enemies.

They circled the second floor, browsing by certain sections just to see if Rex was wandering around lost and confused. When they found no trace of him, they turned into the outlet where there was a collection of action figures. There was a popular trend going around with robots and monstrous creatures, so the majority of these toys for young boys were all beast-like or mechanical.

Everyone made ooohing and aweing at the wide variety of sizes, shapes, and colors. Amongst the browsing Woody spotted a dinosaur tail shifting behind some boxes and he jolted.

"Rex!" He ran towards it and turned the corner. He saw nothing and tipped his hat up to scratch his head. "Where'd he go?"

"You sure you saw him?" Buzz questioned.

"Yes, he was just-"

"Shhh…" Sora put a finger to her lips. "Do you guys hear something?" Sora whispered and strained her ears. There was a low kind of growling noise coming behind a tall display of boxes. Goofy's eyes peered up, spotting movement.

"Hmmm, what's that- WHOA!" A beastly dinosaur knocked over the entire display in a show of wicked power. Sora barely managed to avoid being trapped underneath one and she unleashed her keyblade.

"Another toy's being controlled!" Sora cried as she jolted back in surprise.

Buzz looked up at the toy, his eyes full of sympathy and worry… but then narrowed with determination. He pointed his lazer at the ominous foe.

"Buzz," Sora's soft worrying voice crooned at him. "Are you sure."

"If it wanted to play nice, it should have stayed away from my friends." Buzz declared then shared a smile with Sora.

"Mmm, right! Here goes!"

Easier said than done. The large figurines were tougher than they looked. While slow and easy to target, their bulky size and strength did impressive amounts of damage. Even the Gigas was having trouble keeping up with how strong it was. As the robot overheated she ejected out of the pilot seat, keyblade in hand.

"Sora! Over here!" Woody called Sora over to where he and Buzz were standing outside the battle. Sora ran towards him and her eyes popped open.

"Where the hell did you guys get a rocket!?"

"The details aren't important." Buzz declared then snagged her hand pulling her onto the rocket with him and woody. "Come on, it's go time!"

"Hey wait, WHOA! HAHAHA!" Sora squeaked in surprise at first but then laughed as the rocket stabilized under her grip. Using their combined weight they shifted the rocket launching it up and around hitting multiple heartless before targeting the big guy himself.

"Get ready to jump…" Sora declared bring the rocket into a loop. "NOW!" She launched it forward, jumping off with buzz and Woody out of the blast zone. The dino toppled and the heartless controlling it vanished.

Sora let out a soft sigh of relief, thinking that was that… but another large dino appeared behind her.

"KYA!" She tripped on her boots, falling down, and was left open for attack.

"Sora!" Goofy and Donald shouted in horror as the dino raised its claws to attack her. A distant shout above them distracted their attention. Rex flew across the store atop a large bug flyer knocking the dino down and away from Sora. The heartless controlling him rolled with Rex, it's beedy red eyes targeting him now.

"Ah! What did I do!?" Rex jumped up running away. Collected and back in the game Sora rushed in and cut the heartless in half making it disperse.

"Whew… that was close." Sora smiled at Rex.

"Nice moves, Rex." Woody complimented his dino friend, happy to see him safe and sound.

"What? Really? Would you say I was impressive?"

"Very impressive, we couldn't look away." Buzz agreed.

"Yeah, you saved me back there, Rex." She leaned up on her toes kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"Oh…." Rex held his cheek and he wiggled with joy. "Wow! Hooray, oh this makes me so happy!" He turned to Donald. "Did you see me too? Did you see what I did?!"

"You alright there, champ?" Woody asked Sora, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to Rex." She grinned and tapped the toe of her boot on the floor. She was getting better, but maintaining her balance was still proving to be a challenge.

"Well I'm glad you're okay, at least." Buzz crossed his arms. "Don't get careless."

"Got it. We still need to find Hamm and the aliens, right?" She looked to Rex. "Any idea where they could have gone?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Well, back to square one." Buzz sighed.

"Hey Sarge," Woody called up to the tiny green army man who climbed down the vents. "Have you got a status report?"

Sarge informed them of Hamm's location in Baby's and Toddlers. Rex opted out of going to assume guard duty at the entrance. In the meantime, the rest of the gang navigated the vents up to the third floor in search of their missing friend.

One by one they found the remaining MIA friends, encountering another possessed toy after finding Hamm shoved in a doll house. The Angelic Amber doll that was possessed slumped down harmlessly to the floor, and Buzz got this weary and worried expression on his face.

"What if we end up just like her?" He looked at the lifeless expression on the doll's face, wondering if the doll returned to its precog state, or if any life that had been inside was drained out. "...forgetting ourselves, and attacking each other."

"That won't happen." Sora told him firmly.

"Yeah, you guys are too strong." Goofy agreed.

"You can't know that!" Buzz snapped, waving a hand in the air and walking directly to Sora. "What if I get possessed and attack you!?"

"Buzz," Sora backed up a little, his expression and tone frightening her a little. "You-"

"You're over thinking it." Woody interjected, placing a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. His interjection gave Sora a moment to calm herself and clear her head once again.

"The heartless… the darkness… can only creep in when our heart's falter." A fact she knew a little too well. She had let herself get scared, and doubt when she'd been separated from Riku in the world of the dreams. She'd allowed herself to be taken over and pulled down into the abyss. She would NOT let that happen to Woddy, Buzz, and the others. "Trust me," she smiled warmly at him. "You'll be fine, so long as you don't lose heart."

"Well that's good." Woody pat Buzz hard on the shoulder and walked into his line of sight next to Sora. "I know you Buzz, you'll never lose heart when it comes to your friends."

Buzz stared up at his long time friend, and then into the honest eyes of the young woman standing next to him. His smile slowly spread.

"True enough, cowboy."

_**~Sometime later~**_

They found the aliens being snatched up by a possessed UFO and quickly disposed of it. With everyone accounted for it became a group consensus that Woody and the other toys would go back to Andy's room, and leave the guy in the black coat to Sora and her friends.

"You should return with us." Buzz declared and helped her down from the shelf. "It's not safe here."

"Organization 13 has done something to your world, and they're our responsibility. Don't worry about us, Buzz." Sora smiled and ushered him ahead. She lingered back a moment, spotting something that caught her eye. "Huh… Bratz dolls. So that's what Rex was talking about."

"Hey Sora, this one looks just like yah." Goofy pointed to a box and Sora wandered over and blinked in surprise at the model inside.

"Hey it does… hmmm Bratz Gamer Glitz collection." She looked down to Donald. "What gives, Donald? I thought you decided how I looked, explain."

"Simple, that's not you." Donald declared.

"Sure it is, I've got the same clothes, and the-" Sora tried to find all the similarities, but really the only thing that matched was her outfit.

"So what?" Donald raised a brow. "She looks way cooler than you."

"Hey!" Sora put her hands on her hips. "I'm cool."

"Yeah, right." He laughed and waved her off.

"Donald!" Sora chased after him, the two catching up to Woody and the others with their playful behavior. Gathered together, Buzz did a survey of everyone who was there, and scowled when he came up one toy short.

"Where's Rex?"

"Ah he took off," Hamm announced. "Said he wanted to show something to Sora. He's up there by the video games."

"Not again," Buzz sighed heavily.

"We better go after him." Woody decided and turned to the others. "You lot wait here until we get back. Sora, Donald, Goofy, do you mind coming with us?"

"Sure, seems like Rex wanted to show me something anyway." Sora agreed.

They once again made the ascent to the third floor, but stirred away from Babies and Toddlers and made their way to the entrance of the video game store. Sora immediately spotted Rex's green tail poking out from the main display.

"Eureka!" Rex stood up and turned. He saw Sora and immediately leaped down shoving the game in her face. "Look, look, I found it! You see Sora, this is the game. And that guy there, he's Yozora. You've got similar outfits, and similar names, it can't just be a coincidence right?"

"Right, he is pretty cool." Sora stepped back, and took the game in hand. As Rex wandered off, Sora admired the case, and got a good look at Yozora. His eyes stared back at her, and something stirred in her chest. He looked so familiar to her, and seemed to be someone she could relate to, almost like a kindred spirit.

"You're staring awfully hard at that case, Sora." Goofy pointed out.

"I know why, this guy looks like Riku. Heh heh heh…" Donald teased, but stopped snickering when Sora gave no reaction to it. "Sora?"

"Huh? What?" She looked to Donald, her eyes a bit distant and still lost in thought. "Did you say something?"

Goofy and Donald exchanged worried glances, and immediately took the game away tossig it back on the shelf.

"One distracting boyfriend is enough." Donald put his hands on his hips frowning.

"Good thinking." Goofy agreed.

"Rex, it's time to go home." Buzz declared.

"Aww? Can't I look through the strategy guides? I wanna know how to beat Bahamut."

"Next time, come on let's go."

"Oh, but you needn't hurry off." Xehanort floated down. At his presence Sora snapped back to reality and released her keyblade.

"Xehanort!" She rushed ahead to stand ahead of her friends.

"I have more to observe, I can't let you leave yet."

"It's us that you really want!" Sora sneered. "Leave the others out of this!"

"You would say that, champion of light." He laughed at her, keeping her attention on him so that his heartless could go to work. From his observations Xehanort had noticed the flicker of panic and fear inside the mighty Buzz Lightyear. The comfort of his friends has kept the darkness in check thus far… but imagined a little push was all he'd need to finish his experiment.

"Buzz? What's the matter?" Rex suddenly asked shifting Sora's attention. She saw the dark aura surrounding him and gasped.

"Woody, look out!" Sora shouted in warning when Buzz took aim with his lazer and fired on his friend. Goofy barely managed to get in the way, blocking the lazer with his shield. Sora moved in to help but Xehanort grabbed her wrist yanking her back. The two of them locked eyes and she sneered at him. "What have you done to him!?"

"I thought I made it clear," he stroked a hand over her cheek, twisting her wrist and making her wince and drop the keyblade."I'm testing the strength of their bonds. In this world, toys have hearts, and those hearts come from a powerful bond. So what happens when those bonds are stretched to their limit? When they are worlds apart, can cloth and plastic hold onto their hearts?"

Sora stretched out her free hand summoning the keyblade in it. She made a swipe for him, but he let go and vanished. He reappeared on the tallest shelf above the large TV connection to a playing console. She chased after him, letting him spill and yammer about his sick experiment as she attacked. He phased through, calmly leading her back where they started.

Sora saw her friends struggling to get Buzz back to normal and she cursed. She couldn't get distracted now. She had to use the keyblade to wake Buzz up. She turned away from Xehanort putting her friend first. The lack of attention made him sneer and he reappeare in front of her pressing a hand to her stomach and releasing a blast of dark magic.

"Not this time!"

"What? KYAAHHH!" Sora screamed and was sent flying. She landed into the TV screen reappearing in the video game world of Verum Rex. Sora looked around, her bangs blowing from the high winds of the tower and she turned in a circle. She was completely surrounded by large Gigas robots.

"You can watch my experiment from that screen… that is if you can find a moment's rest."

**~Meanwhile~**

"Buzz!" Woody shouted as his friend and Xehanort both vanished into a dark corridor. "Oh no, he's in trouble."

"Buzz isn't the only one" Rex ran over towards the video screen watching Sora struggle to stay alive in that world. "Sora's trapped in that video game!"

"Dolls being possessed, jumping into video games, splitting worlds, dark corridors…" Woody walked over to the screen seeing Sora on that screen. "You guys were right… we are in another dimension."

"This is just like a video games, only way scarier." Rex wiggled in place as he looked up at the screen. "We need to get her out of there."

"Now everyone just needs to calm down." Goofy saw the rift, the darkness and dread building up, and he wasn't having it. "Sora's strong, and if anyone can escape that situation it's her. What we need to focus on is how to get Buzz back."

"You're right Goofy. Rex, you and I are gonna go back to the main lobby and tell the others what's happened. Donald, Goofy, you stay here and keep an eye on Sora."

"Rodger!" Donald and Goofy saluted.

Several minutes later everyone reconvened in the video games store, watching the screen as Sora eliminated all her enemies, winning the battle and freeing herself from the game.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy ran to her hugging her tightly.

"You alright there, Sora?" Woody asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. How about you guys?" She paused and looked around. "Where's Buzz?"

Sora was debriefed on what happened. They all stood and pondered what to do. They knew they had to save Buzz, but Sora didn't know how to enter the realm of darkness on her own. She wondered if she could somehow talk to Roxas, tap into her power… but thought against it. Roxas was going to be a guardian of light, and Sora didn't want her using the powers of darkness like the organization was.

Thankfully, Sarge and the other Army Men found a dark corridor in the Kid Korral near Babies and Toddlers. With Sarge's help they were able to enter through the top window, and use the Gigas mechas to rearrange the play blocks so they could climb up and get to the vent holding the dark corridor.

"There it is…" Sora glanced back at her friends. "Are you guys ready?" All three of them nodded and they stepped through the darkness. Almost immediately after walking in they all spot Buzz floating in the black. Racing towards him, they're forced to skid to a halt when Xehanort met them in their path.

"What do you want with my friend?"

"Look, such tremendous darkness." Xehanort glanced over his shoulder at Buzz. "All because he was ripped away from the boy he cares about most."

"Does… does that mean we'll all wind up like Buzz?" Woody felt the fear and doubt in his heart, the smoky tendrils flickering around him and increasing that panic. "...if we don't find Andy."

"WRONG!" Sora shouted, her eyes fierce, and confident. "Distance doesn't matter!" She walked forward standing in the way. "Andy's a part of their hearts just like my friends are a part of mine. You can't rip that apart!"

Woody listened to Sora's words, felt them in his heart and he looked down at his boot. The painstaken words written on the bottom of his boot: he remembere when Andy had first learned how to write and had inscribed it there. It was the start, and the symbol of their bond; a constant reminder of Andy's love and the care he had for his toys. It was a bond that he and Buzz shared, and what had helped them create their own friendship.

Hearts touched other hearts… friends helped make other friends… it was a constant cycle and loop… a chain that was forever connecting and building. Sora was right… you couldn't just break that apart.

"Your friends are your power, humph, how very true." Xehanort laughed. "However, if the bond between friends is a power, than the loss of such a bond is an even greater one. Darkness is the heart's true nature."

Before Sora could retort, Woody took the reigns of this horse. He stepped up in front, his lips scowling.

"Whatever you're going on about, I don't care. Put Buzz back the way he was, then get lost!"

"Or else what, toy?"

"Yeah, I am a toy, and a friend." He took a step forward, darkness breaking away from him. It had no power over him now. "Something tells me that no one's ever loved you before," Woody retorted, light streaming from his feet as his strong heart vibrated with his words. "...because you know nothing of hearts and love."

"You're wrong there, toy…" Young Xehanort sneered, his golden eyes flickering with irritation. It was the first true emotion he'd shown since Sora had known him. They'd struck a nerve. "I have loved, and have known a love far deeper than any of you could comprehend."

He raised his hand, the darkness in his heart smudging the fresh light that pulsated out. In his mind he pictured Eraqa's soft warm smile, her sweet nature, and vixen eyes. They were the very things that fueled him; the need and desire to build a world where that precious smile could flourish.

"It is that love that has guided me towards this path. I am willing to sacrifice anything to preserve it, and the image of her…"

"_I love you, Xeha."_

"...even my own heart."

**~Ask Briry~**

**Briry: WHEW! Ugh my gosh that took forever. Sorry you guys, you would think with this pandemic going on I'd find more time to write. Unfortunately I'm one of the few businesses that is considered essential so it's been business as usual for me. I'm doing my best to schedule more writing time so I can get these updates posted faster. Thanks for your patience!**

**Next Chapter: Monster Mayhem**


	10. Monster Mayhem Pt 1

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 10: Monster Mayhem**

Sora, Woody and the others rescued Buzz from the darkness. Once together again they defeated the massive heartless Xehanort unleashed and returned to the group to bid their farewells.

"I'm sorry I was being so stubborn, please forgive me." Buzz extended his hand out to Sora. "You're a top ranger in my book."

"Hehe, thanks and it's okay, Buzz. I know you were just looking out for all of us." Sora took his hand. "I just wish we'd been able to return you guys back home."

"That may be," Woody strolled up and hooked a companionable arm around her shoulder. "... but after all the adventures we've had. We're not quite ready to say so long."

Sora laughed and looked around at the new friends she'd made.

"We'll be sure to stay in touch then."

"I take it you're gonna go after the guy in the black coat?" Woody questioned.

"Yeah, let's just say it's our mission to stop him and the organization." Sora explained vaguely.

"Something tells me we can't join you on that mission." Buzz figured.

"That's alright," Woody pat Sora on the back and walked ahead to gather with his friends. "You've become a part of our hearts, so let us become a part of yours." Woody tapped his heart then pointed to hers. Sora gave a bright smile and nodded.

"Mmm, you got it."

"Good, now off you go. To Infinity and Beyond!"

**~Elsewhere~**

Vanita had been shifting from world to world using the portals of darkness. The body she'd been given felt like the real deal and functioned perfectly. Now if only her heart were in as perfect shape. She had to share space with that conniving old man in order to be considered one of "the chosen" and be given the rights she demanded.

Luckily for her she'd found a way to seal him off, much as Riku had done against Ansem. This was HER body, and it was HER heart she was reconstructing. The old man would just have to take a back seat.

"Well my little friend…" She knelt down picking up the unversed creature that climbed into her palm like an obedient pet. "Did we find some sustenance?" She gave it a little kiss soaking up the dark energy it had absorbed. "Mmmm sustaining, but not enough."

"Come back here yah damn gater! I'm gonna turn yah into a fancy new wallet!"

The obnoxious voice made Vanita snarl. She turned gold eyes onto the old hillbilly that was chasing after what looked to be a large purple salamander. She raised a brow when it disappeared and the hillbilly took aim and fired randomly where it had just been. When Vanita shifted some, the hillbilly jerked the gun in her direction firing again.

"Fool!" Her right hand filled with fire and she shot back at him. The hillbilly shrilled and scooted back. "Fire at me again and I'll roast your carcass over and open fire!"

"Y-yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" He hurried off screaming.

"Tch, pathetic weaklings."

"Say now…" Randall appeared beside her, surprising her, but she didn't show it on her face. "That was a pretty nifty trick you did there."

"Humph, if that impressed you then you're easily entertained." She put a confident hand on her hip. "That wasn't even a tenth of my power."

"Really? Mighty impressive… I don't suppose you could use a travelling companion? I'm a little out of my element here." He tried to persuade and got a raised brow from Vanita.

"Why should I help you?"

"I've got a few tricks of my own, perhaps you could use someone to do a little spying for you?" he vanished, then reappeared behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, toots. There must be something I can do for you."

"Hmmmph, fine, perhaps you could be of use to me." She shook off his hands. "I'm looking for negative energy."

"Negative energy?" Randall crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Yes…" her aura pulsated out and a series of unversed forms gathered around her. "Fear, despair, grief, sadness… the essence of darkness itself is a very valuable life force for me."

"Life force… energy…. Ah I may just have the place where you can collect all that negative energy." Randall grinned evilly.

"Really? Where?"

"Believe it or not, this is not the world I'm from. The place I'm from is called Monstropolis, and I used to work for a company that used the screams of children as an energy source. The place is filled with surplus scream power and there are doors to many different worlds where you could collect even more."

"Ah… that does sound promising." Vanita laughed and stroked the unversed that nestled on her shoulder.

"Yeah, ,unfortunately we'll have to find another portal which won't be easy to locate. The door I came from is in splinters."

"You just leave that to me…" She held out her hand, an unversed forming. "Go and find the gateway my little friend, lead us to his world." The Unversed circled around Randall for a minute then rushed off. "My Unversed will find your world and guide us to the right path. When we find this negative energy source you'll be rewarded for your assistance."

"Is negative energy really that powerful?"

"Yes, Darkness and negativity are the greatest sources of power you'll ever find. It can bend realities, stop time, and give you incredible strength when used properly… but it does have its drawbacks unfortunately." She sensed that her Unversed found the gateway and she motioned him to walk with her. "Without light the darkness can be overwhelming, and you could very well lose your heart and mind to it… but if you understand that, and cling onto just the smallest shred of light in your heart, then the power it gives you can be unparallelled."

"Really?"

"Yes, allow me to demonstrate."

She steps up to the rickety home of the hillbilly family. The family geared up to protect their land from strangers, but Vanita only smirked confidently. With a time spell she froze them all in place to avoid and walked past them to get inside. Randall lingered back waving his hand over their faces.

"Well now…" Randall rubbed his hands together laughing. "I'll have to try that for myself." He followed Vanita inside and to the closet door the unversed lingered around.

"I can teach you how, but first things first." Vanita stepped towards him, unleashing her keyblade she held it out over his heart. He scurried back a bit, the weapon startling him. "Relax, my friend, this won't hurt."

The tip of her keyblade glowed and she saw the darkness pulsating around Randall. The guy certainly had a chip on his shoulder, she could taste his desperate need for revenge. She licked her lips.

"Oh yeah, this will do nicely." She shoved her blade in his heart, Randall gasping and twitching as her dark energy mixed with his and absorbing back into her body. Randall collapsed onto all fours when the blade came out and he touched his chest and felt around for a wound.

"What the hell was that?"

"I'm low on dark energy, so I borrowed some of yours." She stretched her palm out over the door. A deep purplish aura pulsated around it. What was once broken and shattered reformed and the pathway opened with a quick twist of a doorknob. "After you."

Randall scurried over, peeking inside and looking around. Laughter bubbled out of his throat when he immediately recognized his surroundings.

"Yes… yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" He turned to Vanita. "This is it!"

"A factory huh?" Vanita looked around a bit unimpressed. "Interesting."

"Not just any factory my friend." Randall skittered over to a yellow tank and held it up. Twisting the knob on top the shrilling sounds of screams echoed out. Vanita immediately closed the distance tasting the fear and sadness oozing out of it. Her gold eyes went wicked with glee.

"A power plant...a factory filled with darkness." She licked her lips and took another survey of the area. Unversed oozed out of her like a spreading plague running around in search of more darkness to consume. "It's perfect."

**~The Gummi Ship~**

Sora checked her phone the moment she got back into the ship. There was a message from Chip and Dale indicating that a set of new paths had opened up and were ready for exploration.

"Looks like we've already got a new destination, guys."

"Good, I'm tired of all this wondering where we're going business." Donald slumped in his chair. "Let's get going."

"Just a minute, I'm trying to see if there are any new messages from Riku on Roxas and the Replicas." She scrolled through, frowning when she refreshed her screen but got no new updates. "Darn, nothing."

"I'm sure Riku will call you the minute he and the King find something out. In the meantime you should focus on your own mission on achieving the power of waking." Goofy suggested and made Sora wince.

"Oh yeah… that…" she sighed and slumped back into her seat. "I'm trying, I mean I am getting stronger... but I can't help but feel cut off yah know?" She lifted her hand up and admired it.

"What do you mean cut off?" Goofy scratched

"I don't feel physically different than I did before the exam. In fact, I think physically I'm stronger than ever, but-" She held her chest. "I can't help but feel like my heart is getting weaker."

"_Your friends are your power, humph, how very true."_

"_I have loved, and have known a love far deeper than any of you could comprehend." _

"The things that Xehanort said back there really got to me. I could feel the darkness closing in, causing me to doubt my own beliefs."

"Sora…" Goofy and Donald look at her with concern.

"I'm grateful that Woody was there. Thanks to him I was able to snap out of it." Which just proved how much she relied on other people's hearts to strengthen her own. It was her connection to other people that were her greatest strength. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head. "Let's head to the next world… I think I'm getting close to finding the answers I need."

"Alright then, let's go!" Donald jumped in his seat.

"Don't you worry Sora, no matter what happens just remember that Donald and I have always got your back." Goofy rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "Not to mention Riku, Kairi, and the others."

"Mmm you're right Goofy." Sora smiled big and she put both hands on the steering wheel. "I've got nothing to fear so long as I have my friends!"

**~A few minutes later: Monstropolis~**

"KYA!" Sora leapt up and away holding her keyblade out and staring at the two monsters who'd been lurking behind her. Her nerves rattled, she took stock of them, and realized who they were.

"D-Donald? Goofy?" She lowered her keyblade. "Why do you two look like monsters?"

"You do too!" Donald accused and Sora jolted and looked down at her hands. It was true, her skin had turned to a mix of black and red scales, she had a short tail that swayed under her skirt, her feet were bare and looked like talons. She held her hands out in view, wiggling the fingers with the pointed nails and then stretched her neck to see the small bat-like wings coming out of her back. Though she couldn't see it, her face was catlike in shape, but had the same lizardy texture as the rest of her skin. She had long battish ears and her eyes were wide and luminescent in the dark.

_**(A/N: Imagine a humanoid Toothless if you will, but with black and red scales and wearing Sora's clothes.) **_

"Is this how we blend in?" Sora wondered aloud, testing her wings out. She floated a few inches off the ground, but there wasn't enough span or strength in them to really give her any flight capability.

The three of them turned towards the building and Sora read the words that spanned across the front.

"Monster's Incorporated… We scare because we care?" Sora frowned at that.

"That's odd," Donald puzzled.

"Doesn't sound very caring." Goofy agreed.

"If whoever's in there looks like us, then they could be trouble. Let's go check it out." Sora jogged ahead, her ears twitching a little as she picked up sounds of laughter and high pitched squeals inside. "Hmmm?"

Stepping into the factory Sora took a look around and gasped at what she saw.

**~Meanwhile~**

"All of the equipment has been modified with your suggestions. The company is now under our control." Vanita told Randall and she inhaled the darkness the Unversed were feeding her. "Mmmmmm soon I'll be back at full strength and able to fulfill my mission."

"Thanks for your help." Randall chuckled. "All that's left is to get rid of Sullivan and his infuriating one eyed friend."

"My unversed should be able to give them a good time. Why don't we see what they're up to." Vanita casually clicked a few keys until Sullivan and Mike popped on screen playing with a little girl. "There they are. Looks like they're entertaining a friend."

"Humph it's that human brat. I can't wait to scare the pants off that little midget."

"I take it you've history?" She laughed then her brow raised when she spotted three newcomers rush in. "Well, well, well… look at what I've found." She touched the screen. "Hello, Venus."

"Who's that?"

"An old acquaintance of mine. I didn't expect to run into her here. This might complicate things a little."

"Complicate it how?"

"I've got to make some adjustments to my plan. I'll need to buy some time for that." Vanita stood up straight and snapped her fingers. On screen the Unversed popped up behind Sora and the others. "That should keep those losers busy awhile. Go to the main floor and keep an eye on them. I'm going to make my preparations and put together a little present for you."

"A present?" Randall whirled around in the chair and jumped off. "What is it?"

"It's a tool to help you get your revenge and achieve your desires." She explained and waved her fingers. "Go on now."

"Okay, but what about all this darkness and negative emotions. You're supposed to show me how to use it." He scurried behind her but stopped when a dark corridor formed.

"And I will…" She turned to face him, pulling her hood up so that it covered her face. " First we must set the stage. Keep the fools entertained until I return… if you can get rid of them then all the better, but best leave the tall black one to me."

"Okay…" Randall tapped his foot watching her walk into the darkness. "Damn, now I gotta take the long way around. She's really gotta show me how to do that portal thingy." He scampered off to the main floor,

**~Meanwhile~**

"Nice job, Sully!" Mike exchanged high fives with his partner. "Even with those extra pounds you put on."

"Ha, I'll still run circles around you, butterball." Sully laughed and turned to Boo who jumped up when the danger subsided. He cuddled the girl affectionately then looked to the new arrivals.

They'd introduced themselves as Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and seemed to be from out of town. Still when those creatures attacked they'd jumped right into action, so clearly they knew something.

"Any idea on who those guys were?" Mike asked.

"Well, they couldn't have been heartless." Sora rubbed her chin, the forms they'd see completely new to her… but she'd gotten a vague sense of familiarity.

"Hmmm… its on the tip of my tongue." Goofy tapped his temple trying to wrack his brain for the name. "I remember the King once told us something about Nega-tive emotions."

"The Unversed?" Donald provided and Goofy popped a fist into his palm.

"Oh yeah! Them!"

"Unversed?" Sora cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. "Are they anything like the heartless?"

"Not sure, all I know is that a while back the king fought a whole bunch of battles with 'em alongside the three missing keyblade wielders."

"The same three we're looking for?" Sora questioned. "Aqua, Terra, and Venus?"

"Uh huh, we need more dependable help than you." Donald teased and made Sora pout.

"Hey!"

"Still…" Goofy interjected to prevent an argument. "How come the Unversed are showing up now?"

"Is it because they used scream power?" Donald turned with his hands on his hips and giving disapproving looks.

"Hey! I already told you, we're through with using that." Mike scowled. "Besides, we don't have a clue what the heck you guys are talking about."

"Hmmm…" Sora exchanged a look with Donald then smiled. Perhaps it was best to let them in on what was going on. "Oh you'd really like the king-"

"ORDER!" Goofy and Donald covered Sora's mouth before she could say anything more incriminating. Sora blinked, and then pulled away with a nervous laugh.

"Right well.. Let me put it to you this way." Sora though a second on how best to describe what they do. "We've come from far away, to get rid of those things that are causing trouble. I guess you could call us… exterminators?" She tried to pass off with a smile, but got discerning looks. A bead of sweat formed on her temple.

"Hmmmph…" Mike looked back at Sully, the big guy shrugging it off. "Alright, let's just say we buy into all that. Are those creeps dangerous?"

"Extremely!" Donald confirmed.

"They sure gave Boo a scare." Sullivan cuddled the girl, easing away anymore fear she may have. Mike turned to them, his own concerns clear on his face.

"Sully I know you've missed her, but it's time to postpone our playdate."

"You're right, Mikey." Sully sighed, but nodded in agreement. "Let's get our girl home."

"What are you gonna do?" Sora asked looking at Boo with worry of her own.

"It's a long story… but Boo's from another world, and we gotta send her back there to keep her safe."

Another world, huh? Sora had to smile a bit. She wondered if Mike and Sully's world was a kind of gateway to others. It could also explain why the Unversed had shown up all of a sudden.

"Alright then, we're gonna help you." Sora decided on the spot. "The Unversed might cause problems again, so we wanna come along."

"That's great!" Mike shook Sora's hand. "We could use a couple of exterminators around here."

"Yeah, thanks." Sully smiled at Sora, then turned to Boo who was already heading back towards the "Laugh" Floor.

"Kitty!" She laughed and bounced, Mike and Sully running after her laughing like it was a game. Sora giggled at this, happy that her initial thought on the place was wrong.

"Boo sure is something, huh?" Sora got a misty look in her eye. "When I was her age, I was terrified of everything. Monsters, spiders, the dark… I had to sleep with a nightlight until I was 10."

"Really?" Goofy looked at Sora in surprise. "I always thought you were really brave, Sora. You always run ahead and face your fears head on."

"Yeah, I have Riku to thank for that. He helped me through all the scary times when I was younger." She smiled affectionately. "He wasn't afraid of anything as far as I could tell, and I did my best to face my fears so I could stand next to him. I guess in the end, the thing I feared the most is being apart from him."

"Daww…." Donald and Goofy chimed together and made Sora blush and fidget.

"Erm… anyway we better catch up." She laughed and hurried off. As the embarassment died off, Sora let her thoughts fill with Riku. She slowed her pace to a walk, and touched her heart, smiling when she felt the warmth of Riku's love inside her.

"I don't have to be afraid anymore… because now you're always with me."

...and when you're with me.

...I don't fear anything.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: *Sings out loud to herself* Breath, should I take a deep? Faith, should I take a leap? Taste, what a bittersweet. All my… all me life… Let me face, let me face, let me face my fears!**_

_**Hehe, sorry I had to!**_

_**Next Chapter: Monster Mayhem Pt. 2**_


	11. Monster Mayhem Pt 2

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 11: Monster Mayhem Pt. 2**

Saix glanced back as Vanita stepped through a dark portal and walked to him.

"You're late."

"Well excuse me, your highness," she spoke sarcastically. "I'm in the middle of regaining my power, and collecting information as I was instructed, so forgive me if I'm a bit tardy."

Saix looked her up and down with a scowl, Vanita's brow rose at the obvious scrutiny.

"You've gotten stronger, I'll give you that." He turned to face her fully and crossed ,his arms. "Well then, what information do you have to share?"

"I trailed Xigbar and the other members like you asked me to. I can report that Luxiana has successfully completed her mission in locating one of the princesses as well as retaining her. I wasn't able to follow young Xehanort,, the guy could scent me a mile away… but Xigbar on the other hand… man that guy is bold. He knew full well he was being watched but didn't seem to care about me being there."

"Did you find out anymore information about this Black Box he's been having Luxord trail after?"

"I don't think he even knows what's in that box. All I know is that it's black, it's stupidly important to him, and the fool doesn't have a clue where it's hidden." She waved it off. "World, after world I tried to get some kind of hint, but nothing. I think it's a wild goose chase he's put us on to amuse us."

"Xigbar knows more than he's letting on." Saix waved it off. "Very well, you're off Black Box detail. I'll put Vexen on it, gathering information is his specialty."

"Thank god…" She sighed heavily and put her hands behind her head. "So did you find Terra?"

"His body remains an empty vessel for Xehanort's purposes. His heart wanders the darkness, but remains tethered to his body. He can feel the pull of it, but without a light to guide him he will keep wandering around in the dark." Saix explained.

Vanita's eyes went cold with fury and she lowered her hands, gripping them tight into fists.

"So you're telling me that without a heart of light to guide him he'll stay trapped in the darkness?"

"That's correct, he's beyond your help, Vanita." Saix broke the news and watched Vanita pace irritably across the sand. "So much for your happy fairy tale ending."

"Shove it, Saix!" She whirled on him, fury pulsing through her. Her aura swelled with darkness, Unversed lingering behind her like a horde threatening to stampede. She'd never been so angry in her life. She'd already made so many sacrifices to get where she was, and now for this jerk to tell her it was all for nothing. "I don't need to hear any pithy comments from you! Especially since I know the real reason yo-" she paused, suddenly remembering whom she'd stumbled upon in the monster world. Her grin suddenly spread wickedly across her lips. "A heart of light, huh? I know exactly where to find one."

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing of your concern." She opened the portal and sauntered towards it. "Thanks for your help… oh and try to keep your little negotiations more quiet, Saix. Word is already spreading about Xigbar… wouldn't want your extra curricular activities picked up by the wrong people."

"Is that a threat, Vanita?" He crossed his arms, his own aura threatening to swell.

"It's a warning," she turned even as the Dark portal slipped astound her. "Believe it or not, I actually like you, so don't be stupid."

"Humph I'll keep that in mind." He lowered his hands watching her disappear. He turned his back to the portal and held his chin. "I have to be more cautious with the allies I choose. I can't afford to get caught this late in the game."

**~Monstropolis~**

Sora got the downlow of how Monsters Inc had come about. Sully was the current CEO and told her that once he took over the company they stopped using scream power and instead used laughter. It turned out laughter was 10 times more powerful. Boo was the little girl who helped him discover that truth. Sora could feel the strong connection between their three hearts. Who would have thought that a little girl's best friend could be the monster under her bed?

As they walked the halls of the company, Sora thought back to her own childhood. She'd told Donald and Goofy about how afraid she'd been as a kid: Monsters, spiders, heights, deep water, and especially the dark. Little by little she'd grown out of those fears… overcoming them because Riku didn't seem to be afraid of anything and she wanted to be by his side no matter what. He and the rest of her friends were her source of strength… her light.

...what she didn't tell Donald and Goofy was she was still afraid of the dark.

No matter how many times she battled against it, the darkness continued to frighten her. She stood up against it time and time again, using the love in her heart like a nightlight to protect her... and still the fear always struck her hard.

From the moment she'd seen Riku disappear behind that cloud of darkness when they'd first left the island, Sora felt she'd been battling an uphill battle. The darkness just wouldn't go away, it continued to thrive, and threaten everything she loved and cared about. She was afraid that she wasn't good enough, or strong enough on her own. The Mark of Mastery proved that she wasn't ready, and having Master Yen Sid, Pete, and everyone else point out that her flaws didn't help.

No point in blaming them for her shortcomings though. After all If she and the other guardians didn't stop Xehanort and the Organization then everything would be reduced to darkness, and she couldn't let that happen. She needed to gain the power of waking, she needed to keep building up her power and find her strength before it was too late.

"Don't let fear stop you.." Sora murmured to herself and closed her eyes. "Face your fears, and live with no regret."

"Did you say something, Sora?" Mike asked, his hand on the knob of the door they needed to pass through.

"Hmm? No, just giving myself a little pep talk." She giggled, her wings flapping a little behind her.

"Hmmm…" Mike gave her a questioning look then shrugged it off. "Okay, well The Door Vault is just behind this door." He opened it up and motioned her forward. "After you, Milady."

"Hahaha, why thank you sir." She strolled in and looked around at the big room, walls of doors spread over a wall in the room.

"This is the loading area. Whenever a door gets put on the floor or sent back, it gets sent here to be catalogued and evaluated. Boo's door has got to be somewhere around here." Sully explained, carrying the little girl in question as they wandered around. "It's a white door with cute little pink flowers on it. Everyone keep an eye out."

"Look Sully, over there!" Mike pointed across the room. Sully eyed the door propped against the wall and grinned.

"Boo's door! Come on, everyone!" Sully rushed over and everyone followed him. He opened it up, and everyone walked in… not realizing it was a trap. As the door closed, Randall shifted back to his original color and shape, slipping in behind the group with a wicked gleam.

"Wait a minute… how did we take a wrong turn?"

"Who cares… all that matters is that it's the last turn you losers are ever gonna take." Randall hissed out a laugh.

"Randall!" Mike pumped his fists looking angry. Sully set Boo down putting her behind him as he faced off against his old foe.

"Who's this guy?" Sora jerked a thumb at Randall.

"A creep we banished for trying to collect screams by force. He used to be Boo's scarer." Sully explained, though Boo didn't look afraid of him anymore. She held her hands out imitating a fierce monster and making Sora's heart smile. Brave kid.

"How did you even get back here?" Mike frowned. "The door we sent you through is sawdust."

"Yeah… and I almost became somebody's wallet." Randall hissed but then laughed. "Lucky for me a nice person came by and fixed the portal for me. So here I am." He stepped up to Mike, his confidence boosted by all the power and information his new friend had given him. "Starting today I'm numero uno. Top of the leaderboard, baby!"

"Ha! You? A top laugh collector?" Mike snorted and walked off. "In your dreams, Randall. My laugh numbers are off the charts."

"Who said anything about collecting laughs? I'm after negative emotions… and my new friends are kind enough to get them for me" Randall explained with a laugh and put Sora on alert.

"Negative emotions?" She clenched her teeth. That settled it, this guy had to be working the unversed and the organization.

"Laughter's just not sustainable. Once Junior chorts his last chortle you gotta start all over." Randall explained, recalling Vanita's demonstration of her power. After seeing what she could do with it, and her explanation of how negative energy worked, he was convinced that this was the real solution. "But negative energy, especially sadness… Give them something that really breaks their little hearts, and they'll stay sad forever. We'll never have to worry about energy again."

"We're not gonna let you hurt anyone like that!" Sora unleashed her keyblade and stepped forward. Randall took a good long look at the weapon, recalling Vanita had one as well. He stepped back, knowing exactly what that weapon could do. "Not you, or your little Unversed helpers!"

"Just try and stop us!" He said with a sneer. "You'll see soon enough, I'm gonna be a legend around this place. Consider your careers officially over."

"What!?"

Randall vanished again, using his camouflage to blend in and slink around the pipes and such til he reached the control room. He flipped the switch for the PA system and leaned in hissing out a laugh.

"We're in control of this factory now." he laughed. "...and I suggested a few improvements." He flipped it off then lounged back in his seat to watch the fun.

He felt the darkness behind him, a cold chill against his back and he scurried upright to see Vanita stepped through, levitating a large metal crate behind her.

"Sorry that took so long. I had to gather some rather odd ingredients for this particular creation."

"What is that thing?" Randall slithered over, tapping the metal coffin shaped object.

"Your gift, a powerful lackey that will do your bidding and eliminate any who stand against you." She stroked her fingers over it. "We'll need to use a great deal of the energy we've gathered to bring it to life… but it'll be worth it once it's taken shape."

"It's really that powerful, huh?"

"It will be." She strolled to the cameras to peek down at the action. "Hmmmm, seems Sora, Sullivan, and the rest of them are enjoying the modifications I've made." She laughed darkly, her gold eyes piercing through the screen. It was faint… but she could feel Venus. Her light was unmistakable even when blended together with Sora's.

She tapped her fingers along the screen. The best way to pull Venus out of Sora was to make Sora fall to darkness… she could then free Venus' heart and merge it with her own. The other, and more sloppy approach, would be to pry Venus' light out of her forcibly, much the same way Xehanort had done back when she and Venus were merged together.

It would damage Sora's heart, not much she could do about that… but then she didn't really care about what happened to this particular guardian of light.

"We'll try the try and true way first… if that doesn't work… I'll just take what I need by force." She laughed darkly, unversed oozing out of her aura and spreading all throughout the factory. The smaller ones went back to work collecting dark energy from the various doors, filling the canisters to the brim. Vanita could taste the power, feel it swell inside and through her fingertips.

"Soon Terra…" She hugged herself and closed her eyes. She longed to be held by those strong arms, longed to relive that sensual and dangerous kiss they'd shared at the Colosseum. He was the person she cared about more than herself, the only thing that made her forget who and what she was, and strive to be better. No way would she give him up to Venus. She would use that welp's light to save him… but then all bets were off. She would make Terra see her, and only her. She would prove to Terra that the two of them belonged together. "We'll be together again, soon."

**~Meanwhile~**

The factory was like a large maze, with plenty of obstacles and traps along the way. The unversed, and the heartless tag teamed, causing chaos all throughout the factory. To make things worse, they were constantly having to find ways to overtake the systems.

"Once we get through here, we're clear!" Sully informed them as they approached a large door.

"Yep this is the central control unit for the whole factory." Mike in turn raced up to the large control panel. "Now whaddya say we get out of here?"

Sora jogged up to the control panel, the various buttons and switches making her eyes light up with curiosity.

"Ooh let me try!" She started pushing random buttons. Donald did the same, caught up inthe excitement.

"Hey, hey, show a little finesse!" Mike scolded and did the work himself. He scowled when he got no response from the panel. "Rats. Randall must have messed this up. Nothing works."

"We can't get out?" Donald frowned.

"Maybe it'll be faster to just break it?" Goofy suggested with a chuckle and Sora gleamed bringing out her blade.

"Oh! Great idea, Goofy!" Sora raised the blade up.

"No! No, no, no!" Mike waved his hands out.

"Hang on!" Sully interjected. " I think I've got a better idea. If we can just short it out, the lock will disengage. Lucky for us, Boo's a walking energy generator."

"You're our VIP Boo!" Sora grinned at the toddler who giggled and waved her arms around as Sully carried her around the room. The panel started to respond, but a sudden horde of Unversed interrupted the happy atmosphere.

Not wanting to break the moment Sora used her attraction attacks hoping it would keep Boo from being afraid. The bright lights, spinning movements, and fun atmosphere kept the little girl entertained and took away the sense of danger when in the middle of a fight. Boo thoroughly enjoyed all of it, but the laughter she'd let out wasn't quite enough to short circuit the unit.

"It's not working, we need a bigger boost of laughter."

"Would you care to do the honors?" Sully proposed to Mike. Mikey did his best to amuse the kid, but unfortunately his generic jokes, and humor was a bit too complicated for Boo's child like demeanor.

"Hey Sora, do the funny face special." Goofy suggested and made Sora blink.

"Huh?"

"You know… the funny face you made when we all first met." Goofy chuckled at the memory. "I remember laughing really hard after seeing that."

"Uh…" That statement made Sora blush and rub the back of her head. "… I guess if you insist." Sora walked to the little girl, crouching down. Her batlike ears twitched and she bowed her head. LIke a game of Peek-a-Boo Sora counted down a bit then suddenly lifted her head up giving a cross-eyed grin that had Boo in a fit of giggles. "It's working! Everyone join in!"

This time everyone made faces, and Boo held her belly as the laughter bubbled out uncontrollably. The panel responded and the lights all cleared as the lock on the system disengaged.

"Alright! It worked!"

"Hahaha, Sora's after your job." Sully teased Mike.

"Yeah, yeah," Mike waved it off but couldn't help but grin. They all walked towards the door, but Randall slithered in behind them.

"You boys aren't gonna leave without saying goodbye?"

"Give it a rest, Randall. You're not gonna get away with this." Mike stood up to him, his arms crossing.

"We'll stop anything you throw at us." Sully added.

"Maybe you will, or maybe you won't. I still have an ace up my sleeve." Randall stood back a bit, motioning over to the metallic coffin Vanita had brought him. The ominous looking container put all of them on edge, making Randall's confidence boost. "Now… I command you to destroy them!" He snapped his fingers.

Hiding in the rafters Vanita watched, her eyes rolling at this. She'd taken the time to explain to the fool how it worked, and yet the idiot still didn't grasp the concept. He needed to fill the container up with his malice and hatred in order to get it to respond to him. Instead he was trying to order it around like a child playing with a toy.

She watched him get humiliated, and become frustrated in front of Sora and her friends. He stormed to the casket, tapping it, kicking it, trying to get it to respond. Vanita's teeth clenched.

"Ugh Idiot…" She portaled down… Sora and her crew already leaving the room, amused by Randall's lame attempt to intimidate them. "If you want something done right… do it yourself" She placed her hand on the coffin, her eyes glowing gold from under her hood as the sludgey chemical compounds her and Vexen had put together reacted to her aura.

Randall peeked back out from the hallway when he saw Vanita at work. He watched as the sludge took shape and slithered around creating a massive monster that made his grin spread wide and evil.

"Now that's more like it." He walked over to Vanita rubbing his pads together.

"You…" She pointed a finger at his chest and shove it hard. "...are on your own from now on. I'm through wasting my time handling these baby steps of yours."

"Alright, alright, you've done more than enough." He hissed a laugh watching the creature move across the room menacingly. "I'll take over from here."

"Tch…" Vanita turned up her nose. "If you lose with this at your disposal then you truly are a lost cause."

She walked away from him, portalling back to the "scare" room. She grabbed a tank absorbing the energy from it to replenish what she'd used on the monster.

"Who am I kidding?" She laughed darkly and breathed in the darkness. "I knew from the start he was a lost cause." She dropped the empty canister and took a turn around the room. "I had hoped he'd let the darkness and the beast swallow him up, and give it an extra boost of power… but I had to do it all myself. With the pitiful amount of darkness I gave that creature, it's not gonna be enough to take Sora down."

She unleashed her keyblade, admiring its intricacies with a smile.

"Guess it'll be the hard way after all… and who knows Sora… maybe your heart will be stronger than Venus' and actually survive the trauma."

_**~Sora and the Crew~**_

Outside things took a turn for the worse. The heartless and Unversed rampaged outside, causing massive fires and destruction to the factory. The CDA helicopters were already circling around outside trying to put out the fire and identify the cause of the anomalies.

Knowing these guys didn't stand a chance against them, Sora and the others stepped in to help. They eliminated the disruptive lifeforms, and Sora and Donald used their water magics to help put out the flames.

Unfortunately the destruction caused by the Unversed had blocked their path to the door vault. They had to take a detour through the cooling tanks, taking out more Unversed and Heartless as they went along.

Finally they were in the home stretch, a flight of stairs would lead them up to the right room and into the door vault.

"Hey…" Donald paused as he shook off sludge from his feet. "What's this black goop?"

"Ick…" Sora agreed, wishing she was wearing shoes. "Whatever it is, it smells awful."

"This way, the Door Vault is right in here!" Sully pointed and his eyes scanned upward. "Everyone help look for Boo's door."

"Right." Sora nodded and she spread out from the crew, her eyes looking around the hundreds of other doors. She heard a familiar hissing laugh and sighed heavily. She turned and saw Randall strolling up from behind the metal casket that had somehow moved from the control room, to here.

"Give it a rest, Randall." Sully said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, didn't you learn from your pile of junk fiasco?"

"Humph…" Randall laughed his grin spreading wider. "Oh I learned a lot." he stepped to the side, presenting the opened casket to the others. Mike, unimpressed, walked up to it. Boo on the otherhand could tell something's off. She hid behind Sully making frightened sounds.

"Wait, Mikey, something's different!" Sully tried to stop his friend.

"Oh come on, Sully, it's just more junk." He waved it off, and scowled when he heard Randall laughing from the rafters. He turned to tell him off, but then felt a cold chill run up his spine. He glanced back and his green palor nearly went white. He backed away as Sora, Donald and Goofy took point.

Sully took Boo to a safe distance then ran back out grabbing Mikey up so they could see each other eye to eye.

"Mike, it's time to reach down and let the scary out." He bared his fangs and held up his clawed hands. Mike smiled and slapped his cheeks to shake off the fear.

"Oh I'm ready, Sully! I'm ready!"

"Hehehehe," Randall laughed. "Finally… this power is exactly what I need to take over the company." He looked down at Mike and Sulley, revenge already tasting sweet on his lips. "First things first… I'm getting rid of you two."

"Look out!" Sora shouted as the Unverse creation raced forward like a speeding car. She barely rolled out of the way, and avoided being run over. Everyone scattered around to avoid taking direct hits from the sludge attacks. Sora jumped high swinging her blade down across the top of the monster, but it didn't seem to take much damage from it.

"Physical attacks aren't doing much. Donald let's use magic!"

"I'm on it! FIRE!" Donald pointed his wander hitting the monster point blank in the face. It reared back, roaring in anger.

"It's working! Keep it up!" Sora gathered herself and launched a fire attack of her own. With the magic weakening its defenses Sora and the other melee fighters were able to get more direct hits in.

The weaker the monster got, the more it spiraled out of control. It split itself into different forms, taking up the entire square space and using it against its opponents. Sora let out a pain filled cry as one of the random hands smacked her back making her roll across the ground.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Goofy tossed up a potion healing her damage.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Everyone keep focused! We can beat this thing!" She looked around and decided to widen her magical attacks. "THUNDAGA!"

She unleashed blast after blast of massive lightning attacks. The metal on the unversed making it an easy target. It's sludge bubbled and fizzled, its mouth spreading out wide and roaring in protest.

"Now's our chance! EVERYONE ATTACK!"

Together they all unleashed wave after wave of attacks until the sludge could no longer hold its form, and it melted into a pile of waste and goop.

"No!" Randall crawled down from the rafters circling it in disbelief. How did they manage to defeat that beast? He'd seen its power for himself and yet these fools managed to take it out? "WHY!?" He slammed his fists on the metal, his mind racing and raging. "Oh just wait til I get my hands on that witch! I can't believe she lied to me. I'm gonna-"

He turned around, and jolted back as Sully roared in his face, letting out his inner beast. Knowing he was outmatched and outnumbered Randall had no choice but to surrender. He slumped back over to the door he and Vanita had come through, it's glowing purple aura still in place.

"Alright and in yah go." Mike ushered him.

"There's no place for you here Randall." Sully told him, holding Boo protectively as the cute girl made cute roaring sounds like a baby monster. "Now we're in the business of making children laugh."

"You think this is funny!?" Randall whirled around glaring at them.

"Hilarious…" Mike agreed with a smirk and let out a small oof as Randall shoved him back to walk belligerent through the door. To make double sure that Randall would stay where he was, Sora pulled out her keyblade. With little burst of light she locked the door tight, and it vanished in a brilliant show of light.

"Wow… gotta admit that was pretty cool." Mike pat Sora on the shoulder. "You're okay, kid."

"Heh, thanks Mike." Sora grinned. "Come on, let's find Boo's door and get her home."

It took them close to another hour to find the door in question… and when they did something had caused the doors to start moving again, carrying them all back to the laugh room where they first started.

"I wonder how that happened…" Sully scratched his head, looking for something or someone that could have triggered the doors to return to the floor.

"I gotta say, I'm impressed." Vanita clapped from the far side of the room and strut casually up the walk.

"Who are you?" Sora narrowed her eyes on the woman. Vanita smiled from under the cloak.

"You know who I am, Sora… after all…" she tilted her hood back, black curly hair spiraling down her back in thick luscious locks. It was the face, however, that had Sora going white. "We share a deep connection."

"Whack!" Donald gawked and blinked in surprise.

"S-Sora!" Goofy pointed at Vanita. "Sh-she's…"

"Your face…" Sora blinked and had a sudden flashback to the dream world. "Wait a minute… you were in the cathedral! Why… why do you look like that?"

"That part of the tale is a bit complicated, I'm afraid… and I don't have time to spell it out for you." She laughed and stepped closer, Sora immediately backed away in response. "My name is Vanita, and you and I have a special connection Sora."

"This is the part where you spout some mumbo jumbo and disappear right?" Sora grit her teeth holding her claws out defensively. Vanita had to laugh at this.

"Humph… don't put me in the same boat as the rest of those fools you've encountered. I've come to this world for a purpose." She strolled around, her fingers stroking across the counters and desks, admiring each individual item with a sly expression. "This world world used to use the screams of children and converted it into energy. It's the richest source of negative energy I could ever hope to find… and I was lucky enough to find a pawn whose heart was darkened by thoughts of revenge."

"You mean Randall." Mike grit his teeth.

"Yeah, all Randall ever cared about was winning, and this woman took advantage of that weakness." Sully explained

"Hardly… he did me a favor, and I did him one." Vanita picked up one of the scream canisters and randomly started flipping it in the air. "I rescued him, gave him all he needed to execute his plans for revenge… and in turn he taught me how to use this facility so I could collect the energy I needed to reconstruct my heart."

"Your heart?" Sora raised a brow at that. If this woman's heart was made up of darkness… then wouldn't that make her a heartless?

"Yes… but even with all this negative emotion my heart is still incomplete." She dropped the canister, the screams unleashed sounding horrific and adding to the already tense ambience. "I need something else."

Sora's eyes watched the canister fly off like a rocket, then gasped when Vanita suddenly appeared in front of her, yanking her by the front of her shirt.

"I need the other half of me that sleeps inside you."

"L-let go of me! Grrrr VANITA!" Sora's voice warped with that of another as she slapped Vanita's hands away. Her eyes opened wide with surprise and she touched her lips.

"Why hello there, Venus… have you finally decided to crawl out of your hidey hole?" Vanita laughed and held out her arm to take hold of her again. "You insignificant speck…"

"Stop it!" Sora slapped her hand away fear clutching at her as she began to feel emotions that weren't her own. "What are you even talking about?"

"I told you, we share a special bond, not that you would remember." Vanita laughed and unleashed her keyblade holding it up pointing it at Sora's heart. "Long ago, when you were little we formed a special bond through a girl named Venus. The two of you joined hearts, and she's been sleeping inside there ever since."

"Ven!?" Donald shouted in surprise.

"Are you saying that one of the missing keyblade wielders is inside Sora's heart?"

"That's precisely what I'm saying… I was inside your heart too for a time, but unlike Ven who decided to hide like the coward she is I fought my way out. I took hold of your dreams, absorbed your power for my own, and became one of the thirteen darknesses."

"So it was your fault that I failed that test!" Sora glared at her.

"Oh please…" Vanita scoffed. "Like a weakling like you could ever be a master." She laughed and twirled her blade once. "Now enough idle chat, you will return Venus to me!"

Vanita's dark aura surrounded them, Sora's confusion and shaky resolve making her movements stiff and unsure. She felt a strange sensation coming from her and she held her chest as Venus' heart reacted.

"W-What is… happening?"

"I need your light, Venus… it's time we came together once more." Vanita laughed her eyes glowing gold as she took aim with her keyblade, sensing Venus' light pulsating inside. "Join your heart… WITH MINE!"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Woot that took a bit of time but I've got another chapter down! Sorry the updates have been so sporadic. I'll do my best to keep them coming. **_

_**Next Chapter: The Ice Queen**_


	12. The Ice Queen pt 1

_**If Our Hearts Unite**_

_**Chapter 12: The Ice Queen**_

Sora tapped her foot impatiently. She sat in the driver's seat of the Gummi Ship, Donald and Goofy giving her concerned looks. She'd been mulling ever since they'd left Monstropolis; about Vanita, and the words she said.

_**~FlashBack~**_

"_Stop it!" Sora slapped her hand away fear clutching at her as she began to feel emotions that weren't her own. "What are you even talking about?" _

"_I told you, we share a special bond, not that you would remember." Vanita laughed and unleashed her keyblade holding it up pointing it at Sora's heart. "Long ago, when you were little we formed a special bond through a girl named Venus. The two of you joined hearts, and she's been sleeping inside there ever since."_

"_Ven!?" Donald shouted in surprise. _

"_Are you saying that one of the missing keyblade wielders is inside Sora's heart?" _

"_That's precisely what I'm saying… I was inside your heart too for a time, but unlike Ven who decided to hide like the coward she is I fought my way out. I took hold of your dreams, absorbed your power for my own, and became one of the thirteen darknesses." _

"_So it was your fault that I failed that test!" Sora glared at her._

"_Oh please…" Vanita scoffed. "Like a weakling like you could ever be a master." She laughed and twirled her blade once. "Now enough idle chat, you will return Venus to me!" _

_Vanita's dark aura surrounded them, Sora's confusion and shaky resolve making her movements stiff and unsure. She felt a strange sensation coming from her and she held her chest as Venus' heart reacted. _

"_W-What is… happening?" _

"_I need your light, Venus… it's time we came together once more." Vanita laughed her eyes glowing gold as she took aim with her keyblade, sensing Venus' light pulsating inside. "Join your heart… WITH MINE!" _

_Sora gasped as her chest throbbed and she felt something stirring inside. It was as if something was prying her in two. She looked up into Vanita's crazed eyes, and could do nothing but stare. Behind the swirling darkness Sully lured behind it and leapt at her. Vanita gasped and whirled around, hey keyblade dropping as the oversized monster snagged her. Sora collapsed to her knees and gasped for air holding her chest. _

"_Grrrr let me go! You can't… grrr… do this! VENUS!" _

_Vanita shrieked as she was tossed through the open door, her screams echoing even as Sully and Mike closed it on her, tossing door into door and then finally scrapping the last to keep Vanita from ever finding her way back. _

"_Good riddance." Sora gave a shaky laugh as she got to her feet. _

"_Are you okay, Sora? You seem kinda shaken up." Goofy patted her back. _

"_I'm fine now, thanks." She offered a smile and turned to Mike and Sully."Thanks… we owe yah guys one." _

"_No, we should be thanking you." Sully corrected. "We never would have gotten Boo this far if it hadn't been for your help." _

"_Yeah, and finally we found her door." Mike said with relief._

_With the threat eliminated and everything back to rights, the adventurers said goodbye to their new friends and started back for their Gummi Ship. Once outside Sora paused as something in her chest stirred again… and she heard a voice whispering. _

"_Terra…" _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Terra, Venus, Vanita… the three of them had a deep connection, and for some reason Sora felt as if she was being pulled along for the ride. The organization was getting more desperate in their actions, and it was clear to Sora that the time to play safe was over.

"Grrr…" She jumped to her feet and climbed on the seat so she could look at her two friends simultaneously. "We should go to the realm of darkness!"

"No way!" Donald waved his hands and head, the very idea of them going anywhere near that place frightened him.

"You can't go there until you get the power of waking, Sora." Goofy reminded her.

"Come on, we have to do something!" Sora pleaded, her eyes looking conflicted and frustrated. "If we don't, the organization is gonna win."

"Sora…" Jimney jumped on her shoulder popping into the conversation. "Do you even know how to get to the realm of darkness."

"Geh… mmmph…" No, frankly she didn't... But that didn't mean she couldn't figure out a way. She pulled out her phone and stared at it intensely. "Well, Riku and the King know how to get there. Maybe I'll just ask them."

"They won't tell you." Donald crossed his arms.

"Donald's right," Goofy agreed. "You have to complete your own mission first."

"...and I'm sure Riku doesn't want to put you in any danger, Sora." Jimney added his own opinion. "You've never been to the realm of darkness, but he has. He knows what's out there and he wants to protect you from it."

"I know that… but I'm a keyblade wielder too, even if I'm not a master." Sora slumped back into her seat. "I know I can help, something inside me is telling me to-" she gasped as her phone started going off and she smiled brightly. "Riku!?"

"The King?" Donald and Goofy asked hopefully. Sora quickly answered it, but Ienzo's face popped up on screen.

"Is… this a bad time?" Ienzo spoke and Sora's face immediately dropped. She sighed heavily and slumped into her seat.

"Oh, hi Ienzo." She offered him a weak smile. "I just… thought you were Riku."

"Oh…no I'm sorry. I just called to update you on what we've found regarding Ansem's code, and the replica we need for Roxas' heart."

"I know… and it's okay." She sat up straight and nodded her head. "Fire away."

"First the replica… Even is still missing, but we've found some of his research. I'll see what I can learn from it."

"You've got our thanks." Jimney thanked, and looked at Sora's face which showed some relief.

"As for Ansem the Wise's data, we've uncovered a very interesting passage. I'll read it to you now." Ienzo continued and brought up the passage on his screen. "It says: I have discovered three unique hearts inside of Sora. One of them is Roxas, and another that has been with Sora for just as long. The third has been with Sora even longer than that… most of her life in fact. This is truly an astonishing discovery."

Sora listened to this… and suddenly something clicked into place. Sora thanked Ienzo for the information and shut off the phone. She seemed to space out as thoughts and feelings stirred inside her.

"Three different hearts…" Donald blinked in surprise.

"Hmmm, one of them is Roxas, and the other must be Venus, right?"

"You're gonna believe what Vanita said?"

"Well it's kinda all we've got to go on." Goofy scratched his temple.

"I believe her." Sora touched her heart. "Everything that happened earlier finally makes sense to me. Vanita said she was inside my heart for a time… but she pulled herself out taking my power with it. If anyone knew what was going on inside me, it'd be her."

"Does that mean the third heart that Ansem the Wise mentioned was Vanita?"

"I don't know… but suddenly I feel like we've gotten a lot closer to finding the answers we need." Sora smiled. "I feel a lot more settled now. I gotta keep reminding myself that we're not the only ones working to help Roxas and the others. Ienzo, Chip, Dale, Riku, The King, Kairi and Lea. We're all in this together, and we're not gonna let the organization win!"

"That's the spirit Sora!" Goofy chuckled.

"Yeah… now where to!"

"Hmmm just follow my heart." She grinned and leaned into the steering wheel. "It'll always lead me where I need to be."

_**~Arendelle~**_

As Sora and the other made their descent, she felt a chill hit her. Her teeth chattered and they crash landed in a soft pile of snow.

"Whoops!"

"Watch it, Sora." Goofy told her, having rolled upside down from the landing. Donald let out some complaining squawks of his own as he clung to his seat to avoid being tossed around.

"Sorry about that you guys. The cold kinda hit me out of no where." She shivered and stepped out of the ship. The minute she did so Donald's magic surrounded her and Sora felt herself chip and land face first into the snow. "WAHHH! OOOF!" She sat up and spit snow out of her face.

"You alright, Sora?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine just… WHAT!?" Sora held up the dress she was in and she whirled around glaring at Donald. "A dress? Heels? Are you serious, Donald? Can't you give me a coat and boots?!"

"I told you, the magic doesn't work like that!" Donald crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Guess she's too used to the beach." Goofy chuckled, watching Sora dance around and rub her arms up and down.

"Hey, I'm an islander, remember?" She pouted still bouncing up and down trying to keep warm.

"Hmmm…" Goofy glanced around and spotted a little hut up the hill with smoke coming from the chimney. "Hey, lookie over there. Maybe we can keep warm inside."

"Oh, great idea…" Sora kicked off the heels and immediately regretted it as her feet started to freeze. "Ah… ahh… cold cold cold!" She made a mad dash for the hut. Donald and Goofy followed closely behind her.

Once inside, Sora let out a sigh of relief at the steamy warmth of the room and looked to the salesman who gave her a warm smile and a wave of his fingers.

"Woo hoo… big summer blow out."

"Did you say, summer?" Sora glanced back outside at the snow.

"Yes, crazy weather we're having, yes?" He watched Sora walk around the store. "If you're looking for winter wear, I'm afraid I've only got two outfits left dear."

"Really?" Sora took a look at the short supply of winter clothes. There was a dress that she immediately avoided, two pairs of heeled boots, a pair of men's leggings, an oversized red sweater, a thick lack belt with pouches, two pairs of gloves, a cloak, and two winter ski-caps She pulled on the tight-like trousers that were a little long but she rolled them up and stuffed her feet into the heeled boots that were surprisingly sturdy and comfortable. She slipped the sweater on which fit more like a short dress on her, but she tied the look together with the belt by clipping it around her waist over the sweater. To complete the look she slipped on the black leather gloves, and red and black ski cap and turned to her friends for approval.

"How do I look?"

"A lot warmer, and kinda like a christmas elf." goofy chuckled and earned a snicker from Donald. Sora puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well it's better than that dress I was wearing before, and it's WAY more comfortable." Sora walked to the front counter to pay. "I'll take these…" she reached into her stash, wincing at the high price of the items, but knew she wouldn't be able to deal with the weather otherwise. "So we're from pretty far away and unfamiliar with the area. Can you tell me what's been causing this crazy weather you're having? Has anything else strange happened?"

"Couldn't say for sure, dear, but if you want information you best go to town. It's right down that road, big castle, you can't miss it." He gave her a bright smile. "Thank you for your patronage. Be sure to stop back again and try out our oaken sauna."

"Big castle town… that's a good place to start. Thanks mister, and we'll be sure to stop by again on our way back." She waved and hurried out giving a sigh of relief as she jumped feet first into the snow. "Way better! Come on guys!"

"Right behind yah, Sora!" Goofy jogged and glanced back at Donald who waddled in the snow. "Come on, Donald!"

The three made their way down the snow covered path. Sora took in a deep breath of icy air and let it out slowly as she admired the gorgeous view from the seaside.

"Wow… look at that!"

"SORA!" Goofy called out to her in a warning tone. Sora whirled around and gasped as she found herself surrounded by heartless. She unleashed her keyblade, her eyes narrowing and taking them down one at a time.

"Fire!" Donald launched a fireball at one that leapt up to attack. Goofy bashed another one away giving Sora an opening to cleave it in two.

"Whew… that was close." Sora put her blade away then shuddered as an icy wind blew. "Ugh! It's supposed to be summer, why is it so cold?"

"Would you quit your complaining!" Donald scolded. "You got your winter clothes didn't you."

"Hey, come on, I'm an islander, what can I say?" Sora glanced over at the sea and she pointed. "Look even the sea's… turning… to ice." Her vision narrowed as she spotted someone running across the sea as someone would across land.

Stepping closer to the water Sora got a good look at the woman in question… saw the pained and saddened expression on her face and wondered what could have happened to put that look on her face.

"That girl… she looks so sad." Sora looked at the frozen sea, and her eyes went hard. "We should go help her."

"I agree, with the heartless running around she could be in danger." Goofy agreed.

"Let's go!" Sora rushed ahead, heading up the snowy hill and after the fleeting form of the sad faced woman. During their trudge they ran into a horde of heartless and took it down with ease. Sora caught sight of the woman's cloak disappearing behind some trees and she waved Donald and Goofy to follow her.

As they breached the next hill sora spotted the blonde haired woman, hunched and holding herself as she walked sadly through the snow. Sora didn't know what put that look on her face, but she was determined to find out and set things right.

"Hey! Hold up!"

Elsa gasped when she heard the voices behind her and she whirled around to see the three strangers approaching. Frightened and confused she backed away.

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?"

"Hi I'm Sora, and I'm-" she glanced down at Donald who gave her a warning look. "Let's just say I'm from someplace a lot warmer." Donald smiled in approval and turned to make his own introduction.

"I'm Donald."

"...and I'm Goofy."

Elsa gave them all a wary look. She didn't recognize any of their faces.

"Are you visiting Arendelle for the coronation?"

"Huh? Oh… uhm… yeah you caught us." Sora laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "So, what's your name?"

"Huh?" Elsa raised a brow at that. Did these people not recognize her? Did they not see what happened before? "I'm… Elsa." She stood tall and straight. "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

"The Queen!?" Sora immediately stood at attention and Donald and Goofy followed suit.

"You shouldn't be out here, it isn't safe…" Elsa looked down to avoid their eyes. "Please go back to the village."

"What about you?" Sora relaxed her stance and concern showed. "If it's not safe, then you should come with us."

"No… please leave. I need to be alone."

"Your Majesty…" Sora stepped up as Elsa attempted to walk away from them. "You really look like you could use a friend. Isn't there something we can do to help you?"

Elsa stopped and looked back at Sora, her eyes full of such sorrow.

"I don't think there's anything you can do that can help me."

"Is it really that bad?" Sora held her heart. "I'm so sorry, you must have been through a lot."

"We know what that's like don't we?" Donald piped in.

"Sure, adventuring is fun, but it always has its up and downs." Goofy agreed. "When the going gets tough, us friends have got to stick together."

"That's true… though…" Sora sideglanced at Donald. "Donald you do lose your temper a lot, so I can relate to needing some alone time."

"WHAT!?" Donald put his hands on his hips. "I don't do that!"

"ENOUGH!" Tired of hearing their babbling, Elsa whirled and swiped her hand across the air. Sharp icicles formed and threatened to pierce them. Sora leapt back in surprise, Donald stared right into one nearly getting his eye poked out by it.

"Elsa… did you-" Sora started to question but then gasped as heartless popped up behind her. "Elsa look out!"

"Heartless!" Goofy called out as Sora skirted around the icicles and stood in front of Elsa to protect her. She brought out her keyblade and looked back with a stern look.

"Don't worry, we'll handle these guys. Take Cover!"

Elsa, frightened and not knowing what was happening, could only nod and run off to hide amongst the trees. She watched avidly as Sora and her friends took down the scary looking animals and creatures.

When the coast was clear she walked back to them, her face softening and warming to them. These people... weren't afraid of her. They even protected her. Was this what it was like to have friends?

"Elsa…" Sora turned back with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she managed a smile. "Thanks to you." She rubbed her hands together. "I apologize for the way I acted before."

"It's alright." Happy to see her smile Sora stepped up and placed her hands over hers. The touch made Elsa flinch but Sora kept her tight grip on them. Her hands were so warm, and caring, and Elsa felt herself relaxing from it. "I'm just happy you're safe."

"You're so kind" She sighed happily. "Thank you for your help." She looked up, her smile more genuine this time. She spotted another heartless ready to leap up and gasped ripping her hands away. "LOOK OUT!" She threw her hands up, the ice shooting straight through the heartless.

"Wow… that's amazing." Sora looked back at her amazed. "You can control ice."

"Control it?" Elsa looked down at her hands and the saddened expression returned. For a moment she thought she'd finally gotten her powers under control… but that shot of ice had proved her wrong. Fear still crept in her heart, and caused her to destroy that creature. If sora or someone else had been on the other end of that… "No... all I ever do... is hurt people."

"Don't worry, those were just the heartless." Goofy tried to soothe the regretful look on her face.

"You said that word before, what are they?"

"Monsters that are after people's hearts." Sora explained. "Wherever they are, there's trouble."

"They're… after people's hearts?" Elsa lowered her head and squeezed her hands together again. These heartless appeared after she'd lost control of her powers. Was this her fault too?

"Yes, they're dangerous." Sora walked back over to her. "It's not safe for you here. We should get you home before anymore of them show up."

Elsa pulled away before Sora could touch her again. She turned her back and stare down at her hands.

"This is my home now, I can't go back. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What…" Sora looked confused by her choice.

"Arendelle is safer with me staying up here." Elsa decided and turned her back to them again. She started walking away, ice forming a large wall to block Sora from coming after her. "Please, go away!"

"Elsa…" Sora placed her hand along the ice wall. Her heart ached as Elsa's sadness and pain radiated all around. Whatever Elsa's dilemma was, Sora couldn't stand seeing her this way. Her heart was suffering so much, and she wanted to help ease it.

"You gotta let her go, she wants to be alone." Donald pat her back.

"I know but… Elsa she… she just looked so sad. There's gotta be some way we could help her."

"...and what any business is it of yours, Kiddo? Geez read the room." A foreign voice spoke up alerting them all. The three friends whirled around to see another blonde woman standing in the snow, hand on waist and hip cocked out arrogantly.

"Who are you?" Sora held up her hands ready to fight if necessary. She took a good long look at the woman and recognzied the cloak. "You're with the organization! You new?"

"Excuse me?" Larxene scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's right, you forgot." She flicked her fingers in the air in a sign of annoyance and then bowed to give a proper introduction. "The name's Larxene… this time remember it."

"Huh?" Sora raised a brow. Here was yet another person who claimed to have met her before. Riku had briefly mentioned something about a castle that the organization had used, and the two of them fighting off some of their ranks… but she had no memory or recollection of it.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about Elsa. We'll take good care of her."

"Elsa… grrr what do you guys want with her?"

"Oh please, we're not gonna hurt her, so just relax." Larxene waved her hands, static forming around her fingers as her powers flexed. "Stay here, and behave yourselves."

"What? GAH!" Sora gasped as Larxene's lightning struck the wall behind her, massive pieces of ice building around her and caving them in.

"She's gonna trap us!" Goofy held his shield above his head.

"NO! LARXENE!" Sora raced for the opening but skidded to a halt as the last piece fell and trapped her and her friends in a labyrinth of ice.

"That takes care of that." Larxene laughed and admired her nails sighing. "Ice is sooo not my style… but I gotta admit I do pretty good work." She flicked her bangs out of her face. "Just try and get out of that maze, you twerp."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: *sings* If you hate Larxene's guts, then press the X! If you wanna bash her face in Press the X… if you hated fighting Larx, then get up and on your marks… just push the f***ing X and smash it til she dies!**_

…

_**I have unresolved issues when it comes to this blonde bitch. Don't mind me. **_

_**Next Chapter: Ice Queen pt. 2**_


	13. The Ice Queen Pt 2

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Author's Note: Thank you to all the readers who have been commenting and giving opinions. I don't always use your suggestions, but I truly appreciate the interest and feedback. :)**

**Chapter 13: The Ice Queen pt. 2**

Sora beat her fists on the ice wall, her body shivering and breath puffing out. Larxene's magic having walled them in. At first Sora thought the woman meant to bury them alive, but looking around Sora saw a pathway and rooms up ahead.

"Damn it, we can't go back this way." She turned to the others. "We can't stay here."

"Elsa's in real trouble now." Goofy looked worried.

"Larxene said that they weren't going to try and hurt her," Sora frowned, "but I trust those guys as far as I can throw them."

"They gotta be up to no good." Donald agreed.

"Come on guys, We need to press forward and find an exit." Sora turned around to face the path. "Let's go."

"We better hurry, or we'll freeze to death." Goofy pointed out rubbing his arms as he felt the cold hit him. He jogged after Sora who ran ahead, her thick mountain boots allowing her to keep steady on the ice. He was starting to wish that he and Donald had grabbed some winter gear too.

The pathway led them through a massive labyrinth with surprisingly beautiful architecture. Heartless and nobodies lingered around like traps, trying to keep them distracted. Nevertheless the group pushed forward, figuring out the puzzle that operated the labyrinth and produced an exit.

The climb and exertion from it left Sora feeling numb to the cold, and focused on her goal. The tall tower brought them nearly to the tippy top of the mountain, and in the distance she could hear a voice echoing across the hills. At first Sora thought it was the wind, as the snow storm grew fierce and cold the further up they went.

In truth it turned out to be Elsa. Alone on the top of the hill she sang out the emotions inside her heart. Sora felt as if she was seeing a glimpse inside Elsa's heart, watching her magic do incredible things such as build a snowman, form a staircase, and then miraculously evolve into a glorious diamond-like castle that glittered and sparkled in the rising sun.

"Elsa…" Sora approached the castle, her eyes on the top where she saw the young woman standing proud and bold in glittering ice blue. "Wow… I'm not sure what we just saw but, wow. That… was Elsa?"

"She sure looked different." Donald pointed out.

"Yeah, and a lot happier too." Goofy chuckled.

Sora let her eyes cascade down the side of the castle. Unable to shake off the feeling that Elsa still needed their help she took a step forward.

"Let's go say hi."

"Please don't tell me that you're spying on her now." Larxene appeared, and immediately criticized. Sora's guard immediately went up and she glared at her.

"Larxene…" she growled the name and put a confident hand on her hip. "Don't you turn this around on us. You're the one that's following her."

"Oooh, look at little miss sassy." Larxene laughed. "I will admit, Elsa is a person of interest. Maybe she's one of the hearts of pure light we need: The New Seven Hearts."

The New Seven hearts? Sora narrowed her eyes. Was she talking about the Seven Princesses of Heart? Luxiana had mentioned something like that back in Corona. First Rapunzel, and now Elsa?

"We gotta make sure though." Larxene glanced up. "Maybe Elsa doesn't have it… I mean just look at how icy her palace is. Created by magic she forced herself to keep hidden, maybe it's dark magic."

"Elsa would never rely on the darkness!" Sora shouted in retort. Sora may have just met Elsa, but a woman who showed such concern and care for other people couldn't be a pawn of the darkness! She refused to believe it.

"Actually, it's too soon to call. It depends on how she sees it." Larxene explained, surprisingly analytical about the scenario. "If she believes her magic is darkness then that's what it will become. Accepting her power, whatever it is, is the only way to set her heart free."

Larxene suddenly smirked, enjoying her role by taunting the cute keyblade wielder. She was so easy to rile up, and upset. Which made her easy prey.

"So what will Elsa accept? Light, or Darkness? I know I wanna know."

"Well good for you, but guess what? I won't let her fall to darkness!" Sora stepped forward again, and made Larxene's own temper flare up.

"It's not YOUR choice! You know I'm starting to see why she gave you the cold shoulder." Larxene let her magic flare out, a powerful gust of wind pushing them back, icy and bitter.

Sora dug her feet in, gritting her teeth and trying to push back against the wind. Her eyes squinted and she could barely make out the dark smudge of Larxene's body.

"You want to help her, then stop trying to save her like some sweet and caring fairy godmother, and let her figure it out for herself!"

The wind increased, Goofy and Donald already losing their footing. Electric sparks zapped out and startled Sora causing her to fall back and go slipping across the snow.

"LARXENE! AHHHH!" She felt herself tumbling, the soft snow breaking the fall but the fall itself rattled her brains, making her dizzy and nauseous. Snow shoved its way into the slips of her coat making her shiver and shudder and she blacked out just before rolling to a stop.

When she came to, the early morning sun was out, giving just enough warmth to take the edge off the chill on her face. She groaned and stirred dusting the fresh powder of snow off her clothes.

"Ugh, I'm gonna throw up." She held her stomach and looked around. "Donald, Goofy, you guys okay?"

Donald, stuck in a snow bank, wriggled and grunted before finally prying himself free. The fall had also made him dizzy but he turned his blurry vision to Sora and gave a silly smile that had Sora giggling.

"I'm okay."

Goofy, mostly buried in snow did a quick check for himself, his arms waving around when he felt no immediate pain or discomfort.

"All good!"

"Hehehe, here Goofy let me give you a hand." Sora grabbed his hands and with Donald holding onto her waist the two of them yanked and pulled Goofy free of the snow.

"Whew, thanks pals." Goofy shook the show from his face and replaced his hat.

"You're welcome," Sora smiled but then turned a serious expression back up the mountain. "Larxene made a point about it being Elsa's call… but knowing the organization they're gonna put a bunch of darkness blah blah blah into her head. I'm NOT letting that happen."

"I agree. Elsa's all alone, and she needs someone to talk to. Everyone needs a friend." Goofy nodded.

"Let's go then!" Donald jumped, getting the blood going in his feet again. He paused a minute, feeling a rumble under those feet and he glanced around wondering where it was coming from. "Huh? What's that?"

Goofy turned his ears up, and then narrowed his eyes. He yelped when he saw the rush of snow collapsing down the mountain.

"Oh no!"

"AVALANCHE!" All three of them shouted together and started making a run for it down the mountain. Goofy enlarged his sled and motioned his friends aboard. With a quick push and leap the three of them started sledding down the mountain at a fast pace.

As the Avalanche threatened to spill closer, Sora heard a growling sound coming from the snow. She turned her head and her eyes widened as she spotted heartless emersed in the snow.

"HEARTLESS! Goofy look out!" Sora shifted the weight, leading them to the left as the monstrous heartless attacked with an icy beam.

"Whoa! Nice save, Sora. YIKES!" Goofy ducked as another beam zipped past them. Sora winced as it caught her in the back but she held on and kept huddled with her friends, guiding them down the mountain and avoiding the attacks on the way down.

Suddenly the mountain started to rise and stretch, indicating a cliff. Together the three of them jerked the shield upwards, catching the wind and allowing them to land safely on the next landing. The heartless leapt free of the avalanche and surrounded them.

Sora unleashed her keyblade, her back still stung from the attack earlier but she ignored it and prepared to fight. She blocked an oncoming wing attack, pushing against it and slicing her blade through the air to ground the creature before unleashing a flurry of attacks. Meanwhile goofy and Donald kept her back, warding the other two off while she dealt with the other.

This particular breed of heartless proved to be tough, and Sora felt herself getting tossed around in the snow. Her body shivered trying to adjust but she kept fighting, determined to keep herself and her friends safe.

"FIRE!" She set free a flurry of magic attacks, catching the next heartless in the face. In response it retaliated jumping and burying itself in the snow. The ground underneath her feet rumbled and when the heartless re-emerged Sora felt herself falling again as she, Donald and Goofy tumbled off the landing and down to the trail below. Without anyone to attack the heartless backed off and disappeared back into the snow.

**~Snow Trail~**

Olaf hobbled around as he searched for the missing pieces of his body. That avalanche had caused him to tumble off a cliff where he'd split into pieces. Lucky for him some nice people named Anna, Sven, and Reindeer Sven, came along and found him. Still he was missing a few parts, an arm, a button, and his right foot.

Anna and the two Svens had found his arm and buttons in a pile of lumber. Anna also gave him a nose, something he'd always wanted. Now if only he could find…

"Oooh look at all the pretty colors." Olaf giggled as he spotted Sora Donald and Goofy passed out at the end of the trail. "There's Blue, and Green, oooh I love Green. And look, Black." He poked Sora's side making her grunt. He lifted up the cute hat on the ground next to her, admiring it before he spotted his foot atop Sora's head and giggled in response. "Silly spiky grass, give me back my foot."

He took the bulb of snow off her head, and replaced it with the snow hat he'd just found. Sora groaned in response, her blurry vision trying to focus on the figure in front of her. She blinked, once, twice, and then closed her eyes as her head throbbed. When her eyes opened again the figure was gone and she was alone with her two unconscious friends.

"Huh? Was I dreaming?" She groaned again and slowly sat up on her knees rubbing the bump on her head. "Or was that… a talking snowman?"

"Anna and Svens!" Olaf hurried over to his friends who were still looking around the field for his body. "I found my foot! Now we can go see Elsa!"

"Oh that's good. I'm glad to see you're in one piece again, Olaf." Anna gave him a sweet smile and knelt down to adjust one of his buttons. "So you do know the way to Elsa, right?"

"Yep, she's straight up the mountain! All the way at the tippy, tippy, top!" He pointed.

"Alright then," Anna took a deep breath and smiled at Kristoff. "Shall we go."

"After you, Princess." Kristoff placed a hand on her back and let her take point as they walked through the crystalized trees, frozen lake, and waterfall. As they did so Olaf giggled and danced as his thoughts went to a happy place.

"Oh I can't wait to meet Elsa. I bet she's the nicest, warmest, best person ever!"

"Wow!"

"You see I told yah!" Sora pointed as excitement built up in her. "I knew I didn't imagine it. It's a walking, talking, snowman!" She rushed over to Olaf looking at him with her bright blue eyes and big smile. "You really are alive! What's making you walk?"

"Huh? Oh, um well… I guess my feet." Olaf answered, wondering why the spiky grass person looked so excited to see him. He glanced behind him as Donald and goofy circled around him for a closer look. Sora knelt down, rubbing the top of his head and just looked at him with those big curious eyes.

"You're so cool!"

"Hehehe, I see what you did there." Olaf laughed and winked at her, the initial awkwardness gone when he saw that infectious smile of hers.

"Hello?" Sora turned at the new voice, and looked up at Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. "Olaf are these your friends?" Anna asked.

"Nope, never met them." Olaf confessed. "Don't know anybody who's blue, green, or oddly spiky."

"Spiky?" Sora pulled off her snow cap and tugged on her hair. "You mean my hair?" She pouted. "Hey how come I don't get a color too? The name's Sora."

"I'm Donald."

"...and I be Goofy the Green." Goofy chuckled.

"I'm Anna…" The sweet faced princess smiled at Sora, and she turned to her male companion. "I know they're strangers, but they seem pretty nice to me."

"I'm Kristoff." the big guy sighed and then motioned to the reindeer beside him. "This is Sven."

"Hi," Sora got to her feet smiling warmly at them. "It's nice to meet all of you. If you don't mind me asking, where are all you guys headed?"

"We're on a mission to put an end to this crazy winter." Kristoff explained.

"In order to do that, we have to find my sister Elsa." Anna added.

"Elsa's your sister?" Sora blinked, suddenly seeing the family resemblance.

"What a coincidence, we were on our way to go see her too." Goofy said.

"You three know Elsa?" Anna looked surprised.

"Yes, we ran into her up on the mountain." Sora put her hands on her hips. "Would you guys mind explaining what's going on here? We're worried, we think your sister might be in some kind of trouble."

"Trouble?" Anna placed her hands over her heart, her eyes going sad and fretful. She looked up at Sora seeing the honesty in her eyes. Something in her heart told her to trust them. "Okay, Sora is it. I know we've just met but… I feel like you're someone to trust."

"I'm right there with you." Kristoff agreed, having felt the same instant connection that Anna had.

"I just hope you like long stories." Anna motioned Sora over, the two of them breaking off from the rest of the group to have a heart to heart chat. "I'm actually kind of glad you came along, Sora. I've told this story to Kristoff already but I think I'll feel a lot better telling it to a girl like you."

"I'm glad you feel that way, Anna. I only met your sister for a short while, but I still consider her a friend. I want to help her if I can. So please tell me."

"Thank you…" Anna folded her hands on her lap and took a deep breath. "Elsa and I used to be really close when we were little. We'd have so much fun together, listening to stories, laughing with each other, building snowmen." She smiled sadly and sighed, her eyes going heart broken. "Then one day she just shut me out… and I didn't find out why until just now."

"What happened?"

"Because of her powers, Elsa shut herself off from the world, even me. The two of us were locked up in the castle, no real friends, or interaction with people… which was why I was so excited for coronation day. The gates were reopened, we had a big party with lots of people to celebrate Elsa becoming queen. I even met my true love and we got engaged."

"Oh that sounds… wait what?" Sora blinked in surprise.

"You got engaged to a man you just met?" Goofy questioned.

"That sounds kinda…" Donald started to talk but Anna pressed on.

"Yes, and when we tried to have Elsa bless the marriage she refused. We got into this big argument, I took her glove, and-" Anna sighed heavily. " I was so angry, and frustrated. Now It's all my fault that she ran away. She was scared, upset, and confused. She used her magic to push me and everyone else away."

Sora could hear the pain and regret in Anna's voice as she told her story. Tears slipped down Anna's cheeks and Sora took off her glove so she could wipe it away. Anna sent her a thankful smile and sighed heavily.

"I shouldn't have upset her the way I did. Elsa ran away because she was frightened." The sadness in Anna's eyes changed to determination and she lifted her head up proudly. "I have to bring her home."

"Anna…" Sora took her hand in hers. As Anna was telling her story Sora felt an instant connection between the two of them. Though the context was different, she knew exactly how Anna felt. "Elsa knows how much you love her. The reason she looked so sad when she was running away was because she hated leaving you behind."

Her and Riku's story wasn't all that different. After falling to the darkness Riku felt he had to push her away in order to protect her. His guilt, and fear made him keep his distance, and hide from her. In the end Sora refused to let Riku push her away, and convinced him they could fight the darkness together. It was their love and compassion for each other that gave them the strength they needed to vanquish the original Organization 13.

Anna and Elsa needed each other. That much was clear to her. Sora's grip on Anna's hands tightened and her eyes went serious again.

"You have to talk to her, Anna. If anyone can get through to Elsa, you can."

"Mmmm…" Anna nodded and smiled holding Sora's hands in hers. "Thank You, Sora. I knew you'd understand."

"So…" Goofy rubbed his temple and pulled Sora in whispering to her. "Are we just gonna ignore that whole falling in love and marrying the first person they met thing?"

"It's not really our place to tell her who to marry, Goofy." Sora looked over her shoulder as Kristoff rushed over and started talking to Anna. "Besides, the two of them look like a match made in heaven to me."

"Hmmm I think you might be right, ahyuk." Goofy grinned. "They do look made for each other."

"Yeah, and besides we have bigger things to worry about." Sora looked up the mountain. "Anna may be the only one who can bring Elsa back into the light… but so long as the organization is around we should stay nearby and keep them both safe."

**~Meanwhile~**

Larxene warped into Arendelle castle, and looked at the figure sitting by the fire, his hands folded and eyes focused in the flame.

"Aww missing your cute fiancee, Prince Hans?"

"Larxene…" Hans glance up at her, not moving from his place. "Did you find the Ice Queen?"

"I have indeed. She's locked herself up in a castle at the top of North Mountain." She strolled over and motioned to the snow capped mountain. "Your fiancee and some miscreants are on their way to find her. Though I doubt Elsa will give them a "warm" welcome."

"Anna seemed certain that she could bring back the summer, but the temperature is dropping rapidly. At this rate the entire kingdom will freeze to death." Hans stood up and placed his hands behind his back. "Any suggestions?"

"Do you really want my advice?" Larxene laughed. "There's only two ways to stop this winter. Either Elsa needs to gain control of her power and stop it by will, or she has to be stopped by force."

Hans turned his cold expression to Larxene and she giggled, rubbing her arms and faking chills.

"Oooh my what a frightening look. I'm just telling the truth, after all. Anna thinks that having a little heart to heart chat will be enough to warm up that cold shoulder of Elsa's… but what she's really doing is setting herself up for death. Once that happens your claim to the throne will be gone, the kingdom will freeze, and there'll be nothing left for you here."

"So what should I do?" Hans grit his teeth. "Anna and Arendelle are my only chances of ever gaining the crown. How do I save it?"

"Simple… you do what any true hero would do." Larxene pointed towards the mountain. "Destroy the monster, and save the day. Anna left you in charge, didn't she? Even if she dies, you'll still be seen as the hero who saved Arendelle from destruction. You give those old fools some fluffy sob story to earn their sympathy, be rewarded for your kindness and bravery, blah blah blah, and voila! You'll have earned your place as king."

Hans held his chin, clearly thinking over Larxene's plan. The sound of rushing feet echoed down the hall and Larxene vanished into her portal before she was spotted. The doors flung open and the Duke of Weselton panted as he stumbled inside.

"M-my lord! Princess Anna's horse was just found at the edge of town! The princess is nowhere to be found!"

Hans lifted his eyes to the mountain, and his face went stern. It was now or never. He was getting that crown!

"Anna's in danger. There's no more time to waste." He turned to the others and waved an arm through the air. "I need volunteers to come with me to find her."

"I volunteer two men, my lord." he glanced back at his men whispering something to them. He didn't notice the dark aura looming around Hans, or the sinister smile that had spread across his lips.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I'm a horrible person leaving things here… but I've got a method to my madness. I promise. **_

_**Next Chapter: What is True Love? **_


	14. What is True Love?

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 14: What is True Love? **

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all jogged up the slope to Elsa's castle where they spotted Kristoff's reindeer Sven at the base of the steps. The animal moaned in complaint, his tongue stuck frozen on the ice rail.

"Looks like the others are already inside already…" Sora looked up and turned to the others. "Let's wait out here for the time being. Anna's the one Elsa needs right now."

"I agree," Goofy nodded. "We'll meddle if we're needed, but this is more of a family affair."

"Fine by me," Donald took a seat in the snow. "I'm bushed from all that climbing."

"Yeah, let's take a breather." Sora sighed and gave Sven a pet between the antlers. Though she was the one to suggest they stay out of it, she couldn't help but look up at Elsa's balcony, wondering what was going on.

One thing she'd learned after countless venturing, was sharing feelings and emotions with the friends she'd made. Over time she felt that particular power of hers grow into a kind of empathy where she could recognize when a heart was hurting or in need. Right now… she could feel the conflict and struggle between the two sisters.

"_That's okay, you can just unfreeze it." _

"_No, I can't, I don't know how!" _

"_Sure you can, I know you can!" _

Sora didn't know what they were saying, or the expressions on their faces, but something was definitely wrong. A powerful force was dividing Elsa and Anna… a deep dark fear that felt like icy thorns. What was happening?

"_You don't have to be afraid, we can work this out together." _

"_Stop! You'll only make it worse! There's so much fear, you're not safe!" _

"_Don't panic, we can-"_

"_I CAN'T!" _

Sora gasped for air and stumbled back in the snow as she felt a sharp piercing cold in her heart. She landed in the snow clutching at her chest, her eyes wide in shock and her hands trembling.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Goofy asked, worry in his voice. He and Donald helped her up out of the snow, Donald's hand stroking her back as she took slow easy breaths to calm herself down.

"Y-Yeah… I think so…" The feeling subsided, but the worry flooded her. "Something's wrong, something bad has happened."

All heads jerked up as the doors opened. Kristoff, Olaf, and Anna were being carried out the castle by a large abominable snowman. Anna slammed her fists into the monster's thumb trying to get him to release them.

"Put us down!"

"Go away!" Its massive hand tossed Anna and Kristoff down the icy stairslike a slide, then did the same to olaf.

"Heads up!" He shouted at the group. "Watch out for my butt!" His body, separated again, smacked up against a large boulder and made Anna scowl.

"Hey! It is not nice to throw people." Though Kristoff tried to calm her down, in her temper Anna threw a snowball at the monster, enraging him.

"Oh great, now you made him angry." Kristoff complained.

"I'll distract him, you guys run!" Olaf motioned as best he could from the side of the boulder. While Anna and Kristoff made their escape Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of Olaf to help distract the snow monster.

"We'll buy you some time!" Sora put up her fists… but the brave face she put on quickly diminished when she saw just how large this guy was in comparison to her. She'd fought off big bad monsters before in order to protect her friends…. but something about the way this monster looked at them had Sora swallowing a huge lump in her throat. "Uh, On...On s-second thought…" The beast roared in her face and she squeaked. "RUN!"

As they ran, Sora could hear the loud thumps of the monster behind her. He was chasing after them, angry and territorial.

"Not, good, not, good, not, good!"

"Hey Sora!" Goofy called out to her and Donald and Sora glanced over to see he had dashed across the snow and over to a curved tree that had been weighed down by snow and ice. "I got an idea!"

"Goofy what are you doing?" Donald complained but Sora picked up on the move.

"Oh! That's brilliant!" Sora pivoted her dash making for Goofy and the tree. She grabbed hold of Goofy's waist, the two of them positioning the tree like a slingshot, and then flinging it into his face. "Woo! Oh yeah!"

She high fived Goofy as the big guy fell backwards. Donald finally caught up to him, his staff out and his eyes looking stern and focused.

"He's not done!" He warned them, and sure enough he was right. The snow monster got to his feet, and this time he was more than a little angry. Sora brought out her keyblade, and Goofy his shield.

"Bring it, Snowball!" Sora quickly rolled out of the way, as the monster took his first swing at her. Donald prioritized his fire magic, keeping the big guy on his toes while she and goofy tried to bash him back and away. They caught him off guard a few times, knocking him down and giving him a few good hits… but the guy was relentless.

Up and up he continued to get to his feet.

"You'd think this guy was made out of iron, not snow. Geez!" Sora huffed and puffed, her body shivering from the cold. The winter clothes weren't doing much to protect her anymore as they were soaked in snow and her body was starting to shut down.

She backed down, goofy and Donald flanking her as the three of them squared off against the relentless snowbeast. Suddenly he made a face that screamed he was up to something. Sora's grip on her keyblade tightened as he raised his fist. Instead of aiming at her though he hit the ground, the snow shifting under Sora's feet.

"What? Oh no… no no no NOT AGAIN! KYAAAHHH!" Sora squeaked as she felt the familiar sensation of freefalling as she tumbled off the cliff.

"WAHOOHOOOOEEEE!" Goofy somersaulted after her with Donald right behind, flapping his arms as if trying to fly.

Sora wasn't sure how long she blacked out for… ten… maybe twenty minutes… but apart her stomach ache from being jostled around, she was unharmed. Still the sight of the long drop, and knowing she'd have to climb up those stupid cliffs again was enough to put her in a foul mood.

"Good thing snow is so soft." Sora stared up at the sky with a sour expression, her fingers and limbs numb from fighting in the cold. "We could do this a hundred times."

"Whack!?" Donald jumped up from his spot, shaking the snow off his beak and stomping his foot in protest. "No! Let's not!"

"Ahyuk…" Goofy chuckled as he also got to his feet. "You sure you don't wanna go again?" Goofy backed up as Sora sat upright, her hat discarded and snow sticking out of the spikes.

"NO, THANK YOU!" Sora shook the snow out of her hair and she ditched the coat as well. Feeling light and free again she stretched up her arms and put her hands on her hips. "Ugh, I'm not making that climb again wearing those heavy clothes. It's time to put "old reliable" on again."

"Are you sure, Sora?" Donald asked as she ditched the rest of her winter outfit and settled back into her red and black vestment.

"This stuff protected me from the cold, Goofy, but it's not suited for fighting." She put her hands on her hips. "The darkness is affecting me, and it's worse than the cold. I'd rather have protection from that then from the snow."

"Well you do have a point… and we are gonna have to climb all the way up the mountain again. Second time's the charm." Goofy chuckled.

"Right," Sora slipped her leather gloves back on… suddenly the cold no longer seemed to bother her. It was just as she thought. It wasn't the snow that had been making her shiver and stiffen, but the darkness. She'd become more sensitive to it when she'd taken off her vestments. "Let's get going?"

Sora took point, leading down the winding snowy road so they could find the right path back up the mountain. As they breached the clearing, however, Sora caught sight of a figure trudging through the snow, carrying someone on his back. Sora immediately recognized Elsa.

"Hey! That's Elsa..." Sora pointed out. "...but who's that guy?"

"Maybe someone from Arendelle came to help her." Goofy suggested.

"I don't know, that doesn't look like help to me." Sora narrowed her eyes, and Donald did the same, squinting close.

"Oh no!" Both of them gasped when they felt and saw the familiar dark aura swelling around the stranger.

"Darkness?"

"We gotta help her! Come on you guys!" Sora ran ahead, her skirt flowing up over her leggings as her long legs sprinted across the snow. She skidded to a stop when she turned the next corner and both Elsa and the stranger had vanished.

"Where did they go? Could they have used a dark corridor?" Sora looked around, her breath puffing out.

Suddenly the a wall of branches and logs broke open, and the snow monster from before rampaged through, roaring.

"Him again?" Sora jogged to get in its path, any fear she had of the monster gone. "You better not have hurt my friends!"

To her surprise, the monster didn't even acknowledge her or the others. He stepped around them, his eyes on the frosty horizon.

"Elsa!" he cried out and Sora's eyes widened in realization. Opening her heart, and stretching out her feelings she could sense the worry and fear coming from him. Maybe this monster wasn't a monster at all.

"Hey! Wait!" She ran after him.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Larxene applauded Hans as he exited Elsa's cell door.

"My, my, you're getting better at this whole chivalrous knight routine. Pleading with the big bad sorceress to free the kingdom, showing concern for your lady fair, and making bold promises to help when you know you're not doing any of those things." She batted her eyelashes. "Such a big strong man you are."

"You have your answer larxene… she continues to selfishly turn a blind eye to her people who are freezing to death. She's a monster, darkness at its very core, and I will destroy her and bring balance back to Arendelle."

"In return for the crown I imagine. What about Anna? Are you still gonna marry her?"

"I thought you said you saw Anna fall off a cliff. She's dead, isn't she?"

"Well… she did fall off a cliff, but I didn't say it killed her." She shrugged and admired her nails. "Turns out with all that snow you can fall as many times as you like and barely get bruised."

"Prince Hans!" One of the knights came rushing over. "Princess Anna has returned. She's insisting to see you, I think she may be injured my lord."

"What?" Hans feigned surprise. "Start a fire in the den, and make her comfortable. I'll be there shortly." He glanced back towards the dark of the dungeons but Larxene had already left. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated what to do. If Anna was still alive, then he'd just have to resume his original plan to marry her… but that would make killing Elsa difficult. He'd have to convince her somehow… emphasize the importance of protecting the people.

He made his way to the den, taking a deep breath and putting the mask on before rushing in and kneeling by his "beloved's" side.

"Anna! Oh you're so cold!" He held her to him, her body irritatingly fidgeting and grappling onto him.

"Hans you have to kiss me!" She pleaded and tried to pull herself up so their mouths could meet.

"Wait, what?"

"We'll leave you two alone." The head maid ushered everyone else out so the pair of them could be alone. Hans placed his hands on Anna's shoulders and hushed her.

"Anna, what happened?"

"Elsa, she struck my heart with her magic." Anna shivered, her eyes pleading with him.

"What? I thought you said she wouldn't do anything to harm you."

"It… it was an accident. She froze my heart" She shuddered and clung more fiercely onto him. "Only an act of true love can save me."

Hans' eyes glazed over as he saw his path clear as day. There was only one way to secure his throne, and save Arendelle.

"A true love's kiss…" Hans stroked a hand over Anna's cheek. He leant in, waited for her to close her eyes… and let the smirk spread on his face. Darkness pulsed out of his heart and he delivered the fatal blow to Anna's heart.

"Oh Anna… if only there was someone out there who loved you."

**Back with Sora~**

Kristoff grunted as Sven stood in his path, shoving him back towards Arendelle. After everything they'd been through together, Sven knew Kristoff was making a mistake by leaving Anna alone. He wasn't about to let his friend walk away from someone who'd become so important to him.

"Stop it, Sven! We're not going back! She's with her true love!" Kristoff complained, dusting snow off his coat. He spotted Sora rushing across the snow and blinked in surprise. "Sora! You're alright."

"Yeah glad to see you are too." Sora jogged up panting then looked around. "Where did Anna?"

"Anna she…" Kristoff's head dropped and he closed his eyes. "She's back at home."

"Oh… did something happen." Sora could feel the sadness coming from Kristoff. There was an ache there that was all too familiar to her.

"She was struck in the heart by Elsa's ice magic. If the ice isn't removed, she'll freeze forever." Kristoff clenched his fists at his side. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart… so I took her home to her fiancee, Prince Hans."

"Huh?" Sora blinked in surprise. "Wait a minute, I thought you and Anna-"

"Huh? No… I was just helping her out… as a friend." Kristoff held his hands up defensively, but his face clearly told a different story.

"Huh… could fooled me." Sora put her hands on her hips. "I mean the two of you just seemed-"

"-perfect together." Goofy finished, remembering their earlier conversation about the two.

"Yeah, like me and Daisy." Donald boasted, the thought of his special lady bringing a wide smile to his face.

Kristoff's face became conflicted as he tried to explain his relationship with Anna… but his heart couldn't deny what these guys were pointing out, and refused to let him. Before he got a chance to come up with a rebuttal, an icy wind kicked up. Kristoff turned towards Arendelle and he saw the whirlwind of snow and ice forming around the castle.

"Anna!" His heart made his body react before his head could stop him. He ran full force in the direction of the palace, Sven galloping behind and scooping him up and carrying him like a proud stallion.

"Elsa…" The Snow Monster, named Marshmallow, walked up beside Sora and the others. He'd stayed back during the conversation as per Sora's request, but now that the man was gone, his eyes looked out at the perilous horizon. He pointed his finger towards the castle.

"Is that where Elsa is?" Sora felt the bite in the wind, the cold coming into play again. This time, however, she could feel the bite of darkness on the horizon. Something was going terribly wrong down there. "Anna and Elsa might both need our help. Let's go!"

**~The Fjord~**

Anna shivered as she struggled to walk across the frozen waters of the Fjord. She was still in shocked disbelief that Hans had used and betrayed her. Her sister had been right all along, she didn't know what true love was. Though Olaf tried to explain it to her she still wasn't sure. All she knew was that she needed help. When she'd seen Kristoff galloping towards the palace on Sven's back, her heart had led her out here to meet him.

"Kristoff…" She whispered his name, her eyes focused on him, the tears frozen on her cheeks as she felt her body stiffening. She didn't have much time left. Hold me… she silently begged him. I don't want to die without knowing what true love feels like.

She took another shaky step forward, and heard the frightening sound of a sword leaving it's scabbard. She slowly turned her head, and saw Elsa crumpled on the ice, sobbing, and Hans coming up behind her for the kill.

"Elsa?" Hans was gonna kill Elsa, and she wasn't doing anything to defend herself. Elsa was her sister, the only family she had left. She couldn't let her die! She gave one last glance towards Kristoff, knowing she was throwing away her only chance of survival. Following her heart, Anna use the last of her strength to run between Elsa and Hans.

"NO!" Her body froze over, her last dying breath used to save her sister and shatter the sword Hans struck out with. The block knocked him back and out cold.

"Anna!" Sora screamed as she rushed across the ice and slid to a stop. Her eyes went wide in disbelief at what she saw. "Oh no… she's-"

"Sora look!" Goofy motioned to Hans' body which was encased in darkness. Though his body lay limp, his dark heart lashed out. While the world outside remained frozen, Sora and her party were pulled into Hans' dark heart… and came face to face with his wolf-like heartless.

"I don't know who you are, mister." Sora glared and unleashed her keyblade. "...but I'm gonna show you the light!"

Larxene slinked across the Fjord, tapping snowflakes that appeared to be frozen in time. She hummed happily as her plan came full circle.

"Poor Elsa… Poor Anna… perhaps this world was doomed to darkness from the start." She circled the group of them, time having stopped due to the rift of dark powers at work. She admired Anna, her entire being frozen forever in a heartbreaking moment in time. Elsa, already in tears was struck with unrelenting guilt as she held onto her sister, her heart screaming out in grief. The side cast, the talking snowman, reindeer, and the pungent ice salesmen, all looked on with their own looks of sadness and grief.

"Oh well, I guess I better report back to…" she paused, spotting as a shining beacon of light sprouting from Anna's heart. "Or maybe not. Let's see how this plays out."

She vanished again, taking a distant view just as Sora and her party flew out of Hans' heart, the darkness that had been oozing out now kept at bay. Sora slowly got to her feet, shaking off the dizziness and fatigue from that long and arduous battle with Hans' darkness.

"Whew… huh?" She looked up and saw Elsa and Anna. Worry and concern filled her up and she got to her feet jogging a few more steps to get a closer look at what was happening. "Anna? Elsa?"

"Oh Anna, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Elsa sobbed as she clutched onto her sister. "Please, please don't leave me too."

_I love you… _

Sora heard the words clear as day. Elsa's heart was speaking to Anna's, telling her how she truly felt.

_I love you too…_

Anna's heart responded, and the warmth from their love and spread out, healing Anna.

Tears slipped down Sora's cheek as the beautiful moment developed in front of her. She was so happy that the two of them had found love.

"I knew it…" Sora sniffed and wiped at her tears. "You were the one she needed, Anna… and you needed her." She stepped forward so she could convey her own relief and joy, but Larxene's darkness spread out and captured her, Donald, and Goofy in her own rift of darkness.

"Well, well, what a surprise. Love has filled both of their hearts with light." Larxene appeared, commenting on the scene they were witnessing. "Two in one world… didn't see that coming."

"Ugh, go away, Larxene!" Sora complained, batting away the tears and letting her anger return. "You've caused enough trouble here already!"

"I don't know why I have to explain this to you, AGAIN, when you've already gotten the deets from Luxiana. We told you before, the NEW seven hearts. If you mess up, and can't find your seven guardians of light, then we are gonna need a new group to fall back on." Larxene waved her off, flicking her fingers in irritation.

"That's rich, coming from you." Sora put her hand confidently on her hip. "I mean it's not like you guys have found all your darknesses yet."

"Oh we're all set," Larxene smirked and had Sora's eyes widening.

"What?" Sora watched Larxene walk backwards into darkness. Her rift evaporated and time returned to balance. "They have all thirteen? So if we don't find our seven, they'll go after Elsa and Anna."

"Don't worry, they're strong." Goofy pointed out, motioning to the two women now longed in a loving embrace.

"Yeah, and now it's our turn." Donald held up his arms in an attempt to show off his own strength. Sora gave each of her friends a smile, then her eyes returned to the two young women.

"You're right…" She folded her arms across her chest, the love beaming from both their hearts making her smile spread warmly across her face. "They have each other."

**~Ask Briry~**

**Briry: That's it for Frozen, finally. Before we get into POTC and San Fransokyo there will be a general chapter that will give some new content on what I think should have happened in the game, as well as some context for future chapters. **

**Next Chapter: Heart to Hearts **


	15. Heart to Hearts

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 15: Heart to Hearts**

Sora didn't know why she suddenly wanted to see Kairi. Maybe it was seeing Anna and Elsa together, and all that female sisterly affection that brought it on. Whatever the case may be she just had to see her. So knowing Merlin was still in Twilight Town hanging out with Uncle Scrooge and Little Chef she set the destination and set a course for Twilight Town.

When they arrived the town was as bustling as ever, the tram escorting people around the square, people hovering around and having conversations, eating at the bistro or enjoying the film Festival.

She spotted Merlin with his tea, having a conversation with Hayner, Pence, and Olette who looked serious. She opened her mouth to call out to them but the three ran off before she could do so.

"I wonder why they're in such a hurry." She shrugged it off and stepped up to Merlin smiling. "Hey Merlin!"

"Ah Sora, you're right on time. I take it you've come to see your friend Pooh Bear?"

"Huh? Oh, no I mean I probably will before I leave. I know Rabbit could use more help gardening, but I actually wanted to see if I could go visit Kairi and Lea for a minute." She put her hands together bowing her head a little. "Pretty please, Merlin? I know they're in the middle of some important training and I promise I won't distract them for too long."

"Oh! Heavens girl, of course you can see them." Merlin reached into his coat and pulled out a coin. He offered it to Sora. "Here you are my dear."

"Huh?" Sora raised a brow and took the coin. "What's this?"

"It's your ticket to see Kairi and Lea." He pointed up the hill to the train station. "Use it to purchase a roundtrip ticket at the train station. It'll take you where you need to go."

"Really? Cool! Thanks Melrin. Let's go you guys," Sora turned to Donald and Goofy but Merlin waved his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm afraid only one person can board the train at a time, Sora. You'll have to go on your own this time."

"Oh… but…" Sora looked at the coin then her friends.

"Ah don't sweat it, Sora." Donald nudged her. "Goofy and I hang out here and help Uncle Scrooge with the Bistro."

"Yeah, Donald's right." Goofy smiled reassuringly. "Besides it sounds to me like you need some quality time with Kairi. The two of you haven't really gotten the chance to be together very often so just enjoy it."

"Yeah, you're right Goofy." Sora beamed suddenly and she flicked the coin like a quarter and caught it mid-air. "I'll be back, save me some food, okay?"

"You got it!" The two of them waved as Sora jogged up the hill to the train station. As instructed she gave the coin to the ticket seller and he presented her with a glittering gold ticket that shimmered like a star. Climbing up the stairs she saw a train that stood out amongst the others. Unlike the purplish one that had taken them to Master Yensid's tower, this one was the colors of a sunset, all bright red, burnt orange, and a dusting of gold shimmer along the rails.

Sora climbed in, and she sat at the windowseat, watching as the train pulled out and she was greeted by the open pathway of stars. The railings seemed to stretch out for eternity… but were actually leading into the heart of a star. The light was so blinding that Sora had to shield her eyes. When she opened them again she gasped and smiled seeing the gorgeous green forest.

The train pulled into a small wooden platform with a single check in station. Behind the counter was a sleeping teller, the slow and sleepy murmurs of his sleep making Sora giggle as she walked past. She took the steps down the wooden plank and walked the single path offered to her.

In the distance, she could hear the sound of metal hitting metal as keyblades clashed. Mixed with it were the grunts and cries of a mixed sparring match. Sora breached the trees and to the opening, and had to smile as she watched Kairi and Lea match each other blow for blow in a dance of acrobatics and fancy footwork.

Kairi pushed up on Axel's blade, her eyes showing a fierceness Sora had never seen before. There was determination there, a sense of pride in herself that Sora remembered experiencing before when she first learned to wield the keyblade. As Kairi danced back and took a defensive stance, Sora clapped and gained both of their attention.

"Hey, nice form, guys. Gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Sora!" Kairi gasped and turned a bright and happy expression to her friend. She ran over and Sora met her half way, arms opened and hugging tight.

"Mmm I've missed you, Kairi."

"Same here." Kairi clung on a little tighter for a moment before pulling back. "Wow, you look different. You even cut your hair. It looks great on you!"

"You think so?" Sora tugged on the ends of her pixie cut. "I was worried it made me look a little TOO boyish."

"No, not at all. It really suits you, and shows off those great earrings." Kairi twirled a finger to motion Sora to turn around, and she obliged, giving a quick spin so her skirt flared up to show the leggings underneath. "The whole outfit just screams "I am Sora, and I kick butt!"

"Awww thanks, Kairi." She grinned and looked over her shoulder at Axel and sent him a wave. "Hey there, Lea. You're looking sharp as always."

"Heh, you too." Axel let his keyblade fade and put his hands on his hips. "I'm with Kairi, you look great."

"Both of you are looking good too. I can tell you're working really hard." She placed a hand on her hip and cocked the other out. "I hope you don't mind me dropping in like this."

"Not at all." Axel stretched. "I actually could use a break from getting my butt kicked." He teased and Kairi laughed.

"Oh come on, Axel, you and I both know you've got way more fighting experience than I do. You're taking it easy on me, and I want you to stop." Kairi lectured and waved a finger at him scoldingly.

"Hey, come on, you don't give yourself enough credit." Axel lay a hand on Kairi's shoulder, the two of them sharing an affectionate look that stirred something inside Sora. She felt a raw ache and had to visibly wince.

"You alright, Sora?" Kairi saw the look of discomfort on her face.

"Huh? Yeah… just…" She looked between the two of them and she reached out, taking Kairi's hand. "Do you mind if we talk alone?"

"Uh… sure I guess." Kairi nodded and glanced back at Axel. "You don't mind do you, Axel?"

"Not at all. I'll go pick us up some ice cream while you two have a little girl talk." He waved and walked towards the train. Sora let out a slow easy breath and she walked over to a nearby rock to sit. Kairi sat beside her, the two of them companionably watching the sun set.

"So…" Kairi leaned forward on her knees so she could get a good look at Sora's face. "Wanna tell me what's on your mind. I know you didn't just come here to say hi."

"Well…" Sora rubbed the back of her neck then leaned back on the rock. Her lips vibrated as she let out a breath, causing a funny sound that made Kairi giggle. "Truth be told I'm not sure what brought it on. I just… needed to see you. I think it has something to do with the world I just visited."

"Tell me about it…" Kairi turned to Sora fully and patted her hand. "Go on."

So she did… Sora gave her a little bit of context, letting her know a bit about the other worlds she'd seen, and what their current goals were… and then segued into Arendelle. She told her about the snow, the dangers and beauties she seen, and above all else the people she'd met. She told her about Larxene and the league's plans for Elsa, and how Anna's love for her sister had saved them both… for the time being.

"I want to protect them, Kairi. I want to move forward and actually DO something rather than just wander aimlessly." Sora shut her eyes. "I thought at first I was just restless… flying off the handle like I usually tend to do… but I can't help but feel a personal connection to this. Anna and Elsa… they remind me so much of you and Riku."

"Do they?"

"Yeah…" Sora stood up. "Anna is a lot like you. She's optimistic, and nurturing. Love and friendship are really important to her, and she's not afraid to risk her life to protect it." Sora beamed and then her smile faded into a look of pure affection and love. "Elsa… she's so much like Riku. She's strict, yet kind… protective of Anna and the people around her. She was so afraid of losing control of her power that she isolated herself atop the mountain and wouldn't let anyone get close. Just like Riku shut himself away because he was afraid of his dark powers."

Sora sniffed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You know, Kairi… There are times when I feel like a snowman." She laughed, though the tears in her eyes made it more sad than joyful. "On my own, I'm flat, and lifeless… but when I'm with other people, they mold me, give me shape, character, and life."

"Sora," Kairi laughed it off. "You say the strangest things sometimes."

"It's true though." Sora frowned and her head lowered. "If there's one thing I've learned on this journey… is that I'm not as strong as I'd like to be. The only reason I was able to get this far is because of my friends. You, Riku, Donald, Goofy, the King… everyone's been guiding me, giving me confidence and strength and purpose."

"Sora…" Kairi stood up and took her hand. "You don't give yourself enough credit. The reason why everyone is helping you, is because we all believe in you. You've always followed your heart and it's always led you to where you need to be. You're strong, your kind, and your smile has touched hearts all across the worlds. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much."

"I know, but sometimes I can't help it Kairi." She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing Kairi's hand. "There are so many people counting on me. I need to gain the power of waking so I can help Aqua and the other lost keyblade wielders. I need to find a way to free Roxas so she can be with Axel, and find happiness again. On top of that I just found out there's ANOTHER person in my heart… I don't know who they are, or what their story is, but I know they're counting on me too." As her eyes open, they were full of tears that just slipped down one by one. "I just… don't want to let them down."

"You won't, Sora." Kairi lifted their hands up, cupping Sora's hand around both of hers now. "So long as you continue to believe in yourself and have hope, then nothing's impossible for you."

Sora looked at hers and Kairi's linked hands. She let out a shaky breath, smiled warmly, and lay her forehead on Kairi's.

"Thanks, Kairi. You always know just what to say to bring my spirits back."

"With you, it's not that hard." Kairi giggled but she returned the affection.

Sora let out a long sigh of relief. She loved Riku, and considered him the most important person in her life... but it wasn't until she saw the affection between Anna and Elsa, that Sora remembered Riku wasn't the only one who was important to her. Kairi had been her friend for a long time, and like sisters they shared secrets and conversations that even Riku didn't know about. Kairi was vital to her life just as much as Riku was.

Her phone went off, breaking the precious moment between friends.

"That's probably Donald and Goofy wondering when I'll be back." She laughed and quickly wiped her eyes free of tears. "Better not answer it with this sorry face."

"Here, give it to me." Kairi took Sora's phone so the girl could pull herself together. She answered it then looked surprised when she saw Riku's face. "Oh! Riku!"

"Riku?" Sora blushed and wiped more fervorously at her face to clean it up.

"Kairi?" Riku raised a brow. "Where's Sora?"

"Oh, she-" kairi started to think of an excuse but Sora quickly came into view behind Kairi's shoulder.

"Here! I'm here, Riku." She aimed a big smile at him. "Sorry, I had something stuck in my eye and I had to get it out."

Riku looked at Sora's face… saw the red and puffy eyes of someone who'd been crying… and was instantly worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lay her chin on Kairi's. "I came to visit Kairi and we talked a bit. So I'm all good now."

"Okay…" His smile spread slowly as he saw the companionship between two friends. Once upon a time he'd been jealous of their close bond… but things had since changed and his heart was steady and confident. "Well I'm glad you two had a chance to catch up… and I hate to interrupt, but Mickey, and I wanted to hear about any progress you've made in your journey."

"Not much I'm afraid…" her eyes suddenly hardened. "Although… there are some thing I need to talk to you and Master Yen Sid about. Can you meet me at Master Yen Sid's tower so I can give you the full details in person?"

"Sure thing, Mickey and I were just on our way over there. We're fully upgraded now, and ready to give the Realm of Darkness another try."

Sora's heart twisted at the thought of Riku going back there again and she closed her hand around the phone taking it from kairi's grip so she could look directly at him.

"Don't you dare leave until I get there, you got that?"

"Heh, Aye aye, captain." He gave her a wink. "I'll see you soon."

"Heh, see you." She smiled affectionately and hung up the phone before tucking it back in her pocket. She turned to Kairi. "Sorry, but I gotta go."

"I know, and it's okay. Axel and I have to get back to our training anyway."

"Train hard, and don't let Axel push you around okay?" Sora hugged her tightly, closing her eyes as she soaked in the warm and loving embrace of her best friend. "I believe in you, Kairi."

"Mmmm I believe in you too, Sora." Kairi hugged her back. "Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"I won't…" Sora pulled back and gave her a confident smile. She sent her a wave and jogged back towards the train. As she stepped up to the wooden plank Axel was coming off the train holding up three ice creams.

"Leaving already?" He held out one for her and she accepted it with a laugh. "I was kinda hoping to have a chat of my own with you."

"Sorry, Axel, but I gotta meet Riku and the King, and you need to get back to training." She gave a playful bite of her ice cream. The taste of it seemed so familiar… and a tear slipped down her cheek. Axel saw it, and the oblivious smile on Sora's face. He lifted a finger to catch the tear on her cheek.

"Roxas?"

"Eh?" Sora blinked in surprise, holding her cheek as she felt more tears. "Oh god… she certainly has bad timing. I just got myself to stop crying." Sora sniffed and bat them away. She lifted her head to apologize to Axel, and gasped as his lips pressed gently on hers. She immediately shoved at him blushing. "Axel!"

"Sorry…" Axel laughed and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I had to do it. You know it wasn't meant for you, right?"

"Humph…" Sora huffed and shoved the half eaten ice cream at him. "This wasn't meant for me either. Save the ice cream and kisses for when she's back, got it? Stop making me your third wheel."

"Heh, yes ma'am." He finished her half eaten ice cream off himself. "Say hello to Riku and the others for me." He called out and jogged down the plank and sauntered down the path.

"Geez…" Sora held her cheeks as she got into the train and sat down. She shut her eyes and felt her heart fluttering with some panic. Sora knew these feelings weren't her own. "Ugh! I know, Roxas, I know! Trust me, he's all yours."

_**~Yen Sid's Tower~**_

"Sorry we're late!" Sora apologized as she, Donald, and Goofy came through the door to Yen Sid's study.

"That's okay, you got here as fast as you could." Mickey responded. "So, you said you had some things you wanted to tell us about."

"Yeah… we just had another encounter with two more Organization members. This time it was a girl named Vanita, and a woman named Larxene."

"Did you say Vanita?" Riku took her shoulder, startling Sora.

"What is it, Riku?"

"Sorry… it's just… Vanita was the one who helped drag you into darkness in the realm of sleep. I met her briefly when I dived back in to wake you up."

"I know…" Sora held her heart, remembering how shaken she had been meeting her. "It's because of her, that I lost the power of waking, and most of my strength during the exam."

"Thankfully our friends from that world helped us out." Goofy pat Sora's shoulder comfortingly.

"So Vanita is one of them… and Larxene was it? I remember hearing the name." Riku nodded, rubbing his chin. "I didn't meet her personally, but I believe she was one of the members from Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Sora frowned and then her eyes lit up. "Oh, you mean that place you and The King talked about? The place where the replicas were made?"

"Yes. Axel gave me a bit more context about that. Apparently Larxene and another woman Luxiana, were planning some kind of coup to overthrow Xemnas. Their plan was to turn you into a puppet and use you to seize control of the Organization."

"Luxiana, she's the other organization member I met… but I don't remember them, or castle oblivion, any of what you're telling me." Sora frowned and hugged herself.

"There's a reason for that, but we'll get into it later." Riku waved it off, not wanting to upset Sora with what went down in there. "Tell us what Larxene said to you."

"Well, the organization claims to have their thirteen darknesses."

"Do we believe that's true?" Mickey wondered allowed.

"Um… I don't know, but there's something else they keep mentioning." Sora relaxed her arms, moving them around as she talked in her traditional calm and laid back fashion. "They're after a "New Seven Hearts" which seems to be code for "let's go bother more princesses."

"Well as the original princesses time for protecting the light has ended, they've passed the light onto others." Yen Sid explained.

"Huh… but Kairi hasn't passed on her power, that I know of. Is she one of the new seven?" Sora wondered.

"She must be." Mickey agreed. "Still, she's chosen to wield a keyblade, and fight with us as one of the guardians of light."

"Yeah…" Sora smiled, remembering how strong Kairi had looked wielding her keyblade.

"We haven't found Terra yet." Donald spoke up, moving the conversation along.

"Not yet, but hey, at least we tracked down Venus." Goofy brought up the bright side. "Vanita said that Venus is inside Sora's heart."

"So did Ansem the Wise in his data," Jiminy piped up from Sora's collar. "So it certainly must be true."

"That's great!" Mickey jumped with some excitement. "Now we can rescue Ven!"

"Except Aqua is the only one who knows where she's hidden." Riku frowned. "We have to find her, first."

Sora knew what Riku was getting at… and she didn't like it one bit. She shut her eyes and lay a hand over her heart. Venus was there, waiting patiently for her time, but the emotions of her heart rang clear as a bell to her.

"I'll go." Sora said suddenly catching her friends off guard.

"Um, is that wise?" Mickey asked scratching his head.

"You need the power of waking, Sora. Do you have it?" Yen Sid advised.

"Well… no…" her eyes cast down and she clenched her fists at her side. "Not exactly, but-"

"Hahaha…" Riku chuckled and Sora put her hands on her hips to glare at him.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but Master Yen Side has got you pegged. He said you'd attempt a half baked rescue." Riku sent her a teasing smile. Sora's cheeks puffed out in irritation as the rest of the group joined in his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" She crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "Humph."

"Sora…" Riku folded her arms and took her hands in his, cupping them protectively. "I know you volunteered because you're worried… about me and Mickey."

"Well…" Sora's irritated expression turned to one of worry and fear. "Can you blame me?"

"No… I appreciate the concern, but the power of waking is important." He placed his lips on her forehead. She closed her eyes at the touch and she let herself be pulled into his arms for a comforting hug. "You can come to the rescue once you have that," he pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes. "Sound fair?"

"Hmmm," eyes full of love and affection, Sora smile and nodded. "Yeah, okay… but promise me you'll be safe. No reckless stunts, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He gave her a quick kiss, and as the two shared intimate affection the rest of the group huddled together.

"Sora's the reckless one," Donald said on a teasing laugh.

"No, no, no," Jiminy corrected with a chuckle. "She just doesn't think."

"If only Sora listened to Master Yen Sid, the way she listens to Riku…" Goofy commented. "That would be a good start."

"I'm listening now!" Sora stood behind them, arms folded and looking irritated. The group shared another laugh, and Master Yen Sid waited for their attention to return to him before speaking again.

"Very good, Sora will continue her journey in obtaining the power of waking. While Riku and Mickey will focus on their search for Aqua."

The group stood at attention, reading the orders loud and clear.

"Yes, sir!"

As the group went outside and prepared to go their separate ways, Sora and Riku lingered behind a little, taking a moment.

"Are you sure I can't go with you?" Sora looked at him pleadingly. "I don't like the two of you going off alone."

"It'll be fine, Sora." Riku cupped her cheek in his hand. "I'll always have your light to guide me back."

Sora leaned into his hand and closed her eyes.

"I can't help but worry. I know I have the earrings now… but I miss being able to look at the hair tie you gave me. Just seeing it always made me feel calmer. I can't exactly look at my ears for comfort."

"Hmmm…" Rikku rubbed his thumb over Sora's knuckles… and was struck by sudden inspiration. His smile came fast. "Tell yah what… when I get back, I'll make you something else. Something I'll put all my heart into making, so you can look at it and feel me there."

"Really?" Sora's eyes lit with excitement. "What are you gonna make?"

"It's a secret." He winked. "You'll just have to find out when I give it to you."

"Aww come on, Riku. Why do you gotta tease me like that?" Sora pouted.

"Hahaha, I can't help it. It's just so easy." He teased more making her huff. She started to pull her hands back but he tugged her close and pulled her in for a kiss. As they kissed, his hands shifted so his fingers circled around her finger, measuring it. "I love you, Sora."

"Mmm… you're so mean…" She sighed into the kiss, and smiled affectionately. "... but I love you too."

"Come on, Sora!" Donald called from the gummi ship. "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright, geez you're so impatient, Donald!" Sora huffed and squeezed Riku's hands. "See you when you get back?"

"Yeah… we'll be back before you know it." Riku waved and watched her and her friends leave. Once out of sight Riku held his fingers out, remembering the size and shape of Sora's finger. "Something I'll put all my heart into… and a promise that I'll always be by your side."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: *cricket… cricket… cricket…***_

_**Next Chapter: Dead Men Tell No Tales**_


	16. Dead Men Tell no Tales, pt 1

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 16: Dead men tell no tales **

"Well I've had my fun," Larxene flicked her bangs and giggled at the stoic faced Luxiana. "Whaddya say we drop the subordinate act?"

"Be my guest," Luxiana shrugged her off. "I have no intention in assisting you this time around though."

"Seriously? Oh that's right…" Larxene placed a mocking hand to her cheek. "You've completely given up. Have you picked out the colors of your puppet strings yet, Luxiana?"

"You know," Luxiana's golden eyes flashed hot pink from her temper. "The only emotions I've experienced since losing my heart have been anger and annoyance, and strangely enough you're bringing them both out of me right now."

"Good, I prefer you that way." Larxene giggled. "Come on, Luxiana, you know exactly why the old man brought us back."

"I know the reason… We were convenient. Xehanort needs thirteen vessels to put his heart in. We're nothing but empty husks to fill out his ranks and become his puppets." She turned her eyes away, her soft yet malicious tone all but apparent.

"Exactly! Husks? Puppets? Not me, sister!" She turned up her nose and gave a little smirk. "So whaddya say? You up another coup?" Larxene tempted but got no response… from Luxiana anyway.

"Pulease, you couldn't do it then what makes you think you can do it now? You gotta play it smart, like me." Demyx spoke up from the pedestal behind Larxene. Larxene's brows furrowed with annoyance as she gave a disgusted sigh.

"What? You? You're not smart."

"Well you heard what Lulu said… I don't have to be smart." Demyx plucked the strings of his sitar then jerked a thumb to himself looking stupidly smug. Larxene's annoyance grew.

"Or capable, or likeable, or attractive… ugh a cereal bowl would make a better vessel!"

"Whoa you are way out of line. I can totally be imposing, when I wanna be… which admittedly is almost never." Demyx shrugged and plucked the strings again.

"Why haven't you gone to any worlds? You're not slacking are you?" Larxene put her hands on her hips.

"Of course not, I got benched."

"Saix has brought Vexen on board." Luxiana sighed and played with the ends of her hair looking vexed. "They must be planning to use replicas."

"Those wind-up toys?" Larxene raised a brow.

"Oh no… These replicas are way more realistic than the ones you remember. I mean one even stole my spot."

"Hahahahaha!" Larxene laughed, tickled by that fact. "Of course it stole your spot. You're as dumb as a brick."

"Humph, hardy har." Demyx rolled his eyes at her razzing.

"He's right though," Luxiana rubbed her chin. "Vexen's latest replicas are no mere puppets. The Riku Replica we used back in Castle Oblivion was just a prototype…" She flicked her eyes up. "Vanita who had been cast into the darkness as a heartless, is flesh and blood thanks to Vexen. The same goes for the other two Xehanort has brought in."

"You've seen them?"

"Yes, those brought from the past are now being summoned here to the appropriate place and time. Given enough time, I'm sure we could all be benched, replaced, or deleted at Xehanort's will." Luxiana looked to Larxene. "So my suggestion to you, Larxene… is to do the tasks that are given to you, and stop complaining."

"Humph, that'll be the day." Demyx snorted and earned a glare from Larxene.

"Ugh! Fine… but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Larxene turned up her nose. Luxiana couldn't help but sympathize.

"I doubt any of us do… nor do I think we have much of a choice." Luxiana looked to her hands, letting her fingers curl in and out. "We'll just have to see which way the wind blows in the end."

_**~The Carribean~**_

The sea was dark, and the night sky glowed with stars creating a mirrored effect along the calm waters. The world itself was strangely quiet, not a ship or land in sight, leaving she and her small crew to sail alone on the quiet sea.

She knew what world she was in the moment she touched down. The smell of the sea, the feel of freedom and adventure on the horizon were all too familiar to her. Happy and excited to see what new adventure awaited them she spun around the mast and began to sing.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, pirates life for me!" Her bright blue eyes stare out at the big full moon, her short crop of hair hidden under a bandana and a triangular shaped pirate hat. The loose white tunic had puffy sleeves and was paired with a red vest with black lining and plaid print. The black leather coat was a perfect fit. It cinched at the shoulders and sleeves but still gave her room to move, and she liked the little etched crowns on the buttons which gave it that extra special touch.

She had a big brown belt that held a pouch on either side, one for money, the other for her gummi-phone (which she found out was water proof from Jiminey). Her black skirt was short and she had a pair of black leggings underneath it. To finish it off she had a sturdy pair of boots on that rose up her calves completing the pirate-esque look. Overall, she felt empowered, important, and in charge much like a captain should be.

"Why are you so happy?" Donald asked, he and Goofy sporting similar looks.

"We get to be pirates again!" Sora giggled and gave a spin, the raft they're on rocking a little at the shift in weight.

"Careful Sora, you're gonna tip us over." Goofy warned.

"Sorry, guess I got a little excited." She held onto the small sail mast again and sighed happily. "I've always loved this world. It reminds me so much of home."

"Hah? How's that?" Donald questioned.

"I live on an island, remember?" Sora giggled and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze on her face. "Riku and I used to play pirates together all the time. We'd have mock sword fights, collect treasures and put them in a box and pretended it was gold doubloons and precious gems. We'd even make maps and play a game where the other has to go search for it."

"Oooh, buried treasure? Now that sounds like fun." Donald held up his oar. "Any idea on where we should be going?"

"Hehe… there's only one place to go to find the greatest of treasures." Sora sent him a flirty look and she pointed out to the horizon, her mind filled with treasure and adventure. "To the edge of the world!"

"Captain Sora!" Goofy suddenly stood and saluted. Loving the sound of that Sora put her hands on her hips and stood proudly.

"Aye, what ails yah Mr. Goofy?"

"The edge of the world!" Goofy pointed with a shaky voice.

"Aye!" Sora nodded, giggling. "That's where we be heading!"

"No! I mean, we're running out of sea, ma'am!"

"Aye running out of- what?" Sora blinked and both she and Donald shared a look of panic. "Running out?!"

It was then Sora noticed that the calm waters had started to rush, and she could barely make out the edge of the sea as it folded over and fell into a bottomless dark pit.

"Oh No! Hard to starboard! " Sora cried out as she tried to help shift the raft so they could paddle away from the endless waterfall.

"There's no time captain! We're gonna fall over!" Goofy cried. Sora gripped onto the mast for dear life and let out a scream as she and her crew fell into the black pit.

You'd think she and the others would be used to falling down deep holes by now… but the sensation of free falling was something Sora didn't think she'd ever get used to. She didn't feel the impact as much as she probably should have. It was like suddenly she was falling, then suddenly she wasn't.

She felt, groggy, dazed… and profusely warm for some odd reason.

She didn't hear the rush of water… didn't hear a sound actually. The lifeless quiet sent a chill through her and finally made her stir from her laying position. Her eyes opened, and she saw the misty clouds that formed above… almost like a barrier between her and the sky. As she sat up, Donald and Goofy joined them, and all three took a collective sigh of frustration.

"Where'd we end up this time?"

After a brief moment of silence, they all got to their feet and Sora took a turn to try and figure out where they were. "No water, no boat… how the heck did we wind up in this place?"

"I don't know, but we can't just stay here. Let's just go back to the Gummi Ship." Donald decided. "We can always find another place to land."

"Good idea…" Sora took out her gummi phone so she could message Chip and Dale to send the ship to their location. "Huh… that's strange… what's wrong with my phone?"

Jiminy jumped on her shoulder to take a peek. The screen looked normal, but as Sora tried to place a call, it wouldn't connect.

"Huh… that's strange… the Gummi Phone was designed to work from any world. The only reason it wouldn't is-" Jiminy suddenly went silent as a grave thought went through his mind. "If we crossed into a foreign domain."

"A foreign what?" Sora looked at him confused.

"In other words, Sora-" Goofy managed to catch onto what Jiminy was saying. "We're in another dimension. One that's probably protected by someone's magic and that's what's keeping the Gummi Phone from connecting to the outside."

"Oh great…" Sora sighed heavily and put her phone away. "Well so much for starting fresh. I guess we've got no choice but to pick a direction and start walking."

"You choose, Sora." Donald suggested. "Do what Master Yen Sid told you, and trust the guidance your heart gives."

"Hmmmm… okay I'll give it a try." Sora closed her eyes and held out her hand. She felt her keyblade apprate into her palm and pointed it out ahead of her. Her body circled a bit… and then suddenly stopped. A single beam of light shot forward and Sora's eyes opened. "Guess we're going in that direction. Come on you guys."

So they walked… and walked… and walked… and walked. The sun though hazed through clouds, beat down on their bodies making sweat drip down. Sora groaned in complaint and rubbed a fist over her forehead and wiped it away.

"It's sooo hot!"

"Yeah, we've been walking forever." Goofy agreed with a sigh.

"I'm exhausted." Donald complained.

"Man, some pirates we are." Sora groaned and pulled off her hat in order to fan herself. "We won't get anywhere without a ship." She put her hat back on and lowered her head again. It was then she noticed some odd patterns in the sand at her feet that created a trail. "Hmmm?"

Her eyes followed the trail and she caught a distant silhouette that looked familiar. Her feet suddenly halted, and both goofy and Donald collide into her.

"It's a ship."

"Sora… this is dry land." Donald pointed out, worried that she might be hallucinating. Then his eyes caught the same silhouette and his big eyes went wider. "Hah!?"

"OH BOY!" Goofy spotted it as well and excitement spread throughout their group.

"IT IS A SHIP!"

Sora immediately started running after it. The heat and fatigue were quickly forgotten as the first sight of salvation was right up ahead. She didn't question how, or why, all she cared about was that it was a ship and it was there to board.

"Hail Sora!"

The familiar voice made Sora's smile go even wider as she immediately recognized the man coming up on her right and running ahead.

"Jack Sparrow!"

His stride hitched and he paused to turn and pose for her in his traditional flamboyant way.

"Captain, Jack Sparrow." He reminded her with a charming smile that brought back memories of when she sailed under him and fought against Barbossa, the heartless, and even the nobodies on the high seas.

"Hey Jack, where are we?" Sora wondered hoping he might have the answer, but the man was already running off again.

"Belay that! Ship absconding!" He pointed out. "Help me catch the Pearl before she gets away."

"Oh! Right!" Sora ran after him, the group tailing after the Pearl, and the heartless that had taken control of her. Together with Jack they defeated the heartless and reclaimed the Pearl for themselves.

"Nice work." Jack complimented and pat Sora's shoulder. "You 'aven't lost your touch yet, 'ey mate?"

"What did you expect?" Sora smirked and shouldered her keyblade, looking proud and smug. "So… where to, Captain Sparrow?"

"Where else, mates?" He took the helm and motioned out to the distance. "To the open sea where we belong."

"Hehe…" Sora knew he'd say that and she saluted him. "Aye, aye, captain!"

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Elizabeth Swan, Will Turner, and their former foe Captain Barbossa, all washed up on the shores of Davy Jones's locker along with the pirate crew they'd hired, and Tia Dalma… a witch of sorts… who came as their guide to the spirit world.

"His truly is a god forsaken place." Mr Gibbs, Jack's first mate and closest friend, stare out at the great white abyss that made up the locker.

"I don't see Jack… " Elizabeth, though damp and filled with tormenting emotions, tried her best to gaze out in search of the man they'd come to rescue. "I don't see anyone."

"He's here…" Barbossa claimed, staggering a bit in his wet boots but speaking with authority. "Davy Jones never once gave up what he took."

"What does it matter?" Frustrated, and angry that their means of transportation was gone, and he was now even further away from his goals than before. "We're trapped here, same as Jack all thanks to your doing."

"Calm yourselves…" Tia Dalma picked up a white crab that crawled along her feet and under her skirts. She pet the smooth shell and gave them all a knowing grin. "Witty jack… and him friends… are closer than you think."

"Friends?" Will questioned… and suddenly all eyes were on a tall sand dune. Something was starting to rise up and over it… a streak of black that stood out against the white sands. Everyone looked in awe as the Black Pearl rose over those sands, like riding the waves and conquering them. At the forefront Sora donald and Goofy perched themselves on the very edge, excited when they saw the first sight of water.

"Sea ho!" Sora called out and then her gaze shifted when she spotted the people along the beach. "Oh! Hey guys look it's-"

"Sora?" Will whispered it, the smile on his face coming off confused but then delighted as he and Elizabeth sprint across the sand to meet her and the others. "I don't believe it!"

"Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack responded to the friendly greeting with a sharp tone that put his first mate into a state of attention.

"Aye, Captain!"

"There's been a perpetual virulent lack of discipline on my vessel, why?" Jack narrowed his eyes and Gibbs swallowed hard and leaned in whispering.

"Sir… you're in Davy Jones' locker, cap'n."

"I know that… and don't think I don't." Jack waved a hand, his face twitching a little with discomfort as he tried to formulate his current situation. He wished to gods he had a bottle of rum to ease the headache growing in his temple.

"Huh?" Sora raised a brow at that. "Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow…" Barbossa stood across from his old nemesis and Sora went on high alert.

"Wha! Barbossa?!" Sora blinked and raised a finger like she would a pistol. "Aren't you supposed to be-"

"Ah Hector!" Jack greeted, cutting off Sora's sound of surprise. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta… you shot me, remember?"

Sora's face went a little green and she quickly lowered her hand and put it behind her back.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Sora…" Will approached her now, deciding it was best to distract her from the tit and tat of the rivals. "It's been a long time."

"It's so good to see you all." Elizabeth agreed smiling down at the young woman. "You've grown up some haven't you?"

"It's good to see you guys too." Sora agreed and she admired Elizabeth's wardrobe. "You look different."

"Yeah, you're all swashbuckly now." Goofy agreed.

"Well, I have seen some adventures. You've missed quite a bit." Elizabeth's smile fell. "What on Earth are you three doing here?"

"Speaking of which… where is here?" Sora crossed her arms. "Everytime I try to ask Jack he avoids the question. What's all this about a locker?"

"You mean you don't know?" Will questioned, surprised that someone who is as adept at the high seas as Sora wasn't aware of the legends. "This is Davy Jones' Locker. Jack neglected to pay his debt back to Jones. So Jones sent the Kraken to devour Jones, and that's how he wound up here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute…" Sora held up her hands, her face going pale and she swallowed a dry lump in her throat. "Are you… trying to say that we've gone beyond-" she suddenly felt faint."

"Beyond the grave?" Goofy finished for her and steadied Sora on her feet. Donald made a sound of saddened defeat.

"Aye, and we're here to wrest Jack from his fate." Tia Dalma approached them and she took Sora's hands rubbing her thumbs over the girl's knuckles. "Be at peace, child. There's no need to fret."

"Huh? Oh… thank you miss… ummm…." Sora searched for a name. She didn't think she knew this woman yet.

"Tia Dalma…" Jack came back wandering over to the lady with that charming smile. "Out and about, 'ey?" He looked into her flirtatious eyes and held back a shudder. "You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're an illusion." Will sighed.

"Jack… this is real, we're here. We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth tried to explain but Jack was already turning heel for his ship waving off the notion.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you." He paused and turned back around to face the others. "However, seeing as I have a ship and you don't, you're the ones who are in need of recusing… and I'm not as sure as I'm in the mood."

"Jack," Will stepped up, his temper flaring up again. "Cutler Becket as the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added.

"And he must be stopped, the Bretheren Court is Called." Tia Dalma finished.

"I leave you people alone for a few minutes and look what happens. Everything's gone to pot!" Jack shook it all off, not liking that he was being ganged up on. Sora in the meantime was standing off to the side, arms crossed and brows knitted.

"I'm confused… did you guys catch any of that?"

"Um… from the sounds of it some guy named Beckett is trying to take over the seas."

"Oh… and that's bad!" Sora slapped her fist into her palm. "We have to help stop him!"

"The sea belongs to everyone!" Donald shook his fists to emphasize his words.

"Yeah! No conquerors!" Sora turned around and faced the group, waiting for a decision to be made. Though Sora knew what she wanted to do, it was Jack's ship, and therefore it was his decision on where to go from here.

"Jack, the world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs pleaded.

"...and you need a crew." Will stated, earning a look of annoyance from Jack.

"Why should I sail with any of you. Four of you tried to kill me in the past. One of you succeeded." He added with a mutter, and looked down as Sora tugged on his sleeve.

"We're on your side Jack." Sora aimed those big innocent blue eyes of hers… and the man could hardly resist the child. She may be a miniature woman… but he knew she had the true heart of a pirate.

"Aye, Sora, Donald, Goofy, you're good…" he turned to the others, pick and choosing his crew mates discernibly before motioning to the ship. "Get ready to make way." He opened his compass, frowning at the looping spin.

"Oh jack…" Barbossa held up the maps with a sly grin Elizabeth and Will at his side. "Which way yah going, Jack?"

** Ask Briry~**

**Briry: I love POTC! Such an awesome movie series! Anyway I may end up breaking this world into three as well from the looks of it, so if there are any little bits and extras you guys want included be sure to let me know so I can work it in. **

**Next Chapter: Dead Men Tell No Tales pt. 2**


	17. Dead men tell no Tales pt 2

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Author's Note: I took some MAJOR liberties in this chapter. While I enjoyed this world and the ship battles, I feel like it didn't quite explore the areas I wanted it to. This chapter and the next chapter will have the bits and pieces I felt they should have included or adjusted to make the story flow better. **

**Chapter 17: Dead men Tell No Tales Pt. 2**

"So tell me Sora, have you ever steered a ship before?" Jack inquired, holding his hand out towards the helm and giving her permission to take hold.

"Yes, but I've never sailed anything this big before." Sora took the helm, a bright excited smile on her face. "My dad taught me how to sail when I was little… but his boat is nothing compared to The Black Pearl."

"Aye… she's one in a million. Alright then, Sora, the helm is yours if you pass muster." He patted her shoulder and leaned in pointing out towards the horizon. His voice gave her careful and thorough direction, he guided her hand now and then, correcting when needed. She eased into it, steering towards the tiny island but staying mindful of the shallow waters. Once she got the hang of it, Jack let her take the lead and stood back satisfied and proud.

Barbossa watched with keen interest as the bright and starry eyed girl and the elusive Jack Sparrow had their moment. He'd known Jack for a long time, and had never known him to have true affection for a person. He had friends, that was true, but even his most trusted hand Mr. Gibbs or the saucy and sophisticated Elizabeth Swan hadn't earned Jack's full affections. Twas the way of a pirate to guard your heart against those that would bleed it dry.

… but his relationship with Sora was different.

The two's friendship was akin to a father/daughter relationship. Sora saw Jack as a kind of role model, someone she followed without question and hung on his every word. Jack in the meantime had no complaints in letting the starry-eyed teenager follow him around like a baby duckling. His eyes showed pride and joy when she successfully performed the task he gave her. His smile, a rare and genuine sight, spread wide over his face. His words, sober yet cheerful, spoke to her with such care.

It was a rare, tender, and odd sight to behold.

"Sora is a special girl. One whose true power lies within her open heart." Tia Dalma told him, also taking notice of the bond between the two. "She has broken down the walls of witty Jack's guarded heart and has found a place there, and has done the same for so many others. The key which has been bestowed upon her, is a power which no one in this world possesses. A power which can unlock the hidden treasures of this and many worlds."

"I know what yer saying, dear lady, and I'm akin to agree." Barbossa smirked. "To use one of Jack's own phrases… I think I finally have the leverage to get what I want."

"What we…want." Tia Dalma took his hand, the appendage decaying from her touch, reminding him of who's power had risen him from the grave.

"Aye… what we want. I shan't forget my promise… Calypso."

**~Hours later~**

Sora groaned as she leaned back against the mast of the Black Pearl. So far the trip back from Davy Jones Locker was proving to be exhausting and dull. They'd wandered the ocean with no clear direction, Barbossa and Jack butting heads at every headway, looking over the charts and Jack's compass.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I'm afraid we'll sail on trackless seas. Doomed to roam the reach between worlds." Tia Dalma spoke in a grim tone.

"That's not good." Sora gulped. "Do we even know where we're going?"

"I can't tell anymore…" Goofy sighed heavily.

"Jack's just making it up." Donald motioned to the Captain who was bent over the map again, playing with the sliding folds. Unable to take the boredom, Sora stood up and joined him by the map bending over. She read the words on the circular map that formed.

_Over the Edge, Over Again._

_Sunrise Sets, Flash of green. _

"Sunrise, sets?" Sora raised a brow. "That doesn't make any sense. Sunrises don't set."

"Aye, and the infamous green flash they're talking about is a phenomenon that only happens at Sunset." Will explained as he too joined them.

"Over the edge…" Mr. Gibbs paced behind them as his own brain mulled over the riddle.

"Up is Down…" Jack murmured, reading the clue he unlocked from the map. "That's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?"

Sora looked out at the sunset again, walking to the edge of the ship to lean on the rail and sigh. Riku, she was sure, would be able to help. He was smart, and extremely good at puzzles and riddles.

"Too bad I can't use the Gummi Phone to call him." She tugged on her earlobe, the stars there glittering. "We have to think of something… come sundown we won't have any time left."

"Hmmm? Sun…. down?" Jack picked up on Sora's phrasing and looked at the map again. He flipped the boat shape so it was upside down. "... and rises UP!"

He got to his feet and ran over to Sora.

"What's that?"

"Huh? What's what?" Sora looked out and around, wondering if there were heartless or some kind of strange occurrence going on. "What's wrong, Jack?"

Everyone else picked up on Jack's strange behavior. Donald and Goofy got up running over to join the crowd of people, but Jack was already moving to the otherside of the ship, making gasping and frightened sounds.

"What's going on?" Sora ran back and forth with him still trying to figure out what had Jack so freaked out.

Back and Forth, Port to Starboard, Jack and the crew ran across the deck of the ship forcing it to rock. Barbossa spotted the map, saw the clue and his eyes lit up as he now knew what Jack was about.

"Aye… he's onto it!" Barbossa began to scream at the crew, telling them to loose the canons and cargo so that it could shift and add weight.

More and more the ship rocked, Sora Donald and Goofy ran with the crew, the run becoming harder to make as the incline got higher. She jumped and made a grab for the railing, Goofy grabbed the spot next to her, and Donald snagged her feet as the ship flipped sideways and finally turned over.

"Now up… is down." Jack said out loud, as he and the crew slipped underwater holding onto the ship. As the sun set down, the ship rocketed up. It resurfaced in the land of the living, like a mermaid coming up for air, and the exhausted crew collapsed on deck, coughing up sea water and shaking off the odd experience.

"Blegh!" Sora coughed up sea water as she got to her feet and shook off the vertigo from the chaotic ride. "Thanks Jack, you coulda warned us."

"Yeah, everything went topsy turvy, and upsy downsy." Goofy agreed.

"Blessed sweet westerlies… we're back!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed with relief. All eyes turned towards the sun, as it rose from the east in beautiful orange and purple hues. Sora smiled at the sight, her blue eyes glittering with appreciation for the sight.

"It's beautiful…"

"Aye, that it is lassie…" Barbossa agreed, and then snagged the back of her jacket pulling her in front of him and pointing a gun to her head.

"WHOA! Hey! Wait a minute!"

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy yelped but jumped back when all at once guns were pulled and pointed in various directions.

"Somebody wanna tell me what's going on?" Sora said with some panic in her voice. "I thought we were all on the same side."

"We told you before, Sora…" Will explained, his eyes hot on Barbossa, but every now and then he gave a steely glance to Jack. "You've missed quite a few things."

"Y-Yeah?" Sora gulped loudly. "N-no kidding."

"Easy now, Missy." Barbossa warned keeping her close, his crewmen keeping arms on Jack, Will, and the others. "I want to make it very clear what be happening next."

"Umm… preferably you NOT shooting me." Sora glanced up at Barbossa, flinching when he pushed the pistol further into her temple.

"The brethren court is a gathering at Shipwreck Cove… and Jack you and I are going. There be no arguing that point." Barbossa made clear, knowing Jack's fondness for the girl.

"I is arguing that point…" Jack turned both his pistols to Barbossa, aiming right at his head to avoid hitting Sora. "If there's pirates gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Elizabeth pointed out and turned her pistols on him.

"Fight or not Jack, you're not running away this time." Will agreed, also turning his pistols to Jack.

"Hey… listen guys there's really no need for the guns, right?" Sora's voice trembled. "We all agree we need to stop Beckett and Davy Jones… right Jack? Isn't that what we decided before?"

"If I were you Sora, I wouldn't be so keen as to head toward Shipwreck Cove either. The place these twits are prattling on about is far too dangerous for a lass like you." Jack turned his eyes onto Barbossa. "Let the girl go, Hector. She has no part in this."

"I disagree… she's a pirate like the rest of us, and if you refuse to come with us… then I have no choice but to take her with me instead."

"Why?" Jack's eyes narrowed. "What purpose would she serve? She's not a pirate lord."

"No, but her power will be crucial, nay KEY… to our success." Barbossa hinted and had Jack twitching.

"So that be the way of it, then?" Jack lowered his guns, surrendering to Barbossa's threats. "Fine then. All hands, prepare to make sail for Shipwreck Cove, and the Brethren Court." He spit out that last bit and holstered his guns again.

"Jack…" Sora looked surprised, but relaxed as Barbossa released her and everyone put down their arms. Donald and Goofy immediately ran to her, and pulled her away from the crowd of people. "Whew… at least that's settled." Still she huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, why is it whenever we come here it's always "Oh let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other." Yeah, that'll solve everything!"

"Sora…" Donald crossed his arms and gave her a knowing look. "Doesn't that sound awfully familiar?"

"Uh…" Sora scratched her cheek with some embarrassment. She probably wasn't that much better in most frantic situations. "No, not really."

"Swords and Pistols are the least of yah worries, little Sora." Tia Dalma lay a hand on her shoulder and came around to face her. "Throw your fate in with Jack Sparrow, and you soon be sharing in the wrath of Davy Jones."

"Davy Jones… the guy that Will mentioned? Who is he anyway? What does he have against Jack?"

"Truly? You don't know who Davy Jones be?" She laughed gently. "...and you claim to be of da sea."

"Uh…" Sora diverted her eyes. "Let's just say, we're from another sea."

"Hmmm…" Tia Dalma gave her a sly smile, already knowing the secrets she kept locked away from the others. Her eyes turned to Jack as he, Will, and Barbossa discussed about refreshening supplies before making the trek to Shipwreck Cove.

"Jack and Davy Jones fate be intertwined. Davy Jones raise Jack's precious Pearl from the depths, and make Jack captain for thirteen years. In return, Jack promised to give Jones him soul as payment… but thirteen years go by, and Jack failed to return. So Jones sent the Kraken to devour Jack, taking him and his precious Pearl back to the depths."

Tia Dalma turned to Sora, her eyes glazed over with fear and awe at the story.

"...but if Jones learns that witty Jack cheat that fate. Him wanna punish Jack even worse, and his friends too."

Sora gulped loudly and felt Donald and Goofy cling protectively onto her.

"Are you uh, talking about us?" Donald asked with a loud gulp.

"Y-You mean, the Kraken's gonna eat us?" Goofy also questioned.

"Oh!" Sora, not wanting to be intimidated by such an obvious threat, shook off her friends and stood tall. "Let the Kraken have a crack! I ain't scared!"

"Hmmm…" Tia Dalma took Sora's face in hand and looked into Sora's eyes. True enough there was no real fear of the Kraken there. She saw challenge, and fight, and was pleased by this result. "Not scared at all… dat be rare. Most would run for land at even the mention of the Kraken… but not you."

"Trust me, lady," Sora jerked her chin away and smirked. "I've faced bigger and badder things then some big ole monster."

"I see… well Jack be scared. He wants to be free of his debt to Jones. That's why him need da box."

"BOX?!" Sora and her two friends exclaimed together. They exchanged knowing looks and turned their attention back to Tia Dalma.

"It be a chest… where Davy Jones locked away the part of himself dat hurt." Her eyes glazed over, and she stroked the heart shaped locket around her neck. Sora curiously took notice of it then looked up to Tia Dalma's face. She recognized the look… one of longing, and hurt. "The pain it caused him was too much for him to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What part of him was that?" Even as she asked, Sora knew the answer already.

"Him heart." She lay a hand on her chest and stepped closer to Sora. She saw the recognition on Sora's face, and knew that she and Barbossa made the right call. She leaned in, her fingers gently rubbing the glittering stars on Sora's ear, secretly bestowing some of her magic onto her. "You know what I feel, Sora. Use that key to free me, and you have my most certain promise… all the powers of the sea, will forever be yours."

Sora's eyes widened a little and she pulled back to look questionably at Tia Dalma.

"What?"

Suddenly the ship rocked violently as some kind of explosion rippled beside them. Sora stumbled but rushed to the bow of the ship to take a look.

"It's a ship…" Elizabeth said aloud. "I've never seen one like that before."

"It's the Heartless!" Sora called out and stumbled again as another explosion rippled. She looked up to the sky where it came from, and saw the massive vulture like heartless that flew above.

"Darn… if only we could get closer." Goofy used his hand to visor the sun and squinted up at the heartless.

"What? Walk on air? We can't do that." Donald exclaimed and squawked as the smaller flying heartless zipped by, unleashing tiny torpedoes at the Pearl. Their mechanical bodies unleashed a colorful smoke trail… and gave Sora an idea.

"Maybe we can…" Her lips curved as she rushed to the edge.

"Sora! What are you doing?!" Goofy cried out for her to stop.

"Trust me!" Remembering the railing technique she'd learned in the dreamworld, Sora jumped off the edge and onto the smoke trail. Just as she expected, she shot up the smoke trail, and called out to the others.

"Donald! Goofy! Protect the ship! Leave the heartless to me!"

"Right!" They both saluted and turned to the crew. "You heard what she said! Let's get out of here!"

"All men to stations!" Jack ordered, and Barbossa belted out another list of commands as everyone prepared for battle.

Aboard the enemy ship, Luxord eyed the battlegrounds, taking in the grand scheme of it all.

His earlier conversation with Vexen still lingered in the back of his head, making him suspicious and curious of the man's motives.

He needed to find this curious black box, and find out exactly what it was that Xigbar had planned for it. Though he was curious of its contents, as any man would, he had a role to fulfill. Once the box, or chest in this case, was in his possession he was sure everything would fall into its proper place.

"It's all part of the grand master game, after all." He laughed and his eyes shot up to the girl riding atop the heartless, her black jacket flapping around her like wings. "Isn't that right, Sora?"

Now that the girl was involved, the pieces would soon fall into place and they could begin playing to their heart's... Haha... content.

"Take This!" Sora leapt off the small heartless, her keyblade out and she cracked the large heartless over the back of the neck, finishing the bird like beast off. Its massive body disappeared… and unfortunately so did the smaller heartless which had acted as her safety net.

"What? Uh oh! KYA!" Sora fell into the sea, the impact of the water knocking her out. Unconscious, but still coherent, she felt her body floating as the current pulled her body to shore.

"SORA!" Donald and Goofy shouted when they saw her fall. Her body disappeared in the blackish blue waters of the ocean, and their eyes fearfully scanned over it. "Oh no! We gotta go help her!"

"We've got more trouble up ahead!" Barbossa informed, spotting Cutler Beckett's ship The Endeavor, on the horizon as well as two battleships trailing behind it.

"Barbossa…" Tia Dalma snagged his arm. "We can't let Beckett find da girl."

"Aye…" If Cutler Beckett knew of the girl and her powers, he'd do what he could to take her, or eliminate her. Thinking quickly he went to Donald and Goofy and pulled a map from his coat pocket. "Here!" He shoved the map into Goofy's. "You two, take this map and find your friend. Tell her to meet us at Shipwreck cove as soon as she can."

"Huh?" Donald blinked and yelped as Barbossa lifted him up by his collar. "WHACK!"

"WITH A WILL LADS!" Barbossa tossed Donald over then shoved Goofy overboard. Turning to his men he orders them to start heading out to sea in order to draw Beckett off Sora's trail.

Tia Dalm walked to the back of the ship, the wind blowing her braids, and a white crab held tight in her palm. She whispered to it, then sent it into the sea with a wish and a prayer.

"Go, Sora… da powers of da sea awaits."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: These chapters are moving right along. I'm still taking requests on what content you guys would like to see in the future chapters. I have a rough outline of what I want included, but I'm always open to more ideas. **_

_**Next Chapter: Hoist the Colors**_


	18. Hoist the Colors pt 1

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**A/N: I apologize for the long break in between posts. I haven't had much opportunity to write last week due to a complicated work schedule. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the long wait. **

**Chapter 18: Hoist the Colors**

Lord Cutler Beckett, head of the East India Trading co. and captain of his own armada, glanced up at his peculiar guest with a crude smile. He and Captain Jack Sparrow were old acquaintances… bartering terms for terms for many years, until Beckett got his promotion and decided to call all out war on all piracy.

This bargain he had planned, will be the last deal they'd ever strike… and once his goal was completed, he would have no further use for Jack Sparrow.

"Perhaps you would consider an alternative arrangement. One that requires nothing from you, but information." He offered Jack a glass of rum, which he took with an auspicious raise of his brow.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, I imagine." He snagged the second glass of rum from Beckett's grip and downed both shots. "In exchange for fair compensation; square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom."

"Of Course, it's just good business." Like a true businessman, Beckett kept cool, his tone calm and ears open for any bits and pieces of information he could use from Jack.

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what might I divulge?"

"Everything," Beckett got closer, his breath whispering so no one could listen in. "Where are they meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords? What are their plans?"

"That information is nothing but smoke and mirrors for what you really want, isn't it?"Jack wandered a bit, picking up a fan he spotted on the table and spread it to fan away the heat.

"Perhaps…" Beckett tapped his fingers on the desk. "I do want the information of the court, but I've also learned that there is yet another key player."

"Eh?" Jack stopped fanning and tilted his head back to glance at Beckett. "Who?"

"A girl, strangely enough, who apparently holds a key that can unlock anything." Beckett leaned back against his desk. "She's a friend of yours, from what my source tells me."

"Your source is gravely misinformed." Jack turned around. "We're acquaintances at best, and that key she carries is a mere trinket."

"Then you're the one gravely misinformed, Jack. Despite your indifference this mysterious key holder considers you a friend, and you've spent a considerable amount of time with her. I know you've some information regarding her power, as well as her whereabouts, but if you're not willing to divulge about her then I could just kill you now and let my new friends find her for me."

"This new friend of yours wouldn't happen to be a yellow codfish in a black coat now would it?"

"You've met him?" Beckett smirked.

"Indirectly through the girl in question. She, Sir Lord Beckett, is not someone you want to trifle with. She has a bad habit of luring in unwanted company." Jack warned, doing his best to keep Sora off Beckett's radar. If the man was making deals with that yellow haired black coat then he was gonna need Sora on his side. "If I knew where her presence was presently present at, I'd be sure as sugar cane that some manner of dark beasty is not far away."

"So you don't know where she is?" Beckett fingered the pistol on his desk putting Jack's back up.

"Not at the moment…" Caught between a rock and a hard place, Jack aimed for the best course to give him leverage and biding time. He turned and took two stumbling strides towards Beckett. "...but I do know where she will be."

_**~Elsewhere~**_

_Sora? Sora? Sora!_

Sora groaned as she heard her name being called. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly when she saw Donald and Goofy hovering over her looking concerned.

"Donald? Goofy? What happened?"

"Well when you fell from the sky that Beckett feller showed up. Barbossa pushed us overboard so we could go find you." Goofy pulled the map from his pocket. "He gave us this, and told us to meet him and the others at Shipwreck Cove."

"He did?" Sora took the map and unfolded it. "Man, Will and the others weren't kidding. Barbossa really seems to be on our side this time. Guess he must have had a change of heart."

"I dunno, do you really want to trust a guy who deserted us here?" Donald scowled but poked his head to look at the map himself.

"Aww I don't think he deserted us, Donald. I think he was just trying to protect Sora. Why else would he give us a map?"

"That may be, Goofy, but a map does us no good without a ship." Sora pointed out, sighing heavily.

"Then we'd best find one." A familiar voice spoke up and alerted them to his presence.

"JACK!" Sora beamed and got to her feet running to him. He sent her a beaming smile, and held his hands out.

"That eager to sail under me, lass?" He gave her a quick pat on the head then stepped away and turned towards the little cove. "Come now, make haste."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Sora giggled and jogged after him.

"Jack and Sora sure are cut from the same cloth." Goofy chuckled.

"Yeah, they even sound alike." Donald paused his walk when Sora stopped mid-stride. Her eyes seemed a bit glazed over as she recalled the words Tia Dalma had murmured to her.

"_Use that key to free me, Sora, and you have my most certain promise. All the powers on the sea, will ever be yours." _

"Free her how?" Sora crossed her arms, frowning and mulling it over for a moment.

"Sora?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking aloud." She rubbed the back of her neck and kept walking. For over an hour they searched the island. There weren't any real pathways or scaleable ledges to climb, but the nearby underwater cavern led right into the core of the island. Using Donald's magic, the gang minus Jack, searched the underwater caverns. They found wreckage from sunken ships, and plenty of sealife and of course the heartless… but nothing salvageable to get them back on the high seas.

The unclear path and rock formations eventually led them above water again. The cavern they wound up inside massive, shallow waves brushing up on smooth rock and gritty sand. There was only one light source, and that came from a hole high above their heads. The sunny spotlight glimmered down, highlighting a ship that sat anchored against the beach.

"Hey Look!" Sora laughed and ran towards it. It had big beautiful black and red sails, untorn and ready to run full canvas. It's port and starboard sides had gold decor shaped into the wood to add elegance. On the front of the ship were two arrows that flanked the bow shaped like the head of a dragon.

"It's our very own ship!" Excited and positively jumping in her shoes, Sora rushed to the side and gave a spin in her excitement.

"Are you certain about that?" Jack walked up the side to peer down at them. Sora blinked in confusion. The last time she'd seen Jack they'd left him waiting at the cover.

"J-Jack?"

"Finders Keepers."

"How did he get here so fast?" Goofy wondered aloud.

"Mine, savvy?"

"No savvy!" Donald grunted in frustration.

"Come on, Jack. You already have the Black Pearl." Sora pouted and crossed her arms, tapping her foot irritably.

"Aye, to which this ship holds no candle… but take what you can, mates." Jack turned his back to them. Sora gave a heavy sigh and blew wet bangs out of her face.

"Should have seen that coming… oh well, come on guys. We need to get to Shipwreck Cove and help the others." Sora sighed and climbed aboard to get the ship ready to make sail.

**~Luxord~**

Vexen spotted their quarry across the sea coming out of the tiny island. It had been some time since he'd made Sora's acquaintance and he was tempted to poke his head over to give a greeting… but knew Luxord wanted him to steer clear.

He was fussy about him overstepping his boundaries in this world, and Vexen was tempted to do just that. He had an inkling of where the chest was being kept, but he couldn't just waltz onto the ship and sneak a peek inside for the contents. He had to be sure before making any such plans.

_"We wait for the opportune moment…" _ Luxord's words of wisdom tasted foul, and made Vexen itch with anticipation.

"Patience was never my virtue… but if I want to get what I've come for I'll need to bide my time." He vanished then reappeared next to Luxord. "Here comes the menagerie."

"Excellent… go make yourself scarce. This next interaction will not be pretty."

"Humph as you wish. Violence was never my forte either." Vexen reluctantly agreed and vanished yet again.

Meanwhile Sora had been soaking in the feel of steering the new ship. She enjoyed the fresh air, and freedom of the open seas. Looking out at that beautiful blue horizon, adventure and excitement tingling the air. The map Barbossa had provided them was an enchanted one, leaving little notes and highlighted the surrounding islands and areas. Their ship appeared

"So we're going to Shipwreck Cove to rejoin the others right?"

"Not quite yet. We're a bit short on supplies. Best to make port and stock up."

"Gotcha, Port Royal it is…" Sora eyed the map, checking their position and adjusted her direction. The wind kicked up and billowed the red and black sails, the ship speeding up as it soaked up the wind power. With her hands firmly gripping the helm, Sora hummed happily. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life… uh oh…" Sora trailer off as a thick misty fog clouded around them turning the happy mood to an ominous one.

Sora and Jack went on high alert as their eyes scanned around for possible danger. Trembling as he looked around, Donald twisted his body this way and that, then let out a squawk as Luxord's ship came up on the port side flank. It outsized them by a significant margin, and the black sails with the Organization's sigil made it clear who the ship belonged to.

"Not the merry company I'd hoped for." Jack grunted.

Luxord removed his hood, turning to the other ship and holding his hand out to call for a stand down.

"Parlay!"

Fixed by the pirate code, Jack let Luxord come aboard for a briefing. While Sora and her friends looked ready to fight at a moment's notice, Luxord remained calm and passive.

"Sora, stand down," Jack warned Sora, holding his arm out to keep her behind him. "We mustn't strike a pirate aboard ship, when said pirate offers to confabulate."

"Ah yes, and how can I love games and contests, without honoring the rules?" Luxord offered a cheeky smile. Something in his eyes had Sora creeped out and she kept her hands flexed out, ready to pull her keyblade out at a moment's notice. "Only by winning fairly, does victory have any savor at all."

"Ah, but the code is more a guideline than rules." Jack shrugged. "Speak your piece."

"I am looking… for a box." Luxord told them simply, his lips quirked when he noticed the twitch on Jack's face. "A chest perhaps. You know the one."

"Humph, yes, no, maybe!" Jack waved his hands around trying to erase his mistake in telling Luxord the truth. "I know of 'a' box, but said box is-"

"In the hands of Cutler Beckett, yes I'm aware." Luxord finished for him. "I pair him and the East India Trading company a visit after finding out it was in their hands. Cutler Beckett and I made an arrangement… In exchange for giving him what he wants, he will provide me with the location of the box in question."

"That so?" Jack crossed his arms. "Seeing as you're here talking with us, you don't trust his word, do you?"

"I'm here because what he's asking for is not within my ability to grant him. I told him as much when we set the terms, but he insisted that was the only way he'd divulge the information." Luxord explained, rubbing his chin in his usual "Game Maker's" face.

"So what does he want, exactly?" Sora questioned.

"Two things, my dear Sora. The first is the Brethren Court, but I imagine you already knew that." Luxord lowered his hand. "The second, strangely enough, is you, Sora."

"Me?" She looked confused. "What does he want with me?"

"I may have dropped your name when I told him of my previous visits here. I imagine he's curious about your power..." Luxord shrugged. "That matters not to me, because I've no intention in handing you over to a pawn like Beckett. You and I both know you're destined for bigger things yet to come, and so I've come to negotiate with your friend here instead."

"Well that's very kind of you." Jack shrugged. "...but in order to properly negotiate, mate, you'll need to offer some kind of leverage."

"A wager, then…" Luxord smiled confidently and pointed out towards the distant land. "What say we have a little race to that charming port town which you hold so dear."

"Port Royal?"

"Yes, whoever reaches it first, is the victor. The stakes: You will tell me all about that chest."

"Against what?" Jack questioned.

"I will get you whatever it is you want." Luxord offered. Jack rubbed his beard, his lips quirking and he grinned.

"Done!"

"Jack!" Sora looked at him with concern.

"Then we have an accord." Luxord vanishes and reappears onto his ship.

"ALL HANDS! PREPARE TO MAKE SAIL!" Jack ushered everyone to stations and Sora jogged up the steps behind him.

"Wait, but Jack. Do you really know what it is that he's looking for?"

"Let's just say it might be the Chest containing Davy Jones' heart." Jack explained, looking frumpled and fidgety. He HAD to win this race. "Though I haven't the foggiest notion of why he'd covet the blighted thing."

"Is it a black chest?" Goofy inquired.

"It is more black then blue, so yes." Jack explained. Sora turned to the others whispering.

"You think it's the one?"

"Could be."

"Winning the race would keep it out of Oragnization 13's hands." Goofy decided.

"Yeah, you're right… alright then!" She turned around, her jacket and skirts flaring up. "Jack! We need to win this race!"

"That's the spirit, lass!" He pat Sora on the shoulder. "No purchase, no pay! You might have the makings of a pirate after all. Take the helm! Donald, Goofy, drop canvas!"

"Aye, Aye, captain!" The group saluted and got to their stations. Sora took hold of the helm, eyes on the prize as she eyed the distant shore of Port Royal.

The race began, a close nose to nose fight for first as they rushed past rock and waves. Luxord's ship was larger, but its multiple sails caught more wind, making it a hair faster than Sora's.

"They're pulling away! We gotta do something!" Sora grit her teeth, and felt a tingling in her ears. She reached up touching the stars on her ears.

"_All the power on the seas, will ever be yours." _

"Tia Dalma…" Sora smirked suddenly and she gripped the helm firmly again. She closed her eyes, scenting the air and sensing the beat of the ocean around them. The ocean had a heart too, open and free with its beauty and power. Harnessing that power, Sora let the magic flow out of her fingers. The ship caught air sailin up and above her opponent and catching the stronger winds in the air. As it landed back in the sea, power waves pushed back Luxord's ship and gave them the lead they needed.

"Lookouts! Report!" Jack called out to Donald and Goofy.

"Starboard side clear!" Goofy informed.

"Port too!" Donald echoed.

"We've got this one in the bag!" Sora declared, her grin a mile wide as she felt the true connection with the ship and ocean. Jack watched this, his eyes glazed over a minute and a smile brushed his lips. The lass was truly coming into her power as a pirate.

The celebratory feel cut off as canons erupted behind them. Sora whirled her head around and spotted Luxord's ship… but this time it wasn't alone. Six ships flanked either side, and they were coming up fast behind them.

"They're closing in! Come about! Make ready to return fire!" Jack ordered.

"Aye, aye!" Sora spun the helm, the ship making a hard right as it turned around. Donald and Goofy manned the canons, and took aim as Sora led the ship around. Without any guidance from Jack, she got the ship into perfect alignment and shouted to her friends. "FIRE!"

The first heartless ship went down quickly… the stars in Sora's ears glowed and the magic they released brought up a fountain of water that blocked an incoming attack. She turned the helm again, propping her feet and steering the ship further out to get behind and line up their starboard cannons to the rear.

"Again! Fire!"

"Well Done, lads!" Jack praised them as they made direct hits to the enemy lines. "Time to take down the mothership. Fire at the mast, and prepare to board!"

"You heard him guys! Give him everything we've got!" Sora circled the large ship, the stars glowing once more. The canons seemed to reach as they fired over and over in a brutal barrage of firepower. Luxord's mast collapses, leaving the half demolished ship stranded in the bay. Sora released the helm and raced to the front of the ship. With Donald and Goofy's help they released one of the arrows that anchored into the enemy ship. She climbed aboard and glided across to take down the heartless, and corner Luxord.

"It's over, Luxord!" Sora pointed her keyblade at him. Sweat and ash from the fiery smoke of his ship dusting across her face. "You've lost."

"So it would seem. Simply magnificent…" Luxord clapped with praise then raised his hands in defeat. "I salute you all."

"Humph, don't give me that." Sora let her blade drop but she stepped forward, unconvinced that he'd give in so easily. "You're up to something."

"I know when I've been bested… now then it would seem I owe you your prize." Luxord rubbed his chin. "Though it seems I've neglected to ask what it is you want."

"That's simple, mate." Jack stepped up, confident and cocky. "I want the chest that's aboard-"

"NO JACK DON'T TELL HIM!" Goofy tried to warn.

"The Flying Dutchmen… what?" Jack looked at Goofy. The words already out of his mouth. Sora groaned and held her face.

"Oh Jack…"

"Ah really?" Luxord smirked confidently.

"You tricked him!" Pissed off and annoyed, Sora turned to Luxord with a glare. "You knew what he wanted!"

"Aye, but I didn't know where to find it. Now that he's told me, I've no qualms with going in and collecting the prize I've promised." He rubbed his chin. "Especially since I know exactly where the Dutchman is going."

"What?" Sora's eyes widened.

"Shipwreck Cove, Beckett calls it. Apparently someone divulged the location of the pirate's hiding place… and they're biding their time before launching a full scale attack. I'm to meet with them soon so they can disclose the location to me, use my own form of persuasion to lure the pirates out of hiding."

Heartless suddenly appear beside him. They rush the group, knocking Sora and the others back onto their ship.

"Farewell, my friends!" Luxord bowed as his ship started moving again and vanishing into fog. "Let's play again soon, shall we?"

"No!" Sora hurried to the helm, preparing to go after them. "We've gotta stop him!"

"Nay! There's no point, Sora." Jack told her.

"Why not?"

"The ship's taken considerable damage after the battle. We need to make repairs, and stock up on supplies for the journey ahead of us." Jack rationalized. "Head for port royal! Make haste!"

"Aye, aye," Sora sighed, but followed orders. They docked the ship, and spent about an hour collecting food, potions, and other material goods for the trip. Furthermore, and the most important ingredient they collected, were white crabs.

Confused at first, but too invested to really question Jack's methods, Sora, Donald, and Goofy searched all around for these mysterious white crabs that scattered around Port Royal. After collecting a suitable amount, Jack placed them aboard the ship… the crabs dancing along it like they would a reef, and mended the damage done in battle.

"Wow… those are some crabs." Sora blinked in wide eyed wonder. "Hey look they even improved the canons! Look how many more we've got!"

"Yeah, and the wood looks stronger too." Goofy rapped a knuckle on it smiling. "Nifty."

"There mates! Fit to sail any sea!" Jack strolled back to them. He turned his eyes to Sora, looking uncharacteristically serious. "Now Sora, one final inquiry: Is there any particular reason you wanted this ship?"

"Huh?" Sora looked up at the ship in question, the wind blowing a favorable breeze and brushing her spiky bangs around. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the air, and smiled. She turned bright eyes back to Jack and clenched her fist "Yeah. I want to explore the seas, free as the wind!"

"Superb answer!" Jack praised. "You ARE a pirate." He pulled off her hat to ruffle her hair then set it back on her head. "Captain Sora."

"Jack…" Sora's eyes got moist with emotion… but her smile suddenly faded. "Why do you keep saying final, like you're going away?"

"Ah, that is because this me has run its course…" Jack explained, two white crabs slipping out of his coat and crawling along the dock.

"What?" Sora looked at him confused at first. "This you?"

"Aye… the surrogate me that the goddess of the sea has sent to assist you." Jack explained. "The real me is yonder at Shipwreck Cove, awaiting you and your friends before beginning the final battle. Though whether or not you choose to partake in said battle is up to you. This battle is for pirates to resolve, but you're as free as the wind now, and can choose which way to blow."

His body glowed before collapsing into a pile of white crabs which then scrambled across the wooden planks and into the water. Sora walked to the edge to watch them, then looked out at the sunset.

"A battle for pirates, huh?" Sora held her heart… and could hear its command loud and clear. She smiled bright and turned to her friends. "Well a fight for pirates, is a fight for us!"

"Yeah!" Donald jumped up and the three of them climbed aboard. Sora called them to stations, and as their ship broke away from port royal Sora called out one final command.

"Hoist the colors, Goofy! String them up proud and true!" Sora spoke in a voice that mimicked Jack.

"Aye, aye, Captain Sora!" Goofy saluted and grabbed hold of the nearby rope. He tugged and pulled, raising a bright red flag with a black helm and Sora crown crest on opposing sides. All smiles Sora eyed the map, and smirked as Shipwreck Cove suddenly appeared on her map with encouraging words captioning the island.

"_The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will we'll roam."_

Sora looked back to the sunset, her destination clear.

"Bring me that, horizon!"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Long wait, I'm sorry! I had to cut this chapter in half because there's so much I want to include! I LOVE THIS WORLD!**_

_**Next Chapter: Hoist the Colors pt. 2**_


	19. Hoist the Colors pt 2

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 19: Hoist the Colors pt. 2**

Dusk had begun to settle in, the mists of the ocean fogging over the ominous looking island. Sora eased the ship around to circle the island, looking for a way inside without running the ship into the sharp rocks of its shallows.

"This is the place, according to the map." Sora picked it up, straining her eyes against the dimming light. "How are we supposed to get inside, though?"

"Hmmm… well when we're traveling to other worlds you always use your heart as a guiding key, right? Why don't you try doing the same thing here? It worked earlier when we found the ship."

"Oh, good idea, Goofy." Sora stepped back to the helm. She gripped the spokes and closed her eyes. She could feel the heartbeat of the sea… and followed its rhythm to a small crevice hidden in the island cliffs.

The long stretching cave seemed to echo with eerie whispers, and music. As the crevice spread out into the cove, her eyes slowly opened wide and soaked in the atmosphere of the torchlit fortress. Hundreds of pirate ships were anchored there, and among them The Black Pearl stood strong.

"Looks like everyone is here." She shifted the ship and ordered for the anchor to be dropped. "Come on, let's hurry! We have to tell everyone what we know!"

**~Inside~**

The real Jack Sparrow leaned against the globe that held all of the captain's swords. It was tradition for each pirate lord to show a sign of truce by sheathing their inherited weapons into the globe. It was also tradition for every pirate lord to give up their "pieces of eight" to prove their position, and be given a right to be heard.

"Sparrow!"

When it came time for him to present his, Jack fiddled with the brass coin hanging from one of his many braids… and hesitated. He needed to buy more time, he thought. He wasn't sure what the court would decide to do, but he needed to give Beckett time to follow the trail he'd set out, and bring him here.

He hoped Sora had found herself passage home, and away from all the madness. As much as he admired the young girl's bravery, this fight was a pirate's fight, and someone as kind and honest as she had no business entangling herself with them.

"I don't know if any of you noticed but we're one pirate Lord short and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." He told the court, ignoring the hat being passed around with the other "pieces of eight."

"Sao Feng is dead… he fell to the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth spoke as she stepped forward from the dark with her new crew. During the lapse of time she'd gone through a lot, and had somehow found herself the captain of a crew from Singapore. She sheathed her sword into the globe to join with the other pirate lord's swords.

"He made YOU captain?" Jack looked shocked as Elizabeth joined him and Barbossa at the head of the table. "They're just giving the bloody title away."

"Listen… listen to me!" Elizabeth pleaded with the bickering mob of pirates, her eyes full of determination. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Cutler Beckett. They're on their way here."

"The heartless are too!" Sora spoke from the doorway, dripping wet from the swim from her ship. Donald and Goofy stood behind her, panting from the exertion.

"Sora!" Elizabeth turned looking relieved as Sora and her crew came up behind her. The other six pirate lords who didn't know the kid all started to shout and point. "You're alright. What happened to you?"

"No time to explain, Elizabeth. It's as you said. Beckett, and Jones are on their way here but they're not alone. Luxord, the man who's been controlling the heartless, is going to infiltrate and attack this place." Sora turned fearful eyes to the others. "We have to do something!"

"Aye!" Barbossa pulled Sora in, making her grunt. "The lass is right. Now that we know they're headed this way, what do we do when they arrive?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Sora clenched her fist, her eyes showing a spark of challenge. "We fight!"

There was a brief silence… but then thunderous laughs echoed as the bulk of the pirates laughed at her suggestion.

"Shipwreck cove is a fortress… a well supplied fortress!" Mistress Chen, one of the lords, explained. "There is no reason to fight, if they cannot get in."

"That may stop Cutler Beckett and maybe even Davy Jones, but that's not gonna stop the nobodies and the heartless." Sora argued. "They can go wherever they please regardless of walls or dangerous waters. You'd just be putting yourselves in danger here and playing right into his trap."

"Captain Sora is right… Jack, Barbossa and I have dealt with their kind before. They do not abide by any laws, they do what they please." Elizabeth stood tall and lifted her chin proudly. "Our only true option is to fight! We're the nine pirate Lords. Together we can crush our enemies and bring freedom back to the seven seas!"

Despite her words, and Elizabeth's bravery, they were shut down. The pirate Lords were unaware of the true threat of the heartless, and of the Organization.

"There be a third course…" Barbossa pat Sora on the shoulder which she shrugged off, but watched him wander the room as he spoke. "In another age, at this very spot, the brethren court captured the sea goddess, Calypso, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake."

"Bound Calypso?" Sora whispered to herself then gasped when she thought of the "other" Jack and his words. "Tia Dalma, So that's what she meant when she asked me to free her."

"Sora?" Goofy looked at his young Captain's thoughtful expression. Her blue eyes seemed distant and yet focused. He looked back to Donald who shrugged in confusion as well. As the pirates fought and debated, Sora stepped back and removed herself from the chaos.

"Barbossa may be right…" Sora spoke aloud to them. "Calypso is the goddess of the sea. I felt her heart as we crossed the ocean, and it's been guiding us ever since we got here. Showing us the way."

"Okay, but if Calypso's heart has been trapped..." Goofy scratched his temple. "Where do you think it's been hiding all this time?"

"Hiding?" Sora murmured and she rubbed the stars on her ears. She felt their power activate and glow, and immediately spotted a sprinkle of lights among the chaos. Hiding away in the back, one of Barbossa's men held a hat with various pieces of junk inside. She approached the man, his eyes focused on the fighting so he didn't notice her pick up a random piece from the hat. Immediately Sora could hear the roaring sounds of a turbulent ocean… and images of a strong powerful woman taking claim of it.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing there?" Ragetti, the pirate in question, slapped her hand making her drop the item in her hand. "Don't touch."

"Oh! Sorry!"

"KYA!" Mistress chen let out a screech as a sudden cloud of black smoke appeared and Luxord stood in the center of the meeting table.

"So sorry to barge in. Dreadful etiquette on my part."

"Luxord!" Sora screamed and grit her teeth. She unleashed her keyblade and jumped on the table as well.

"Now, now, Sora, I'm simply here to fulfill my duty." Luxord waved his hand and a half a dozen nobodies appeared around, causing the pirates to panic and take up arms. "Attention pirate lords! Lord Cutler Beckett demands your presence outside."

"Shoot him!" One pirate lord called out.

"Cut out his tongue." Another said.

"Shoot him, then cut out his tongue, then shoot the tongue." Jack added comically.

"Aye! Avast!" One pirate slashed his sword at a nobody but it did no damage. Instead its body seemed to liquify then snapped like a whip launching the pirate across the room. This caused further panic.

The pirate skittered back, as the nobody raised its body to attack him, but Sora jumped off the table and cut it down with her blade.

"Sorry, but conventional weapons don't work on these guys…" Sora told them, and pointed her keyblade at Luxord, staring him down. "Your fight is with me, Luxord. Leave the Brethren Court out of this!"

"That's quite brave of you Sora… but you know as well as I do that you're only delaying the inevitable." He crossed his arms. "I shall give these men some time to think about their decision. Beckett's army, and the Flying Dutchman will arrive soon and I promised to deliver the pirates straight to them. One way or another there will be a battle. I'll make sure of it."

"Stop!" Sora leapt at Luxord, her blade cutting through black as he and his nobodies vanished. She clicked her tongue and stood tall atop the table. She had the attention of the entire court now, and turned around to address them.

"I'm not a pirate lord. I can't make your decisions for you. Still Luxord, and his minions are my foes, and I will fight them off whether you want my help or not." She clenched her keyblade. "Beckett and the Flying Dutchman however, are another matter. It'll be up to you guys on how you wanna deal with them."

Sora looked to Elizabeth, Jack, and Barbossa and nodded her head.

"Leave Luxord to me… you guys continue with the meeting. Whatever you guys decide, we'll support you." Sora looked to Donald and Goofy. "Let's go guys!"

Sora jumped off the table and hurried out the door followed quickly by Donald and Goofy. They swam back to the ship, and Sora gave the order to prep the ship for battle. She didn't know what would be waiting for them outside the island… but she was going in guns blazing.

**~The Ship Endeavor~**

Cutler Beckett sat at the table and stirred his tea as Luxord appeared in a cloud of black. He was used to his sudden appearances by now and casually sipped at his cup.

"Well?"

"I gave the pirates your message, and have left them the ultimatum. They can either come out and fight like true men, or huddle in fear as my own army ransacks the fortress." He crosses his arms. "I have every confidence that the pirates will choose to battle."

"And the girl?"

"See for yourself…" Luxord motioned out to the distance where Sora's ship was seen heading straight for them.

"Excellent…" Beckett stood up and picked up his telescope. He peered through it, spotting Sora and her small crew. "Younger than I thought she'd be… but no matter. Let's leave her no course but to surrender."

"As you wish, Lord Beckett, leave it to me." Luxord snapped his fingers, a thick fog raising and stretching over the sea, a myriad of heartless and their ships circling around Sora, keeping her trapped.

**~Sora~**

As she imagined, Luxord was waiting for her the moment she came out of the cove. She could see the various dots of ships in the distance… Beckett's army was gathering, and preparing for battle. Sora knew they couldn't take them on alone and it wasn't her place to meddle there.

The only thing she could do was protect the Brethren Court from Luxord's involvement, and give them the freedom to choose their own fate.

"Luxord wants the pirates to face off against Beckett. He plans on swiping the chest in the heat of battle, and we can't let that happen." Sora told the other two.

"What's your plan, Captain Sora?" Goofy asked.

"If only we could… uh oh." Sora saw the fog, and immediately knew what it meant. Her grip on the helm tightened as the heartless ships surrounded her, leaving her nowhere to flee. "Not good."

"What do we do now?" Donald looked at Sora.

"We've got no other choice, Donald." Sora's eyes glittered and her lips curved up in a confident smile. Her earrings glowed and she closed her eyes feeling the heart of the sea. "Man the cannons! Let's show these guys what real pirates can do!" She spun the helm, the ship turning broadside.

The heartless attacked, shadowy canonballs launching through the air in an attempt to bring down their defenses.

"I don't think so!" Sora raised her keyblade, the stars on her ears glowing brighter as she summoned the power Calypso had gifted her. "DEFENSE!"

A huge wall of water raised up around the ship, blocking the attacks. Immediately after Sora readjusted her position and called out to her crew.

"Fire!"

Three ships went down immediately. Using the new freedom of space Sora took another wide turn to face off against the enemies at portside. Her eyes narrowed as a fog encompassed the small fleet of ships and they vanished.

"Where… whoa!" Sora barely had time to turn her ship as the fleet reappeared right in front of them, threatening to run them down. Immediately she let loose another attack but not before their canons shot across their flank. The ship rocked and waned in response and Sora grit her teeth against the assault.

"Impressive…" Beckett murmured as he watched the battle from afar. "Despite being overwhelmed by numbers she's standing her ground. So you did not exaggerate about her power."

"The child's gifts are beyond this. She's formidable yes… but she's even more so when she has friends to protect." Luxord told him… and as if on cue the sound of canonfire echoed and the heartless ships vanished one by one in dusty black clouds.

The Black Pearl led a swarm of pirate ships out of the cove. Their joined attacks make quick work of the heartless ships, and they join alongside Sora to face off against Beckett's army.

"Jack! You guys!" Sora smiled and ran to the side of the ship waving at the crew of the Black Pearl.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, lass." Jack grinned and turned to Elizabeth. "Well, your nibs, you got your war."

"Aye, but at what cost?" Barbossa stared down the Armada. "Our odds of victory with the Dutchman at the ready are slim."

"That's a matter of perspective, Hector." Jack suggested. "Sora, come aboard the Pearl and take temporary command. The three of us will go to that small peninsula and discuss terms with Beckett and Jones."

"Aye, aye!" Sora saluted and jumped aboard the Pearl. The three captains were gone for about an hour, before the rowboat returned… but instead of Jack, Will came aboard with Barbossa and Elizabeth.

"Will! Glad to see you're safe… but where's Jack."

"He's with Jones, part of the terms were that Jack satisfy his debt by becoming part of his crew." Will explained.

"Fear not lass…" Barbossa slapped a palm against Sora's back. "We've still got an ace up our sleeve." He motioned to the crew members who were pulling Tia Dalma out of the brig. She was completely bound by ropes.

"Tia Dalma! Why are you guys treating her like a prisoner?" Sora turned her head up. "She's our friend-"

"A fickle goddess, Calypso be. Best take precautions." Barbossa motioned Ragetti forward, and dropped two more trinkets into the bowl containing pieces of Calypso's heart. "Now then, lass, I believe you have a promise to fulfill."

"Right…" Sora's keyblade appeared in her hand. She stepped forward, giving Calypso a sympathetic look. The friendly look that was usually on Tia Dalma's face was gone, and replaced with a look of anticipation, and inner fury. Still… when she looked into Sora's eyes, the look softened and the smallest of smiles spread on her lips.

"Be there some manner of incantation?" Gibbs asked

"Aye… The items brought together done… the words-"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Sora held out her hand to silence him and she raised her blade up, pointing to the items in question. Though there were nine pieces laying in the bowl, only seven glittered with power. The stars on her ears glowed and Sora closed her eyes and closed both hands over the hilt.

The seven glittering pieces rose up, and circled… the sky went dark a moment then light shot up from the pieces forming a lock in the sky. Sora then whirled her blade around aiming the tip at the lock and sent a stream of light that unlocked the heart fragments.

Tia Dalma started to jerk in response as her heart fragments joined together and slipped inside her human form. She inhaled deep, and felt her power grow.

"Tia Dalma!' Will called out to her, but she ignored him. "Calypso."

Calypso's eyes flash at him, the fury returning.

"When the Brethren first imprisoned you, who was it that showed them how?" Will questioned. "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" Calypso demanded, her body jerking even more as her power and fury rose. Sora stepped back, getting a bad vibe from the exchange of words.

"Davy Jones." Will told her… and in a split second, Sora could feel Calypso's heart screaming with pain and betrayal. She held her ears, and closed her eyes as flashes of Calypso's past ran across her mind.

Tia Dalma's body grew in size, her weight causing the ship to wane and crack. She screamed the inaudible words, her anger so apparent, and then the body collapsed into a million crabs that flooded down and off the ship and into the sea.

The skies became ominous again, Sora shook off the crabs that were attached to her jacket and hat, and looked around.

"Well that was… weird."

"Ow ow ow!" Donald wagged his finger as one of the crabs refused to let go and he flung it off the side of the ship.

"Well she's no help at all." Sora heard someone say, and the mood of the crew drastically shifted. The hopelessness of the situation was getting to them all, and Sora could feel it.

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing," Barbossa slapped his hand against the railing of the ship. "Our final hope has failed us."

"It's not over… there's still a fight to be had." Will told everyone.

"We're up against an Armada..." Gibbs pointed out. "... and with the Dutchman there's no chance."

"Only a fool's chance." Elizabeth lowered her head, her eyes looking around as mist and clouds formed. The wind started to blow and rain scented the air.

Sora looked around at the gloomy mood, then up at the sky. She held her heart, listening for the beat and voice of Calypso's.

"_Use that key to free me Sora, and you have my most certain promise. All the power of the sea, will ever be yours." _

"Tia Dalma was Calypso… she was the one who was helping us." She looked to Donald and Goofy, saw the white crabs still skittering across the deck. She bent down to pick one up, looked into its eyes and felt the warm light echoing. Her smile spread and she turned around to face the crew. "You can't give up now!"

Her sudden shout brought everyone to her attention. Sora set the crab down and clenched her fists in a sign of confidence and hope.

"We can all fight together. The sea belongs to everyone!"

Her words both surprised and moved the crew. The tiny girl showing more courage than a the entire army of pirates. Elizabeth, also moved by Sora's words, took lead and she jumped atop the rail and grabbed the stirrup.

"You will listen to me… LISTEN!" She faced the crew with ferocity and fight in her voice. "The Brethren will still be looking to us, to the Black Pearl to lead… and what will they see? They will see free men, and FREEDOM! Our enemy will hear the ring of our swords and see the flash of our canons, and the courage of our hearts! As we succeed and they fail."

Sora looked up to Elizabeth, her heart which was already full of hope and courage, soared with confidence. This woman had gone through a lot, had seen adventures, and had gained a sense of self confidence that sang through her heart and echoed in those around her.

"Gentleman… HOIST THE COLORS!"

"Hoist the colors!"

"Hoist the colors!"

"THE WIND'S ON OUR SIDE BOYS! THAT'S ALL WE NEED!"

"Come on!" Sora slapped her hands on Donald and Goofy's shoulders and they leapt across the deck and to their own ship. They too raised their flag high, and Sora took the helm as rain poured down and a storm rage sea became the backdrop of battle.

The Black Pearl took point against the Dutchman that raised itself from the sea like a shark coming up to feed. The rapid waters formed a maelstrom at the center, and both sides used it to cut across fast waters. The Canons on the ship went from spread to broadside, and they attacked each other, with Sora circling the battle just outside. She was keeping her eye out for heartless and for Luxord.

"Ahh…" As if summoned from her thoughts, Luxord appeared on her deck surveying the battle. "So that's the Flying Dutchman."

"Luxord!" Sora grit her teeth. "What you're doing is stupid. The chest has the heart of Davy Jones in it, there's no way it's the box you're looking for."

"No one knows what's in the chest we're looking for." Luxord pointed out and confused Sora even further. "If it's a black box, then we are to collect it. Simple as that?"

"Say what?"

"Regrettably the higher ups haven't deigned to tell us what's inside. Though we've been told that it does contain "hope." That's all you'll get from me." Luxord turned his attention back to the battle. "It's a little too chaotic to find the box in all this. I'll simply have to remove that ship from the equation."

Luxord snapped his fingers. Large white tentacles emerge from the center of the maelstrom and wrap around the Black Pearl, lifting it from the waters and threatening to crack it in half. With the Black Pearl out of the way, Luxord vanished into his black void and went in search of the chest.

"They're looking for hope?" Sora questioned, but quickly snapped out of it at Donald's sharp call. "Right… now's not the time. We're going in!" She spun the helm, cutting into the Maelstrom and using the fast waters to keep ahead of the Dutchman. She ordered Donald and Goofy to take aim at the Krakken. Little by little they wore it down, blowing the tentacles away. Though the Dutchman caught up and started taking shots at her, Sora kept up their defenses, her earrings glowing bright as the power of the sea remained on her side.

"Thanks, Calypso." Sora smiled as the water wall blocked Jones' attack. Sora unleashed her keyblade. "Alright men! One final assault, give it everything you got!"

"Aye, aye!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

"Ready… aim… FIRE ALL!"

A barrage of canonfire rained down on the Krakken. The Black Pearl dropped and returned to the waters, only slightly damaged from the restraint.

"WHAT A LASS!" Barbossa laughed from the helm of the Pearl. "Now then, you bilge rats, let's finish this!" He jerked the wheel putting the Black Pearl back into the attack position.

Aboard the Dutchman, Jack had finally found the chest and was looking for the opportune moment to cut across and escape with the chest. Luxord spotted him, demanding that he hand the chest over, but was denied.

"I'll not be giving you anything mate." Jack told him.

"Humph, then I invoke the right of par-"

"NOPE!" Jack pressed his hand to Luxord's mouth. "No, no parlay. Look around. We're a little busy at the moment for your games, mate. Besides..." He lifted the chest up to eye level. "I've already got what I came for." He breathed onto Luxord, the stench of his breath causing Luxord to wince and back up, falling backwards and off the ship.

"Sniff, sniff," Jack breathed into his hand and nearly gagged himself. "Yep, still works."

**~Meanwhile~**

Sora brought about her ship, circling the outside and into the boarding position.

"Take the helm, Calypso!" Sora called out to the sky, and then jumped aboard the Dutchman. As if by magic, her ship sailed off safely out of the Maelstrom and onto calmer waters. This left Sora free to assist Jack who was facing off against Davy Jones, playing keepaway with the chest.

"Ah ha!" Jack grinned as Sora, Donald and Goofy came forward and guarded Jack against Jones' assault. "The tables have turned mate."

"Hardly… just a few more maggots to join my crew!" Jones attacked, aided by the whipping tentacles of the heartless kraken under his ship. Sora cut through the writhing appendages, her eyes focused on the big boss. The ship bucked and groaned as canons blasted across the wood, the battle fierce and chaotic as ever. Jack found refuge high into the mast area, but Jones followed him.

Sora did her best to cut down the obstacles in her path, and yelped a bit when The Black Pearl and Dutchman collided in the center, bracing each other from being dragged down to the depths. Jack dropped the chest on deck and Sora met eyes with Will as he came aboard.

"Will! The chest!"

"Got it!" He grabbed it, making a run across the deck and back to the pearl. A stray tentacle lashed out knocking him back and off his feet. The chest slid across the wet deck, up for grabs. Jack kept jones busy and out of reach, but his sword was clamped down and snapped in two, Elizabeth joined the frey stepping in front of the chest.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!"

"That's why I brought this!" She drew her sword and took up the fight, but was quickly defeated. Jones knocked her into the stairs, and he stepped up to finish the job, but Will thrust his sword into his back and right through him.

"Mister… did you forget. I'm a heartless wretch." He whirled around slapping Will down and onto his back. It was then he saw the longful looks in both Will and Elizabeth's eyes. He laughed, mocking the two "Ah, love, a dreadful bond."

He stepped to Will, raising his sword up.

"Yet, so easily severed."

"That's not true!" Sora, wet, bruised, and tired from battle shout at him from across the deck. With her thoughts and heart filled with Riku she stepped towards Jones, unafraid. "Love is stronger than you give it credit for. I've shared my heart with others, and it'll take more than the likes of your to break it!"

"What does a whelp like you know about love?" Jones accused, turning towards her with a sour expression.

"The whelp has seen more of the world than you know."

"Ha! What of it?" He pointed his blade back to Will, determined to get his "point" across. "Tell me William Turner. Do you fear death?"

"Do you!?" Jack, the opened chest in his right arm, and his broken, yet sharp, sword in the other.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow."

"Cruel is a manner of perspective." He shot back feeling confident.

"Is it?" Refusing to back down, Jones whirled around and stabbed Will through the heart. As the man cried out in pain, his friends stared in utter shock. Sora's eyes widened, her face went pale as flashes of horrific thoughts and images echoed in her mind and heart. Elizabeth's mournful cry pierced her heart, and suddenly Sora couldn't breathe or think.

_RIku… Riku… RIKU! _

"NO!" Her body moved before her mind could stop it. She ran at Jones, leaping on his back and beating her fists on his face and clawing her fingers in his slimy slippery skin. Donald and Goofy backed her up, grabbing Jones by the arms and dragging him back and keeping him off balance.

Jones raged and tossed Donald and Goofy aside. Then whipped Sora off his back slamming her into the railing of the ship. Sora coughed, losing air from her lungs as the rage died and she looked up at Jones.

"FOOLISH CHILD! You will not forestall my judgement!" He raised his sword to kill her next. The piercing stab of Jack's knife into his heart halted his movement. He slowly turned, saw that Jack had maneuvered it so will's hand had done the deed… saving Will from his fate.

Jones' body collapsed into the stormy waters, and though Elizabeth cried out in sorrow as Jack dragged her away, the rest of them abandoned ship and jumped safely aboard the Pearl before the Dutchman sunk into the depths of Calypso's Maelstrom.

The storm cleared, and though the victory of Davy Jones had been won, the pirates still had Beckett's armada to face off against. Though they could have run, embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions, and retreat to Shipwreck cove… Jack boldly sailed ahead to face off against the Endeavor.

"I've never been one for traditions." He had said, his eyes more serious and stern than Sora had ever seen. The events of the Dutchman had hit him hard, and Sora could feel the echoes of grief from his heart.

"Jack…" Sora started to comfort, but jolted as the Dutchman rose up from the water. At first everyone was startled, and feared they would be under attack, but then they saw who was at the helm.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried tears of joy as she saw her husband, alive and well, captaining the Dutchman. Together, the two power ships flanked The Endeavor, and forced Beckett and his men into submission.

The pirates celebrated as the battle was won. Sora grabbed Donald and Goofy's hands, the three of them circling and jumping for joy. She gave hugs all around, surprised and happy when Jack embraced her back and pat her proudly on the head.

"You're a true pirate, after all, Sora. I couldn't be prouder." He slapped a palm on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Jack." She grinned wide, but the smile faded when she saw Elizabeth staring sadly and fondly out at Will.

"The Flying Dutchman must have a Captain." Gibbs told Sora, and he pat her on the head. "Just wed, and now her and Captain Turner must live in different worlds. One day ashore, ten years at sea. It's a steep price."

Though the mood was bittersweet, they all bid Elizabeth farewell as she left the ship to spend her one day ashore with Will. Sora watched them leave for the small island, and her heart ached for them both. She knew what it was like to be separated from the one you loved for a long period of time.

"One day isn't enough time." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, there's always enough time for one's heart to say what's true." Jack told her, sparing a smile. "Sora, you know that better than anyone." He looked out to his crew, and Sora followed his line of sight, looking to the people she'd fought alongside. "It only takes a moment to connect with your mates."

"Mmmm…" Sora smiled brightly now, and she held her heart looking up at the sky. "There's always enough time."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

**Briry: Long time no see! Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to update, but I kept debating with myself what parts to add and cut and I hope what I've selected meets your approval my faithful readers! **

**Next Chapter: Citylife**


	20. City Life Pt 1

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 20: City Life**

Axel watched the sunset with a sort of awed expression. His and Kairi's training was almost complete, and they would soon join the team to help find the missing keyblade wielders, and take on the big evil. Nerves ran high, but his mind was focused on what his priorities were.

_Learn to wield a keyblade- Check_

Find Roxas… working on it.

Figure out what he was forgetting.

That last one was more of a personal problem than a priority. He just couldn't seem to figure out what he was forgetting. There were emotions building up in him whenever he was around Kairi… emotions he'd felt before… but had forgotten.

"Why is it always the girls that make me feel weird?" He muttered a bit and rubbed his chest.

"Hey Axel." Kairi's voice brought him out of his daze and he glanced over at her.

"Hey, liking the look. You cut your hair too." Axel commented nodding his head in approval.

"Thanks." Kairi flicked her hair around playfully. "I was inspired by Sora's new look. Though I don't think I can pull off a cut that short."

"Hey, you never know until you try, but this look suits you well." Axel complimented.

"Thanks… aren't you going to try yours on?" She motioned to the case behind him. They'd both received new vestments for the battle, but Axel's face looked a little strained at the thought.

"I dunno, maybe later."

"...but you always wear the same thing." Kairi pouted.

"If it ain't broke, don't fix it." He patted the jacket. "This is how you pick me out of a crowd. I make myself easy to remember."

Roxas… Kairi deduced with a small smile. He was making sure Roxas could pick him out of a crowd.

"How thoughtful."

"Nah, not really." Axel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Kairi sat on the rock beside him closing her eyes to enjoy the gentle breeze and the warm sun.

"Our training is almost finished." She spoke and placed a hand over her heart. "Somewhere inside me is Namine. If we can save Roxas, then we can save her too."

"Huh?" Axel looked at her a bit bemused. They'd never talked about Namine until now. "I guess so."

"Namine was made when Sora freed me from her heart." She continued to explain, her eyes closing as if searching for Namine inside herself. "When she became a part of me again, I thought all was right." Slowly she opened her eyes and admired the beautiful scenery. "...but she can't look at this forest, feel the wind on her face, none of it. Even if she did, it would be different for her."

Axel watched Kairi's expressions, saw the guilt hiding in those eyes, and folded his hands in his lap. Kairi had been thinking a lot about this. She'd always seemed so cheerful that he hadn't noticed the sorts of problems and worries she'd have on her heart.

"Her time was short," Kairi continued, "but she lived it and that makes it hers. What right did I have for taking those feelings and experiences away from her? They don't belong to me. Nothing's as it should be. Not for her, or Roxas."

"I know…" touched by Kairi's thoughtfulness, he smiled at her. Since they were sharing, he decided it was his turn. He'd been holding this particular secret to himself for awhile, and it was about time he shared it with someone. "Way back when I was a kid, I met this girl and somehow we became fast friends."

Kairi's interest piqued and she shifted her attention fully to him.

"I never saw her again… nearly forgot about her too… but then I met Roxas. I couldn't believe it, the two were identical." Axel let out a little laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't tell Roxas, I didn't want her going and vanishing on me too."

Axel brought the girl to mind, the white garb, the wooden keyblade, and the sassy persona. It made him smile.

"Her name was Venus. She's one of the three keyblade wielders we're looking for." He lounged back looking at the sky. "I wonder if she's still got me memorized."

"Oh yeah," Kairi giggled and tapped her temple. "Very memorized."

"Heh, I've been holding that story in for awhile. Didn't think anyone would believe me." He sits up straight sighing. "Now that we're going back… I'm worried about everything."

"Well," Kairi lay her hand over his, eyes full of affection and warmth. "You don't have to worry alone anymore, Axel."

"Hmmm…" Axel smiled and turned his hand over to squeeze. "Thanks, Kairi. You're a good friend."

"Don't mention it." Kairi pulled her hand away and folded it in her lap.

_A good friend, _Kairi sighed to herself but smiled nonetheless. _I guess that's fair. I already know where your heart lies, Axel. _

**~San Fransokyo~**

"Wow! Cool!" Sora's eyes were big and shiny as diamonds. The city ahead of them was something she'd never really gotten a chance to witness first hand. She'd heard stories and seen pictures of places like this but had never seen one up close before.

She ran from one side of the bridge to the next, dodging the cars that were stalled and empty in the middle of the road. She didn't question it though, too buzzed and excited at what was ahead of them.

"Come on, let's go!" Donald ushered Sora along.

"Hold on! I wanna look at the big city." Sora leaned over the edge of the railing, bouncing on her toes before leaping over a car and joining them again.

"Yeah, It does seem pretty exciting." Goofy had to agree.

"Right?" Sora did a circle. "I feel so metropolitan… uh cosmopolitan?" She tried to think of the proper phrasing.

"Not-a-politan!" Donald shouted, annoyed with her spacey attitude. Goofy chuckled at the banter.

"Oooh, I know!" Sora pulled out her phone and started pushing buttons. "I gotta tell Riku what a blast this place is."

"...but Sora, we haven't done anything yet."

"Blast? I'll show you a blast- WHACK!" Donald squawked and was echoed by Sora's gasps and Goofy's yelp.

"The heartless!" Goofy pointed to the gaggle of heartless drones hovering in the distance.

"Let's go!" Sora pocketed her phone and phased in her keyblade. She rushed forward and gasped as a figure was thrown overhead and crash landed into a nearby car. "Whoa! What the-"

"Gogo! You okay?" two more figures flew overhead, Sora watching with astonishment as the big red man soared and landed smoothly in front of the girl who had been tossed. A young boy, around Sora's age, jumped off the back of the red man and crouched down to check on his companion. "Gogo? Baymax!"

The tall red man, who was actually a robotic healthcare companion, turned his gaze to Gogo and did a scan.

"Go-go's bodysuit has shielded her from any serious injuries, but the blow to her head has caused a mild concussion. We should take caution and not move her until we can fully stabilize her." Baymax explained in his clam and robotic voice.

"Whew, okay, got it." The teenager smiled with relief.

"Oooh cool! That's a robot!" Sora jogged over, admiring Baymax up close.

"Hello," Baymax waved to Sora. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"Oh wow…" Sora held her cheeks, positively fangirling. "Sooo cool!"

"Uh, Sora, don't you remember our other problem?" Goofy tried to get her attention.

"The heartless." Donald scolded, hands on his hips and his foot tapping impatiently.

"Whoops! I almost forgot!" Sora shook herself out of fangirl mode and turned back to the real problem.

"Whoa, hey wait!" The boy, Hiro, held out his hand to stop them. "Who are you guys?"

"Oh!" Sora turned her head over her shoulder and smiled cheerfully. "I'm Sora!"

"Donald."

"Goofy." The other two followed her example giving tge traditional introduction. The image the three created instantly resonated with Hiro and had him jogging up to meet them.

"My name's Hiro, would you mind helping us stop these guys? Our team is called Big Hero 6."

"Sure," Sora flashed a smile and turned towards the heartless. "We'll fight them off together!"

Sora ran right into battle, using the discarded vehicles and debris to take cover from attacks before launching ones of her own. As they fought, Sora couldn't help but notice the others that were fighting as well. Big Hero 6 seemed to be a group of young and inventive people looking to fight off bad guys and protect their city.

"I guess, for once, it won't take much for us to blend right in." Sora smiled at her group and twirled her keyblade around and sliced it right through another enemy. What Sora didn't know, that as they were fighting, she was being analyzed by Hiro and the other members of his team.

"Hey Hiro!" Wasabi called out from behind some wreckage he was taking cover behind. "Who are these guys?"

"We'll do introductions later. Right now they're our best chance at fighting these guys off. So just concentrate on that, alright?"

"Yeah sure, easy for you to say. You don't have to get up close and personal with those things." Wasabi looked at his blades, fear of the monsters swelling inside him. He let out a little scream of terror as the car was heaved up by a large monstrous heartless. "Oh no! No, no, no!" He scrambled back, holding his blades up in a last ditch effort to defend himself.

As the large heartless rose his weapon to take out his target, Sora leapt from the top of another car, her skirt billowing back like a superhero's cape. Her keyblade cut through the wind and implanted down in the back of its neck, The big heartless went up in smoke, and Sora landed just a few feet in front of Wasabi.

"You alright?" She held out her hand with a smile.

"Whoa…Yeah." He gave her a shaky smile in return and accepted the hand up. The team gathered around. Gogo was back on her feet, rubbing her sore neck and shoulders.

"Did we get 'em all?" She asked with a groan.

"Roasted, and toasted!" Fred laughed from behind his mask.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable." Sora explained. "That was only a handful. I can guarantee you there'll be more."

"We should go back to the garage and recuperate." Honey-lemon suggested. "They hit us hard. If there's gonna be more of them, then we need to prepare."

"Good idea," Hiro nodded and smiled at Sora. "You coming?"

"Absolutely." Sora thumped a fist on her chest. "Count us in."

**~Several Hours Later~ **

Baymax made the rounds of all his teammates to ensure any injuries were tended to. Hiro immediately went to his computer, going over the news articles on the monster attack. What he saw didn't sit well with him or his team.

_Crisis struck San Fransokyo when a horde of unidentified monsters attacked the populace. Local hero team Big Hero 6 was nearly deep-sixed when they came to the rescue, which pegs the question if they're truly up to the task of protecting the city. _

"Ugh, not cool." Gogo sneered at the article.

"People like spectacle, not truth." Honey-lemon agreed.

"Yeah, who needs quality reporting, when you can just make stuff up?" Wasabi threw his hands up in the air and started pacing the garage irritably.

"I don't get it, didn't they see how awesome we were?" Fred asked with a grunt of frustration. "Sure those things landed a couple of good hits, but we had chem-balls, laser hands, and fire breathing!"

"Well it really didn't matter, they beat us." Honey Lemon pointed out sighing.

"Yeah, where'd they come from?" Gogo questioned.

"Well why don't we ask the people who actually stopped them?" Wasabi turned his attention to Sora and her crew. The keyblade wielder in question had stayed quietly watching the group, getting a feel for her surroundings, and new friends.

"Hiro, you never introduced us." Honey Lemon smiled, and Hiro stood up from his seat.

"Oh right," Hiro stood up, introducing each of his teammates to Sora, then reciprocated by introducing Sora and her crew to his team. During the intros Sora noticed the screensaver with their team picture and logo on it… and was suddenly struck with inspiration. Since they were heroes in their own right, they needed their own name… and immediately one struck out to her.

"We are Keyblade Hero 3!"

After introductions, the new heroes were questioned about the heartless. Sora did her best to explain this to her new friends without disturbing the "world order."

"Ooh now we're talking!" Fred did a few squats from excitement. "Light vs. Darkness, classic conflict!"

"Would you calm down Fred? This is serious." Wasabi scolded.

"Very serious," Honey Lemon agreed. "Sora and her friends have the experience, but we don't have any way to fight them."

"So we're just going to give up?"

"At our current skill set, I estimate our chances at 0.000-" Baymax started to explain but Hiro held up his hands.

"We get it Baymax, no need to crunch the numbers."

Sora looked around at the sour expression and offered up a cheerful smile.

"Hey guys, don't sweat it. We'll take care of the heartless for yah." She placed a confident hand on her hip. "After all, that's why we're here."

Sora stepped forward and glanced back at her friends.

"You ready, Donald? Goofy?"

"Always ready, Sora!" Goofy flexed and strut up behind her with Donald strutting proudly beside him. As the three moved to leave the garage, Hiro suddenly called out.

"Wait!" With determination set on his face, Hiro stepped forward. "We're going too." He held his heart, a soft smile spreading on his lips as he recalled the memory of Tadashi. "We have to help. My brother would have."

Sora smiled at Hiro. There was a story there… something that fueled Hiro's desire to help people. It brought light and warmth into his and his team's hearts, and Sora could see it clearly.

"Great but…. Don't we need a plan?" Wasabi pointed out.

"We train up!" Fred spoke up and started posing elaborately like usual. "When heroes are at their lowest, they get new powers." He flipped his mask back on and stood in a ninja-type pose. "It's Shuugyo time!"

"Did you read that in Geek's Quarterly?" Gogo teased.

"Fred's actually not wrong." Hiro laughed. "I may have an idea."

Hiro immediately got to work, quickly sketching a design on a set of blue prints and then reformatting it into his computer. Curious Sora leaned over his chair and blinked in wonder.

"Wow, this is so high-tech. I don't know anything about computers and technology, so this is really impressive to me, Hiro."

"Thanks, uh…" Hiro turned, and blushed realizing just how close their faces were. The girl had absolutely zero sense of personal space. "Mind giving me some room?"

"Hmm?" She turned her face, met his eyes, then stepped back. "Whoops, sorry bout that."

"It's…. Okay." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hiro, your skin is flushed, and you're experiencing a rise in body temperature." Baymax showed concern, Hiro tensed up at having his "condition" exposed. His teammates immediately took the opening.

"Aww someone's got a crush on the new girl." Wasabi whispered to Honey-Lemon who giggled in response. The snort and giggles from the words cause Hiro's blush to worsen.

"It is possible that the strenuous activities are causing you to catch a cold." Baymax stepped up and popped pills from one of his fingers. "Please take these antibiotics, and fever reducers, and I shall fetch you some water to keep you hydrated."

"Uh, thanks, Baymax." He accepted the pills and water, not ready to explain that his condition had nothing to do with being sick.

Sora, oblivious to the taunting, spent her time playing with the Gummi-Phone. She'd taken several pictures of the city already, and forwarded them to Riku… but she got no response.

"Weird… he usually responds right away." Sora murmured with a worried expression.

"Well he and the king are in the realm of darkness. I doubt they really have time to be looking at their phones."

"I guess you're right." She sighed and held the phone to her chest. "Still… I can't help but feel like… he needs me right now."

**~The Realm of Darkness~**

Riku cut through the heartless, his new keyblade stronger than ever, and eliminating enemies almost effortlessly. Still there were many of them, and quantity was proving stronger than quality.

"You okay, Riku?" Mickey asked as the current horde of heartless surrounded them.

"Yeah, we're almost back to the beach… but there's way more heartless in this area then there were before." Riku looked down at the charm on his keyblade, stroking the star shape and picturing Sora in his mind. Her light helped ease the weight on his chest, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Alright…" He closed his eyes, held the keyblade in both hands to steady himself before going into an attack position. When his eyes opened, the horde rushed forward, and he sliced through them one by one.

When the horde finally vanished, Riku stood tall and calm once again. He lifted the charm back into eye view and smiled at it.

"This is proving more useful than before. I'm glad I decided to keep it with me this way."

"Having regrets of not taking Sora with us?" Mickey wondered aloud. "She really seemed concerned about you when we left. Do you think maybe she sensed what was going on down here?"

"It's possible… Sora may be oblivious about a lot of things… but she's got good instincts. She can tell when something feels off, or wrong. The only problem is she always acts on it, without thinking clearly, and it tends to put her in unnecessary danger."

"_I've got a conscience, it's speaking to me loud and clear. It's telling me you're on the wrong side!" _

"_I-I'm sorry. For a minute I just... had this feeling… that I didn't want you to go." _

Riku held his heart, his smile soft and warm. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he'd picked up in Radiant Garden before leaving on his mission. He popped it open, and the glimmering gold ring, with a unique synthesized star shaped gem, rested inside.

"I've done a lot of things that have led to regrets, Mickey." He closed the box and tucked it protectively away inside his vestment. "... but if there's one thing I don't regret, it's that everything I did was to protect her."

"Mmmm…" Mickey smiled and gave a nod. "Then let's hurry up and find Aqua. the faster we find her, the less likely Sora is to come down here after us."

"Right!" Riku walked forward, sighing a little bit as his own worries lingered in the back of his mind. "I'm not the only one that protects what they love no matter what it costs them."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Sorry for the long delay in updates. I hope this makes up for it! After San Fransokyo we're gonna get into the really juicy bits of KH3 so if you haven't completed the game, please be wary of spoilers. **_

_**Next Chapter: City Life Pt. 2**_


	21. City Life Part 2

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay! I decided to download Dark Road so I can properly mesh my version of Xehanort's backstory with the canonverse. Even though it's my fic, i'd like to keep it as close as I can while also including my own twists and ideas. Something to look forward to in later chapters. Anyway! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 21: City Life 2**

The AR device that Hiro had made was proving useful for the "Shugyo" training. The purpose was to create a virtual course overlay, whatever that meant, and give her and the other members of their teams faux enemies to battle. During this training, Sora got to see the entire city, gain some muscle and improve her skills all at once.

The others in the group watched her carefully, coming up with new and different ideas to improve themselves and amplify their power. Once Hiro collected all the data and improved upon everyone's techniques, he uploaded the new file to Baymax's chip card, and the team was ready for a road test.

… and right on time.

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you some breaking news. Moments ago, the city's South District was attacked by unknown creatures."_

Hiro and Sora exchanged knowing looks, nodding they turned to their teams and spoke in perfect synchronization.

"Go Time!"

"Yes!" The team headed out of the garage. Sora joined Hiro atop of Baymax, holding onto his waist as they soared above the city. From up high Sora could see the people screaming and running away in crowds.

"Hiro! Over there."

"I see them… hold on… Baymax tape me to the top of that bridge." He pointed upward. Once there Hiro unhooked himself from Baymax and jumped off pulling a tablet out of his supply pack. "I won't be much good on the field. From this vantage point I can use Baymax to scan the city and get a reading on the creatures, this way I can put a lock and lead you in the right direction.

"Oh, good idea." Sora grinned and she moved into proper position atop of Baymax. "Let us know what you find."

"Got it, oh and Sora." He took her shoulder giving it a small squeeze. "Be careful."

"I will…" She smiled at him and looked away with a serious expression. "Let's go, Baymax! The others are waiting for us!"

Hiro watched them go, and brought the city map onto his tablet. He let out a slow breath shaking his head.

"It's not a crush, it's not a crush, it's not a crush…"

"Hiro, you okay?" Sora spoke over the comlink and had him jolting a bit. He'd forgotten to turn off his comlink before speaking.

"Wha! Yeah… just muttering to myself, that's all." He laughed nervously. He heard snickering laughter and groaned. The others were gonna tease him relentlessly for this.

Luckily for Hiro the others were pretty wrapped up in defending the city against the heartless. The entire city was filled with them, forcing everyone to spread out and conquer. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Baymax were able to sweep the streets in their portion of the city with little trouble.

"Nice one Baymax!" Sora beamed up at the robot as he finished off a cluster on his own. He landed beside her on the ground and held out his fist. She looked at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"Now we fist bump." He explained to her logically.

"Fist bump?"

"To display excitement… Hiro taught it to me." He eyed her hand, and though she was still confused Sora raised her fist up and bumped it on his.

"Like this?"

"Balalala…"

"Balalala?" Sora blinked in confusion and looked back at Donald and Goofy who had also tried to mimic the move.

With the new tricks and strategies they gained from their Shugyo training, the entire team pitched in to defeat the heartless and protect the city. To celebrate, Hiro and the others bought ice cream, and then gathered atop the bridge to enjoy the sunset.

"Wow, just look at that view." Sora sat next to Hiro, and accepted the ice cream handed to her. She gave it a lick but then paused as the feeling of nostalgia came over her. Not only did this spot remind her of home… but she could feel Roxas getting emotional as well. Guess they both enjoyed sunsets with friends. It made her get a bit teary.

"You okay there, Sora?"

"Hmm?" She glanced over and gently brushed the tear she felt fall. "Oh… sorry… just thinking about som people who aren't here… who I wish could see this view." She touched her heart and closed her eyes.

"Yeah…" Hiro looked down at his own ice cream. "I know that feeling. I wish Tadashi could have seen us today. I think he would have been proud."

"Tadashi?"

"My Brother…" Hiro explained and rubbed the back of his neck. "My brother wanted to help people… now we try to do the same." He looked up at the sky with a small smile. "There was a fire, and now he's gone."

"I'm sorry…" She lay a hand on his shoulder. Sora could feel the small dregs of grief and sadness still weighing on his heart. Hiro seemed so bright and cheerful when she first met him… but she could tell he'd been through a lot.

"It's okay. After all he's still here; in Baymax, in all of us." Hiro looked to Gogo and Baymax who both gave him a nod.

"Tadashi… he lives on in your hearts."

"Hmmm?" taken aback by her words, and a little embarrassed that he was sharing such emotions with Sora, Hiro nodded. "Yeah, he'll always be a part of us in some way."

"Yeah…" Sora leaned back looking at the sky. She felt the same way about Roxas… a girl she'd only met through visions or dreams, but whom she considered like a sister. There was a deep bond between the two of them... one she hoped to continue once Roxas was a full person again. "When you're not strong enough, he'll make up the difference."

Sora shut her eyes… and for a moment, just a moment, she could feel Roxas with her. As if the two of them sat side by side, watching the changing sky and eating ice cream together. In her heard she swore she could hear Twilight Town's clock bells go off… and when she finally opened her eyes and turned to address Hiro, she didn't see him, but instead Hayner and the gang from Twilight Town.

Sora's heart leapt a little and she sat up straight.

"What are you-"

"Sora?" Hiro waved his hand in her face, snapping her from the vision. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah. I just spaced out is all." She blinked and held her chest again. That was silly of her. It wasn't nostalgia Roxas was feeling. It was loneliness. She missed her home, her friends, and of course Axel. She needed to gain the Power of Waking fast, and rescue Roxas, Venus, and the others.

"We should go…" Sora stood up and quickly finished off her ice cream. It gave her a brain freeze, but she shook it off and walked across the platform trying to get the visuals from before out of her head.

_**~Nightfall~**_

The city was a different kind of site to see after dark. From the sky it glowed like a sky full of stars, and from the ground the streets were just as active as they were during the day… but with a different atmosphere. The air was cool, and the scents of food, sweat, and gasoline were an odd but pleasant scent.

Sora walked side by side with Hiro. The two of them finding new things to talk about after the emotional conversation from before.

"Okay, okay, here's an easy one… Cake, or Pie?"

"Pie! Hands down!" Sora claimed and the two of them laughed together.

"Aww, aren't they cute?" Honey Lemon whispered to Wasabi.

"Yeah, should we take pictures? I'm sure his Aunt Cass would like to see his- WHOA!" He cut short as a swift odd shape passed by him.

"Oh great, they're back." Go-Go complained.

"No worries, we got this."

"Yeah! Time for a lesson!" Honey Lemon agreed.

"Whoa, wait a minute guys. Those aren't-" Hiro, having already done a scene of the enemy, tried to stop his team but they were already running ahead. "Aww man!"

"Should we go too?" Sora questioned, noticing Hiro's distraught look.

"It just… can't be." Hiro looked at the data again. "Microbots?"

"Microbots?" Sora questioned with a raised brow, and kept it even after Hiro's brief explanation as to what they were. Still she could tell he was upset, and knew that whatever those things were meant trouble.

"I'm gonna go back to the garage and look into this more. Would you mind going after my team and making sure they're safe?" He asked.

"Sure thing… we need you on the sciency stuff." She gave him a wink and put her AR device on. Hiro blushed and rubbed the back of his head in response, then turned to Baymax.

"Stay with them, Baymax."

"Sure thing, Hiro."

From the dark corners of the street, a figure watched Sora run after the team of crimefighters. He tossed the small item in his hand, his gold eyes piercing through as familiar and unwanted stirrings shifted in his dark heart.

"Such a nuisance..."

"Aren't you done yet, Riku?" Speaking of nuisances… Vanita came through a dark portal and put her hands on her hips. Dark Riku dropped his hood and turned to face her "You've been in this world for days, and so far all you've done is drag your feet."

"And all you've done is get yourself chucked into another dimension." He retorted. "I'm doing my job, unlike someone else I know." He turned his back to her again, keeping his eyes on Sora as she engaged the dark mass. "What the hell do you want, anyway? You're not my keeper."

"You're right, I'm not." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and strut to him. "I could care less whether you bungle this job or not. I'm following a particular scent, and it just happened to lead me here."

"I take it you mean the interfering twit of a girl." He jerked his thumb toward the streets.

"Awww is that anyway to talk about your girlfriend?" She teased and it caused Dark Riku to grit his teeth and shove at her.

"Shut up! I'm not like that sad puppy dog loser! I couldn't care less about-"

"Yeah, yeah, save your lies for Xehanort." She peeked around the corner of the alley. "In the meantime, I suggest you put whatever plan you have into action. If Sora's involved, it won't take long for her to put a wrench in it."

"Tch, you don't give me orders, Vanita. Take your garbage opinion to someone who cares. I've got work to do." He shoved passed her and walked toward the dark corridor. "Since Sora's decided to make an appearance… I think I'll use it to my advantage and toy with her a bit. Should be fun."

"Tch, you're such a child. Don't break your toy, or it'll make problems for me and the rest of the organization." She pointed out earning a scoff from Riku.

"I know how to play with my toys without breaking them... Unlike you." He smirked and disappeared through the vortex.

"Humph… they sure picked the right jerk for this job." Vanita turned up her nose and went back to following Sora and her crew. Like a shadow she moved with her, keeping just out of her line of sight.

Meanwhile Sora tracked down the other team members, rescuing them from various traps. The Darkubes, name courtesy of Fred, were proving difficult to defeat. Thankfully Hiro used the data collected by his teammates to discover a weak point.

"Sora, I'm sending you a software update with a scanner that'll pinpoint the Darkube's weak spot. I'm heading out to meet you now."

"Nice job, Hi-" Sora trailed off and tapped the AR device as the screen started to go fuzzy and glitch. "What happened is this thing busted?"

A dark form appeared in front of her and Sora narrowed her eyes.

"Hiro, who's the guy on display?"

"That's not the display, Sora, he's really here." Goofy pointed out and put Sora on alert.

"The black coat… he's back?" Go-go questioned, tensed up from seeing the same guy who had unleashed the monsters on the city to begin with. She'd only seen him once, briefly, but it was enough to give her bad vibes.

"Are you done messing around?" The Black Coat asked, and Sora's defenses immediately dropped. Her heart shook and she took a hesitant step forward.

"That voice…" She whispered, her breath shaky.

"Wait a minute… you know this guy?" Wasabi questioned Sora.

"... and now, enter the super villain." Freddie commented, poised to strike at any given moment.

"He definitely has the vibe." Honey Lemon agreed.

The hood of his cloak dropped and Dark Riku smirked at Sora who looked like she'd seen a ghost. He could feel the confusion and fear radiating off her by just the sight of him. Already he was enjoying her reaction.

"It can't be… Riku?"

"Good to see you, Sora… though your presence is a bit of a burden." He held out his hand, and used the darkness to apparate a red computer chip into his palm. "As if this stupid experiment wasn't already a hassle."

"Huh? Where'd he get that?" Hiro questioned over the comlink, his voice shaken up and breathless from jogging.

"Hiro, do you recognize it?" Sora questioned, holding a finger to her AR device, but keeping her eyes on Riku.

"Yeah, that's the first chip I made for Baymax. It's full of combat programs."

"Programs?"

"It tells Baymax how to react," Hiro further explained.

"So does that mean it's like his heart?" Goofy questioned.

"Kind of…" Donald rubbed his head.

"It's not quite ready yet…" Riku eyed the chip then turned to the hovering Darkubes. "More then." He tossed the chip into the mass. He started to vanish into the dark but heard Sora's approach.

"Wait, Riku- WHA!" Sora grabbed Riku's arm but he whirled around pinning her down under him. Donald and Goofy rushed over to pull him off but the Darkubes reacted, launching small projectiles to keep them back.

"Do me a favor, will yah Sora?" He smirked down at her and leaned in. "Quit trying to worm your way into my heart."

"What… Riku?" Sora looked at him… shocked by his words.

"Personally… I'm sick of seeing your stupid face." He gripped her cheeks squeezing them hard. "Always smiling, always being so nice to everyone you meet... sending them mixed messages and playing with their hearts."

"What are…" she shook off his hand and looked up at him fearfully. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your so-called power! Tch… "My friends are my power?" Just how long are you gonna live that stupid lie? You don't have any true friends. You stay in their lives just long enough to make them attached to you then disappear for days or months at a time. Quit trying to pretend you care when all you're really doing is being selfish and intrusive of everyone's lives."

"That's not-" Sora started to retort, hurt by his words and the look in his eyes.

"Oh it's true, Sora…" He leaned all the way in, his lips hovering just over hers. "... and I aim to prove it."

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Hiro suddenly appeared, his face sweaty from running the entire way there. He tackled Riku and raised a fist to punch him but Riku vanished under him.

"Damn it! Where'd he go?" Hiro looked around then turned to Sora who still lay on the ground a bit stunned. "Sora? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… I just… Oh!" Sora looked up at the mass of Darkubes that whirled with life. She got to her feet and tried to shake off the cold feeling spreading through her. With the chip doing its job and telling the Darkubes how to react, it went into combat mode and proceeded to attack the group.

It pushed back Hiro and his teammates, leaving Sora and her crew left to fight that thing on their own. Thankfully the program Hiro downloaded to her AR device was working beautifully, and Sora was able to pinpoint the core and launch attack after attack until she finally destroyed it.

The chip came free, skidding across the cement. Hiro looked at it with such a pained expression that it made Sora's heart ache.

"Baymax…" He braced up and walked over to pick it up.

"Oh that's not for you…" Dark Riku picked up the chip before Hiro could and admired it. "At least… not until we're done with it." He jumped away as Hiro made a grab for it. He landed atop an AC unit and faced off against the group. He watched Sora approach, her face still stunned and sad from their earlier chat.

"Riku, stop this… why are you acting like this? The Riku I know wouldn't do this, not without a good reason!" She pleaded with him, tears starting to form in the back of her eyes.

"Reason?" he scoffed at her. "Since when did that ever matter?" He vanished again reappearing right in front of her. The two of them were at equal height… which made it more clear to Sora that this wasn't Riku… at least… not HER Riku. "You and I have always enjoyed competing with each other ever since we were kids." He takes her chin in hand and Sora's eyes harden on his. "What reward would you like for winning this first match? I suppose I could stomach giving you a kiss…"

"Humph don't hurt yourself…" She sneered at him and jerked her chin away. Her keyblade appeared in hand and she swiped making him quickly back off. "... now I know you're not my Riku. I don't care why you're here or what you're doing. You leave this city and these people alone!"

"Sorry babe…" Riku turned his back to her waving the red chip around in a taunt. "I've still got a few more tests to run… but feel free to take me on. I could use the data."

"Data?" Now Sora looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" He turned towards her again. "We're testing to see if we can recreate a heart from data." He laughed a bit when he saw the shocked expression on her face. "Oh sorry, did we steal your idea?" He glanced to Baymax. "That walking balloon there has a heart... Or at least that's the nonsense I'm supposed to believe." He scowled at the chip.

"There are hearts all around us, Riku." Sora frowned at the tone of Riku's voice. Even though she knew it wasn't really him… it still made her ache to hear such a chilling sound come from him. "You only have to see them in order for them to become real."

"Humph…" Riku laughed and vanished the chip. "You're such a girl."

"Well excuuuuse me." She stuck her tongue out and clenched her free fist. "At any rate, give Hiro back that chip. It doesn't belong to you!"

"Yeah! That's MY chip! I made it! Where did you get that anyway?"

"Oh well I'm sorry about that." Riku, voice dripping with sarcasm, shrugged his shoulders. "I promise, though, I'll put it right back where I found it."

"What do you mean?" Hiro shouted and rushed forward. Before he could reach him Riku had already vanished. "Damn it! We gotta stop him! Guys!" He turned to his team… but saw the exhausted state they were all in.

"You are all suffering from accute exhaustion." Baymax explained in his calm and caring way. "I recommend rest."

"Yeah…" Hiro sighed heavily and lowered his head. "Let's regroup."

"Hiro…" Sora placed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"We'll talk back at the garage. Figure out a plan." He turned his head and offered her a small smile. "Okay?"

"Yeah…" she pulled her hand back and lay it on her chest. "Okay."

Sora lingered behind as the others headed back to the garage. She slowly turned back to the spot Riku had disappeared, and wished she didn't have this ache in her chest. Comfortingly she rubbed her right earlobe, the star shimmering a bit and giving her silent comfort. She knew this Riku wasn't HER Riku… but that pegged the question… where was her RIku?

...and why did she have a nagging feeling that he was in trouble?

_**~Meanwhile: In the Realm of Darkness~**_

It was easy enough to find the right path in the realm of darkness, even though the place was constantly changing, and shifting with the amount of heartless that were active in the real world. The new gear was proving useful and efficient against the powered up heartless. Riku's keyblade, in all its glory, was shiny silvery that gleamed, striking down the dark foes in his path. The pendant Sora had given him dangled from the end, giving it a powerful boost in strength and endurance. Mickey's keyblade glimmered like a star, really portraying the essence that was his unique style of fighting.

"Looks like we're almost back to the beach where Aqua disappeared. After we reach that, what's the plan for going after her."

"I'm not entirely sure yet. All I know is, is that we have to be prepared for anything." Mickey explained to Riku. As they touched the shores again, Riku allowed himself a brief moment of reminiscence. His first true kiss with Sora had been right here at this beach. Their hearts open, and their feelings requited with each other. Even in this dismal place… there was still a brilliant light calling out to him.

"Sora…" He patted his pocket, the gift he had prepared for Sora tucked safely in the zipper pouch.

_I wouldn't get distracted just yet… _

Riku gasped a little. He'd nearly forgotten about his other companion that tagged along with him for this journey. Thankfully he was more aware, as a tornado of heartless formed atop the shoreline and rippled around in a threatening display.

He and Mickey reacted at the same time, the two of the working together to cut the demon size tornado down and make it back off. The momentary safety didn't last long as the remaining heartless inside went wild and whipped out violently. Riku felt himself get knocked back, and though his gear protected him, the force of the hit made him dizzy and a bit nauseous.

"Riku!" Mickey called out to him in a worry tone, but was skyrocketed up by the tornado. His keyblade fell from his land, skidding across the dirty.

"MICKEY!" Riku called back holding his sore shoulder. His eyes darted around, trying to track the tornado's movements. It was then he saw something… no… someone emerge from the tornado. A sinuous shadowy shape that slinked across the sand and picked up Mickey's discarded weapon.

"This Keyblade…" the warped voice whispered… Mickey struggled, bound inside the ball of dark energy and unable to move. The voice that sounded made him go on alert.

"Is that…"

"Mickey…" The shadow glow vanished, creating a more detailed shape. Aqua emerged, eyes gold, and her face set hard. "You're too late."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I'm so sorry for the late late late update! I hope it was worth the wait! Next chapter is a duel of fate… a dark encounter one must evaluate. **_

_**Sorry I'll stop with the rhyming, I was playing Dark Roads and I just finished the cutscene with the Cheshire cat… Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe… okay I'll stop. **_

_**Next Chapter: Dark Encounter**_


	22. Dark Encounter

**If Our Hears Unite**

**Chapter 22: Dark Encounter **

Hiro cracked the dark chip in his palm and Sora stepped up to him taking his shoulder.

"Are you gonna be okay, Hiro?"

"Yeah…"Hiro sniffed back some tears and wiped them away. He looked down at the sleeping Baymax and smiled tearily. "It's what this Baymax would have wanted… what Tadashi would have wanted."

"Hiro…" She hugged him as he turned around. Hiro tenaed up and blushed at the contact, but hugged her back. "It's okay to feel hurt and grieve… but what's important is that you keep Baymax alive in your heart, just like you keep Tadashi alive."

"Yeah…" Hiro laughed a bit and hugged her tighter. "Thanks, Sora. I'm so grateful for you and your team for helping us out. I'm sorry we couldn't catch that imposter who started all this."

"Hey that's our job…" she pulled back and grinned. "Don't you worry about the organization. We'll make sure they won't bother you or this city again."

"Does this mean you guys will be leaving us?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well stick around for a bit to help you finish cleaning up the heartless...but then we really do need to move on." Sora placed her hands on her hips. "There's more people out there who need our help. What kind of heroes would we be if we ignored them?"

"A bittersweet farewell between comrades…" Fred sniffed back tears from behind his mask. "I always get choked up in these moments."

"Suck it up, Fred." Go-go punched his shoulder. "Come on, let's get back to the garage so we can collaborate and come up with a cleanup plan."

"What about Baymax?" Sora looked down to the robot. "We can't just leave him here."

"Actually…" Hiro smiled as he looked back at the active Baymax. "I may have an idea."

**~several hours later~**

"Two Baymaxes!" Sora bounced around excitedly. She looked in between the two then to Hiro. "This is so cool… do you think I could take one of them with me?"

"Thats a no." Hiro laughed ans blushed as Sora got close to his face.

"Oh come on, please!" Sora's eyes got big and eager and she holds his hands. "Just one!"

"I..uh…" Hiro looked down at their hands and then pulled away fidgeting. "No!"

"Awww, no fair Hiro…" Sora pouted.

"He's MY personal healthcare companion." The two continued to playfully banter while their friends watched with amusement.

"It's too bad Sora's got a boyfriend. The two of them make a very cute couple." Honey Lemon sighed with aww.

"Yeah, but this was a good experience for Hiro." Wasabi crossed his arms and nodded in approval. "Sora's been a good influence on him and on all of us."

"Yeah, and who knows… maybe we'll all see each other again someday." Go-go added with a smile.

"Yeah, when darkness strikes again, Big Hero 6 and Keyblade Hero 3 will be on the case! Wooo! Group fist bump time!" Fred put his monster fist out and the rest of the teams and both Baymaxes put them in.

"Balalalala!"

**~Sora's heart~**

_Sora… the shadows in your heart are deepening. What's wrong? _

"Roxas…" Sora closed her eyes as the familiar voice of her nobody spoke. "It's Riku… Why is Riku with them?"

_He's not. That one's a fake, Sora… _Roxas assured her, the two of them speaking back to back in her subconscious. _You know where the real one is. _

"I know that one isn't MY Riku but…" she held her heart feeling the deep ache. "He's still Riku. Past, or present I hate the thought of Riku being one of them."

_I know you do, Sora… and so does the organization. _Roxas crossed her arms. _They've dragged you into darkness on more than one occasion trying to break you. Your friends may be your power, Sora, but they're also your weakness. The Organization will continue to use your affection for other people to tear into your heart, and the stronger you care about someone, the more it will hurt." _

"It does hurt." Sora held her chest with both hands now. "I've known pain before, but this… I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong. Ever since I left Hiro and the others in the city, my heart just can't seem to keep calm. I keep thinking about Riku… I'm so worried about him."

"_I know you are Sora, but you can't let these feelings get to you, or the darkness will swallow you again. We need you to stay strong and focused." _

"I know you and the others are counting on me… but I can't just ignore this feeling." Sora felt the tears burning. "What do I do?"

"_You're asking your nobody that?" _Roxas smiled, and sighed. _"I can't tell you how to stop the pain, Sora. The best advice I can give you is to take it head on… and persevere." _

"Heh," Sora scratched her cheek. "You make it sound so easy."

"_Believe me…" _Roxas' voice took on a sudden somberous tone. _"It's not." _

**~Gummi Ship~**

"Sora… Sora… SORA!" Jiminy tugged on Sora's ear snapping her out of her daze. "Someone's calling you on the Gummi phonem Sora.

"Hmm? Oh…" Sora, now aware of her surroundings and the sounds buzzing from her pocket, pulled the Gummi Phone from her pocket and turned it on. "Hello?"

"WE'VE GOT BAAAAD NEWS!" Dale suddenly shouted as he popped up on screen. Sora and the others went on alert and huddled around the phone.

"Chip… Dale… what happened?" Sora asked with worry. Chip pulled Dale away from the phone and looked serious into the camera.

"We've totally lost contact with the King and Riku. They're all on their own in the Realm of Darkness."

"WHAT!" They shouted together, and suddenly the feelings inside Sora's heart made sense. Angry, and upset she looked between Donald and Goofy.

"See!? I knew I should have gone with them!"

"Chip, how do we get to them?" Donald questioned.

"Oh, so NOW we can ask?" Sora pouted. She'd wanted to ask how to get there for a while, but everyone had advised her against it.

"We certainly can't ask the King or Riku…" Jiminy started to point out and Sora snapped back.

"...because YOU GUYS wouldn't let me ask!" Sora huffed and held her chest. The ache there got worse as Chip and Dale continued to explain the situation.

"Only King Mickey can open a door to darkness." Dale informed.

"He has a special keyblade lf darkness. He figured out how to open the way." Chip added.

"If the King is the only one that can open the door… then what are we gonna do? How do we help them?" Goofy voiced his worries.

Sora hung up the phone and held it to her chest. This pain… Roxas had advised her to take it head on and persevere. Her lips curved.

"May my heart be my guiding key… it'll show us the way."

She stood up and stretched out her hand. Her keyblade appeared and she pointed it out. A gateway opened, and without a second's hesitation she guided the ship inside and through the warp point.

The world they landed on was a familiar one… and Sora had mixed feelings about stepping onto the familiar crystal white sands. The ocean breeze, the sounds of the wind and seagulls, the scents of the seawater and paopu fruit trees; it was all a comfort, and a wonder.

"Why did my heart lead us here?"

"Who knows… maybe your heart's in the wrong place, Sora." Donald theorized and earned a frown.

"That's not… oh hey what's that." Sora saw something unearthed in the sand. She stepped towards it and picked it up. "A keyblade?"

"It looks so old." Donald admired it; the black steel, and blocky shape both unique and yet a bit plain looking at least to his eyes.

"Hmmm maybe it's another guiding key." Goofy thought.

"Yeah but," Sora had the exact same thought. The minute she'd picked it up she felt a strange power emitting from it. There was power in this blade, so the real question was… "to guide us where?"

She extended her arm, letting the energy of the blade guide her hand. Light emitted from its tip and shot out towards the secret cave… a place of mystery and nostalgia. A door formed at its entrance and Sora walked up to it with Goofy and Donald behind her.

This was it… this door qould lead her to Riku and the King. She was sure of it… but something bothered her. She felt both a sense of urgency and caution.

"Oh boy, let's go." Donald shouted, stepping forward. Sora stretched out her hand and stopped him.

"No… not you guys." Sora turned to them. "The realm of darkness is too dangerous for you two."

"Forget it, I'm going."

"Yeah, you can't make a whole pint without us!"

"Come on, you guys, think about it!" Sora scowled at them. "Even Riku and the King struggled in the Realm of Darkness. If something goes wrong you two need to carry on."

"Sora…. Stop it!" Donald scolded Sora, disapproving of her down tone. Not to mention the look in her eyes. It felt as if she were planning on sacrificing herself yet again.

"We understand, but we don't want you going someplace dangerous on your own." Goofy rationalized.

"Thanks guys, but I'll be fine." Sora assured with her usual sweet smile. She held up a fist as if it were a promise. "I'll bring back Riku and the King safely, trust me."

"Oooh…" Donald frowned with worry. There was no stopping Sora once she put her mind to something. "You promise to be good?"

"...and come home nice and safe?" Goofy added.

"Yeah! I promise" Sora gave them both a quick hug, the turned to the door. Prying it open with both hands she took a deep breath and stepped into the pitch black darkness.

_Riku… I'm coming. _

_**~The Realm of Darkness~**_

"_I reached this shore after endless wandering. Waited forever for help to arrive… but no one ever came." _

Riku and Mickey finally found Aqua, but the Realm of Darkness had taken hold of their friend's heart.

"_Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? How frightening it is to have no one?" _

Ten years of loneliness had turned the once strong and proud master into a bitter and angry foe. She stood in the center of the water, Mickey's discarded blade gripped tight in hand.

"_All that's left in my heart is misery and despair. And now, you can share it!" _

With Mickey trapped in the cyclone's core, it was up to Riku to awaken Aqua's heart and bring her back to the light. Standing tall once again, Riku took up his keyblade against the fallen keyblade master… but quickly found himself overwhelmed. Had his energy not already been depleted from fighting off countless heartless in the Dark Realm, he would have had an easier time… but the fatigue weighed heavily on his heart.

"RAUUUGH!" he shouted and skidded backwards as the cyclone of heartless struck across his blade. Though his gear was doing well to protect him, Riku could still feel the darkness closing in around him. He gasped for air, his energy level dropping rapidly, and his vision beginning to blur.

_Come on, Riku! _He shouted at himself. _Focus! Find your strength… find your light!_

"Sora…" Riku whispered her name like a prayer. He raised his blade again, preparing to fight. The charm Sora had made him glittered like a beacon of hope in the darkness… and was the guiding light he needed.

Above him the door to light opened, and from it Sora leapt out and fell gracefully to his side. Her bright smile and hope-filled eyes cast away the shadows, and Riku found himself smiling with her.

"Sora?"

"I made it!" She lay her hand over his, the worry and fear that had been plaguing her own heart had vanished the moment she saw his face. The two exchanged a look of affection, before turning to the foe at hand. Fingers laced, light pulsed from their hands, and together they summoned their ultimate move… a combination technique they'd acquired in the Realm of Sleep.

Their light and hearts joined as one and the large blade of light they conjured sliced the tornado straight down the middle. Mickey who'd been trapped in its core was spat out and he collapsed safely onto the dusty shore.

"Mickey!" Concerned for his friend, Riku broke away from Sora to run to him. Sora jogged after him, but then saw Aqua. The woman rushed towards Riku, the look in her eyes making Sora's feet move before she could think to stop herself.

"Riku!" Sora pushed her speed to the max, keyblade out she came between her and Riku right at the last second, blocking Aqua's attack, and standing firm against her. She grit her teeth staring into the piercing gold eyes of her opponent.

This… was Aqua?

"Back off!" She warned and swiped her blade out, forcing Aqua to back away. Behind her, Riku looked a bit flabbergasted. Her strength, speed, and resistance to the darkness impressed him. When she turned her head, she had this cocky little smile on her lips that made him think back to when they were kids. The remaining fear and doubt in his heart immediately vanished.

"How Sora?"

"Oh…" Sora's keyblade vanished, and in its place, appeared the old keyblade she'd used to open the door. "I had a little help."

"Well, I'm glad you made it." He lay a hand on her shoulder, and she lifted her free hand to lace their fingers together.

"You and me both." She turned her attention back to Aqua and her smile disappeared. "Look after the king… leave Aqua to me."

Riku started to object, but the seriousness of her face and tone made it impossible to argue with her. Besides… if anyone could bring Aqua back for the deep pits of darkness, it was Sora.

"Alright…" He gave her hand one more squeeze. "You got this."

"Heh…" Sora's confident smile returned, and she traded keyblades again. She was glad she recently took the time to upgrade it. She got the feeling Aqua wasn't gonna be a walk in the park.

"Alright, Aqua, time for you to see the light!" Once Riku and the King were a safe distance away, she took the initiative, and launched an attack on Aqua. Their keyblades met in a thunderous clash. The dark power trembled and resonated from Aqua, pushing against Sora's light.

"_You should not interfere. The only thing that awaits you in this place is despair!" _ Aqua screamed at her and pushed away. The master of magicks, she unleashed a series of spells. Crystal like objects surrounded Sora, threatening to pierce her. Sora ducked and dodge rolled out of the way.

Her eyes scanned the darkness, Aqua's body vanishing and appearing like smoke. She was having a hard time keeping up with her… and instead locked onto the source of the darkness. She could sense a wave of helplessness and loneliness popping up here and there, and knew that it had to be Aqua's heart crying for help.

Though it caused her own heart pain to the point Sora wanted to cry, she used the negative emotions Aqua's heart was emitting as a beacon. Dark Aqua let out a sharp cry as Sora's keyblade met its mark.

"How!" Aqua swiped with her own keyblade trynig to make Sora back off.

"I can hear you crying, Aqua. This isn't what you really want is it?" Sora called out to her, their keyblades meeting once again, but Aqua's wavering now. "You're lonely, and tired. You miss your friends. Let us help you! Let us bring you back to the light!"

"It's too late for that!" Aqua screamed, even as tears dripped down her face. "The light in my heart is gone! It can never return!"

"You're wrong!" Sora's own light pulsed. "There's light in every heart, no matter how deep the darkness is." She pushed Aqua back and raised her keyblade for the final blow. "I'll prove it to you!" She struck her mark again, Aqua screamed out and backed away. She dropped her keyblade, stumbling backwards as the darkness evaporated from her heart, revealing the young master underneath.

"What… happened…" Aqua collapsed, her body sinking back into the darkness. "So… this is the end?"

"AQUA!" Sora gasped and she dove into the pit with her. Her hands reached out, the inky black darkness of the pit slowing her movements but Sora refused to give in. She kept her eyes on Aqua reaching for her.

"Sora?" Aqua's hand sluggishly reached out, as their fingers met, light emitted and pulled them out of the pit.

Sora gasped for air as she emerged from the water hauling the unconscious aqua up against her.

"SORA!" RIku ran over to her. Mickey, who had regained consciousness, followed him. Together they lift Aqua up and safely onto the shores. "Is she…"

"She's fine…" Mickey said with some relief. "Her hearts still with her."

"Thank… goodness…" Sora gasped for air and sent RIku a shaky smile. "That was a close one."

"Yep, but I Riku was definitely right about you, Sora." Mickey said cheerfully.

"Huh?" Sora blinked at Mickey then looked at Riku. "Right about what?"

"He said that you could fall into the darkest of places and swim your way out." Mickey chuckled and had Riku blushing.

"Oh geez, did yah have to tell her that?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Awww, Riku." Sora hugged him. "You do have faith in me."

"Yeah, but don't let it go to your head." He ruffled her hair hugging her back briefly. "Come on, I think Aqua's been down here long enough."

"Yeah, let's all go home." Mickey took up the keyblade of darkness, and held it out. The door to light opened, and the three of them carried Aqua onto the sunny shores of Destiny Island.

Donald and Goofy gave shouts of excitement as they saw the group emerge from the door. Hugs and congrats were passed all around, but Aqua remained unconscious and unresponsive.

"Are we sure she's okay?" Sora leaned over Aqua. "I did hit her pretty hard."

"Her heart may still be in the dark. We should call out to her, bring her back." Mickey suggested.

"Yeah, good idea Mickey!" Sora shook Aqua a little, her concerned voice calling out. "Aqua!"

"Aqua!" Riku joined in, the two of them repeating to call out to her.

It worked… Aqua began to stir, and when she opened her eyes her vision blurred. She thought she saw Terra and Venus, and it awoke her enough to have her sitting up.

"Ven, Terra!"

"Aqua?"

"Huh?" Aqua blinked a bit, and the faces she thought were her friends turned out to be someone else. Someone very familiar. "It's you."

"Thank goodness, you're awake." Mickey smiled with relief.

"Mickey…" Aqua looked around confused. "Are these… the Destiny Islands?" She sat up slowly, her head and heart still unsteady. "When did they fall to darkness?"

"Heh," RIku smiled and shook his head. The poor woman had been trapped in darkness so long… it gave him immense pleasure to tell her the news. "You're in the realm of light."

The look on Aqua's face was a picturesque one. The shock and relief that filled her eyes had Sora tearing up and she stretched out her hand in welcome.

"You're home."

Aqua looked at Sora's hand, and the tears sprung freely. She took Sora's hand, stood, and accepted the hugs and greetings of the friends around her.

"It's good to be home"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**I'M SORRY!**_

_**I made you guys wait so long for an update, I'm so so so so sooooooooooo sorry! **_

_**I'll do my best to get the next one out a lot sooner. **_

_**Next Chapter: Awaking Venus **_


	23. Awaking Venus

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 23: Awaking Venus**

"Huh!?" Demyx looked at Vexen flabbergasted. "No way!"

"It's true, the whole thing was his idea."

"Whoa… no stinkin' way." Demyx rubbed his head, trying to picture Saix as this double agent spy type. He'd always seemed like the most loyal and driven of the organization.

"He wants to atone too, however he is one of the chosen so his hands are tied." Vexen explained. "Hence my actions on his behalf, hence why I need you to act on MY behalf should all go awry. "

"Hmmm… so I'm not doing any fighting?" Demyx asked up front.

"Yes, and more importantly, no bench warming." Vexen sealed the deal, and stood with smug confidence as Demyx agreed to his proposal with his usual fun-loving expressions. Once his instructions were passed on, Vexen met with Saix in his lab at the Organization's hideout. He placed a hand over the pod with his completed vessel.

"It is done then…" Saix asked.

"Yes, Demyx accepted his mission with a little coaxing. He's a blundering fool as always… but it's precisely that kind of attitude that will make him inconspicuous to the others."

"Good, if the guardians mess this up, then it's on them. We've done our part." Saix decided and looked down at the vessel.

"Speaking of guardians, has Vanita located Venus yet? The last time we spoke she said she was going to go search for her body."

"She's tracking Sora through the worlds hoping the girl would lead her to the location of Venus' body. According to her Venus is the only one who can awaken Terra from the darkness, and she's got it in her head that if she were to join bodies with her again, then all would be right. However, Venus' body is hidden inside the maze of Castle Oblivion, and the only person who would know how to find her and free her has been trapped in the realm of darkness for over a decade." Saix informed him

"Vanita's actions have always puzzled me. Just what manner of girl is she? She was made of darkness, her heart and power are fueled by darkness, she's gone through transformation after transformation and yet her will and personality remains strong and apparent. It's actually rather fascinating."

"Well feel free to examine and experiment on her when this is all over… that is if we all manage to survive it." Saix waved him off. "I need to return to my duties. Continue your mission, and make sure Demyx stays focused on his."

"Of course… and good luck to you, Isa." Vexen offered a smile of assurance. Saix turned his head, and the smallest of smiles grazed his lips.

"You as well, Even."

**~Meanwhile~**

Vanita watched Sora and the group from a fair distance. The robes the Organization provided helped keep her presence masked, and allowed her to follow them discreetly world to world. When Sora had gone to the realm of Darkness, however, she'd been stuck wandering this tiny island waiting impatiently. She couldn't afford to be dragged back down to that place.

Lucky for her the fools came back, celebrating amongst each other for Aqua's return.

"Finally… now we're getting somewhere." Her gold eyes flickered with anticipation and she melded back into the shadows as heads turned her direction.

"Let's go back to Master Yen Sid." Riku decided, hooking an arm around Sora's shoulder and giving it a rub. "He'll be pleased to know you're safe, Aqua."

"Thank you, Riku… but now that I'm here, there's someplace I'm expected to be." Aqua held her heart. "Someone's been waiting for me… and I think it's time she woke up too."

"You mean Venus, don't you?" Sora knew instantly, and Aqua confirmed it with a nod. Sora held her heart. "Alright then, Goofy, Donald, and I can go wake her up. Tell us where we can find her."

"Actually, it'll be easier if I show you. Mind if I come along?" Aqua requested. "Also I'll need my master's keyblade."

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Sora apperated the keyblade she found and handed it out to her. Aqua smiled and took it back in hand raising it up.

"Mmm, yes… with this we can finally bring Venus back."

"Alright!" Sora clapped her hands together. "Let's get going then." Sora looke up at Riku. "Wait for us back at the tower."

"I'll go with you." Riku started to insist but Sora took his hands and shook her head.

"No… you and the king need to rest up for the big match. Between the four of us, we can handle whatever comes our way. Trust me." Sora promised and squeezed his hands. "Besides, I'll feel better knowing you guys are safe and not doing anything reckless."

"Hey…" Riku pulled his hands away and placed them on his hips. "Out of the two of us, who here is actually a keyblade master?"

"Geh…" Sora made a face. "Awww come on, why do you gotta bring THAT up!"

"Well he does have a point yah know," Donald hissed out a laugh and earned a bonk on the head.

"Oh be quiet." She went to Aqua and hooked her arm through hers. "You boys go on back to the tower. Us girls will be just FINE on our own." She turned up her nose with a huff. "Come on, Aqua!"

"Wha… okay!" Aqua let Sora lead her away.

"Wait, Sora! Don't leave us behind again!" Donald and Goofy hurry after the two girls.

"Awww, well that's Sora for yah." Mickey chuckled.

"Yeah… what'll I do with her?" Riku smiled after her and pat Mickey on the back. "Come on, let's go report back to Master Yen Sid."

_**~Castle Oblivion~**_

The Realm Between was a mismatch of worlds that lay between the road to light, and the road to darkness. Sora recalled Riku naming it the road to dawn, a pathway that tilted to neither side, but remained in equal balance. What lay on the end of that road, was a place known as Castle Oblivion… a place that was strangely familiar to her.

Standing side by side with Aqua, she admired the tall building in all its mysterious wonder. She started to step forward and go inside… but Aqua stopped her.

"Not yet…" Aqua stepped forward and looked up at it herself. She held her heart, taking calm breaths to relax herself. Once she found that calm she unleashed "The Master's Defender" and unlocked castle oblivion.

In a brilliant flash of light and color, the once dark and mysterious world became bright and sunny, the castle reshaping to stand tall and imperial, and made Aqua smile.

"I'm home… Venus." She whispered and led the way inside.

Behind them, watching at a distance, Vanita tried to keep her laughter from bubbling free.

"Finally… my patience has been rewarded."

Inside the castle, Sora admired the shimmering floors and walls. It was like being inside a fairytale… and there laying upon the master's throne, was the sleeping princess.

"Venus…" Aqua ran up to her. The pretty blonde girl hadn't aged a day. Her long blonde locks pulled back in a long tail, with sweeping spiky bangs. Though her eyes were closed, Aqua remembered a pair of sapphire orbs that were deep as the ocean, and just as emotional. Cradling the girl to her, Aqua stroked the top of her head, sighing. "Oh Venus, I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Sora stood in the center of the room, watching Aqua stroke and cuddle the sleeping girl. There was a strong bond here, she could feel it. The two were as close as sisters, and this time they had apart had been hard on both of them.

"Finally, they'll be reunited." Sora held her heart and waited.

"Ven… wake up…" Aqua gave the girl a soft shake. "Open your eyes, please."

Venus remained quiet and unmoving. Her soft blonde bangs drifting down her forehead to brush against her lashes. Aqua gently moved the strands, and felt tears burning in her throat.

"Why? Did you heart never find its way home?"

"Well now…" Vanita's sultry voice echoed through the halls and the sound of her boots clicking on the smooth marble floors brought the guardians to attention. Sora whirled around, their identical faces meeting once more. "No wonder no one could ever find her."

"Vanita!" Sora hissed, both Donald and Goofy flanking her and ready to act. .

"Why are you here?" Aqua stood up in front of Venus, ready to protect her friend from any harm.

"Oh, do forgive me for interrupting your touching reunion." Vanita placed a hand on her chest, the sultry tone of her voice dripping with sarcasm. "... but surely you wouldn't begrudge me a moment with my sister."

"You just stay the hell away from her!" Sora's keyblade apparated into her hands and she rushed forward to attack. Vanita scoffed at her attempt, easily phasing through to oppose her. She and Aqua stared each other down a moment, Aqua taking up her own keyblade to square off with her. "Good to see you again, Master Aqua. I gotta say, you look good for someone who spent ten years in the deepest pits of despair."

"You're one to talk!" Aqua jumped at her, and Vanita phased again appearing atop the chair Venus slept upon. It irritated her just a bit that Venus had yet to wake up. She thought with Sora present, Venus' heart would naturally find its way back… but it would seem as if Venus would need a little incentive to return home.

"So Venny, Wenny wants to keep sleeping does she?" Vanita smirked coldly. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Leave her alone!" Aqua shouted and jumped up, her keyblade lashing out and clashing with Vanita's that suddenly appeared in hand.

"Whoa, you better settle down there master." Vanita laughed and pushed her back. She leapt from the chair and strut towards her. "In your pitiful state you don't stand a chance against me."

"Want a bet?" Aqua stood tall, her chin lifted and keyblade at the ready.

"Let's take her together, Aqua!" Sora swung her blade around, bouncing on her toes and itching to fight.

"No… this is my fight." Aqua held out a hand to keep Sora and the others back.

"What… but you haven't fully recovered yet?" Sora rationalized but Aqua sent her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, but you've seen me too weak, too often. Now it's my turn to shine!" Aqua cast a large barrier spell, sealing herself and Vanita inside and keeping the others safe from the battle.

"Heh…" Vanita's smile spread wider, her teeth flashin sinisterly. If her roughing up Venus' best friend didn't wake the pretentious little do-gooder up, then nothing else would. "Been awhile since we last fought… I'm gonna enjoy taking your high and mighty attitude down a peg."

"You can try…" Aqua leapt at her again. This times when their keyblades met, there was a ricochet of power against power. Vanita's right eyebrow raised and she ran a tongue over her lips.

"Well now, that's more like it!" She spun out of the lock and lashed out, the two young women clashing keyblade against keyblade.

Both of them had an elegant style of fighting that Sora couldn't help but admire. It was like an elegant yet dangerous dance, Fire against Water, flow against flash. Aqua's elegant acrobatics and magics kept the battle on an even playing field against Vanita's much more fierce and flexible movements.

She winced as Vanita caught Aqua off guard and her keyblade smacked her hard across the back sending her forward and skidding across the ground. The Keyblade master coughed and looked up as Vanita jumped up ready to finish the job, but she launched a blizzard attack, forcing Vanita to back off and land at a safe distance.

Tch, she clicked her tongue in annoyance, and glanced over at Sora and then Venus. What the hell was taking that idiot so long? Just wake up already!

"GOTCHA!" Aqua took the opportunity to catch her off guard. Vanita cursed and jumped back, zipping through the air to avoid being hit. She brought up her blade, blocking Aqua's attack and returned to square off.

Damn it… she was running out of dark energy. She'd dragged this battle out too long. It was time for the final touch. Glancing back at Venus she whirled her keyblade around. Gathering a large sum of dark energy she whipped out flames that crashed into the barrier, forming a crack right in front of Venus' body.

If I know guardians… Vanita thought with a smirk and summed up more energy to unleash another blast… they can't resist protecting the people they care about. The second attack lashed out, but instead of cracking the barrier open, Aqua took the full force of the hit to protect Venus and collapsed.

"AQUA!" Sora shouted with great concern in her voice. She bang her fist against the barrier. No, no, no, they just got Aqua back! She couldn't let this happen. Please! Please someone! HELP AQUA!

_Aqua… _

Sora gasped as her heart pounded in her chest, the voice she heard was as clear as day. This voice… where had she heard this voice before? Touching her chest Sora closed her eyes and opened up her heart. She could still feel and sense her surroundings… but the familiar sight of her own heart welcomed her back. From inside, she could see a light streaming through… waiting.

_I have to wake up. _

Sora heard the voice again, and immediately Sora knew who it was.

"Venus… tell me how to help you."

_The power of waking. _

"I can't… I still don't have it yet."

_You never lost it… it sleeps… until someone needs it. Call to it. _

"I am calling… with all of my heart." Sora shut her eyes again and let out a shuddering breath as the power and knowledge seemed to just flow out of her. She rose above her heart, her keyblade in hand. She felt the light of Venus' heart, felt it trapped and locked inside, and unleashed the power of waking.

In a brilliant flash of light, her heart opened up revealing the sleeping heart underneath. Venus rose from sleep, her light hovering in front of Sora a moment. Sora reached out taking it in her hands, feeling a sense of Deja Vu.

"Venus…"

_Thank you for always keeping me safe, Sora. _

"Mmmm…" Sora smiled. "You're welcome, Venus." She lifted her up, and watched as Venus' heart soared up high and returned to the place she belonged.

On the throne, Venus' eyes opened, light expanding from her body as her heart and memories synced together with her vessel. Through the light, she sensed Vanita and Aqua… and her body acted immediately. Unleashing her keyblade she burst through the cracked barrier.

"AQUA!"

Vanita, poised to strike Aqua, shifted her stance so to meet Venus' attack head on. Light and Darkness clashed, their eyes meeting face to face for the first time in nearly a decade.

"FINALLY!" Vanita's smile spread madly and their powers ricocheted out causing the barrier to come collapsing down. Venus pushed Vanita back and then stood protectively over Aqua who still lay on the ground, injured.

With no barrier to bar her from the fight, Sora ran forward with her own keyblade. Slightly irritated, Vanita backflipped over Sora's head and landed gracefully on the opposing side of her.

"Three guardians is more than I care to face." She flicked hair over her shoulder and then a sultry smile at Venus. "Oh well… now that my sister is awake, I'm just certain that HE will come to visit."

"He?" Sora raised a brow and glanced at Venus who scowled.

"You're as big a coward as I remember, always running away from the fights you can't win." Venus taunted, and made Vanita laugh.

"Please… be grateful that I'm far too busy to prove you wrong." She turned her back to them and flicked her fingers out in a sassy goodbye. "Ta-ta, Venus. We'll meet again soon."

"Humph… grateful indeed…" Venus turned to Aqua as she stirred. She knelt down to help her up, the two young women looking at each other with deep affection.

"Aqua, are you alright?" Sora asked with concern.

"Yes… I'm fine, Sora." Aqua smiled in response.

"Sora…" Venus stepped up to her and took her hands. "It's so good to finally meet you in person." She looked her up and down, a bit shaken that she and Vanita looked so much alike. Still she supposed it made sense, what with this being the girl who had given her a second chance at life. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I'm not exactly sure what I did…" Sora laughed softly but squeezed her hands in response. "I'm just glad you're okay, Venus, and that you and Aqua have reunited."

"Mmm…" Venus looked back as Aqua stepped up. In an old and comforting gesture Aqua placed a hand atop her head and rubbed the soft blonde locks.

"Good Morning, Venus."

"Hehe, Good Morning… Aqua." She hugged her tight, the two sharing a sisterly embrace. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Aqua stroked her hair, tears of joy slipping down her face.

**~inside Sora's heart~**

Roxas smiled warmly, sensing the happiness emitting from Sora. Venus was finally awake and was reunited with her friend in the realm of light. Sora had fulfilled her promise... and Roxas had faith that it was only a matter of time before she too would see the light again.

"One down… two to go… right Xion?"

Roxas reached for her friend's hand, but felt nothing.

"Xion?" Roxas struggled a bit, her heart aching as the loneliness of the dark closed in. "How? Your memories are still here… but your heart... where are you, Xion?"

_**~Meanwhile~**_

"Success…" Vexen stepped back as the vessel rose from the table. "That makes thirteen. The organization's darknesses are finally complete."

"I'm not so sure about that?" Saix waved a hand in front of the newest member. "She seems a bit… stoic. Are you sure you summoned the right heart?"

"Of course I did… but the memories are a different matter. This particular member was created using Sora's memories, and unless Sora gives them up willingly she'll just have to recreate those memories from scratch."

"I see… so you've given Xehanort an empty puppet to play with." Saix frowned at the teen and turned his back to it. "This doesn't bode well for our plans."

"Oh I wouldn't be so dramatic about it." Even suggested. "If there's anything I've learned... is that that girl is persistent when it comes to helping others. Whether this puppet is actually a puppet or not is irrelevant. Sora will help her regain what is hers, and that'll be yet another light in our favor."

"Let's hope you're right, Even... because if you're not, and this little experiment yours fails... you can find new ways to find the redemption you're so obsessed to seek out." Saix shoved the puppet towards the door. "Alright, loser, walk this way. The master will have assignments made up for us by now."

"M-Master..." The soft voice was echoey, and a mix of male and female. "Ze..Ze... Zeha..."

"Just forget it." Saix snagged her fingers as the newbie tried to mouth the words. "You're far more trouble than you're worth... Xion."

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: I was able to punch this chapter out relatively quickly and I'm grateful for it. I hope you all enjoyed it!**_

_**Next Chapter: The Calm before the Storm**_


	24. The Calm before the Storm

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Storm**

"It is done." Vanita appeared atop her pillar, the other members of the organization all gathered together as well. "The Light has their seven guardians."

"Well done, Vanita." Xehanort complimented giving her a proud smirk. "At last both sides are complete… now all that's left is to set the stage for the clash that will bring about a new world."

"Providing there's no foul ups…" Saix provided, giving Vanita a wary glance. She shrugged at him and crossed her arms.

"Are we sure that they'll even show up?" Xigbar asked. "What makes you so sure they'll come to us?"

"They will come, for they have no choice." Young Xehanort answered. "They know we have other means of bringing about the keyblade war, and as guardians they will see fit to protect the princesses of light."

_Xeha… Why do you pursue the darkness? _

"Light will expire, and darkness will prevail." He looked at his hand, his eyes going sorrowful for only a moment as he thought of his purpose, his reasoning for doing this. "From that darkness a new world will begin anew… a pure world where your heart can flourish once more."

**~Master Yen Sid's tower~**

After waking up Venus, Sora and Aqua returned to the tower to join up with the other keyblade wielders who'd gathered. Master Yen Sid expressed his gratitude and relief that everything was finally coming together.

"Aqua…" Riku suddenly approached her. "Mickey told me you saved me back in the Realm of Darkness. I should have gone back immediately to help you, but I was too inexperienced. I'm sorry." he hung his head in shame. "I know I let you down."

"No," Aqua placed a comforting hand on Riku's shoulder. "Just the opposite."

"Did you know Riku's a true keyblade master now?" Goofy put in bringing a smile upon Aqua's face.

"That's wonderful."

"The King too!" Donald added.

"Good for you."

"...but Sora needs work." Donald teased and earned him a pout.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in!" She huffed and earned a laugh from the group. Aqua gave her a look of deep affection.

"I'm happy to see you haven't changed one bit."

"Huh?" Sora blinked in confusion.

"Sora, you probably don't remember, but I met you and Riku a long time ago while you were playing on the beach." Aqua explained.

"Uhh…." Sora tried to think back. "Ummmm…" Scratching her head she offered a sheepish smile.

"It's okay."

"Well we know each other now. That's what's important, right?" Sora offered and took her usual casual stance with her hands behind her head.

"Yes, very true." Aqua agreed with a giggle.

"Ahem!" Axel cleared his throat to get Yen Sid's attention.

"Ah yes, let us not forget our new keyblade wielders. Kairi, Lea, you've both made tremendous strides." Yen Sid complimented.

"Hey there," Axel greeted the group, "and that's future keybla-"

"Kairi!?" Aqua looked genuinely shocked, cutting Axel off on his introduction. She walked to the stunned girl, bending down to admire the necklace around Kairi's neck. "Incredible! It IS you!"

"Aqua, you know Kairi?" Mickey wondered.

"Yes, when you and I first met back in Radiant Garden, the unversed tried to attack a little girl. Do you remember?"

"Gosh!" Mickey exclaimed, recalling that very incident. "That little girl was Kairi?!"

"I guess it must have worked, the spell that I cast on you." Aqua smiled warmly, thankful that Kairi stayed safe all these years.

Kairi looked shocked at the reveal, none of what Aqua was saying made sense to her. Still, she didn't want to offend the kindness and warmth she was showing.

"I'm sorry, those days are hazy for me. Still it sounds like I would have been in a lot of trouble if it wasn't for you. Thank you."

"Please, you were really very little. Anyone would forget, hazy memory or not."

Axel sighed heavily and cleared his throat again to get the attention of the room.

"This is all very touching guys, but where do I fit in?" Axel asked in a grouchy tone. "Venus looks just like Roxas, or is it Roxas that looks just like Venus?" He gave Ven a quick glance.

"Hmm?" Venus met Axel's eyes, and she sent him a warm smile that made him blush.

"Geh…" Embarrassed and frazzled, he rubbed at his temple. "...and I gotta explain all of that to her… which is in itself a long story." He looked around the room, feeling like the odd fish out. "AND apparently everyone knows everybody already, and this is an insane amount to get memorized!" He threw his hands up, frustrated.

"Sorry Lea…" Venus giggled, his actions and mannerisms bringing back fond memories of when they'd first met.

"Wha…" Lea paused his rant and scratched his cheek. "Y-You remember me?"

"Of course I do…" Venus stepped up to him and took his hands. "You wouldn't let me forget. Got it memorized?" She smirked and made him blush. "Besides we're friends aren't we? I can't believe you became a keyblade wielder just like me."

"Oh… uh… yeah…" He stammered a bit at the intimacy she was showing. Her bright and cheery smile reminding him so much of Roxas. It was odd that they looked so much alike, but he could see the little nuances and differences that stood out. Especially in the eyes… he stared into them intensely. Both of them had blue eyes… but Roxas, he knew, had deep and misty eyes like the ocean. Eyes you could just get lost in.

"Uh…" With his intense stare making her uncomfortable she tugged at the hands he was gripping tight. "You okay there, Lea?"

"Huh? Oh, uh well…" He let go of her hands, smiling sheepishly. "You know, I was just-"

Out of nowhere Sora swiped Axel on the back of the head, causing him to jerk forward and then whirl around on her.

"OW! Geez what was that for?"

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of her daze. "Whoa, sorry, don't know why that just happened."

"I doooo…" Donald teased with a hiss, and several others joined in the laughter. "Axel you should know better than to flirt with another girl."

"Axel?" Venus raised a confused brow. "Who's Axel?"

"See, see… see!" Axel grunted, rubbing the spot Sora hit him. "Major brain ache."

**~Sometime Later~**

It was decided that they would all meet up again after some R&R, everyone going to their prospective resting spots to contemplate what was to come. Sora, Kairi, and Riku all went back to the little island. The King, Donald, and Goofy went back to Disney Castle to see their loved ones. Axel disappeared to who knows where… and as for Aqua and Venus, they decided to stay with master Yen Sid, and catch up.

"The stars are so beautiful here. I noticed them when we arrived" Venus told Aqua as she sat on the steps and took a deep sigh.

"Yes." Aqua had to agree.

"It reminds of the day before the Mark of Mastery exam… if only I knew then what I knew now." Her smile faded.

"It wasn't your fault, Venus, none of it was." Aqua sat down beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "We all made our own choices… and we had to live with the consequences of them."

"Did Terra have a choice?" Venus hugged herself. "I'm not so sure… Master Xehanort has been pulling at his strings and using him as a puppet from the very start… and I want nothing more than to cut him free of them."

"I know you do, Ven." Aqua hugged her comfortingly. "We'll find Terra, and we'll bring him home. I promise."

"Not just him…" Venus opened up her palm admiring the wayfinder and then lifting it up to the light. "As much as I want Terra to come home… there's someone else I want to save too."

"Someone else?" Aqua looked surprised.

"Yeah… I'm not sure if it's possible, but I'd like to try." She pulled the star down and held it to her chest. "They've surrounded themselves in darkness… but I know there's a light hiding deep down inside. I've seen it."

"If there is light inside of them, then we can definitely save them, Ven. If being trapped in the Realm of Darkness has taught me anything it's that there's always hope." Aqua comforted and pulled out her own star. "For Terra, and this friend of yours. We'll save them both."

"Yeah…" Venus lay her head on Aqua's shoulder, closing her eyes when she pet her hair. "There's always hope."

_**~The Keyblade Graveyard~**_

Vanita stood in front of Terra's body, the eyes dulled of life, his hands and arms slumped at his side. She approached him, and knelt down to touch his face and run fingers through his hair.

"You're lifeless now… but soon Xehanort will place his heart inside you again." She grabbed both of his shoulders and gave him a firm shake. "Wake up… please wake up, Terra. Don't let him do this to you again. Don't be his puppet."

"Your cries fall of deaf ears, my dear." Xehanort spoke and Vanita jolted up to her feet and turned. "You cannot lead someone who's trapped in darkness, with more darkness."

"Master I-" Vanita tried to come up with an excuse, but Xehanort cut her off.

"I know what you were doing, Vanita. I've known from the beginning what your true motives are." He told her simply. "When we first met, you were nothing but darkness, an empty soul. Your connection with Venus, however, allowed you to see and experience the joys of her life. You craved such happiness for yourself and it caused you to grow bitter with jealousy."

"Tch…" Vanita's eyes glinted in the dim light and she squared off with the old man. "Hardly."

"When I released you from Venus' heart, gave you freedom, a name… but you continued to crave more. You wanted your own identity, your own purpose, and continued to crave for what you couldn't have... if Venus possessed it, you wanted it. Terra here is no different. She has his heart, and now you want it for yourself."

"Shut up!" Vanita sneered. "Don't act like you know me old man! I'm sick and tired of being roped into your sick obsession with the end of the world. I've played around long enough and I want what's owed to me. You have two other back-up candidates for your precious little organization, so leave Terra and I out of this. Give him back his heart and just let us go!"

"No…" He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. His dark power swelled, compelling the piece of him inside Vanita to activate. She grunted and struggled to remain upright. "Stubborn, and powerful as always… but you've brought this fate upon yourself. You're the one who chose to leave your safe haven, and come begging to me. You're the one who agreed to obey my orders, and see this through. If you back out now, then so help me."

He unleashed his keyblade.

"I will destroy this boy's body, thereby removing his tether to the light and his heart will wander around forever lost in darkness. As you said, I have other candidates."

Vanita lifted her chin, her eyes looking into his.

"You're a damn hypocrite, you know that?" She sneered. "How bad did it hurt you, I wonder… when you turned your own keyblade onto the woman you love?" She smirked at the flinch in his eyes and she jerked her chin away. "You saw Eraqa's future, saw what she would do in order to protect you, and you ultimately decided to forfeit her love to protect her. You then became a seeker of darkness, using your knowledge to protect Eraqa's world from the darkness she feared."

"It was a bandaid at best… darkness always finds its way in. I needed a more permanent solution." He commented, scowling that his past and motives had been discovered by this disobedient child.

"Ah yes, It was then you thought of creating a new keyblade war as a means of starting over… to give Eraqa a world made purely of light would be the best way of expressing your love for her." She laughed sadistically and paced as she spoke. "Excited at the prospect, anxious to get started, you told her of your plans hoping she would delight in the idea… but she rejected you." She laughed at him. "Your gift, your love, she rejected all of it and in the end it just made you drift further and further apart."

"Eraqa's fear of the darkness prevented her from seeing the truth of my discovery." Xehanort clasped his hands tighter behind his back. "Darkness was already forming inside her heart, the process of creating the keyblade war took too long. In the end I had no choice but to take her life, and hope that our hearts would reunite in the coming new world."

"A fool's fantasy… Nothing about this new world is gonna bring her light back. You saw to that yourself when you betrayed her." She turned her back to him. "I'll see this through, Xehanort, because it's as you said. We've both chosen our paths… we chose the road to darkness." She glanced at Terra with somberous eyes, and strutted off. "There's no turning back now."

_**~Twilight Town~**_

Axel watched the town down below, people crowding the streets, voices pitching as they discussed their day to day lives. He recognized a few faces in the crowd… and could imagine Roxas among them, running, laughing, and being herself.

He sighed, and bit into his ice cream. Two others remained strapped in between his fingers, and slowly dripped down the stick. Who knew that this place which had once made him feel so at peace, could make him feel morose and alone.

"Well Roxas… I should have been there for you by now, but here we are." He sighed again and eyed his ice cream.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to your real home?" A voice pitched from behind him and caused Axel to whirl around.

"Isa! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here to fight, relax." Saix stared at Axel, the look in his eyes, and the items he was holding. He approached, sat calmly down beside him and took one of the uneaten ice cream bars.

"Ah hey!" Axel swiped for it.

"You can't eat all this." He eyed the others in his hands. "Why did you buy three of them? One for Roxas… and two for good luck?" He bit into it.

"Tch…" He turned his nose up. "I dunno, because I felt like it, okay?"

Saix smirked, thinking of the dazed puppet he'd retrieved from Vexen. The memories were still hazy… but he got a clear picture of Axel, Roxas, and a third person lingering together. He remembered spying on the three of them many times… and listening in on the conversations they'd have. It burned him that he wanted to join in and be a part of the fun… but he'd had work to do.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Axel accused.

"Got it memorized?" Saix lowered his ice cream. "Back when we were still friends, we used to sneak into the castle. We made a friend there, a girl. We apprenticed to Ansem the Wise in order to rescue her."

Axel tensed up and he looked away from Saix. That was something he'd never told anyone else about… not even Roxas.

"Yeah, I remember. We failed, one day she was just gone!" He huffed bitterly. First Venus, then this new friend… both had disappeared without a trace. Both he and Saix searched for their new friend, became organization members, worked their way up the ranks, and did bad things in order to get answers… but none of it had done them any good.

Being a nobody, living this crazy messed up life had been too much. Little by little he'd been losing himself, and everything that had once made his life great. Then when he met Roxas, he'd finally found a piece of himself that he'd been missing.

For a short time they were happy, and he would have been content living his life as a nobody so long as he had Roxas by his side.

...but then she vanished too.

It had broken him. The piece of himself that Roxas had put in had suddenly been taken away, and he'd lashed out. He'd become frantic and desperate to get her back, and nothing else mattered to him anymore. He didn't care about the organization, about Saix, or even this girl they'd worked so hard to track down and save.

The only thing that had mattered to him had been Roxas.

Saix knew and understood all that… and it pissed him off.

"Face it. Roxas is just like our other friend. Gone forever, you need to accept that."

"You wish!" Axel's teeth clenched as his anger built up. "I'm getting her back! All of them! Especially Roxas!" He waved the uneaten ice cream in Saix's direction. "I'm even dragging you home!"

"Humph…" Saix's smile was small and mocking. "The marks under your eyes. They're gone."

"Huh?" The sudden shift of conversation confused him. Then the remark hit home and he snorted. "Tch, yeah, don't need them."

"I told you they'd stop you from crying." Saix stood up. "The upside down tears."

"Would you get lost!" Axel waved the ice cream again. "I'll clobber you tomorrow!"

"Humph," Saix smirked and his dark warp formed around him. "I expect no less."

_**~Destiny Islands~**_

Riku lounged in the sand watching the sunset. His thoughts drifted off as the calm and peaceful surroundings eased his troubled mind and heart. His hand wandered down into his pocket, rubbing the box with the gift he made for Sora inside.

"Aren't you gonna give it to her?"

Riku glanced over at his other self who lounged beside him in a mirror image. His smile slowly spread.

"Not yet… I'm giving Sora and Kairi some time together before I steal her away. They're best friends after all, they deserve a little girl time."

"I see… so how long have you known I was with you?"

"Well you did save me." Riku pointed out and the two met eyes. It was a bit strange conversing with himself, but the subtle differences in their looks and personality made it like he was speaking to a little brother. "I think you came along for a reason."

"I didn't make much of myself as a replica." Repliku responded, turning his eyes back to the sunset. "I was a failure, and after you and Sora moved on my body fell to ruin and the darkness took my broken mind." He sighed a bit. "I was ready to just give in and let it happen… but then you showed up."

"You took that as a sign?" Riku laughed a bit at the notion.

"Mmm…" He smiled a bit. "I rather face my end with you then with darkness."

While Riku talked to himself, Kairi and Sora watched from a distance at the usual spot on the Paopu tree.

"Huh… I wonder why Riku wanted some time to himself." Sora cocked her head to the side, watching him. She could see his lips moving, as if speaking to someone, but no one else was there. "Kinda odd."

"Just give him a little time. Don't worry." Kairi kicked her feet back and forth. "I'll make myself scarce here in a bit so you and Riku can have some alone time."

"Huh?" Sora looked to Kairi. "Aren't the three of us gonna hang out together?"

"For a bit, maybe… but I'm pretty sure I'll just be in the way." Kairi folded her hands in her lap. "You guys don't need a third wheel."

"Kairi…" Sora's eyes saddened. "Riku and I may be together, but nothing's really changed. We're all still friends."

"I know that." Kairi smiled warmly and closed her eyes. "Don't mind me, I'm just a little lonely, that's all. It's okay."

"No, it's not okay." Sora grabbed her hands. "You're my best friend, Kairi. I don't want to make you feel sad or alone. That's not how things should be. You're just as important to me as Riku is."

"Hehehe, it's really okay, Sora. You don't have to lie to-"

"It's not a lie!" Sora huffed and she stood up on the branch. She nimbly reached over her and snagged a paopu fruit from the tree then hailed Riku. "Riku! Come here real quick!"

Riku glanced up from his place on the beach. Sora's tone of voice had him concerned and he quickly stood up and jogged over to their usual place. Sora pulled Kairi off the tree, the paopu fruit still in her hand.

"What is it, Sora? What's wrong? Wha!" Riku jerked forward as Sora grabbed his wrist and placed it on the fruit. She then took Kairi's and did the same before grabbing a corner for herself.

"The three of us are friends… BEST friends. We should be a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Huh?" Riku looked down at the paopu fruit and then at Kairi. "What brought this on?"

"It's Sora… do you really expect me to have an answer?" Kairi teased with a laugh which earned a chuckle in response. Sora huffed at both of them.

"I'm serious. No matter what happens I want all three of us to be there for each other. Got it?" She motioned to the fruit. "This is a pact, take it seriously."

"Alright, Sora." Riku broke off his piece and nodded to Kairi to do the same. She obliged and the three of them bit into the fruit sharing it amongst themselves. Sora's smile went bright and she brought the two of them in for a group hug.

"You guys are both a part of my heart in different ways. If I lost either one of you, I'd never be whole again." A tear slipped down her cheek as something wavered in her heart. There was an ache, and a sense of dread knowing what they would be faced with tomorrow. "I'm going to protect you both."

"It goes both ways, Sora." Riku, the larger of the three, wrapped his arms around both girls.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed and held her best friends close. Sora was right… no matter what relationship Sora and Riku had, the three of them were best friends. She had no reason to feel lonely… because she knew that when push came to shove they'd be there for her. She'd been saved by both of them countless times. Now, this time, it was her turn to save them.

"Together, always."

**~Ask Briry~**

**Briry: Oooh this chapter made me tingly *Evil smile* I can't wait for the next one. **

**Next Chapter: The End?!**


	25. THE END!

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 25: The End!?**

"Well…" Kairi stepped back from the group grinning at Riku. "As sweet and touching as this is, I'm gonna go to get some rest at home. I imagine Riku wants a little privacy for what he's about to do."

"Hmmm? Do what?" Sora glanced at Riku curiously who flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, who told you."

"Oh, a little birdie told me who heard from a dog who heard from a mouse king." She winked, still backing away. Riku sighed and held his head.

"Mickey… I told him not to say anything."

"I'm… confused…" Sora watched Kairi leave with a skip in her step and a giggle in her throat. "What's going on, Riku?"

"Sorry…" Riku put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the box he'd been saving. "I've been holding onto something for awhile, and I guess it's about time I gave it to you."

"Something for me… Oh! You mean the symbol you promised me… the one to replace my hair tie?" Her eyes brightened a bit.

"Yeah… though it means a bit more than that to me now." He placed the box in Sora's outstretched hands and then flipped the top open. Sora' eyes glittered with female delight at the sparkly ring with the star shaped stone and intricately designed band.

"Oh! Riku it's so beautiful!" She started to life the box up to admire it more but Riku clasped his hands over hers.

"Sora…" He knelt down on one knee and Sora's heart leapt into her throat. "This ring isn't just to replace the other gift. This ring is special… it carries a piece of my heart inside of it."

"A piece of your heart? Why would you…" Sora gasped and flustered, fidgeting in place. "Wait a minute! Hold on… are you proposing?"

"Uh well…" he started to answer but Sora kept speaking.

"Oh god, i don't know what to say. This is so sudden… but then again we've known each other since we were kids… but on the other hand I'm only sixteen, but there were all those princesses who were close to my age and they-"

"Sora, calm down." Riku stood up laughing. "Let me explain, okay, and then you can ramble all you want."

"Huh? Oh… right… um go ahead." Her face was bright red, but her eyes still sparkling and dewy with emotion.

"This…" He gently lifted the ring back into view. "Is not an engagement ring. I'm not asking you to marry me."

"Huh? You're not?" A bit disappointed, and all kinds of confused, Sora looked at the ring and then into Riku's eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, Sora. I would love to marry you." He smiled warmly and stroked her hands which had been shaking. "... but like you mentioned earlier we're both still young. We've only just become a couple, and I didn't think you were quite ready for that stage yet."

"Oookay… so then what's this?" She nodded her head to the ring still in its box.

"It's a promise ring." He pulled it out of the box and admired its sparkle in the light. "It's a promise that no matter where you go, or how far we're apart… a piece of me is always with you. I'll always be by your side no matter what."

"Riku…" Tears filled her eyes and she looked at the ring with affection again.

"The good faeries, Merlin, and even Master Yen Sid helped me forge this. The only two people who can take it off are you and me. No one else can." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "So when things get dark, tough, and perilous… just know that you're not alone. I promise that we'll always be together… forever or however long you want me to be here."

"Forever sounds perfect…" Sora sniffed as her eyes teared and she closed her hand into a fist. It was a perfect fit on her finger as if it was meant to be there all along. The tears slipped down now as she looked from the ring and back up to Riku. "Are you sure you're not proposing?"

"Do you really want me to?" He cupped her face in both his hands, looking for a sign that she would want to take that next step. He saw the love there, the ache for more, and decided to push his luck. "Just say the word, Sora… and I'll get back on one knee again."

"No…" She lay her hands over his and stepped closer to him. "Don't kneel… ask me like this, just like this."

"Alright…" His smile went a mile wide and he lay his forehead on hers. He looked her right in the eyes and took that next leap. "Sora… My Light… Will you Marry Me?"

"Yes…" the answer was as simple as breathing. No panic, no fluster… just pure unbridled happiness filled Sora's heart up. She stood up on her toes and kissed Riku firmly on the mouth. "I don't care if it's fast, or crazy… I just want forever with you, Riku."

"Good." He smiled on her lips then hefted her up and spun her around. "...because that's what I want too."

**~Next Day: The Keyblade Graveyard~**

The following day, the guardians gathered together to make the journey to the fated place. Some had already been there, some had never set foot on the ground… but everyone knew that this would be the place where their fates would be decided.

Mickey, Sora, and Riku took front and center, leading the group of guardians across the desert wasteland. The wind kicked up, blowing Sora's bangs and she lifted a hand to brush them out of her face. The ring Riku had given her, sparkled like glittering hope and gave her confidence despite the nerves that had been quaking in her belly since they arrived.

"It's time… the Keyblade Graveyard is just up ahead." Mickey announced.

The group all gave nods, gearing themselves up for the inevitable battle. Sora felt her shoulders tense up as a figure appeared from the darkness of the cavern and walked towards them.

"Someone's coming."

Alert, all of the guardians watched as Master Xehanort strolled to them casual as you please. Once within earshot, he began to speak, a speech to prelude the battle.

"Legend has it that darkness once covered the world… we know so little about the Keyblade War- only that it was just the beginning. If ruin brings about creation, what then would another Keyblade War bring?"

Xehanort was soon joined by his other embodiment Ansem, who continued his speech in turn. onSpeaking curiously of whether they were worthy of the precious light, or if all of creation was doomed to the shadows.

Xemnas was next to appear, his dour face looking upon them in his familiar bored expression.

"But First… your lights shine far too brightly." He commented. "It must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen."

Venus scowled but then her heart twisted as Vanita appeared, along with young Xehanort. Her helmet was back on, hiding the grieving expression on her face from the guardians.

"For only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle, can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts."

"Vanita…" Venus whispered in a barely audible tone. She could feel her pain, and hear it radiating in her voice. Something had happened, something had broken her hope, which is why she stood reluctantly on Xehanort's side. She was now more determined than ever to save her "sister" and show her the light once again.

"...and break them we shall. It has been etched." Young Xehanort finished, and darkness sprouted from the group, creating a dome which unleashed an army of heartless upon the young keyblade wielders.

"Look how many there are!" Sora looked around, stunned. She hadn't seen this many since the thousand keyblade battle on Hollow Bastion, and even then it was only a fraction of the heartless she saw now.

Xehanort's darkness disappeared one by one, leaving the guardians to fight off the heartless onslaught. They each spread out, taking a cluster at a time. With Donald and Goofy at her back, Sora unleashed her keyblade and proceeded to fight with all her muster.

The darkness was so overwhelming, and it weighed heavily on her. She could hear the battle cries of her friends, and it gave her the boost she needed to keep trekking on, and fight.

"_You're strong because of the ties you have to other people… as if the keyblade would choose a wimp like you." _

Sora's movement hitched a moment, but she managed to land another blow. She held her heart, the truth of those words weighing heavily on her. She glanced around at her friends, fighting so hard and strong all on their own.

"I…"

"Sora!" Donald unleashed a spell, stopping the heartless that had tried to sneak up on her from behind. "Don't lose focus!"

"Wha?" Sora turned her head toward Donald. She felt Goofy's hand on her shoulder and looked over to him.

"Concentrate. Don't worry, the others can handle themselves, and we've got your back. Just keep going."

"R-Right." Sora nodded and offered a small faltering smile. "You're right!" She said again, more convincing this time. "My Bad."

From above the battle, Xehanort and the other darknesses looked down at the battle. Vanita eyed Sora, sensing her wavering spirit.

"Hope… is fading. That was fast."

"Not quite yet…" Xehanort smirked. "We need another push to ensure all that hope diminishes."

"Guess that means you're up." He slapped a hand on Terra's back who was still a bit catatonic. "Let's go set the stage." Xigbar snapped his fingers and the two of them disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Vanita watched with a heavy heart and turned her eyes back to the battle, eyeing Venus in particular.

_Help him… _She whispered in her heart, tears flowing behind her mask. _Save him, and save yourself. _

**~Post Battle~**

"Is everyone okay?" Mickey turned to the others, judging their physical state by appearance as well as vocally. He showed some concern for Sora who seemed a bit shaken up, but she nodded her head like the others, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Come on, let's go." She told them and started to walk forward.

"Terra!" Venus' sudden call out made her jolt. The young blonde looked up ahead with startled relief and raced forward towards the young man standing stoic in the clouds of dust.

"Venus, wait!" Aqua jogged after her, worried. Venus paid her no mind. Relief swam inside her heart at seeing his face again after so long. Her hands reached out for him, and she wrapped them around his waist laying her head on his strong chest.

"Terra, We found you!"

Terra looked down at the girl holding him. One hand reached up stroking down her hair in a familiar comforting motion, While the other took her shoulder to pull her back and eye her. Aqua finally caught up, looking into the dull blue eyes of her long lost friend.

"Terra… please say you're in there." Dread and worry weighed on her heart… and when Terra turned those eyes on her, her fears were realized. She yanked Venus back and away.

"Huh? What gives, Aqua?"

"I know you're not him." Aqua sneered. "Now let our friend go!"

"What?" Venus looked up at Aqua and then at Terra. The man smirked, showing the first sign of emotion since he'd arrived. His rich brown hair faded to silvery white and those cobalt blue eyes hardened gold, revealing Xehanort's thirteenth vessel.

"Today is the day you all lose." Terranort expressed in his raspy tone that resembled Ansem. "Before you even face the thirteen, each one of you will be torn, heart from body." he stretched out his hand, Xehanort's keyblade forming in his palm. "Fear not… the keyblade will still be forged!"

"We're not gonna lose to you." Sora declared lifting her chin defiantly.

"Humph…" Terranort smirked, and his cruel eyes turned to Venus who looked at him pleadingly. Her heart was already wavering, the shock of seeing the man she loved on the opposing side. "You first…" he whispered and sudden appeared right in front of her.

Venus gasped, unable to react she took the blow straight to the gut and flew back across the dirt.

"VENUS!" Aqua shouted and ran to her.

"THAT'S IT!" Sora turned to Terranort with anger in her eyes. She rushed him, her keyblade swinging hard only to be blocked by a ball of darkness formed from his palm. She struggled to pull it free, the fierceness in her eyes wavering as she felt the helplessness growing.

"Just a little more…" he whispered with a laughing tone and Sora looked up at him.

"What? OOOF!" He shoved her aside and went straight for his next target… Kairi.

"Oh no you don't!" Axel jumped in front of the shocked Kairi. His keyblade came out to protect her, but Terranort's strength easily batted him aside and sent him sailing.

"Axel!" Kairi screamed, her eyes tearing up as she watched Axel's body fly into the rocks. She turned to run to him, but Terranort was already in front of her, his keyblade raised and poised to strike.

"KAIRI!" Before Sora could think, her heart was already making her body move. She sprinted across the sand, her keyblade out and she stood in front of Kairi. Her blade blocked the downward swing, but his strong strike forced her guard down and she couldn't block the second strike that caught her across the shoulder and chest. "AUUGHHHH!"

"Sora!" Kairi screamed, grabbing her best friend before she could fall. The two of them fell to their knees, and Sora's keyblade faded as she held her injury

"SORA!" Riku cried out, his legs sprinting to her, afraid he'll be too late. "No!"

"One guardian down," Terranort laughed and moved to finish her off. "Six to go!"

Just as he went for the final strike, Goofy blocked Terranort's attack with his shield. The force of it knocked him back, but gave an opening for Donald to attack. Gathering all his energy and power into a single spell Donald took aim.

"ZETTAFLARE!"

Terranort was blasted into the sky, and an eerie calm came over the empty plains. Riku was at Sora's side instantly. He and Kairi both held her crumpled body and assessed the damage.

"Sora! Are you okay?" He immediately pulled out a potion to try and heal the wound. "Just hold on, we've got you."

"Riku…" Sora winced and held her shoulder, the pain of her injuries coming through sharply. How the hell was she supposed to hold her keyblade like this?

"You saved me." Kairi sniffed and took the hand that held her wound, gripping it tightly. "I'm sorry Sora, I froze up…"

"It's okay, Kairi…" Sora gave her a weak smile. "You're my best friend… and I always protect my friends."

"Sora…" Kairi sniffed and lay her head on her good shoulder. "Thank You."

"Kairi, go check on Axel." Riku insisted, cradling Sora against him. "I've got her."

"Right…" Kairi nodded and brushed away tears. She ran over to Axel and knelt by him. He remained slumped on the rock, clearly concussed. She ran fingers over the bruise on his head, and she started to use her own healing magic to assist him. "Thank you, too, Axel."

"Axel…" Sora watched Kairi work, then looked around at her other fallen friends. Tears formed in her eyes and she hung her head. "Venus… Donald… what the hell is happening? What is this feeling?"

"Hey, they're gonna be okay. They still have their hearts." RIku reminded her and frowned at the wound, "You're gonna need stronger magic, this wound is deep.…" Riku shook when he noticed the potion hadn't done much effect. "Mickey, I need some help!"

"This… can't be happening." Mickey stood off to the side, looking down at Donald who had collapsed from the strenuous spell and then to the others.

"Mickey I said-" Riku yelled at his friend, but Sora's whimper of pain made him refocus. "Sora?"

"The Darkness is coming…" Sora whispered the words watching as a tornado of heartless rushed through the cavern, blocking their escape and then congregating together in a massive typhoon. "The worlds are all falling to darkness." Tears slipped down her cheek and she bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry… this is all my fault."

"What? What are you talking about, Sora?" Riku placed his hands firmly on her shoulder and tried a Curaga spell. "This isn't your fault, the worlds won't fall!"

"They are…" she sniffed and closed her eyes. "...and it's because I wasn't strong enough."

"That's not true, Sora." He tried to comfort her. "You're one of the strongest people I know! You've beaten darkness time and time again. You've saved me, Kairi, and so many other people with your strength. Don't you dare say that you're not good enough because you are!"

"You don't understand." Sora shook as she watched the sky cloud over, the heartless gathering as darkness took control. "You guys are all strong on your own. Even without me there you guys can take on the darkness, face your fears, and fight head on… but I'm not the same." Despair filled Sora's voice as she admitted her own weakness. "I can't do anything on my own."

"No!" Riku shouted at her, furious at what he was hearing. "You don't believe that Sora! I know you don't!" Riku forced her to look at him. "Look at me! All of us need you, Sora… I need you!" He told her sternly. "Who else is gonna make me laugh when I'm upset? Who's gonna be there to keep me on my toes or be my light in the darkness? You're my light, remember?" He gripped the hand with the ring stroking his thumb over it. "I can't face the darkness without a part of you by side. It's always been there, since the day we first met. I need you, Sora."

"Riku…" Tears fell one by one down Sora's cheeks and she lifted her hand to his face. He held it to his cheek giving her a pleading look.

"It's not just me, either." He motioned to Kairi and the others. "You give us all hope, Sora. You always find the light in the darkness, no matter how deep you dive in. That's your true strength. Hope. Don't give up on it."

The pleading look in Riku's eyes, and his powerful words made Sora's despair vanish. She could feel the strength of his heart touching hers and it made her smile. Their lips met, the kiss soft and warm, the light filling Sora up and the pieces of her heart that had begun to slip away rejoined.

"Hope…" She murmured on his lips. "There's always hope."

The two held onto each other as the heartless mob swept up the guardians of light one by one. Everything went black, and like the legend foretold, darkness prevailed, swallowing up the worlds...

…. But even in that darkness a single solitary light refused to give way. That light shined like a beacon, tethering the hearts of the fallen guardians to the broken realm. There it waited. Waited for hope to return, and restore the hearts and bodies of the guardians.

_**~Ask Briry~**_

_**Briry: Sorry about the long delay! For those who don't know I just got married on the First so things have been a little crazy but I promise not to make you wait too much longer for the next update! **_

_**Next Chapter: The Final World**_


	26. The Final World

**If Our Hearts Unite**

**Chapter 26: The Final World**

Sora felt disoriented… as if floating. The feel of Riku's warm embrace had vanished, and it left her cold and shivering. Slowly she opened one eye, then the other, and blinked.

"Where am I?" She whispered and slowly got to her feet. She teetered back and forth on her heels and toes. The scenery was beautiful, and strangely familiar to her. She remembered dreaming of this place several times over the last few years… but this time it felt real, tangible.

"Can't stay away now, can you?" A strange voice echoed around her. Confused Sora looked around wondering where it came from.

"Who's there?"

A light appeared in the sky. Like an odd shooting star it zipped through the sky in loops and circles before finally landing in front of her. A small but cute creature appeared, it's cat-like face reminding sora of the dream eaters in the world of sleep.

"Oh! Who are you?" She crouched down to its eye level.

"My name's Chirithy, and this is The Final World."

"It's nice to meet you, Chirithy My name is Sora." She stood up straight and glanced around at their surroundings again. "… hmmm did you say Final World?"

"Yes, there's nothing else beyond this." Chirithy explained. "You've wandered here more than once on your visits to the station of awakening… but I let that slide. After all the edges of sleep and death touch, so one can't help the occasional crossover."

"Death!?" Sora's eyes widened and she took a little step back while trying to process that.

"Yes, the natural end for those whose hearts and bodies perish together." Chirithy explained, wondering why no one thought to do so before. "... but some persist and arrive here."

"Oh…" A little relieved that she wasn't dead, Sora relaxed a little. "So my heart and body perished… so since I'm here does that mean-"

"Something is holding you here, refusing to let you go." Chirithy eyed her state, her head tilting curiously. Very rarely did one actually manage to maintain a form in this world. This girl was somehow special, and she wondered just how. "You're hanging by a thread."

"What about my friends?" Sora held her chest. "Riku, Kairi… has anyone else-"

"You're the only one who's arrived here, I'm afraid. Which means they've either passed on, or they're clinging to the world you came from."

Passed on… gone forever? No! Sora held her chest, knowing in her heart her friends were still alive, still clinging on, just like her.

"I have to go to them!" She summoned her keyblade and turned away from Chirithy.

"Wait a minute! Hold on!" Chirithy called her back. "You can't leave while you're in that state! You can't just wander out like your other visits. I told you before, those other times you came by choice, but this time is very different."

"So then what am I supposed to do? How can I go back?"

"You'll have to piece yourself back together again."

"What? Pieces?" She looked down and gasped realizing for the first time that she was completely see-through. "Why am I in pieces!?"

"No, no, figuratively… usually only a heart can reach the final world. However since you managed to retain some form, it means your body was cast into this world as well."

"Alright… so I just have to find my body, and then I can go back, right?"

"Precisely… but there's a lot of you to find. You're gonna be busy." Chirithy pointed and then vanished. Sora looked into the direction Chirithy indicated and her brow twitched when he saw the clusters of herself wandering around.

"Hoo boy… she wasn't kidding."

_**~A few minutes later~ **_

Sora took in another piece of herself, and admired her body. She was still seethrough in some places, and knew there was still work to be done.

"Chirithy was right, this really is gonna take awhile."

"Sora?" A familiar voice spoke out and Sora glanced around. She saw a dim shimmer against the reflected water, and made out a star shape. Stepping closer she examined it.

"That voice… Namine is that you?"

"Yes, I'm so happy you managed to keep a hold of who you are." She spoke with her usual mild cheeriness.

"Namine, what are you doing here? What happened to Kairi?"

"We were struck by a wave of darkness, and when I woke up I was here. Kairi is still out there somewhere, fighting to keep you tied to the other world."

"Kairi? You mean she's the reason why I've…" She looked down at her body and frowned "I've got to help her!" She looks up at Namine. "What about you?"

"Don't worry, I came from Kairi, and once she's safe that's where I'll return to."

"Is that really enough?" Sora gave her sympathetic eyes. "You and Roxas can't really be okay with this. I know because I felt her pain, I know what her heart truly wants, and you must be feeling the same way, right?"

"I'll be fine… besides Roxas is the one they all miss." She said with a sigh.

"No way… what about me, and kairi? We miss you… and so does Donald, Goofy, the king…"

"... and Riku?"

"Eh?" Sora blinked.

"I know you don't remember, Sora… but there was a time where I nearly took Riku from you. I really think it's better if I-"

"Namine…" Sora scowled at her. "You're gonna make me mad if you keep this up. I'm going to find a way to help you, and so is everyone else." She stands up straight and puts her hands on her hips. "You, Roxas, and the other's who are missing… I'm gonna save you all, and we'll all be together again. I promise… and when I do, I owe you a thank you. The datascape doesn't count."

"Sora…" Though Sora couldn't see it, she knew Namine was smiling. "Thank You."

"Mmmm… now then, I better get back to work." She turned her back.

"Wait… Sora, just one more thing-"

"Hmm?"

"While sifting through your memories, I spoke to Terra. He has a strong will, and it keeps him tethered to the realm of light. I'll try tracing that connection. Maybe that'll be enough to tip the scales in the other direction."

"Terra, huh?" Sora thought of Venus, and smiled. "Yeah… good idea. I'm not really sure what you're talking about but we could really use his help."

"Alright, leave it to me. Good luck on your journey back, Sora… and please be careful"

"I will, and thanks…. Oh! That's not the real thank you that's-"

"Hehe, I know. Safe journey, Sora."

Sora nodded and stepped towards the warp gate to go to the next section… but then noticed another heart lingering nearby. She sensed a strong light, and curiosity had her wandering over.

"Hello?"

"Good Day." The female voice spoke in a well-mannered voice. "You look like a person. How is it you're able to maintain your appearance? Are you special?"

"Uhmmm… I'm a little hazy on the details." She admitted with a sheepish grin.

"As are we all."

"Hmmm, so who's heart are you?"

"No one's anymore. They took away my name… everything about me." She replied sadly and had Sora's face falling.

"No way… they couldn't take away your heart." She crouched down to her.

"Only because it pines for another…" she admitted.

"Oh yeah?" A bit brighter Sora leaned in closer. "Then someone's coming for you?"

"I cannot be certain." The voice replied. "He's been changed beyond recognition, his heart replaced with another's. But were he to regain his old self again, then he would be distressed by my absence. So I choose to wait here, where he can find me."

"Good…" Sora's smile was warm and hopeful. "You have to believe in him."

"Believe?" Her voice pitched curiously, and then made a sound of recognition. "Oh you mean know in my heart that he will return, without any proof?"

"Exactly… believe." She held her hands over her heart. "I was at the point of despair… but someone precious to me reminded me that it's important to have faith and never give up hope. In fact it's faith and hope that's kept me from fading away."

"I see…" The girl spoke with awe.

"I wish there was some way I could help you… but as you can see my situation is not much better." Sora looked down at her half form and sighed. She plopped down, pulling her legs to her chest. The star floated closer to her.

"You must see to the tasks before you, first."

"Heh… there's so many." Sora laughed and lay her head on her knees. "Sometimes I don't even know where to start."

"All the more reason you must make an effort."

"Mmm yeah, you're right." she turned to face her and smiled. "I'm really glad we met. You cheered me up. I really hope your friend finds you soon."

"Thank you, me too."

"So, this friend... What's his name? If I see him, I'll be sure to let him know you're waiting for him."

The star remained silent for a moment… admiring Sora's trustful face, and sincere stare… in just a few minutes of knowing her, she knew she could trust her.

"His name is… Yozora"

_**~Sometime Later: Mission Complete~**_

Sora pat herself down, spinning this way and that way, smiling when she saw she was completely whole again.

"Finally."

"I see that you found them all." Chirithy congratulated. "Now you can go back to the real world."

"Yes, Thanks for your help. Chirithy." She crouched down again. "Say, you still look like you. Do you need help finding your missing pieces?"

"No, I don't work like that."

"Oh… then why are you here? Are you waiting for someone to come save you?" She tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Sort of…" Chirithy rubbed her head.

"Well who is it? Why don't you tell me their name and I'll let them know how to find you?"

"No, no, that's okay. She doesn't remember the past." Chirithy waved her arms. "Besides, I'm sure she's much happier with her new friends. I'll wait, she'll arrive here one day."

"Oh… well then." She grinned and held out her hand. "Guess I'll just have to come back and visit you til then."

"What!?" Chirithy jumped back. "Why!?"

"Well because you and I are friends now." She smiled warmly. "I wouldn't want you to feel alone."

"Wha… uh… oh isn't it time you left? Don't you have other friends to save?"

"Mmm!" Sora nodded and stood up. "Thanks again, Chirithy." She unleashed her keyblade. "I owe you one." She turned around, keyblade in hand… but paused. "Uh.. just how DO I save the others?"

"Oh boy, are you a keyblade wielder, or aren't you? Haven't you already figured out how to restore someone's heart after it's been lost?"

"Restore their hearts… is that the same as the power of waking?"

"I'm not sure but… give it a shot?" Chirithy sighed at the clueless look on Sora's face. The girl was indeed special… but she was still wet behind the ears.

"Okay…" Sora stuck her tongue out a little, feeling embarrassed by her own lack of experience. "Thanks, let's just hope I don't get lost again."

"Just follow the light in the darkness. It'll guide you where you need to go." Chirithy watched Sora smile sheepishly and use her keyblade to return to the real world. With another sigh she lifted her head, and wished her luck. "May your heart be your guiding key."

**~The tear of reality~**

Sora felt groggy as she floated through the void between time and space. While darkness surrounded her, a bright shining beacon guided her through it like a golden path.

"This light… could it be…" She shifted positions and held her hand out. "Riku!"

She gasped as the light encompassed her and she stumbled on her landing. The wide golden steps of Mt. Olympus was an odd but welcoming sight.

"This is Herc's world… but there's nobody here."

"Well I'm here!" A familiar cricket perched on Sora's shoulder and made her beam with delight.

"Jiminey! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Well I wouldn't say alright… but we've got to help the others!" He pointed out and aimed his parasol up the staircase.

"Right! I'm coming, Riku!" She jogged up the steps, her legs stretching out to quicken her pace. As she reached the top she steadied her breath… but lost it again when she saw Riku floating lifelessly in the center of the room. She ran towards him, her heart stretching out, trying to touch and awaken his.

Darkness suddenly formed and took shape as a reaper. Sora's eyes went wide with fear as Riku's heart was pulled from his lifeless body.

"NO! Give him back! Riku!" She unleashed her keyblade and chased the heartless through the maze of hallways and clouds. She finally cornered it at the gates of olympus. "I said, give… him… back!"

Her blade slashed through the reaper's chest… Riku's heart was released and the wounded reaper vanished through a portal of darkness.

"Riku!" She stretched her hand out to take the heart… it shined in her palm before zipping away to reunite with its body.

"Hurry Sora, go after the heartless. It might be trying to take someone else!"

"Right!" Sora looked down at her ring, smiling when she felt her connection with Riku there. "He'll be fine, Riku's strong… I need to find the others!"

One by one, Sora tracked down the hearts of her friends through various worlds, saving them from the brink of death. Donald, Goofy, Axel, Mickey, Aqua, and Venus… seven hearts were rescued… but one remained missing.

"Where's Kairi?" She looked around the empty streets of San Fransokyo. "We've searched everywhere, but I can't find her."

"Do you enjoy toying with powers beyond your comprehension?" A familiar voice called out to her. Sora whirled around, spotting young Xehanort who appeared through a dark portal.

"You!"

"All that gallivanting through the sleeping worlds, and yet you know nothing." He sighed at her look of confusion. "Dream by dream, you nearly buried yourself in the dark of sleep… and now you're at it again."

"Humph," Sora scowled at him. "Here to give me a lecture? Or do you wanna fight?"

"Oh I'll lecture you, not that it'll do you much good. You never seem to grasp the dangers you put yourself in." He stepped towards her. "The Lich you've been finding is not like other heartless. He is there to usher hearts into the depths of darkness. If you chase it, then you will condemn your heart to the same abyss."

"You're wrong about that…" She held her heart… feeling and knowing now what Riku and the others had been trying to tell her. "My heart is strong."

"Just what do you think the power of waking is?" He scoffed. "It's for traversing hearts to reach worlds… not for traversing worlds to reach hearts. There's a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly."

"Humph! So what, now you're worried about me?"

"Oh no…" He laughed and turned his back to her. The poor foolish girl didn't know what she was getting herself into. "There's no saving you."

_**~The Tear~**_

Sora returned to the tear, using the light to guide her as Chirithy had instructed… what she found was exactly what she'd been looking for. Her best friend, safe and whole, reaching her hands out for her.

"Sora!"

"Kairi! We found you!" Sora reached her hands out and the two spun together then flew side by side towards the light. "I was so worried when I didn't see you in the other worlds."

"I wasn't…" Kairi glanced over at her. "I knew you'd find me. Just like I knew you wouldn't disappear."

"The light in the darkness…" She squeezed her hand. "It was you. You guided me to Riku, and the others."

"Mmm…" she nodded. "I had to... after all, we made each other a promise, right?" She giggled and Sora laughed with her.

"Thanks Kairi…" She gave her a soft affectionate look. "I always feel strong when I'm around you. Like I can do anything."

"Mmm, the feeling's mutual." Kairi admitted. "Now come on, the others are waiting up ahead." With Kairi leading the way, the two friends soared through the path of light and landed in the familiar desert of The Keyblade Graveyard.

There Sora saw the familiar faces of her friends… and a pair of sea blue eyes that sent her heart soaring.

"Riku!" She leapt into his arms and laughed as he spun her. "You're all okay!"

"With you and Kairi looking out for us…" Riku set her down and cupped her face in his hands. "How can we not be?"

"Riku…" a grateful tear slipped down her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "I'm so happy it worked."

"Of course it did!" Donald crossed his arms confidently, smiling at the happy couple.

"Now, point us back at those guys!" Goofy stood up tall, shield at the ready.

"Right!" Sora turned back towards the cavern. "Time for round 2!"

**~Round 2~**

"Is everyone okay?" Mickey turned to the others, judging their physical state by appearance as well as vocally.

"Come on, let's-" Sora started to respond, but felt odd. Didn't they just do this? Was she experiencing some kind of Deja vu?

"Terra!" Venus' sudden call out made her jolt. The young blonde looked up ahead with startled relief and raced forward towards the young man standing stoic in the clouds of dust.

"Venus, wait!" Aqua jogged after her, worried.

"We've done this before…" Sora murmured and had Riku looking at her with concern.

"Sora, you okay?"

"I'm not sure…" Sora held her heart as she watched Venus wrap har arms around Terra's waist and lay her head on his strong chest. "I can't help but feel like, we've done this before."

Riku scowled, and turned his eyes back to Venus.

"You too, huh?"

"Terra, We found you!" Venus smiled up at him, relief and love pouring from her heart.

Terra looked down at the girl holding him. One hand reached up stroking down her hair in a familiar comforting motion, While the other took her shoulder to pull her back and eye her. Aqua finally caught up, looking into the dull blue eyes of her long lost friend.

"Terra… please say you're in there." Dread and worry weighed on her heart… and when Terra turned those eyes on her, her fears were realized. She yanked Venus back and away.

"Huh? What gives, Aqua?"

"I know you're not him." Aqua sneered. "Now let our friend go!"

"What?" Venus looked up at Aqua and then at Terra. The man smirked, showing the first sign of emotion since he'd arrived. His rich brown hair faded to silvery white and those cobalt blue eyes hardened gold, revealing Xehanort's thirteenth vessel.

"Today is the day you all lose." Terranort expressed in his raspy tone that resembled Ansem. "Before you even face the thirteen, each one of you will be torn, heart from body." he stretched out his hand, Xehanort's keyblade forming in his palm. "Fear not… the keyblade will still be forged!"

"We're not gonna lose to you." Sora declared lifting her chin defiantly, shaking off the powerful Deja Vu.

"Humph…" Terranort smirked, and his cruel eyes turned to Venus who looked at him pleadingly. Her heart was already wavering, the shock of seeing the man she loved on the opposing side. "You first…" he whispered and suddenly appeared right in front of her.

"VENUS LOOK OUT!" Sora called out to her, his blade raising up to strike Venus down… but it never reached. Clouds of dust pulsated as blade met blade. Venus stumbled back startled, and her eyes slowly widened as she saw the powerful figure that had protected her.

"You!" Terranort sneered.

"Got you, Xehanort." The figured replied, deadly calm despite the force pushed up on his keyblade.

"Is that…" Venus' eyes moistened and tears slowly dripped down when she recognized the shielding armor protecting her. "Terra?"

_**~Ask Briry~**_

**Briry: Sorry about the long wait. I'm almost done with Midori the Phoenix, so hopefully once that's crossed off my list I'll be able to focus on completing this one... not to mention the other hundreds of projects I have open. **

**Next Chapter: Denizens of Darkness**


End file.
